


Conversaciones nocturnas

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés escrito por AliciaDR Conversations nocturnes. Swanqueen. AU </p><p>Un instituto, Emma y Regina. ¿Puede una mirada hacer que te cuestiones todo? ¿Y si al final, es eso todo lo que necesitas? </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10530871/1/Conversations-Nocturnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swans

 

Emma Swan nunca preparaba sus cosas. De hecho, nunca preparaba nada. Nunca, solo con una excepción: el día de la vuelta a clase, a pesar de que frente a sus amigos pasaba por una bipolar. La víspera, ella elegía con minuciosidad su ropa, el maquillaje apropiado así como el perfume, haciendo todas las pruebas necesarias, y dejaba todo en una silla al lado de su cama. También colocaba todos sus cuadernos con precaución en su nueva mochila, sus nuevos bolígrafos recién abiertos en su nuevo estuche, y metía un paquete de galletas y paquete de chicles encima de todo. Para esta vuelta, ella había optado por una camisa blanca, sencilla y nueva, unos vaqueros oscuros, también nuevos, sus habituales botas negras así como su chaqueta fetiche de cuero rojo. Peinaría sus rizos rubios en un moño no muy apretado, se echaría algunas gotas de perfume de mora, una pasada del lápiz de ojo, máscara y un brillo de labio transparente. También había metido en su mochila una tableta de chocolate y unos chicles de clorofila. Era el único día del año en que pensaba tomar algo para comer, sabiendo perfectamente que al final de la mañana lo que había cogido no se lo habría comido, al perder la costumbre a lo largo del año de tener algo de picar en su mochila. Todos esos bártulos esperaban ordenados toda la noche hasta que el despertador de Emma se pusiera a sonar. Le había costado conciliar el sueño, pues ya estaba nerviosa, pasando y repasando en su cabeza los acontecimientos que podrían pasar en ese día. Una cosa era segura, lo que iba a pasar ese día, ella no tenía ningún modo de preverlo.

Se levantó de un salto, cogió la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Bajo la ducha, soñaba con ese fabuloso día que era para ella la vuelta al cole, ese nerviosismo y ese miedo que iban de la mano con la novedad. Pensaba en sus amigos, en los profesores, en su horario y sus clases. Se dio cuenta de que no era la única que pensaba en esas cosas cuando después de haberse secado el pelo, encendió la televisión, en el canal de información local. Todo el mundo no hablaba sino de eso en Storybrooke. Uno de los periodistas del pueblo le estaba haciendo una entrevista al entrenador de baloncesto del instituto, que tenía la cara roja de los nervios. El hambre en África, las guerras civiles y los atentados con bomba no eran nada comparados al día sagrado de la vuelta a clase, al ruido de la tiza nueva sobre la negra pizarra inmaculada, a los pasillos abarrotados y al suelo pisado por los pies de miles de alumnos del instituto Storybrooke. Emma encontró sobre la mesa del comedor una taza de chocolate a la canela aún tibia, con una pequeña nota

**«Que tengas un buen día, te quiero. P.**

Una P para Papá. Ya hacía seis años que vivía con Marco, y nunca se atrevía a poner la palabra completa, cuando podría hacerlo perfectamente, pues ella nunca se había sentido tan en casa como lo estaba con Marco. Se bebió su chocolate, cogió su mochila, sus llaves, cerró la puerta y llegó a la parada del autobús incluso antes de darse cuenta, el corazón al galope. Ese era el problema con las mañanas: los minutos desfilaban siempre demasiado deprisa. A penas se parpadea, y ya se está con retraso. Otro parpadeo y ya es mediodía.

 

Era un poco más de mediodía cuando Regina Mills entró con paso enérgico, como era su costumbre, en la cafetería del instituto. Aunque no medía sino 1’65 metros, asustaba a la mayor parte del instituto por su prestancia y su gran confianza en ella misma. Había previsto comer con Robin ese primer día de clase, había pasado por la sala de profesores al salir de su clase, pero no lo había visto, entonces había deducido que él no la había esperado.

«¡Ah!, Aquí llega la más bella» comentó David cuando se sentó frente a él y su novio

«Gracias David, al menos uno que se interesa por mí» dijo desviando sus ojos chocolate en dirección de Robin.

«Perdóname, amor, me había olvidado completamente que tenía que esperarte…» respondió el interesado poniendo sus ojos claros en ella, con una mueca de excusa en sus labios.

Regina siempre había sido independiente, incluso solitaria, antes de conocer a Robin. Le gustaba tener un cierto control sobre la situación, y con él, había creído encontrar su equilibrio, se había abandonado a él, sin abandonar sin embargo sus principios, ella había amado esa libertad, y con él, ella lo tenía todo. Pero ahora todo era diferente.

Regina sintió una presencia y vio que Jefferson, uno de los profesores de inglés, se había sentado a su lado.

«¿Entonces? ¿Cómo sienten que va a ser este año? ¿Tenéis buenos alumnos?

La morena hizo danzar con su tenedor los guisantes en su plato. Su primera mañana había sido como todas las otras. Les había hecho escribir su nombre en un trozo de papel, les había dado las fichas para rellenar, explicado un poco el funcionamiento del instituto y al final, había visto con ellos los diferentes puntos del temario de literatura que verían ese año. Todo igual exactamente al año pasado, y ese que se presentaba sería igual. Ella normalmente se complacía con la rutina, con la que tenía en el instituto, con la que había establecido en su pareja a lo largo de los años, con la que pasaba los días, pero desde hacía algún tiempo se sentía diferente, había tenido la misma crisis que todo el mundo de su edad. Por las mañanas, tomaba consciencia de su edad, se miraba, exploraba su cuerpo bajo todos los ángulos, se hundía en sus ojos marrones, tocaba sus cabellos negro azabache, los sacudía para que cayeran suavemente sobre sus hombros y se repetía como un disco rayado «Tengo 32 años» Tenía la sensación de viajar contracorriente, buscando, con los ojos en el vacío, un punto de referencia fijo al que agarrarse. El torbellino de la vida a penas la rozaba, no la llevaba con él, era una brisa ligera que le acariciaba la mejilla, y a veces, solamente, le hacía cosquillas en la espalda empujándola en vano hacia delante. Las palabras de Robin la sacaron de su torpor.

«¿Y los tuyos, Regina? ¿Se portan bien? Porque si se meten contigo, no dudaré en hacerles dar la vuelta a la cancha tres veces a la pata coja»

Regina le sonrió

«No te preocupes, son unos blandos, en fin, de momento, como siempre»

«Para cambiar el habitual parloteo de profesores completamente aburrido» comenzó David, con una pizca de orgullo en la voz «tengo que decir que me encargo del baile de esta noche. Y que pienso traer a alguien»

«¿En serio?» preguntó Robin «Espera…¿tienes a alguien de verdad? ¿Vais en serio?»

«Todavía no es oficial, para ser sinceros, apenas nos conocemos, pero le pedí que viniera conmigo, y ella ha aceptado…de alguna manera»

«¡Me habría gustado que me la presentaras! Casi me hace lamentar no poder ir»

Regina frunció el ceño y elevó la mirada hacia su novio

«¿Te estás quedando conmigo?»

«Tengo un montón de formularios que ver y rellenar con M. Gold para el viaje escolar de octubre»

«Claro, por supuesto» susurro ella para sí misma «Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra»

«Serías una excelente reina si quieres mi opinión» le dijo David al oído con una sonrisa para relajar al atmosfera.

«Voy a buscar agua»

Cogió la jarra con un gesto violento y se marchó en dirección a los grifos de agua, un poco más alejados. Desde hacía un tiempo, ni siquiera tenía necesidad de mirar a los ojos de su novio para saber que le mentía. Había sorprendido varias conversaciones telefónicas con su ex mujer, Marianne, y Regina estaba segura de que los dos habían retomado su relación allí donde lo habían dejado seis años atrás. Con los ojos posados, sin realmente prestar atención, sobre una rubia que estaba llenando su jarra, se cruzó con una penetrante mirada esmeralda, a penas más de medio segundo. La muchacha que la miraba se había sobresaltado cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de ella, y rápidamente se había dado la vuelta, turbada y se había alejado en la otra dirección, con la jarra llena en su mano y las mejillas al rojo vivo. La mirada que ella le había lanzado la había electrizado completamente, y seguramente le había pasado lo mismo a la alumna, dada  su reacción. Sin duda Regina la había mirado de forma demasiado dura, ella raramente se controlaba cuando tales emociones la asaltaban, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se echaba en cara el haber asustado a la joven. Sin pensar, sus pasos la llevaban hacia donde la rubia se había sentado, siguiendo el mismo camino, hasta que la voz de Robin la sacó una vez más de su trance.

«¿Regina? ¿Dónde vas? ¡Tenemos sed!»

Esta última sacudió la cabeza para recobrarse y retomar el control de su persona.

Algunas mesas más lejos, Emma Swan se dio la vuelta y sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espalda que pertenecía a la mirada oscura y glacial que la acababa de taladrar.

 


	2. Where did the party go

_Algunas mesas más lejos, Emma Swan se dio la vuelta y sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espalda que pertenecía a la mirada oscura y glacial que la acababa de taladrar._

«¿Qué te pasa?» preguntó Graham, sentado frente a ella

«Oh, heu, nada…solo es que…¿quién es la profe que ha ido a llenar su jarra?»

«¿Ella? Es la Señora M.» respondió Ruby, su mejor amiga, con tono alegre. «La señora Mills…» añadió ella ante la mirada de incomprensión de Emma «Es una de las profes de literatura, y la mujer del Señor Hood, sabes, el profe de gimnasia que tuvimos el primer año, al que yo le espiaba el…»

«¿Por qué lo preguntas?» interrumpió August, con la boca llena de guisantes

Emma sintió como de repente tuviera un gran peso en el estómago.

«Deberías haber visto la mirada que me ha lanzado» respondió ella rascándose la nuca, tic que hacía cuando se sentía incómoda «Era como si…como si…» buscaba las palabras, mientras sentía un escalofrío recordando la mirada de la profesora «como si yo fuera una especie de lombriz particularmente abyecta y repulsiva»

«A menudo mira a los alumnos por encima del hombro, con esa mirada de condescendía que a veces tiene. Pero llega a ser simpática…de vez en cuando

La rubia sintió una punzada de decepción. No había elegido literatura ese año.

«Bueno, eso no es todo, ¿dónde nos vemos esta noche?» preguntó Ruby

¡El baile! ¡Ese maldito baile! Emma lo había olvidado completamente. Detestaba ese tipo de acontecimientos, más que cualquier otra cosa, o casi.

«¿De verdad estoy obligada a ir?» intentó sin gran esperanza

«Evidentemente» respondió Ruby con un tono severo mirándola a los ojos «Y además tu sabes lo que siempre digo, “cada velada es…»

« _Una ocasión para cambiar el curso de su vida_ » dijeron a la vez sus amigos, con la risa en los labios.

Al salir de la cafetería, Emma tenía aún en la cabeza la fría mirada de la enseñante, y esa mirada la persiguió el resto del día.  Pocas horas antes ella no conocía absolutamente nada de esa profesora, nunca la había visto ni se la había cruzado por el instituto, y hoy, no conseguía olvidarla, y no comprendía por qué.

Al final del día, se decidió que todos se reunieran en el gimnasio a las 19:30, y que Emma se fuera con Ruby a la casa de esta, en la parte de arriba del restaurante de su abuela,  para prepararse allí. Ruby había rebuscado en su armario para encontrar un vestido que destacase la esbelta figura de Emma.

«Toma» le dijo de repente tendiéndole un vestido a Emma, vestido que sabía que iría perfectamente con el tono de piel de su amiga.

Emma lo tomó y se lo puso en el cuarto de baño, no sin cierta aprensión.

Las dos chicas eran amigas desde hacía seis años, cuando Emma había llegado al colegio de Storybrooke. Eran tan diferentes que a menudo se preguntaban cómo habían podido forjar una amistad tan fuerte como la que tenían, pero los contrarios se atraen, es bien sabido. Ruby era lunática. Era, sin duda, el adjetivo que iba mejor para describirla. Le importaba poco la mirada de los demás, ella era bella y lo sabía, y se permitía todas las locuras. Sabía lo que “ser joven” significaba, y lo disfrutaba, vivía su vida a cien por hora. Emma, aunque no era tímida, propiamente hablando, era más reservada ante las inmensas posibilidades que podía ofrecerla la vida, y por eso nunca intentaba nada, por miedo a hacerlo mal, equivocarse, fracasar. Ella tenía miedo de vivir su vida, porque durante mucho tiempo, pensaba que un día no iba a tener una. Pero ese año había decidido cambiar.

Emma salió del baño y dejó a Ruby con la boca abierta.

«¿Co…cómo estoy?» preguntó Emma insegura.

El vestido era azul índigo, que tiraba al violeta, ajustado a la cintura con un lazo de seda negra, y descendía en un ligero tul hasta por encima de las rodillas.

«¿Ves? Te lo había dicho» dijo Ruby, con voz maliciosa cuando Emma se miró en el gran espejo colocado cerca de la cama «Estás magnífica»

«¿No es demasiado de señora?»

«No busques defectos en ese vestido, y en ti tampoco, los dos sois perfectos. Solo tienes que aceptar tu feminidad, querida, es así como funciona si quieres atraer a bellos chicos»

Emma le respondió con un sonrisa y después preguntó

«¿Y tú? ¿Qué te vas a poner?»

Ella se puso a su vez un vestido mucho más ceñido y provocador, demasiado corto, rojo pasión, que conjuntaba perfectamente con sus cabellos, y provisto de un generoso escote.

Una hora más tarde, estaban delante del gimnasio, no sin haber birlado una botella de Vodka del restaurante.

Entraron todos en el gimnasio, salvo que ya no parecía uno. En cualquier otro momento, un olor a sudor y desodorante barato reinaría, las paredes serían sencillas, grises, pero hoy, grandes telas plateadas pendían del techo y sobre las paredes, y numerosas guirnaldas habían sido colocadas, parecía un cielo estrellado y se podía percibir un delicioso olor a pasteles recién salidos del horno, que se mezclaba a los aromas de los diferentes perfumes de lujo con los que los alumnos se habían acicalado para la ocasión. Se había colocado al fondo de la sala una gran mesa recubierta de un mantel de papel plateado, cubierto de pequeñas estrellas azul marino, que servía de bar. Parecía haber un ponche, sin duda sin alcohol, y vasos, pensó Emma, así como al lado un pequeño buffet compuesto de cuencos de golosinas, y de diferentes tipos de dulces. Pegadas a las paredes habían dispuesto pequeñas mesas redondas, con sus sillas, lo que dejaba el centro del gran gimnasio libre para todo tipo de frivolidades coreográficas. El pequeño grupo se dirigió hacia una de las mesas, no lejos del buffet, cogiéndose de la mano para no verse arrastrados por la muchedumbre de jóvenes bailarines que se movían al compás de una música rock, que Emma conocía vagamente. Graham y August les guardaban los asientos, mientras que las dos amigas se abrían camino hasta el bar. Ruby lleno dos vasos del líquido anaranjado, llevó la mano a su bolso mientras miraba a su alrededor, y añadió discretamente en los dos vasos un chorro de la petaca de Vodka.

Un vaso, después dos, después tres y perdió la cuenta.

Con la ayuda del alcohol, Emma se relajó, hasta soltarse como una loca con una animada música, pegada a Ruby. No dejaba de reír, de hacer señales con la mano a los alumnos que reconocía, disfrutando plenamente de la velada. En un determinado momento, un chico la invitó a bailar, y la arrastró hasta la mitad de la pista de baile, y ya no vio más a ninguno de sus amigos. Un baile, después dos, después tres, y su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, las luces tintineaban. El rostro del muchacho se acercó al suyo peligrosamente, sus labios se acercaban cada vez más, y Emma prefirió girar la cabeza y preguntarle

«¿Cómo has dicho que te llamabas?»

«No le he dicho» respondió él con una gran sonrisa en los labios «Pero eso se puede arreglar, si tú quieres»

Señaló con la cabeza la puerta de los baños. A Emma le costaba pensar, embotada por la bebida, y por espacio de un instante, de un solo instante, en el momento en que la idea de un “tête-a-tête” más íntimo con el muchacho le pareció una buena idea, una voz grave se escuchó detrás de ella.

«¿Le molesta si se la tomo prestada, Sr. Jones?»

Sin que el susodicho Sr. Jones tuviera tiempo de responder, una mano cálida y dulce cogió la de Emma, y esta última fue llevada afuera sin más miramientos. Emma se dejó arrastrar de buen grado en ese remolino de suave y picante manzana que en ese momento podía percibir.

 


	3. Beginnings

Ese primer día de vuelta a clase había sido una catástrofe para Regina, y cada día que pasaba la arrastraba a una verdad aún más brutal: Robin la engañaba. Ese sentimiento se hizo todavía más fuerte cuando entró en su casa, y no vio a nadie esperándola. El baile tendría lugar esa noche y nadie la acompañaría. Jefferson se había propuesto, pero tuvo que anularlo: su hija se había puesto enferma. Y además de eso, ella aún tenía muy presente esa mirada esmeralda divisada brevemente en la cafetería. Había querido saber a quién pertenecían esos ojos, pero solo logró averiguar que era amiga de Ruby, esa muchacha exuberante que había tenido en clase el año pasado. En la pausa, había mirado por todos lados, buscando con cierta avidez ese resplandor esmeralda entre la muchedumbre. No comprendía realmente por qué esa rubia la había perturbado tanto. Para desterrar las ideas descabelladas que le venían a la cabeza, decidió prepararse para el baile, y se relajó dentro de un baño caliente una buen ahora. El cuarto de baño siempre había sido su estancia preferida de la gran casa que había heredado. Pero hoy, aunque ella aún apreciaba su físico, esa estancia le recordaba únicamente que ya estaba bien avanzada en el camino de la vida y que eso no tenía solución. Se sentía vieja a sus 32 años. No lo era, por supuesto, pero a veces se sentía celosa de esas estudiantes que disfrutaban de la vida sin preocuparse de lo que les podría llegar más tarde. _Carpe diem_. Quizás debería ella tomar ejemplo.

Al salir del cuarto de baño, cogió el vestido negro y corto que había elegido, y le daba igual si era demasiado provocativo para una profesora. Robin no estaba, y tenía necesidad de gustar. Después de una buena capa de máscara, un lápiz de labio color sangre, y medio bote de perfume a la manzana, al fin estaba lista, más bella que nunca. Su vestido ceñía sus atributos de una manera poco convencional, y los tacones que llevaba solo realzaban sus piernas bronceadas y musculosas.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio, la fiesta ya había comenzado. Al entrar, algunos alumnos se volvieron a su paso, y de cierta manera se sintió mejor. Rápidamente divisó a David, sentado en la mesa reservada para los profesores, y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo.

«¿Qué ha sido de tu cita?»

«Todavía no ha llegado» respondió él «Pero no debe de tardar»

«Uf, por un momento pensé que te había dado plantón…»

«No es su estilo, realmente ella es…bueno, ya verás»

Nunca había visto a David con novia, al menos no desde que se conocían, y le habría dado pena si se hubiera encontrado solo.

Realmente no disfrutó de la velada, se pasó su tiempo reprendiendo a los que intentaban añadir alcohol al ponche, y comprobando que la mayoría de los estudiantes pasaban una buena noche. Después de todo, ese era su papel, daba igual si ella no se divertía. Decidió comprobar su maquillaje y se dirigió al baño. Al empujar la puerta, se encontró con una alumna medio dormida en el suelo, cerca de los lavabos. Ruby.

«¿Ruby? ¿Ruby?»

Un gemido por parte de la muchacha

«¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está…está consciente?»

«Soy consciente de que ya es hora de que deje de tratar de usted a sus alumnos. Da miedo»

Regina reprimió una carcajada. Decididamente, incluso en los peores momentos, esta chica sabía reír.

«¿Puedes levantarte?»

«Por supuesto» respondió Ruby, molesta «Yo soy una luchadora, ¿qué se cree?»

«Bien, entonces, vete afuera, vete a coger aire, tú y tu tasa de alcoholemia»

Regina sostuvo a Ruby por el brazo y salió del baño, intentando ser discreta para no llamar la atención de otros profesores. Ese método no era quizás el más recomendable, pero hacía lo posible para evitarles problemas a sus alumnos cuando estaba de su mano, y salió por la puerta de emergencia.

El aire fresco le acarició las mejillas. Caminaron un momento, después encontraron, a algunos metros, un pequeño banco en donde Ruby se sentó. Un silencio se instaló, Regina llegó a pensar que Ruby se había dormido, y quiso despertarla para reprenderla por al comportamiento vergonzoso del que había hecho gala esa noche, cuando ella empezó a reírse como una loca.

«¡Tú y tu tasa de alcoholemia! ¡Jajajaj! Es usted mucho más divertida de lo que deja ver»

Ruby estaba visiblemente ebria. En ese estado no valía la pena mantener una conversación. Después su rostro cambió por completo.

«¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Emma!»

«¿Emma?» preguntó Regina sin comprender «¿Quién es Emma?»

«¡Mi mejor amiga! Tiene que seguir un poco lo que le dicen, Señora M.»

Si la salud de Ruby no le inquietase, sin duda se habría echado a reír. Ruby estaba completamente ida. Pero, ¿desde cuándo la llamaban Señora M?

«¿Y dónde está tu mejor amiga?»

Ruby se encogió de hombros

«No…idea. Pero la necesito. De repente no me siento muy bien»

«Descríbemela, voy a buscarla»

Era una rubia. Una rubia de ojos verdes, que llevaba un vestido tipo “azul pero tirando a violeta”. El corazón de Regina se saltó un latido. ¿Sería ella?

Entró de nuevo en la calidez del gimnasio, no sin antes decirle a una pareja que se besaba detrás de un matorral que vigilasen a Ruby amenazándoles con su habitual mirada gélida. Pero, ¿dónde podría estar esa rubia? Echó una mirada al grupo arremolinado en la pista de baile, mezclándose con ellos, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Las luces bailaban sobre una marea de rostros y todos se parecían. De repente, la vio. El rostro demasiado cerca de un alumno al que reconoció como Killian Jones. Sintió una pizca de irritación al verla meneándose de esa manera pegada a ese idiota: él nunca había brillado por su inteligencia durante sus clases. ¿Por qué las chicas borrachas tenían que infligirse eso? ¿Salir con el primer…llegado…de esa manera? ¿Y por qué los hombres eran tan demandantes? ¿Por qué obtenían siempre sus favores? Al ver a esa Emma, pensaba en Robin. Y en Marianne. Después en Marianne cabalgando a Robin. Y el rostro de la rubia se acercaba al del muchacho. Y eso la irritaba. Ese chico no tendría la última palabra, no esta vez.  Solo escuchándose a ella y dejando de lado su razón, corrió y se puso delante de la pareja, apartando a su paso a algunos bailarines, y preguntó mirando a Killian con severa mirada

«¿Le molesta si se la tomo prestada, Señor Jones?»

El moreno se quedó con una expresión estúpida, su boca abierta y sus ojos desorbitados, lo que era irritante.

La rubia se lo permitió, se dejó arrastrar fuera de la muchedumbre sin mirar siquiera a Regina. A esta última le gustaba pensar que de esa manera le estaba evitando grandes problemas a Emma, pero sabía en su interior que no solo se trataba de eso. Había buscado esos ojos verdes durante todo el día, y acababa de encontrar una excusa para contemplarlos a su antojo. Solo una vez fuera, Emma-y Regina-se recobraron un poco. Aún un poco trastornada por el alcohol, se giró violentamente hacia Regina, dándole de paso un codazo en el pecho.

«¿Puedo saber que me hace?»

Escrutó  a Regina con una mirada que quería ser de odio, pero la morena descubrió en ella otra cosa, sin embargo no podría decir qué.

«Acabo de salvarla de una jaqueca terrible, y de un caballero demasiado cargante» dijo Regina con su habitual voz grave y altanera

«Pero, ¿desde cuándo se cree que tiene derecho a…?»

«Por si no está al corriente, soy profesora, Señorita…»

Regina conocía ahora su nombre, pero no tenía ganas de acabar la conversación.

«Emma»

La morena frunció el ceño, señal de que quería más.

«Swan. Emma Swan»

«Yo soy profesora de este centro, señorita Swan. Y usted, usted es una estudiante que ha bebido. Demasiado. Le recuerdo que el alcohol está prohibido en el interior del recinto, y por desgracia para usted, el gimnasio forma parte del reciento. Así que esté contenta de que la haya sacado de ahí»

«¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi salvadora?»

Definitivamente, esta señorita Swan era tan irritante como bellos eran sus ojos. No podía despegarse de ellos. La noche era clara y daba un tono más oscuro a sus ojos verdes.

«Ruby la reclama» dijo finalmente Regina con voz más dulce, acordándose  de por qué había ido a buscarla en un primer momento

«¿Ruby?» Una chispa de inquietud pasó por su mirada y sus pupilas se dilataron «¿Dónde está?»

«Aquí, fea» dijo una voz más alejada.

Ruby no estaba sola, pero parecía que no estaba bien, sus cabeza entre las piernas. A su lado, David y una pequeña mujer morena de cabellos cortos, que ni siquiera debía tener todavía 30 años.

«¿Regina?» preguntó David, sorprendido.

«¿David?»

Emma se precipitó sobre Ruby, mientras que Regina también se acercó.

«Regina, te presento…»

Y ese instante fue el Ruby eligió para vomitar en un bolsa que ellos debían haberle dado. Todos intercambiaron una mirada de pavor e incomodidad a la vez.

«Mary Margaret» continuó la pequeña morena como si nada estrechando la mano de Regina «La nueva enfermera del instituto»

«Bienvenida» dijo Ruby entre dos arcadas.

Emma emitió una risa breve y cristalina, y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír, girando la cabeza, inconscientemente, hacia Emma, que también la miraba.

«Sería mejor llevarla a casa, Regina. Si Gold las ve…ha estado husmeando toda la noche, así que…»

 _“Toda la noche_ ”. Ella había tenido razón. Robin no estaba con Gold.

«¿Regina?» la llamó David pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos

«¿Qué?»

«Decía que Mary Margaret y yo podemos llevar a Ruby a su casa, conocemos bien a su abuela, pero Emma…»

«Deben venir a buscarme. Pero puedo ir a pie, yo…»

Regina, de una manera completamente egoísta, no quería que esa chica se fuera. Así que simplemente dijo.

«NO» Todos giraron la cabeza «Quiero decir, no puedo dejarla marchar en ese estado, señorita Swan. Esperaremos un poco y podrá llamar a la persona que debe venir a buscarla» Emma iba a replicar, pero Regina se adelantó «Y no se discute más» Algo en su interior se sintió satisfecho.

Se despidieron y Ruby fue llevada al coche de David. Emma hizo su llamada, después se unió a Regina que estaba sentada en el banco más cercano al parking. Se produjo un silencio que duró uno minutos. Regina no sabía realmente qué decirle. Giró la cabeza hacia Emma, que contemplaba las estrellas.

«Es magnífico»

Emma se sobresaltó

«Lo siento, no quería asustarla» Emma la miró con una expresión atónita «Encuentro magnífico el cielo esta noche» continuó ella «Uno se siente…tan pequeño» Emma levantó de nuevo la cabeza, y dijo

«A mí me da un poco de miedo. Es infinito. Y la inmensidad, me…asusta, y me da vértigo»

«Eso puede ser  a causa del alcohol…»

Emma no respondió, pero Regina pudo vislumbrar una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Entonces la morena, bastante atrevida esa noche, le preguntó

«Creo que no la tengo en clase. Este año»

«No» respondió Emma «Yo…este año no he elegido literatura. Pero tuve a su marido en baloncesto, hace dos años…bueno, eso creo»

«Mmmh»

De repente Emma miró hacia el suelo, con expresión algo turbada. Los rayos de la luna clareaban aún más sus cabellos, tanto que casi parecían blancos.

«¿Puedo…hacerle una pregunta?» Regina asintió «¿Por qué usted…en fin, esta tarde, en la cafetería?  Era usted quien…me miró de forma rara. Como si yo fuera…una especie de monstruo o no sé qué»

«Oh, yo…usted no es…»

Una pita de coche se oyó en el silencio de la noche, y Emma se levantó de un salto.

«Tengo que irme» dijo precitadamente «Es Marco, en fin, mi, bueno. Gracias por Ruby»

Regina no puedo dejar de sentirse desilusionada. Estaba completamente reventada, pero habría podido, no, quería continuar esa conversación, más y más. Pero se resignó.

«Entonces hasta pronto, señorita Swan» dijo, una sonrisa colgada de sus labios.

«Sí» respondió ella, turbada de nuevo

Y Emma subió al coche. Aún se escuchaba la música proveniente del gimnasio, aún estaba abarrotado. Regina miró la hora en su reloj. Era medianoche.

 


	4. WDYWFM

Casi ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el episodio del baile. Al volver a casa, Marco había percibido el olor a alcohol que Emma exhalaba, y la había dejado sin salir. Emma casi no se había cruzado con Regina, solo una vez, en la cafetería, y esa única vez, ella había girado la cabeza, fingiendo que no la había visto. Se sentía avergonzada por lo que había pasado aquella noche, aunque la que más tenía que lamentar sin duda era Ruby. Al menos Emma no había tenido mucha resaca al despertar. Tampoco se había cruzado con el chico que la había invitado a bailar y no estaba tan mal. Hoy, había acabado sus clases mucho antes, y esperaba a Marco, sentada en la acera que daba al aparcamiento. El mes de septiembre estaba bastante avanzado, pero aún hacía calor, en todo caso bastante para pasearse en camiseta sin tener nada de frío. Su móvil comenzó de repente a vibrar en el fondo de su bolsillo. Lo cogió con la punta de los dedos: era Marco.

«¿Emma? No voy a poder ir a buscarte hoy. ¿Puedes venir caminando?»

«No te preocupes, Marco» respondió ella «Me las apañaré»

«Ok, genial, mi mujercita, pero eso no quiere decir que el castigo se ha levantado»

«Gracias, lo he entendido…¡Hasta la noche!»

Y colgó.

Si Marco no hubiese entrado en su vida, Emma no sabría lo que hubiera sido de ella. No tenía padres, había ido de orfanato en orfanato, de familia de acogida en familia de acogida, hasta que hace seis años, encontró refugió en casa de Marco. Al comienzo se había asustado. ¿Por qué un hombre que podría ser su abuelo quería adoptar a una chica casi adolescente?

Evidentemente todo un cúmulo de ideas enfermizas y disparatadas le había venido a la mente en aquel momento. Pero resultó que con Marco había encontrado una familia. A veces, peleaban, pero se tomaba su papel de protector muy en serio. Cinco años antes que Emma, Marco había adoptado a August. Así que, por supuesto, a la vuelta del baile, él también había sido sometido a un interrogatorio más feroz que los de un policía, pero había hecho prueba de tal sobriedad que había sido proclamado inocente.

Emma estaba sentada desde hacía una buena media hora, prefería esperar el autobús antes que volver a pie. Reflexionaba sobre cuál sería la mejor opción cuando un ruido de tacones le llegó a los oídos, y la hicieron darse la vuelta. La señora M. Sus ojos chocolate, siempre tan penetrantes, la recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies, y Emma sintió un estremecimiento propagarse a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

«¡Buenos días, señorita Swan» dijo la voz ligeramente ronca de la morena

Sonrió ampliamente, dejando aparecer unos dientes de una blancura cegadora.

«Buenos días, señora M…Mills» rectificó Emma. Ruby le estaba pegando sus muletillas.

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí, completamente sola, bajo este sol?»

«Yo…iba a marcharme…Debían venir a buscarme, pero han tenido que anularlo, entonces…»

«Yo puedo llevarla» dijo Regina precipitadamente. Se podría pensar que la morena escondía algo, de repente se sintió incómoda «Si lo quiere, por supuesto»

¿Por qué le estaba proponiendo eso? ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan amable? ¿Acaso no debería echarle la bronca por lo que había pasado hacía dos semanas? Emma no quería volver a pie, pero por otro lado, esa profe la asustaba. Estar sola con ella…en un banco, en un parking, bajo la mirada de los otros, pase, pero en un coche, estarían necesariamente cerca. Muy cerca.

«El contador del taxi camina, señorita Swan…» dijo Regina, con expresión ligeramente irritada, buscando su mirada, que Emma evitaba «Entonces, ¿sí o no? No voy a comérmela, se lo aseguro. Tengo hambre, pero aún no soy caníbal, por lo menos nada lo prueba» Le hizo un guiño, así como le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora. Emma en ese instante ya no pudo rechazar.

«De acuerdo»

«Entonces, sígame, mi coche está por aquí»

Regina la condujo hasta un gran Mercedes negro, e incluso tuvo la deferencia de abrirle la puerta.

«Si la señorita hace el favor de sentarse…»

Emma entonces se acomodó en el asiento de cuero beige. Por lo que se veía, se ganaba bien la vida siendo una sencilla profesora de literatura. Regina arrancó y le preguntó qué dirección debía seguir.

«Es al lado de Rabbit Hole, ya sabe, esa bar cerca de…»

«Sí, sé dónde está, debería poder orientarme»

Emma no sabía cómo comportarse. Esa profesora le provocaba un miedo monumental, y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Por fortuna para ella, fue la señora M. quien comenzó la conversación.

«¿Entonces? ¿Recuperada de la fiesta?»

«Oh, euh…parcialmente»

«Hablé con Ruby cuando salió de mi clase el otro día, y a ella también le costó recuperarse, sin duda más que a usted»

«Tuvo algunas lagunas de memoria»

«¿Y usted? ¿Lagunas de memoria, quiero decir?»

«Nada de agujero negro, pero me cuesta discernir si algunas escenas pasaron realmente, o si solo las he imaginado. Y además…quiero excusarme. Por mi comportamiento, durante la fiesta, le grité cuando usted, en fin, usted solo intentaba ayudarme»

«No se preocupe, señorita Swan, no me ofendo por tan poco. Sé cómo son los adolescentes, estoy en contacto con ellos todos los días, y sé que sus emociones están a flor de piel, tenéis todo en la punta de la lengua, estando sobrios, así que tras haber bebido…»

«Gracias»

«Sin embargo, no avalo su actitud, beber, con…contonearse exageradamente con un chico que apenas conoce…» Regina miraba la carretera, perdida en sus pensamientos «Pero, la comprendo»

¿Exageradamente? ¿Y qué sabía ella si Emma lo conocía  o no?

«Oh, señorita Swan, no me va a decir que conocía a ese hombre, no era su mejor amigo que yo sepa, ni su novio»

«No, pero…»

«Ni siquiera un miembro de su familia, porque si así fuera sería muy sórdido, señorita Swan, muy sórdido» añadió ella frunciendo el ceño, los ojos aún fijos en la lejanía

«No, pero…»

«Así que tengo razón» concluyó ella con un tono que era definitivo

Emma ni intentó argumentar. Ella tenía razón, de todas maneras.

«Mmm,…he visto que hizo teatro el año pasado» dijo la morena súbitamente

«Exacto»

«¿Qué le parecería recomenzar? ¿Conmigo?»

«No estaba al corriente de que la inscripción se hubiera abierto…»

«Todavía no lo está oficialmente, pero ya que el señor Glass ya no puede ocuparse, quiero intentarlo, retomar el testigo. Sé que asusto a mucha gente, soy consciente de ello, así que intento convencer a los alumnos para que se inscriban»

«¿Es por eso que quería tanto traerme? ¿Para convencerme de que haga teatro con usted?» Emma se sintió, por un instante, decepcionada. ¿Era esa la razón por la que estaba ahí?

«En parte sí. Me he dicho que podría interesarle. He hablado de ello durante las clases de literatura, pero usted no está…¿Entonces? ¿Es un sí?»

«Yo…voy a pensarlo, tengo que verlo con mi…en fin con Marco»

«Hágamelo saber, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy en el aula 131 la mayor parte del día, así que no dude en pasar. Mis actores siempre serán acogidos con una sonrisa» Apartó los ojos de la carretera y miró a Emma sonriendo, sonrisa que esta le devolvió «Por cierto, a propósito del otro día, quería…»

«Oh, es ahí, la pequeña casa de la esquina, justo ahí» la interrumpió Emma señalando la casa de Marco.

«Muy bien» dijo simplemente la morena, deteniéndose cerca del porche «Entonces, hasta pronto, eso espero, señorita Swan»

«Sí, hasta pronto»

 

Durante el corto viaje hasta su casa, Regina le daba vueltas  aún a una cosa. Definitivamente, la rubia le daba mucho en qué pensar en esos últimos días. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella? Y además, todavía tenía en la cabeza la conversación que había mantenido con Ruby.

_«Ella piensa que usted la detesta, ¿sabe?» había dicho Ruby mientras recogía sus cosas._

_«¿Quién?»_

_«Creo que sabe muy bien de quien hablo…»_

_«Emma…» había dejado escapar en un suspiro_

_«Desde el día en que la miró en la cafetería, piensa que usted la desprecia…»_

 

Emma pensaba que Regina la veía como un monstruo, algo menos que nada…Tenía que quitarle esa idea de la cabeza costase lo que costase. Emma no tenía nada de monstruo, no tenía nada de repulsiva, todo lo contrario. Pero, ¿cómo decírselo sin parecer molesta? Ella no quería que la rubia la detestara.

Al entrar en su casa, vio que Robin había vuelto, había dos bolsos en la entrada.

«¿Regina?» llamó él «¿Puedes venir un segundo, por favor?»

Así que subió las grandes escaleras de mármol, pasó su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación del fondo y vio que todo estaba a pedir de boca, sería mejor no molestarlo.

«¿Querías algo?» preguntó Regina yendo hacia el escritorio de Robin.

«He firmado hoy los papeles de Gold. Me marcho a Escocia con los de primero a comienzo del mes de diciembre»

«¿De verdad? Oh, pero eso es genial, Robin» Besó a su compañero. Por una vez, ella estaba feliz y era sincera. Tendría tiempo para ella, y eso, al menos, le agradaba. Pero esa idea del viaje provocó un clic en la mente de Regina.

«Perdóname, Robin, tengo trabajos que corregir, voy a mi despacho, llámame si hay algún problema con…»

«No te inquietes, querida, yo lo gestiono»

Esa manera en la que había dicho “querida”. Sonaba tan falso. Sin duda también se lo diría a Marianne.

Una vez en su despacho, encendió con prisa su ordenador. Introdujo su clave en la página del instituto, y rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba. La lista de las direcciones de correo electrónico de los alumnos, a los que se les pedía que entraran regularmente. Tenía una idea en la cabeza desde hacía algunos días, pero no se atrevía a llevarla a cabo. Ese pequeño momento en el coche, sin embargo, la había decidido.

 _S…Sackett, Sigvried, Solan, Stevens, SWAN, Swan, Emma_.

Clicó sobre el nombre, y toda la información que quería apareció. Incluido el email. Ella abrió una nueva página web, consultó su correo. Nada que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana. Copió la dirección de Emma Swan en la casilla reservada al destinatario. Después escribió. Sus manos golpearon el teclado. Después borró todo. Recomenzó la tarea tres veces seguidas. No tenía ideas. Era una profesora de letras, en otro momento tendría facilidad para expresarse, pero no era un momento normal. Su reacción no era normal. Su alocado ritmo cardiaco no era normal. Y esa página en blanco no era normal. Al final se decidió. Era más corto de lo que quería escribir, pero tenía miedo de decir demasiado. Y de decirlo mal. Así que simplemente escribió

_«De hecho, usted no es un monstruo»_

En alguna parte, en su interior, le sentimiento de satisfacción había renacido.

 

Emma estaba en plenos deberes de matemáticas cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sobre el escritorio. Una notificación de email. Como quería acabar su tarea, se dijo que lo miraría después. Pero extrañamente, el LED de color de su teléfono la puso nerviosa, y entonces lo consultó desde su ordenador. Lo abrió con calma, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente. La remitente del email era una cierta RMills. La señora M. Otra vez.

_«De hecho, usted no es un monstruo»_

Ya no conseguía pensar, su cabeza bullía, como si una colmena de abejas se hubiera instalado en su cerebro. ¿Por qué le decía eso?

Después se dio cuenta de que  RMills estaba conectada en el chat del instituto, una especie de Facebook solo para el instituto de Storybrooke, para profesores y alumnos. Había abierto el acceso a la mensajería instantánea. Por costumbre, ella dudaría, por costumbre no se atrevería. Pero había tomado una resolución, y quería llevarla a cabo. Después de todo, ¿qué tenía que perder?

**EmSwan: ¿Perdón?**

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pareciera que la señora M. esperaba por ella

**RMills: No es un monstruo**

**EmSwan: ¿Por qué me dice eso?**

**Rmills: Cree que yo la veo como un monstruo. Y no es así**

Emma dudó, tenía miedo  de conseguir demasiadas respuestas a las preguntas que tenía en la cabeza desde hacía dos semanas.

**EmSwan: Entonces, ¿por qué me fusiló con la mirada la primera vez que nos vimos?**

**RMills: No tenía nada que ver con usted. Yo estaba…enfadada. Y mis ojos dirigieron esa cólera sobre usted. Me disculpo. Es lo que quería decirle en el coche. No es ni abyecta, ni repulsiva**

Emma iba a tener dos o tres palabritas con Ruby. Un nuevo mensaje llegó

**RMills: Al contrario**

Al contrario…flashes de imágenes vinieron  a la cabeza de Emma. Regina y Emma en su coche, próximas, muy próximas, demasiado próximas…Un beso, tierno, dulce…Pero, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tenía fantasías con los profesores? ¿Con mujeres? Las manos de Emma temblaban, aún más que en el coche de la morena. Pero, presa de una nueva fogosidad, estaba mareada como si hubiera bebido.

**EmSwan: ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con eso?**

Y la señora Mills le respondió de la forma más franca del mundo.

**RMills: Killian Jones no es el único que se dio cuenta de lo bella que es**

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. Se estaba poniendo roja tras su teclado del ordenador, sus manos sudaban.

**RMills: ¿Todavía está ahí?**

**EmSwan: Sí, lo siento.**

**RMills: No se excuse cuando le digan un cumplido, señorita Swan. No tiene por qué excusarse por eso. Quizás he ido demasiado lejos con mis palabras**

Señorita Swan, aún ese señorita Swan, incluso por escrito. Sin embargo, a Ruby la tuteaba. ¿Le habría dicho a Ruby que también era bonita, o solo reservaba esos cumplidos para ella?

**EmSwan: No, ha sido muy amable. Se lo agradezco**

**RMills: Recibirá otros si se porta bien**

Emma se sentía tan bien esos momentos, y le daba igual si esa profesora estaba jugando con ella. Es más, lo adoraba.

**EmSwan: Entonces lo seré**

**RMills: Tengo que irme a preparar la comida. Espero tener el placer de hablar de nuevo con usted**

**EmSwan: ¿Tengo el derecho de decir que espero lo mismo?»**

**RMills: Por supuesto**

**EmSwan: Bien. Y por cierto, Ruby tenía razón. Usted es muy simpática. Hasta luego, señora M.**

**RMills: Hasta luego, señorita Swan ;)**

RMills se ha desconectado.

Emma no era del tipo de personas que lo analizaban todo, pero ese guiño, esas pequeñas señales, tenían forzosamente que decir algo, y la rubia haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para saberlo.

 

Como despertada de un sueño, Regina apagó su ordenador. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho eso, y ya comenzaba a lamentarlo. Evidentemente le había gustado hablar con ella, decirle finalmente que no debía temer nada con ella, que no era una loba y que no se la comería, el problema es que le había gustado mucho. Incluso demasiado. Mientras preparaba la lasaña, vio  en el extremo de la mesa los ojos marrones y brillantes que ella amaba tanto, y lo lamentó doblemente. ¿Qué había hecho? Estaba más perdida que nunca, y solo era su culpa, únicamente su culpa. 

 


	5. Shape of my heart

 

Emma caminaba con paso resuelto hacia su destino, el aula 131. No sabía siquiera por qué estaba en ese pasillo, pero allí estaba ella, y estaba desierto. Sus pasos resonaban. Y sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta de la susodicha aula. Una pequeña placa de metal plateado señalaba «131 Sña. Mills» No se tomó la molestia de llamar y entró directamente. Regina Mills estaba ahí, magnífica, pegada al radiador cerca de una de las ventanas, sus cabellos negros y brillantes cayendo indolentemente sobre sus hombros. Gafas de montura negra encuadraban sus ojos marrones, extrañamente cálidos en ese momento. Elevó los ojos hacia Emma y la miró, se podía leer la sorpresa en su mirada, que ardió de deseo en cuanto Emma se acercó a ella. Ella se instaló cerca del radiador, sin una palabra, solo un cruce de miradas les permitía comprenderse. Después Emma acercó su mano a la de Regina, y acabó por apoyarla sobre la suya. Y todo dio comienzo. Emma se puso bruscamente delante de Regina, y la empujó contra el radiador. Su cuerpo se pegó al suyo. Su cabeza se acercaba a la suya, sus narices se rozaban, la una podía sentir la acelerada respiración de la otra sobre el rostro. Emma se estremeció. Su pierna, o más bien, su rodilla ascendió por el muslo de Regina, suavemente, muy suavemente, hasta chocar contra su entre pierna. Regina suspiró. Nada podría pararla. Nada excepto una canción que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Emma reconoció _Sirens_ de Angel and Airwaves. Abrió los ojos. La música se escapara de su teléfono que le servía de despertador.

«No, no, no, no, no, no, no…No. No es posible…No»

Lo había soñado, pero ese sueño le había parecido tan real. Le fue necesario algo de tiempo para darse cuenta de  que  lo que acababa de pasar solo había tenido lugar en su cabeza. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que eso nunca hubiera pasado, pero la otra chillaba, hubiera querido continuar ese sueño hasta el final. Mejor, una voz en su cabeza le susurraba «Confiésalo, habrías querido que fuera real…» Luchó consigo misma, y pasó cerca de dos minutos encadenando «no» y «Oh, Dios mío» hasta que August pasó la cabeza por la puerta de madera entreabierta.

«¿Estás bien?»

«¡No! ¡No, no, no! Eh…espera, ¿qué?»

«¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?»

«Sí, perdón, me ha costado…en fin, despertarme»

«Papá no puede llevarnos hoy, tenemos que coger el autobús, así que date prisa»

«De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy»

Era comienzos de octubre y Emma había hablado muy poco con Regina. Se habían cruzado en algún que otro momento, y la rubia siempre había tenido derecho a una sonrisa por parte de la morena. Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar por el ordenador. Buenos días y sonrisas en el pasillo era a lo único que había tenido derecho desde entonces. ¿Se había dado cuenta la señora M. de que había ido demasiado lejos? ¿Se lo reprochaba? Poco importaba lo que les pasara, Emma tenía su primera clase de teatro con Regina ese día. Emma había escrito su nombre en la lista aún virgen que había aparecido en el gran tablón del hall. Le había pedido a Ruby que se uniera a ella, pero esta había rechazado.

«Tengo más cosas que hacer que fingir besar a Romeo. Prefiero besar a los de verdad, sabes» había dicho ella con ese aire un poco altanero que a veces dejaba mostrar, pero Emma no se lo tomaba en cuenta.

Había recibido la víspera un email, que confirmaba, con un «Mañana, 17:30, 131. RMills», que iba a tener una reunión con la señora Mills. Finalmente iba a tener clases con la señora Mills. Y con otros alumnos. Pero con la señora Mills. Solo se preguntaba cómo podría mirarla de nuevo a la cara después del sueño que acababa de tener, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado dos días antes.

 

Eran las 17:25. Regina pasó su cabeza por la puerta. Aún nadie. Pocos alumnos se habían apuntado a su clase, evidentemente, ella lo sabía. Y era únicamente porque era ella la encargada ese año. Apenas una decena de nombres en la lista. Sin embargo, se alegró al ver que cierta Emma Swan se había apuntado la primera. El sábado había tenido una gran pelea con Robin, de esas de las que uno solo se recupera parcialmente, después de las cuales se sabe que se ha alcanzado un punto de no retorno.

 

_David y Mary Margaret, con quien Regina había simpatizado mucho, habían decidido hacerle una visita e ir los tres a tomar algo al Rabbit Hole. Así que los tres se dirigieron hacia allí, y como todos los sábados, estaba abarrotado. Los tres amigos se sentaron en la barra, y pidieron las bebidas. Bebían tranquilamente, charlando de esto y de lo otro, del instituto, y de sus respectivas vidas privadas. Y de repente, Regina los vio. Robin y Marianne, en una mesa no lejos de ella. Hablaban, sus manos unidas. David también los vio, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Regina._

_«¿Regina? ¿Estás bien?»_

_David conocía todo de la vida de Robin y Regina. Sabía que Robin continuaba viendo a Marianne. Por supuesto, no lo aprobaba. Él aún tenía esa visión de pareja ideal, y ciertamente no cabía engañar al otro. Había animado a Regina a que lo dejara, pero ella no lograba decidirse. Ella se acordaba con precisión de todos esos buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos, y tenía la esperanza de que la dejara definitivamente. Regina y Robin se habían conocido algo después del divorcio de este. Marianne se había ido de la noche a la mañana, pidiendo el divorcio, y había desaparecido de la circulación. Pero hace un tiempo volvió a la vida de Robin. Regina siempre había estado inquieta, porque sabía que Robin no había querido ese divorcio, se había visto obligado._

_«No, David, está bien» Su actitud cambió completamente. Al ver a Robin y a Marianne en esa mesa, sintió tal asco que tuvo deseos, ella también, de divertirse «¿Sabes qué, David? Creo…creo que voy a dejar de pensar. Creo que necesito soltarme el pelo»_

_Ella quería existir, al menos lo que durara la velada. Y una de sus canciones preferidas se escuchó por los altavoces. Se acabó su coctel de un trago, y arrastró a Mary Margaret y a David a la pista de baile. Y ella bailaba sin importarle cómo, tomaba en sus brazos a Mary Margaret y a David, se mezclaba con los otros, perdía su clase habitual. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en ese momento contonearse con A Little Respect de Erasure, una canción de finales de los ochenta, no la habría reconocido. Una vez la canción hubo terminado, decidieron refrescarse de nuevo en la barra, pero Regina tropezó con algo blando en el suelo. Se agachó y recogió una chaqueta de cuero rojo. Tuvo un extraño sentimiento al coger esa chaqueta en sus manos, tenía la impresión de ya haber visto esa chaqueta en algún sitio, pero, ¿dónde? La dejó en una de las sillas altas de la barra, y una rubia de cabellos largos pronto la cogió, aliviada, y desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Regina miró alrededor suyo, con miedo de haber soñado despierta, y se cruzó con la mirada de Robin. Le dijo algo a Marianne al oído, y se acercó a ella. ¿De verdad iba a hacer como si nada fuera extraño?_

_«Bueno, entonces…» exclamó él con su habitual voz jovial «¿Qué hacéis aquí?»_

_«Tomar una copa. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Con Marianne»_

_Regina se sentía más valiente gracias a la copa se había bebido casi de un tirón, sin embargo tenía plena consciencia de su estado y de sus movimientos._

_«No estábamos…Hablábamos sobre…¿No quieres que salgamos fuera para hablar de esto?»_

_De repente, él había perdido su seguridad, y miró a la multitud con expresión inquieta._

_«De acuerdo, muy bien»_

_Regina hizo un gesto a David y Mary Margaret para decirles que fueran también._

_«¿Entonces?» preguntó Regina irritada una vez ante el parking del Rabbit Hole «¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez?»_

_«Regina, para, en fin, venga» Robin también había bebido, se veía en su forma de hablar «¿Qué insinúas?»_

_«Tú y Marianne dados de la mano, ¿lo estoy insinuando? ¿Todas esas llamadas, esas famosas reuniones con Gold, o con cualquier otro profesor? ¿No te has hartado de burlarte  de mí?»_

_«Tiene razón, Robin» dijo David con voz calma intentando calmar la situación_

_«Cree lo que quieras Regina. Mi consciencia es mía. Y David, no te mezcles en esto, no te incumbe»_

_«Todo lo que concierne a Regina me incumbe. Deberías saberlo desde hace tiempo»_

_Regina sintió un calor invadirla por la fidelidad y confianza de sus amigos. Robin se acercó a Regina y la agarró por la muñeca._

_«Ven, vamos a hablar en privado»_

_«¡No, Robin! No tengo ganas»_

_«¡Te he dicho que vengas!»_

_«Robin, para enseguida» David se interpuso entre Regina y Robin «Realmente tienes suerte de que estemos aquí, créeme»_

_De repente, un resplandor rojizo pasó por delante de los ojos de Regina, y un pequeño puño blanco se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Robin, que tropezó y cayó al asfalto._

_«Realmente no, de hecho» dijo una voz femenina que Regina reconoció enseguida_

_«¡Emma!» exclamaron a la vez David y Mary Margaret._

_«Lo siento…» dijo Emma, sin dirigirle la mirada a Regina «Se estaba poniendo irritante»_

_Robin no se tomó la molestia de levantarse, frotándose la mejilla dolorida._

_Emma se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino._

_«¡Señorita Swan!» imploró Regina «Espere…»_

_«Lo siento, de acuerdo, tengo que irme»_

17:30

Unos diez alumnos entraron en el aula, y, entre ellos, Emma Swan. El aula tenía largas filas con seis mesas, y Emma eligió un sitio, sola, en la última fila. Era perfecto. Cada uno eligió un sitio y Regina tomó la palabra.

«Bienvenidos a este curso de teatro» comenzó Regina «Estoy contenta de que estéis hoy aquí, espero que otros alumnos se nos unan poco a poco. Como veis, os he citado hoy en mi aula, porque querría, antes de comenzar, que viéramos un documental sobre lo que es realmente el teatro, sobre lo que es realmente una representación. A partir del próximo día, iremos a la sala reservada para este curso, en el sótano del edificio. ¿Os parece?»

Un murmullo de aprobación hizo sonreír a Regina. ¡Dios, qué bella era esa sonrisa! Emma realmente no se había dado cuenta antes, pero desde ese sueño, no dejaba de pensar en ello, y de ver la escena en su cabeza una y otra vez. De repente sintió un dolor en su mano izquierda que la hizo sobresaltarse, y Regina se dio cuenta.

«¿Está usted bien, señorita Swan?»

«Perfectamente bien, gracias, lo siento»

«Bien. Voy a poner el dvd. Tomad notas, y si no tenemos tiempo de acabar, retomaremos donde lo dejemos  el próximo día»

Emma se frotó los dedos. Aún le dolía un poco desde el sábado, menos mal que se había puesto hielo y una venda, pero aún estaba algo hinchada. Sabía que no debería haber golpeado a un profesor. Aún menos a la pareja de la señora Mills, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa. Ella lo había visto cuando salió después de recoger su chaqueta que pensaba que había perdido. Y había visto a la señora Mills y se había fijado en su mirada, llena de tristeza, la había visto sufriendo a causa de ese tipo, y en ese momento, profesor o no, lo había detestado. Así que lo había hecho. Y después no había podido mirar a la morena, por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir en su mirada. Le estuvo doliendo toda la noche y se lo echaba en cara.

La señora Mills puso el film en el lector, y fue a sentarse al fondo, al lado de Emma. Eso sorprendió a la muchacha. ¿Querría hablarle? Durante una hora no pasó nada, Emma solo percibía ese perfume de manzana tan característico y embriagador, a su lado. Fingía estar escribiendo en su cuaderno, sin mirar realmente a la pantalla, pensando en la que tenía al lado y en lo que había pasado en esa aula la noche pasada, en sus sueños. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada descuidadamente sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. Regina apoyó de repente su mano sobre la suya, como si nada, como si fuera normal, como si las dos estuviesen acostumbradas a ese gesto tan tierno. Y las imágenes del sueño volvían una vez más a la cabeza de Emma. Esa mano tan dulce que había tenido la ocasión de sentir un mes antes. Emma la miró, sin comprender. Regina la miró, y le hizo señal de que se concentrara en el film, sin quitar, sin embargo, su mano. Algo hacía cosquillas en el dorso de la mano de Emma. Regina parecía dibujar algo. Emma se concentró en esa sensación. ¿Era una G? Regina elevó su dedo y trazó de nuevo. Parecía un círculo, no, no un círculo, una…una R. La morena levantó de nuevo su dedo, y lo volvió a apoyar. Su dedo se elevó un poco, después descendió otro poco, y al final trazó una línea horizontal. ¿Una A? Después un semicírculo. Después una barra. A continuación otra A, y una S ¿GRACIAS? La señora Mills…le estaba agradeciendo, sin duda de la manera más retorcida y más tierna posible. Después su dedo reposó sobre su mano. Y dibujó, ya no una letra, sino un símbolo. Un corazón. El de verdad, el hecho de músculos, de células y de sangre, latía desbocadamente. Su mano se humedecía en la de Regina…¿por qué? Eso iba a romper toda la magia…Pero Emma dejó de pensar. Apoyó su mano encima de la de Regina, que se giró rápidamente hacia ella, visiblemente sorprendida de tal reacción. Ella había logrado romper su impermeabilidad. Eso ya estaba ganado. Emma miraba la pantalla frente a ella, y trazó, a su vez, un corazón con su dedo sobre el dorso de la aceitunada mano, tan dulce como debía serlo el resto, sin duda. El timbre sonó, y sus manos se desentrelazaron. Ella dejó el aula con una sonrisa en los labios, y Regina la siguió con la mirada. No sabía lo que todo eso quería decir, pero no le importaba. La pequeña voz en su cabeza parecía decirle que iba por el buen camino

 

21:00. Regina había recogido todo, lavado todo, y Robin dormitaba en el sofá. No habían tenido otra elección que hablar, habían tenido una conversación de adulto, y mientras Robin no se decidiera, dormiría en la habitación de invitados. Así Regina tenía para ella todo el tiempo que quisiera. Se conectó al chat del instituto, y sonrió ante la pantalla. Emma estaba conectada.

**RMills: Buenas noches, Miss Swan**

Emma respondió rápidamente. Regina no sabía muy bien por qué había reaccionado de esa manera con Emma durante la clase, simplemente le podría haber dicho gracias. Al principio, lo había encontrado idiota, ese puñetazo, pero después lo había pensado. Y se había acordado de lo que Emma le había dicho un mes antes «¿Usted qué se cree? ¿Mi salvadora?» Su voz ligeramente ebria le venía a la mente sin cesar. Y no solo era su voz, sino sus largos cabellos, sus magníficos rizos rubios, sus ojos, verdes, indescifrables a veces, la blancura de su piel…Regina se estremeció.

**EmSwan: Buenas noches, señora M ;)**

**RMills: ¿Cómo está desde esta tarde?**

**EmSwan: ¡Más que bien! ¿Y usted?**

**RMills: Más que bien también. Para ser sincera, mucho más que bien…**

**EmSwan: ¿Ah? ¿Y puede saberse por qué o es personal?**

**RMills: Es personal, en efecto, solo incumbe a dos personas. A mí y…a una cierta rubia, con la que estoy hablando en este momento**

**EmSwan: Oh…¿Es por el corazón en la mano?**

**RMill: Puede ser, sí…**

**EmSwan: ¿Lo lamenta?**

**RMills: No, creo que no ¿Y usted?**

**EmSwan: Tampoco. Pero…¿por qué ese corazón?**

**RMills: Solo porque me apetecía. ¿Y por qué dibujar uno de vuelta?**

**EmSwan: Porque me apetecía ;)**

 

El corazón de Regina se aceleró. Esta muchacha tenía verdaderamente el don de perturbarla.

 **EmSwan: Y me encantó**. **Usted. Cerca de mí**

La cabeza de Regina daba vueltas.

 **RMills** : **Está bien saberlo.**

Las dos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababan de decir. Hubo un instante de silencio, sin ruido de teclas.

**RMills: Gracias otra vez. Por lo del sábado. Fue muy valiente lo que hizo. Fue idiota, pero valiente.**

**EmSwan: Idiota, pero valiente, ¡esa soy yo!**

Regina rio ante la pantalla. La rubia no era solo bella, también era divertida.

**EmSwan: ¿Ahora soy yo su salvadora?**

Ella se acordaba. Emma se acordaba. Regina habría querido saltar de alegría. Era como si tuvieran telepatía.

**RMills: Quizás sí**

**EmSwan: ¿Está él enfadado conmigo?**

**RMill: Su puñetazo le ha puesto las ideas en su sitio. No creo que se lo tenga en cuenta**

**EmSwan: De acuerdo. Mejor. De todas maneras me excuso, fue irreflexivo por mi parte**

**RMill: De ahí lo de idiota de hace un momento, querida. ¿Y su mano?**

**EmSwan: Todavía me molesta algo**

Regina se culpó por un breve momento. Era su culpa si Emma sufría esa herida. Pero un pensamiento le vino a la mente, pensamiento que no puedo evitar transmitirle a su interlocutora

**RMills: ¿Un beso mágico ayudaría en la cura de esa querida mano?**

Emma tardó unos minutos en responder, visiblemente la había conmocionado.

**EmSwan: Oh, sí, pienso que eso ayudaría, al menos un poco**

**RMills: Entonces, venga a verme mañana a mediodía. En la 131. Creo que ahora sabe dónde se encuentra el aula.**

Regina tenía ganas de volver a ver a Emma, tenía ganas de tenerla solo para ella, al menos por unos instantes, ya echaba de menos esa proximidad que había sentido ese día.

**EmSwan: Estaré sin falta, y mi mano también**

**RMills: Muy bien. Tengo que preparar las clases, me veo en la obligación de dejarla por esta noche…**

**EmSwan: Ningún problema, yo también tengo cosas que hacer, deberes y esas cosas… Entonces, hasta mañana. ¡Y no olvide preparar su beso! ;)**

Regina sonrió ampliamente.

**RMill: Estará allí. Pase una buena noche, señorita Swan. Hasta mañana, mi valiente caballero.**

**EmSwan: :D**

Antes de ir a costarse, la morena volvió al chat. Emma estaba desconectada. Pero Regina no puedo evitar añadir

**RMill: «3**

Durante la noche, a Regina le costó dormir, estaba ansiosa de que ya fuera el día siguiente. Pero finalmente se quedó dormida, los sueños llenaban su cabeza, y como únicos ruidos de fondo, los ronquidos de Robin en la habitación de al lado.

 

 


	6. You've got he love

El día siguiente había tardado en llegar. Era extraño ver hasta qué punto la espera de algo que nos alegra puede alargarse, y las horas que separaban a Emma de la señora Mills le parecían ser años. Ella deseaba tan profundamente verla. La conversación de la noche anterior, y el corazón que había visto antes de salir para el instituto, no habían hecho sino multiplicar lo que podía sentir con respecto a ella. Estos sentimientos eran tan extraños, ella no lograba definirlos. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien, alguien a quien apenas conocía, y que además era una mujer. Y su profesora. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía atraída por las mujeres mayores? ¿En fin por las mujeres? Pero le daba igual. Vivía el momento. Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, formaba parte de algo, y poco le importaba lo que era, o lo que iba a durar. Por supuesto eso no le impedía que se hiciera numerosas preguntas, y una de ellas, esencial: ¿qué espera la señora Mills de ella? Y, ¿por qué, apenas podía pensar en la palabra, estaba ligando con ella? Si no es un ligue, al menos un flirteo. Ella sabía, ahora, que su pareja no iba bien, y aunque sabía que estaba mal, quería, de algún modo, sacar provecho. Así que a mediodía en punto estaba delante de la puerta de la 131. Había hecho creer a Ruby, a August y a Neal que tenía un ensayo de teatro, y había corrido hacia allí en cuanto la clase acabó. Al otro lado de la puerta, se escuchaban ruidos de sillas. El timbre sonó y una marea de alumnos salió del aula, como una invasión de zombis avanzando hacia Emma. Esperó que la ola pasara, y después metió la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta. La señora Mills la miró un momento, una gran sonrisa pegada a sus labios de un rojo intenso, después le hizo señal con su dedo de que se acercase. Ella llevaba su habitual traje chaqueta, y estaba subida en unos tacones vertiginosos, así parecía casi una cabeza más alta que Emma. Al entrar en el aula, esta última se sintió de repente tímida. Estaba sola con ella. Completamente sola en esa gran aula.

«¡Buenos días , Swan!» exclamó la morena jovialmente

«¿Swan?» se asombró Emma, con la voz algo más aguda de lo normal «¿Dónde ha quedado el señorita Swan?»

«¿No le gusta? Puedo volver al señorita Swan si quiere…»

«Me da igual» respondió la rubia «con tal de que sea usted quien me llame, no me importa la manera en la que lo haga»

Eso había salido de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensarlo. Estaba nerviosa. Incluso Regina se sintió incómoda un instante, después se recobró.

«¿Y su mano?» preguntó «Es lo que la trae aquí, ¿no?»

«Aún está…»

Pero Regina se había acercado a Emma, su mirada apoyada en su mano dolorida, hinchada y violácea.

«Oh, Dios mío, señorita Swan! ¡Pero está en un terrible estado! ¡Es peor de lo yo creía! ¿Puedo…ver?»

Ella miró a Emma, quien percibió de verdad la pena en sus ojos marrones. Emma asintió con la cabeza, y la morena cogió entonces su mano herida en la suya. La acarició, con la punta de los dedos, la examinó bajo todos los ángulos. Emma no pudo contener un estremecimiento.

«¿Le he hecho daño?»

«No, en absoluto…» dijo Emma en un suspiro

«Esta mano necesita realmente ser curada, señorita Swan. ¡No estoy bromeando!» Realmente estaba seria, sus trazos habían recobrado su tono autoritario. Fruncía el ceño examinando aún la herida.

«La llevo a la enfermería. La señorita Blanchard se ocupará de usted»

Emma hizo una mueca. Entonces, ¿su beso mágico? ¿Por qué Regina debía siempre ceñirse a lo prioritario? Además a Emma no le dolía. Bueno sí. Un poco. Bueno, mucho, pero le daba igual, ella quería probar ese nuevo remedio, el remedio Regina Mills.

«No se comporte como una niña, señorita Swan, no la voy a llevar al dentista, es solo una enfermera»

«Lo sé, pero…»

Era inútil hablar. Regina miró su reloj, hizo señas a Emma para que saliera y cerró con llave el aula. El camino hacia la enfermería le pareció largo. Hubo que atravesar todo el instituto bajo la mirada de otros alumnos. Atravesar el instituto con un profesor era poco corriente, sobre todo si se estaba solo. Pronto se pasaría a ser el favorito, y por lo que concernía a la señora Mills, Emma no deseaba llamar la atención.

La enfermería era grande, formada por varias salas, todas blancas. La sala principal estaba ocupada por el despacho de la señorita Blanchard.

«¿Regina?» preguntó ella sorprendida por verla ahí

«No vengo por mí, Mary Margaret, sino por la señorita Swan»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma! ¡Tu mano! ¡Deberías haber venido a verme mucho antes!» exclamó la enfermera acercándose a Emma

«Está así desde el sábado» precisó Emma, para recordarle el porqué de la herida.

«Ven conmigo» dijo señalándole una pequeña puerta a la izquierda de su despacho «¡Vamos a curar eso!»

Ella hablaba con una voz tan dulce que calmó a Emma inmediatamente.

«Regina, ¿puedes quedarte aquí?»

«Oh, ¿puede entrar conmigo?» dijo Emma precipitadamente «En fin, si ella quiere…»

«Está bien» afirmo la susodicha con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora.

Entonces las tres pasaron a una sala mucho más exigua, pero también toda blanca. Había un asiento confortable, y todo  el material de primeros auxilios.

«Emma, ¿te has puesto hielo desde el sábado?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«¿Bolsas de guisantes congelados cuentan?»

«¡Oh, Emma!» se exasperó la pequeña morena

«Oh, señorita Swan» se exasperó al mismo tiempo Regina.

Emma sonrió ligeramente como excusa, mientras que la enfermera tomó una bolsa de hielo del congelador y la aplicó con cuidado sobre la mano de Emma.

«Voy a buscar vendas. Emma, ¿puedes sujetar la bolsa de hielo?»

«Yo lo haré» dijo Regina decidida

La morena se puso entonces delante de la rubia y puso la bolsa de hielo entre su mano y la suya.

Emma tenía tanto calor en ese momento que se preguntaba si el hielo que separaba su mano de la de Regina no se fundiría en cinco segundos. Una vez que Mary Margaret hubo salido, Regina se acercó un poco más a Emma, y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba tan cerca que, con la luz del techo, Emma podía casi verse en los ojos chocolate de Regina.

«Le pido perdón» comenzó la morena «Es por mi culpa si tiene la mano destrozada»

«No está muerta, mi mano» la tranquilizó Emma «Aun la siento» Movió sus dedos «¿Ve?»

Y le sonrió a Regina que le devolvió una sonrisa aún más grande, y una risa salió de su garganta.

«En efecto, lo veo, señorita Swan, lo veo. Son muy vivaces esas yemas de sus dedos»

Y Emma rio a su vez. La mirada de Regina se detuvo un momento en el rostro de Emma. Emma se sintió enrojecer, y Regina desvió la mirada, comprendiendo que la incomodaba.

«Perdón»

«No es nada…»

Se quedaron un momento sin saber dónde apoyar la mirada, visiblemente incomodas las dos, mientras que al otro lado se escuchaba a Mary Margaret enervarse y agitarse.

«No somos muy locuaces…» dijo Regina

«No, es verdad»

«Pero, si hubiera una pantalla entre nosotras, sería otra cosa»

«Seguramente… Es solo…estoy poco acostumbrada a que me…devoren de esa…»

«¡Oh, Dios mío, tengo que irme!» exclamó de repente la morena mirando rápidamente su reloj «Lo siento señorita Swan, pero mis alumnos no me esperarán si no me voy enseguida» dijo dándole la bolsa de hielo

«Entonces, vaya a su rescate, ¡yo me las apañaré!»

Regina se dirigió hacia la puerta. Emma estaba desilusionada una vez más. ¿Cuándo pasarían cinco minutos a solas? ¿Y su beso prometido? Como en respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, Regina se detuvo cerca de la puerta aún cerrada, después se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia Emma, caminó hacia ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos. La escrutó con la mirada un instante, a continuación depositó un largo beso sobre la mejilla de la rubia. Sus labios rojos se separaron de la piel blanca de Emma, para después acercarse a su oído.

«Esto por el beso mágico» susurró «Espero que ayude»

El bajo vientre de Emma explotó, ella literalmente resplandecía. El ligero aliento de Regina en su oreja la hizo estremecerse. La morena se separó de ella, colocó un rizó rubio detrás de su oreja, y la puerta se abrió

«¡Las tengo!» dijo Mary Margaret sacudiendo las vendas para extenderlas.

«Me tengo que ir Mary Margaret» le dijo Regina apretándole el brazo amablemente «Cuida de ella, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Ningún problema, Regina» dijo ella con ese tono tranquilizador que a Emma empezaba a gustarle. Regina salió de la estancia, y Mary Margaret se giró hacia Emma, con una sonrisa en los labios. La rubia la miró frunciendo el ceño.

«Tienes pinta labios en la mejilla, Emma»

«¿Eh?» exclamó ella frotándose fuertemente la mejilla «No, en absoluto»

Mary Margaret se echó a reír.

 

Regina no había visto el día pasar. Solo tenía prisa por hacer una cosa al entrar en casa: conectarse a su ordenador para ver si Emma le había dejado algún mensaje. Quería hablar con ella esa noche, le había gustado mucho la conversación del día anterior, y la de ese día quizás aún mucho más. Pero sus planes se vieron truncados por una llamada a su móvil. Leyó el nombre de David.

_«¿Regina?»_

_«¿Sí, David?»_

_«¿Estás sola esta noche o…?»_

_«Robin aún no ha vuelto»_

_«Entonces, es oficial, Mary Margaret y yo te invitamos a Granny’s»_

_«Pero, no deseo molestaros…»_

_«Considéralo una velada entre amigos, Regina, no estarás de sujeta velas si es lo que te asusta…»_

_«De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me arreglo y me uno  a vosotros»_

_«¡Magnífico! ¡Hasta luego!»_

Y se escuchó la voz de David gritar al otro lado del teléfono, contento «Regina está de acuerdo…» antes de colgar.

Ella se sintió bien. Definitivamente ese día sería genial mirase por donde se mirase.

Se conectó rápidamente y comprobó con algo de decepción que Emma no había dejado mensaje. Quizás no se atrevía. De todas maneras Regina quiso avisarle de que estaría ausente.

**_«No estaré aquí. Se verá sin mí, qué triste decepción. Pero tranquilícese, no estaré ausente mucho tiempo. Hasta más tarde ;)»_ **

 

Tomó una ducha rápida, se maquilló como solía, opto por una ropa elegante, sin pasarse. Después de todo, era Granny’s, no un restaurante muy lujoso.

Llego a Granny’s poco después que David y Mary Margaret, que estaban sentándose. Los dos le hicieron una señal con la mano, completada con una gran sonrisa. Eso recalentó a Regina de la misma manera en que un buen fuego la calentaría en pleno invierno.

«Entonces, ¿qué tal todo desde el mediodía?» preguntó Mary Margaret mientras que Regina se sentaba a su lado

«Todo muy bien. ¿Y tú David?»

«También muy bien» respondió él «Bien, ¿qué tomamos? No tengo mucha hambre, pero algo sí»

Leyeron la carta durante un momento.

«¿Crees que la lasaña estará buena, David?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«Sin duda, pero no tanto como la de Regina»

«Puedes pedirla sin miedo, Mary Margaret» respondió Regina, haciendo callar a David con un gesto de la mano «¡Aquí todo es bueno! Es más,  es lo que yo voy a pedir»

«Entonces, te sigo» dijo la pequeña morena de cabellos cortos con su voz dulce

«Así, cuando NOS invites, podrá comparar» dijo David con un guiño

«Eres imposible…» suspiró Regina.

Los tres pasaron su comanda a Ruby, que estaba de servicio esa noche, y que los miró con una expresión intrigada.

«Entonces, ¿cómo va todo con Robin?» preguntó David, que se preocupaba aún de la situación

«Pues realmente no lo sé…No nos hablamos mucho para ser sinceros. Cuando él vuelve, a menudo, yo ya estoy acostada, y como dormimos en habitaciones separadas…»

Mary Margaret tomó la palabra.

«Y por…»

«Es Marianne quien lo tiene la mayor parte del tiempo» cortó Regina, que sabía a dónde quería llegar

«¿Y Robin está de acuerdo con eso?»

«Dado que pasa más tiempo en casa de Marianne que en la mansión, supongo que sí…»

«Pero, ¿entonces tú?»

Los ojos de Regina se empañaron de lágrimas. Ella no podía imaginar lo que pasaría si la separación entre Robin y ella se hacía oficial, no quería imaginarlo, pues sabía lo que sucedería. Se encontraría sola, sola después de esos seis años,  obstinándose, luchando por encontrar su lugar.

Mary Margaret, al ver su turbación, le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón.

«Estamos aquí. Sé que no hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, pero tu amistad con David se remonta a muy lejos, y cuentas para mí. Así que estaré aquí, si lo necesitas. Te lo prometo»

«Y yo también» confirmó David, que sostenía la otra mano de su novia «La vida es horrible contigo, a menudo lo ha sido, y quizás aún lo sea. Pero no estás sola, acuérdate de eso»

«Gracias…» dijo finalmente Regina «no sé qué decir…»

«Pues no digas nada. Bien…¿vienen esas lasañas, Ruby?» gritó a la joven camarera que se ocupaba de la mesa de al lado, que se sobresaltó haciendo temblar los platos que llevaba «¡Dile a tu abuela que esperamos con impaciencia sus lasañas!»

«De acuerdo, señor Nolan. ¡Abuela!» gritó ella a su vez, corriendo hacia las cocinas.

La atmosfera se relajó considerablemente durante la comida. Los tres amigos charlaron y bromearon, Regina se sentía bien con ellos, se sentía en casa, y lo mejor de todo, se sentía segura, protegida. Y, sin que lo viera venir, la conversación giró alrededor de Emma.

«Es una chica maja» dijo David «¡Y pensar que le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara a Robin! ¡Todavía no me lo creo!»

«Hoy le he puesto el vendaje» explicó Mary Margaret a su novio «Le he dicho que vuelva a finales de la semana para ver el estado de su mano»

«¿Crees que va a curarse con un simple vendaje» preguntó Regina, preocupada por el estado de salud de la rubia

«No tiene nada roto, es lo importante, lo único es que no la fuerce mucho y que se ponga la pomada que le he dado»

«Mejor»

«Pero, ¿qué pasa con Emma, Regina?» preguntó ella

«No pasa nada con Emma» dijo precipitadamente la interesada, en pánico, las mejillas enrojecidas «¿Por qué me preguntas eso?»

«Oh, por nada…» Regina sentía que su amiga le escondía algo…¿habría escuchado sus conversaciones? «Pero parece, no sé, que la proteges, o algo parecido. Lo he visto en tu mirada cuando la has traído a la enfermería, verdaderamente estabas asustada»

«Evidentemente, ¿has visto el estado de su mano? Sobre todo porque…es un poco mi culpa si está así» Regina volvió a ensombrecer su expresión

«No es TU culpa, Regina» la tranquilizó David «Es culpa de Robin, por ser un completo idiota. Y Emma te protegió porque quiso, tú no se lo pediste. Fue muy caballeresco por su parte. Idiota, pero…caballeresco»

«Es lo que yo le dije» comentó Regina, con una pequeña sonrisa

«¿Quizás deberíamos darle las gracias, no?» dijo Mary Margaret

«¿Cómo?» preguntó  la morena

«Mary Margaret tiene razón. Ella me impidió que yo cometiera una estupidez, y a ti, te salvó de un Robin medio borracho. ¡Deberíamos invitarla! Y si tiene miedo de estar sola con tres profes, puede invitar a Ruby»

«¿Tú crees de verdad que está bien que los profesores inviten a sus alumnos?» preguntó de nuevo Regina inquieta «Si Gold se entera…»

«Lo que se hace fuera del instituto no incumbe a nadie, Regina. Emma es una buena chica, lo he dicho. Y Robin es un cabrón. Ella golpeó a Robin. No hace falta más para que yo la aprecie, y además tú también pareces apreciarla…¿me equivoco?»

«No puedo negarlo, ella es…»

No terminó su frase, pero David y Mary Margaret sonrieron.

«¡Y además, necesitaremos gente para celebrar nuestros seis meses juntos!» dijo David alegremente mirando a Mary Margaret amorosamente.

«Esperad, ¿lleváis juntos desde hace todo ese tiempo y no me habíais dicho nada? Pequeños mentirosos»

Y todos rieron a mandíbula batiente.

Desde el otro lado del restaurante, Ruby había escuchado el final de la conversación, y estaba mandando un mensaje a su mejor amiga.

**_«EMMA «3 22h 18: ¡SOS!»_ **

 

Emma escuchó la música de su teléfono, y corrió hacia él. Sin Regina para hablar, se aburría. Leyó el mensaje «SOS» Ruby le enviaba siempre ese tipo de mensajes en caso de problemas. ¿En qué barullo se habría metido ahora? Decidió llamarla.

_«¿Ruby?»_

_«¿Emma?» susurraba_

_«¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hablas en voz baja?»_

_«Estoy en la despensa. Tenemos un problema»_

_«¿Qué?»_

_«Estás sentada, espero»_

_«Deja de marear la perdiz y dime ya lo que sea» dijo Emma, media irritada, medio preocupada_

_«Ok. El señor Nolan, la señora Mills y la enfermera, la señorita Mac…_

_«Blanchard» corrigió Emma casi de forma mecánica_

_«Sí, ella, bien, están en el restaurante. Los tres. Y hablaban de ti hace dos minutos»_

_«¿En serio? Pero…espera, ¿estaba la señora Mills?»_

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido.

« _Acabo de decírtelo. Hablaban de ti, y de tu mano» dijo Ruby «En fin, más tarde te cuento todo, pero que sepas que estás invitada no sé a dónde con ellos. Quieren darte las gracias por haberle pegado al tío bueno. ¿No es algo francamente extraño?»_

_«Espera» repitió ella, sin estar segura de haber comprendido «¿Por qué decías “tenemos” un problema?»_

_«Porque han dicho que podías ir conmigo, y créeme, no tengo ganas de perderme eso»_

Al colgar, Emma se sintió completamente rara. Definitivamente, le estaba sucediendo cada cosa en esos momentos.

 


	7. Don't panic

Octubre tocaba a su fin. Los árboles comenzaban a desnudarse en el bosque de Storybrooke, y las calles se alfombraban con hojas anaranjadas. Emma no había tenido ninguna noticia de la hipotética invitación que la concernía, y sin embargo, de cierta manera, no había podido evitar esperar por ello. Había visto al señor Nolan en clase dos veces y no le había pedido absolutamente nada, así como Mary Margaret a la que había ido a ver para lo de su mano, que, además, ya estaba mucho mejor gracias a sus cuidados. Incluso Regina, con la que hablaba a menudo por el ordenador, no le había dicho nada. Solo fue unos días antes de Halloween cuando se presentó la ocasión. Salía de una clase de Historia con el señor Nolan, cuando este la retuvo después de que el timbre hubo sonado.

«¿Quería verme señor?»

«Sí…» él esperó unos instantes hasta que los últimos alumnos salieran del aula «Escucha, lo vas a encontrar raro, pero…estoy muy agradecido por lo que hiciste por Regina, en fin, por la señora Mills en el Rabbit Hole. Así que, Mary Margaret y yo nos preguntábamos si…bueno, organizamos una pequeña comida para Halloween, el 31 por la noche,  y decíamos si…» Estaba incómodo, pensaba que seguramente Emma lo tomaría por un loco.

«Estaría contenta de ir» dijo Emma con la voz un poco más impaciente de lo que hubiera deseado mostrar. David la miró, sorprendido «Ruby me ha contado todo…Hace menos de dos semanas»

«Sospechaba que nos habría escuchado» suspiró, sin embargo, sin cólera «Así que…¿vendrías? Sobre todo, no veas nada raro. Pero como te llevas bien con Regina y con Mary Margaret, solo queremos agradecerte que hayas…sacrificado tu mano por…» estaba buscando las palabras «por el bien de la comunidad»

«Entonces, ¿no soy solo yo quien ve al señor Hood como un idiota?»

David estalló en risa

«No, no eres la única»

«Realmente es un pobre tipo. ¿Por qué la señora Mills está con un tipo como él, con… alguien que la hace sufrir?»

«Es complicado. Ella debe pensar que no merece a alguien mejor»

«Pero, ¡es no es verdad!» exclamó Emma un poco alto.

Emma estaba que ardía. ¿Cómo podía ella creer una cosa parecida? Regina merecía mucho más que un idiota que se pasa el tiempo riéndose de ella yendo a ver a otras.

«Entonces se lo explicas en Halloween, si aún puedo contar con que vengas»

«Sí, de acuerdo» afirmó ella asintiendo con la cabeza «¿Es que…?»

«Ruby puede venir» la interrumpió David «Pero va a tener que estarse calladita sobre esa velada, no me gustaría que todo el instituto se enterase…»

«Me encargaré de decírselo. Gracias, señor Nolan»

 

Regina había pasado su tarde haciendo algunas compras para la velada de Halloween en casa de David. Estaba ansiosa. Esa velada era lo único bueno que le pasaba en semanas. Robin ya casi no vivía en su casa, él había hecho su elección, por lo que parecía. Solo pasaba para recoger algunas cosas, y se marchaba tan rápido como venía. Casi no se dirigían la palabra, y Regina se sentía más sola que nunca. Sus únicos momentos de consuelo eran esas salidas con sus dos amigos, y los pocos mensajes intercambiados con Emma. Siempre era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa de enviarle un mensaje, pero eso no le molestaba. La rubia no se atrevía, seguramente, a ser la primera, por miedo a molestarla. Regina se contenía para no escribirle todos los días, ya que quería dejar a su alumna un poco de libertad, y evitar aferrarse demasiado a ella, aunque, ella lo sabía, Emma estaba ocupando, cada vez más, un espacio en su vida. De qué manera, eso, no lo sabía. A veces, al cruzársela por un pasillo, la miraba y contemplaba hasta qué punto era bella, hasta qué punto le gustaba hundir su mirada en esos ojos esmeraldas, se preguntaba lo que sería tomarla en sus brazos. Era profesora desde hacía algún tiempo, y nunca un alumno le había provocado ese efecto. Y menos aún UNA alumna. Qué le sucedía, no lo sabía. Solo quería estar cerca de la rubia. Regina sabía que ella también le provocaba algún efecto, podía sentirlo cuando se acercaba a Emma. Sentía su turbación, y eso le agradaba. Y la manera en la que Emma respondía a sus mensajes, eso también le gustaba a ella. Y ya que ella también estaba invitada, Regina había decidido ponerse guapa, mejor, estaría magnífica. Había comprado un magnífico vestido rojo, bastante corto, sin, sin embargo, desvelar demasiado, abierto con un generoso escote.

La noche del sábado llegó rápido, entres trabajos que corregir y preparar el teatro, que aún no había sido retomado desde la primera clase a causa de la falta de alumnos, Regina estaba desbordada. Mientras se estaba preparando, estaba de los nervios. Debía mantener una actitud ejemplar, de cara a David y Mary Margaret, pero por otro lado, tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con la rubia, sin que eso fuera extraño a ojos de los demás, y sobre todo a ojos de Emma. Estaba nerviosa, porque ella quería avanzar, quería saber cuál era la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por la rubia. Así que sería necesario que lo intentara, que intentara hacer cualquier cosa. Solo que cada vez que lo pensaba, la mirada de Emma la petrificaba. Hablarle a través de una pantalla era una cosa, ante sus magníficos ojos que la devoraban era otra. El beso en la enfermería había sido prometido, no había sido impulsivo, había sido reflexionado, calculado, había buscado el momento oportuno, y había sido perfecto. Sus labios habían tocado por un breve instante la piel de melocotón de su mejilla, y le había gustado, había apreciado ese embriagador contacto, y oler su perfume de tan cerca no había hecho sino acentuar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. ¿Por qué latía de esa manera? Necesitaba comprender, necesitaba respuestas, y sobre todo, necesitaba ser valiente. Regina entonces se dijo que una copa antes de salir no le haría mal. Se tragó su copa de vino blanco de un trago, y decidió ir a pie. Después de todo, David y ella vivían a quince minutos  a pie el uno del otro. Todas las calles estaban decoradas por Halloween, calabazas, fantasmas, telas de araña, realmente no le gustaba ese ambiente. A pesar de sus aires de mujer segura de sí misma, Halloween siempre le había asustado. Esa atmosfera le daba miedo, mucho más cuando se hacía de noche. Apuró el paso, y vio que ni Ruby ni Emma habían llegado cuando alcanzó la puerta decorada con pegatinas y falas telas de araña de David.

 

Emma había vuelto al día siguiente a ver a David para conocer la dirección y preguntar la información necesaria para la velada. Marco le había permitido salir, ya que él se iba de camping con August todo el fin de semana, una tradición que tenían desde que había sido adoptado. Así que ella tenía el campo libre. Nunca había estado en una fiesta como aquella, y no sabía realmente cómo vestirse. A pesar de la evidente cercanía que tenían todos, debía estar presentable, seguían siendo, después de todo, profesores, incluso fuera del contexto del instituto. Había elegido estar bonita, así que puso lo mejor de sí para estarlo. Se había puesto un pantalón ajustado negro con una camisa blanca, ligeramente transparente que dejaba, por momentos, aparecer discretamente el contorno de su sujetador. Llevaba zapatos de tacón, algo muy raro en ella, lo que esculpía sus piernas con elegancia. Se había maquillado un poco más que de costumbre, sin ser, no obstante, vulgar. Se encontraba bonita. Quizás la señora Mills también se diera cuenta. Espera tener algo de tiempo para hablar. Llegó a pie a casa de Ruby, que no se había cortado en nada, ni con el maquillaje (sus ojos estaban muy oscuros y sus labios muy rojos) ni con su ropa: siempre demasiado corta, siempre demasiado provocativa. De camino hacia casa del señor Nolan, las dos charlaron

«¿Demasiado nerviosa?» le preguntó ella

«¿Por qué?»

«¿Por estar rodeada de un marea de profes?»

«Está bien, ¡tampoco nos van a tener castigados!» dijo Emma riendo

«Imagina que es una gran trampa, y de hecho nos tiene una hora castigadas»

«¡Deja de ver la tele, Ruby, sinceramente, eso está destruyendo parte de tus neuronas!» exclamó Emma muerta de risa «Y además te recuerdo que TÚ has querido venir. Yo no te he obligado»

«Sí, pero ahora, tengo miedo»

«Aún puedes marcharte si quieres»

«Bromeas, me he pasado dos horas para tener estos ojos de cierva» ella se acercó a su rostro y parpadeo frenéticamente «¿Ves?»

«Se parecen más a los de un panda que a los de una cierva…»

«¡Cállate, malvada!»

Caminaron durante un rato más, su camino jalonado por sus risas. Llegaron tranquilamente a destino. Fue Ruby quien tocó a la puerta. David les abrió inmediatamente.

«Os esperábamos» dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Emma suspiró aliviada al ver que ninguno estaba disfrazado. Ella había dudado y se puso contenta de no llevarlo. Entró en la pequeña casa de las afueras que habitaba su profesor de historia. Un dulce aroma de platos caseros flotaba en el aire, y el vientre de Emma rugía. Miró alrededor y entró en el salón, que estaba frente a la cocina, separados solo por una pequeña barra y una gran mesa.

«Vaya, no está mal su casa» exclamó Ruby, que miraba todo con mirada curiosa.

«Gracias, acomodaos» le respondió David, aun con la sonrisa «Y no tengáis miedo, no nos comeremos a nadie esta noche»

Regina, que estaba ocupada descorchando una botella de vino, giró la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Ruby en el salón. Emma estaba con ella, y era de locos lo bella que estaba. Estaba vestida de forma sencilla, y era ella misma, y eso le iba de muerte. Emma le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, y le sonrió torpemente. Emma, al ver a su profesora, la había encontrado de desmayo, y por el espacio de un instante, sus ojos se habían detenido en el generoso escote que llevaba. Emma creyó desfallecer, pero se contuvo. Ella le llevó la botella a Mary Margaret, que estaba poniendo la mesa.

«Oh, gracias» respondió ella, toda sonriente «No hacía falta…sobre todo porque…Ruby y tú se supone que no bebéis…»

«Oh, no la he traído por eso, solo es…»

«¡Por supuesto que vamos a beber!» exclamó Ruby.

«No más de una copa» le dijo Regina, que se había acercado al pequeño grupo «Sobre todo tú, Ruby. David tiene recipientes, pero esta vez desearíamos llenarlos de caramelos, si ves lo que quiero decir» le guiñó un ojo.

«Ja, ja» dijo irónicamente Ruby.

Sus carcajadas sonaron en todo el salón.

«¿Piensa salir a pedir caramelos, señor Nolan» preguntó Emma

«Oh, no, bueno, excepto si vosotras tenéis ganas» dijo él mirando a sus invitadas «Pero he previsto una pequeña salida, solo que es una sorpresa»

«Yo lo séee» canturreo Mary Margaret pasando su brazo por debajo del de David.

«Así que vamos a sentarnos y comenzar la noche» dijo David estrechándola a su vez «Ah, y una última regla» añadió con el dedo en el aire «Esta noche, no estamos en el instituto, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de profes, nada de alumnos. Solo adultos y…casi adultos. Así que nada de señor, o de señora. Ni de señoritas» añadió mirando a Regina «nos llamamos todos por nuestros nombres. ¿Les va bien a todo el mundo?»

Ellos levantaron la mano, todos, excepto Regina.

«Lo siento, Regina» dijo Ruby, insistiendo en su nombre «Moción votada, moción adoptada, somos mayoría»

«Pero…»

«Chut» le dijo MM al oído mientras que se sentaban «Disfruta de la velada»

Regina frunció el ceño, intentado comprender lo que esa frase quería decir. La pequeña morena la colocó al lado de ella, enfrente de Emma, mientras que Emma, al otro lado de mesa, se encontró al lado de Ruby. David se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, para servir los platos con más facilidad. Emma se sentía bien, podría llamar a Regina por su nombre esa noche, y esta no podría decir nada. Regina, por su parte, estaba igual de contenta. A pesar de todo, estaba ansiosa por escuchar un “Regina” de los labios de Emma. Emma. Emma. Debía llamarla Emma. Se acostumbrará. Maldito David. “Voy a matarlo”, pensó ella, mientras servía una copa de vino a Mary Margaret. Iba a dejar la botella cuando Ruby carraspeó.

«¿Sí?» preguntó Regina fingiendo no saber lo que la chica quería.

«¿Sería posible que me sirviera una copa, Regina, por favor?»

«Una sola» dijo Mary Margaret

«¿Señorita Swan?» preguntó Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos, con mirada penetrante.

Emma no respondió, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Esperaba a que la morena la llamara por su nombre.

«¿Quiere una copa de vino, Emma?»

«Sí quiero, gracias…Regina»

Su nombre resonó en los oídos de la morena y su corazón comenzó a bailar. Era perfecto. Divinamente perfecto.

La comida estuvo muy buena, Mary Margaret y David lo habían preparado todo ellos mismos, y el ambiente era genial. Emma, poco a poco, se estaba dando cuenta, al final, los profesores no eran tan diferentes a ella, seguían siendo seres humanos, bromeaban sobre las mismas cosas, y Emma, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, se sentía en compenetración perfecta con el mundo que la rodeaba. En esa casa que hasta hace poco no conocía, con esas personas que estaba aprendiendo a conocer, se sentía como en casa, era como si hubiesen formado una familia, una familia que no se hubiera visto desde hacía algún tiempo.

Cuando el postre llegó, tres botellas de vino vacías decoraban la mesa. Emma no había bebido sino una copa, Ruby evidentemente no se había parado ahí.  Los tres adultos que componían la mesa se habían dejado ir un poco, pero no estaban tampoco ebrios por completo. Ellos disfrutaban. Y en la mente un poco aturdida de Regina resonaba aún las palabras que Mary Margaret le había susurrado al oído, y que pensaba seguir al pie de la letra. Le había dirigido a Emma algunas miradas durante la cena, deseaba ser discreta, pero era evidente que Emma la había visto.  El postre, una magnífica carlota de chocolate, estaba divino. Emma se comió dos trozos.

«¡Felicidades, Mary Margaret, está realmente muy bueno!» le dijo ella lamiéndose los dedos, bajo la voraz mirada de Regina.

«En realidad, es Regina quien me pasó la receta»

«Oh. Bien, entonces, Regina, tendrás que pasarme la receta» dijo a la susodicha girándose hacia ella, mientras seguía conscientemente lamiéndose los dedos «Me encantaría hacerla»

Era evidente que Emma sentía un malsano placer al usar su nombre. Y lo que hacía con sus dedos…¿lo estaba haciendo adrede? El vino subió rápido a la cabeza de Regina.

«¿Y qué me daría a cambio?» le preguntó ella, con una voz aún más grave de lo habitual

«Lo que quisiera. Se lo prometo»

«Y créame, ella mantiene sus promesas» añadió Ruby, que las escuchaba con atención.

«Es bueno saberlo» dijo Regina arqueando una ceja, su sonrisa depredadora en los labios.

David les hizo señas para que se levantaran, la sorpresa iba a ser anunciada.

«Bien, es hora de que salgamos para ir…no, os voy a hacer esperar un poco más» añadió David con un guiño

«¿Puedo ir a refrescarme un poco antes?» preguntó Regina

«Sí, haced lo que necesitéis, chicas» dijo Mary Margaret «El baño está en la planta de arriba»

«Yo también voy a ir» dijo Emma.

Ruby, que ya estaba mirándose en el espejo, dijo que se ya se encontraba perfecta, y la rubia y la morena subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de baño.

«Vaya usted primero» le dijo Regina a Emma, haciendo señal para que entrara.

«Puede entrar conmigo, solo me voy a retocar el maquillaje»

«Oh» dijo la morena, sorprendida «De acuerdo»

Emma se miró en el espejo, y al lado de Regina, se encontraba extremadamente pálida. La piel bronceada de la morena alumbraba la estancia, era extremadamente bella. Emma buscó sus polvos en su bolso, era Halloween, es verdad, pero no quería parecerse a un fantasma.

«Oh, pero, dónde están, mied…» tomó consciencia de la presencia de Regina en el lugar «Perdón»

«No pasa nada. Tome los míos, si quiere» le dijo la morena tendiéndole sus propios polvos, que acaba de aplicarse en la nariz.

«Oh, pero…pero voy a parecer una calabaza con esos…»

«¿Cree que yo tengo aspecto de una calabaza, señorita Swan?»

«Eh, no, usted está…»

«Está bien, señorita Swan, bromeaba. Acérquese, yo se los pondré»

Regina estaba contenta, estaba sola con Emma, y acababa de encontrar una excusa perfecta para acercársele. Emma se aproximó a Regina. Esta percibió que la rubia olía bien, un olor a fruta, pero no sabría decir cuál. Emma, por su parte, temblaba ligeramente, como siempre que se encontraba a solas con la morena. Regina elevó el mentón de Emma con una mano, aplicó un poco de polvo en sus mejillas con la otra.

«Ve, señorita Swan, todo es cuestión de habilidad» ella aplicaba el polvo con precaución y Emma estaba disfrutando de ese contacto en cada poro de su piel, luchaba activamente por no estremecerse bajo sus dedos. En cuanto a Regina, lo estaba disfrutando igualmente, sin duda más de lo que sería normal. Lo que sentía por la bella rubia era indefinible. Ella se sentía bien en su presencia, era calmado. Le gustaba posar sus delicados dedos sobre su dulce piel.

«Cierre los ojos» le dijo

Emma obedeció en silencio. No quería romper el momento, si hablaba, lo estropearía todo.

De repente sintió algo deslizarse por sus labios. Abrió  inmediatamente sus ojos verdes, y Regina la miraba, arqueando una ceja.

«Simplemente le he puesto lápiz de labios, señorita Swan, no es necesario que se asuste de esa manera»

«Creía que hoy no debíamos llamarnos así»

«Chuut» susurró ella, y le hizo cerrar la boca para una nueva pincelada de maquillaje. Miró su obra un momento «Ahora mírese»

Regina se colocó detrás de Emma, dejándole campo libre para admirarse. Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, y acercó su cabeza a la suya. Regina sintió el olor suave que emanaba Emma.

«¿Y?»

Emma se encontraba aún más bella que al llegar. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban con un brillo que nunca antes había percibido. Regina pegó su mejilla a la suya, y la miró a través del cristal, sus manos ahora posadas en las caderas de la rubia. Ella se estremeció y Regina lo sintió bajo sus dedos.

«Aún está más hermosa así…Emma» dijo en voz baja.

«Gracias…Regina» Emma tenía calor, en ese pequeño baño, pegada a Regina. Sentía su generoso pecho pegado a su espalda, y tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no girarse y estampar a la morena contra la pared como en su sueño.

«¿Qué hacéis?» gritó Ruby desde los pies de las escaleras «Os estáis puliendo la caras, ¿o qué?»

Emma, tomada por sorpresa, giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Regina y sus narices se rozaron. El contacto las electrizó tanto a una como a la otra.

«Perdón» dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron, una pequeña sonrisa incomoda dibujada en sus labios, después descendieron.

El pequeño grupo estaba en camino desde hacía diez minutos. David y Mary Margaret les habían vendado los ojos.

«¿Vamos a llegar pronto?» preguntó Regina, con una chispa de irritación en la voz

«Sí, querida, llegaremos en nada» le respondió Mary Margaret, como si se tratara de una niña de cuatro años. Ruby se echó a reír mientras que Regina hacía una mueca. No le gustaban las sorpresas, y mucho menos un día como ese. Conociendo a David, y lo que era capaz de preparar, se temía lo peor. Estaba sentada atrás, entre Emma y Ruby, que estaban en silencio, preguntándose ellas también qué les había reservado. La tormenta resonó fuera y una potente lluvia se abatió sobre el coche. Regina se sobresaltó, detestaba la tormenta más que a nada. Emma, como si hubiera sentido el miedo de Regina, le tomó la mano, despacio, para no despertar ninguna sospecha, y la acarició con su pulgar.  No se veían, pero se sentían, y en cierto sentido, era mucho mejor.

El coche se paró.

«Podéis quitaros las vendas» dijo David a las tres

Cada una se deshizo de su venda, y miraron alrededor.  Todo estaba negro, solo se percibía algún débil resplandor que debía provenir de alguna casa cercana.

«Es lúgubre» dijo Ruby

«Ese es el fin» le respondió David alegremente mientras que la lluvia de debilitaba.

«¿Dónde estamos?» preguntó Emma, ligeramente inquieta, soltando la mano de Regina para limpiar el vaho del cristal.

«Bajad y lo sabréis» dijo misteriosamente Mary Margaret.

Todos bajaron del coche. La lluvia ligera les golpeaba el rostro.

«Oh, no es verdad…» suspiró Regina «…no me digáis que estamos ante la…»

«¡LA CASA ENCANTADA!» gritó con alegría con la pareja.

«¡Genial!» exclamaron a la vez Ruby y Emma. Emma adoraba ese tipo de sitios. Sentir ese ligero estremecimiento de miedo siempre le gustaba. La casa encantada era un pequeño sitio turístico, al borde de Storybrooke, destinado normalmente a los fans de las emociones fuertes. Era un viejo y gran edificio de forma laberíntica, casi todo de madera envejecida, que apenas se mantenía en pie, y que, según la leyenda, acogía a los fantasmas de todos los ocupantes que se habían sucedido, y de aquellos que se habían perdido. Emma había ido una vez con August, y le había emocionado la experiencia.

Solo Regina tenía el aspecto de no participar de la fiesta. Tenía una expresión de terror.

«¿No habláis en serio? No voy a entrar ahí, nunca, en la vida»

«Oh, venga, Regina» le dijo David «Nos vamos a divertir» Un ruido de tormenta se oyó a lo lejos «Allá tú, vienes con nosotros, al abrigo de la casa, o te quedas sola, en el coche, bajo la tormenta, y como te encanta…» añadió irónicamente.

«¡Os aviso que si muero en esa casa, seré yo quien vuelva a atormentaros!» gritó Regina con cólera, la mirada cargada de amenazas y reproches.

La casa tenía un aspecto lúgubre, pensó Regina. Ella detestaba eso sobre todo las cosas. Y pensar que su velada había comenzado tan bien. ¿Cómo Emma y los demás podían apreciar ese tipo de cosas? ¿Qué tenía de agradable sentir miedo?

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el cielo y se dieron prisa en entrar.

El hall de la gran mansión estaba lleno de polvo, sucio y cubierto de telas de arañas. Casi no se veía nada en el interior, y alguien le piso los pies.

«¡Ay!»

«Perdón» le dijo Mary Margaret

David estaba a la cabeza de grupo. Un relámpago rayó de nuevo el cielo, y por un momento iluminó la estancia.

«Bien, seguidme, ¿de acuerdo? Si nos seguimos, no nos perderemos»

Emma caminaba al final de la cola, protegiendo de cierta manera a una Regina asustada que tenía delante. Caminaron durante un instante, en silencio. Se escucharon unos ruidos sospechosos en ciertos momentos, y Regina a cada uno de ellos se sobresaltó. Más se hundían en la casa, más oscuro se ponía todo.

«¿Habéis escuchado?» preguntó Regina rápidamente. Nadie le respondió

«¿Eo?»

«Estoy aquí, señora…Regina» dijo Emma

«¿Dónde están los otros?»

Emma chocó su cabeza contra la espalda de la morena que se había detenido.

«Los otros no sé, pero usted, eso es seguro, está aquí…»

«Señorita Swan, déjelo, no es nada divertido…»

Emma no veía nada, pero sentía a Regina agitarse delante de ella.

«Yo lo encuentro muy divertido…»

Regina se dio la vuelta y le pellizcó un brazo

«¡Ayy!»

«¿Y eso, lo encuentra divertido?»

Emma se frotó el brazo, y un nuevo trueno resonó

«¡AH!» gritó Regina asustada.

Emma se contuvo para no echarse a reír, porque le parecía  que Regina realmente tenía miedo.

El silencio volvió, después, un ruido de chirrido en el suelo, como si algo se frotase contra el viejo parqué.

«Pero, joder, ¿y ahora qué?»

Regina ya no podía más, estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa. Un trueno resonó otra vez, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó petrificada, y no se atrevía a moverse.

«¿Tanto miedo tiene?» le preguntó Emma, que había divisado su rostro a través del breve flash de luz.

«Sí» le respondió Regina con una voz tan débil que Emma no le conocía «Sobre todo porque hemos perdido a los otros…»

«De todas maneras vamos a tener que movernos, Regina»

«No, no puedo. Va a sonar otro trueno, y todos esos ruidos. Yo sabía, sabía que era una mala idea» añadió más para ella misma que para Emma.

«¡Regina!» dijo Emma con una voz mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, lo que sin embargo pareció sacar a la morena de su estado «Escúcheme. Tome mi mano. Si coge mi mano, le aseguro, no, le juro que no le va a pasar nada» Ella  tendió su mano hacia Regina, rozándola con la yemas de los dedos.

«Pero…»

Emma posó su dedo sobre los labios de Regina

«Confíe en mí…»

La mano de Regina entonces aferró la suya

«Ok, muy bien. Bueno, ¿ahora está lista para caminar?»

«Sí» dijo Regina con voz resuelta «Solo si no me suelta la mano»

«Se lo prometo»

Y sin pensarlo un momento, Emma buscó el rostro de la morena y acarició la mejilla de Regina  con un beso, breve, pero que la hizo sonrojarse.

«Ese, ese es Mi beso mágico. Quizás no cure como el suyo, pero da valor»

«Gracias…» dijo Regina en un suspiro

«Venga, sígame Señora Princesa. Vamos a dar media vuelta, y lógicamente, caminaremos sobre nuestros pasos» Emma había cogido las riendas de la situación. Siempre era Regina quien iniciaba todo, pero en ese momento, era ella la que tenía que proteger a Regina de su miedo, y asumía su papel con placer.

Regina era bien consciente de que había desvelado su debilidad a Emma, pero, por otro lado, ella la admiraba, y deseaba que la rubia la cuidara. Con su mano en la suya, la seguía con placer, y estaba menos asustada. Sentía ese calor que le aportaba, le subía por el brazo y le llegaba de pleno a su corazón. Era un calor diferente de aquellos que ya había conocido. Emma era su punto de referencia en esa casa oscura, ella era su luz, y pensar que solo ahora tomaba conciencia de ello. Nunca se sentía tan viva como cuando tenía ese contacto con la rubia, como cuando estaba cerca de ella y su piel tocaba la suya. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Sentía algo por la rubia, pero ¿qué?

Llegaron al hall de la casa, débilmente iluminado. Mary Margaret, David y Ruby aún no habían llegado. Emma lanzó un vistazo a Regina y vio que su maquillaje se había corrido un poco. Sin embargo con la débil luz anaranjada esparcida por la estancia, Emma la seguía encontrando magnífica. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas temblaban ligeramente.

«Quizás debería sentarse» le dijo señalándole un banco cercano

«Eso está en un estado miserable, señorita Swan, si cree que voy a sentarme ahí…»

Y ahí está, vuelta a sus aires, pensó Emma.

«No sé cuánto van a tardar los otros en llegar, así que si fuera usted, me sentaría…Mire que a veces es testaruda…»

Regina se sentó con cuidado en el banco, mientras hacía muecas. Emma se sentó a su lado.

«¿Así que ya me detesta?» le preguntó Regina

«Evidentemente que no» sus manos aún estaban juntas «Pero debería confiar más en la gente. No todo el mundo quiere hacerle daño»

«Es difícil confiar en la gente con la vida que yo llevo…»

«Déjelo» dijo de repente Emma, en un acceso de confianza, y comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar Regina «Al señor Hood, déjelo»

«No puedo» dijo Regina de la forma más dolorosa del mundo

«Pero, ¿por qué? Él…es…por lo que he creído comprender, se porta mal con usted…»

«Es más complicado que eso, Emma…»

De nuevo la había llamado por su nombre.

«¿Y por qué? Usted está sufriendo…Y a mí eso…me mata verla en ese estado. Usted merece algo mejor, Regina. Se merece algo mucho mejor»

«¿De verdad? ¿Y quién podría quererme a mí? La mayoría de las personas con las que convivo en realidad me detestan, o están conmigo por Robin, porque lo encuentran simpático…» Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Regina

«Yo no. Ni David ni Mary Margaret. Bueno, lo confieso, Ruby miraba el culo del señor Hood en clase de gimnasia, pero es Ruby…»

Regina rio débilmente, mientras que Emma atrapó una nueva lágrima de la morena con su pulgar.

«No llore Regina, no por él. Porque si usted llora…» Emma frotó su pulgar sobre su propia mejilla, y dejó la lágrima que le había robado a Regina «Entonces yo voy a llorar también»

Regina se conmovió ante esa atención. Se conmovió tanto que se preguntó cómo unos padres habían podido abandonar a la pequeña perla, la pequeña mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. David había tenido tiempo de explicarle brevemente su historia, y se conmovió mucho más de la atención que Emma le dedicaba. El mundo la había dejado caer, pero ella ahí estaba, de pie para los otros. Entonces acarició los dedos de Emma. El instante le pareció demasiado breve, porque unos segundos más tarde ruidos de pasos resonaron, así como grandes carcajadas. Regina y Emma se soltaron, de mala gana.

«¡Os hemos buscado por todos lados!» dijo David «¿Dónde estabais?»

«Nos hemos perdido» admitió Emma

«¿No será más bien que Regina se asustó?»

«Desenmascarada…» respondió la morena «Bien, y ahora ¿podemos salir de esta horrible casa?»

 

Regresaron a casa de David para tomar un buen chocolate caliente, aromatizado a la canela para Emma, y extrañamente, para Mary Margaret también. Después llegó el momento de partir. Eran más de las dos de la mañana.

Regina, sin atreverse a confesarlo, tenía un miedo horrible a volver a casa completamente sola, aún más después de ese paseo por la casa encantada. Propuso entonces a Ruby y a Emma acompañarlas a sus casas. Ruby fue la primera en regresar, ya que era la que vivía más cerca de David.

Cuando se encontraron solas, Emma preguntó

«¿Está segura de que quiere acompañarme? ¿La va a desviar mucho, no?»

«No, no mucho, no se preocupe, señorita Swan. Y además, ahora sé dónde vive, no me perderé al volver a casa»

Ella le hizo un guiño.

Y en menos tiempo de lo esperado, estaban delante de la casa de Emma. Esta no quería que la morena se fuera. Tenía la impresión de estar empezando a conocerla, y lo que veía en Regina le agradaba, sin duda mucho más de lo conveniente. Para alegría de Emma, un resplandor las sorprendió y el trueno resonó, lo que hizo que Regina de nuevo se sobresaltara.

«¿No quiere entrar? Queda lejos si va a pie…»

Había encontrado la excusa perfecta para continuar la noche.

«Oh, no quiero molestar, señorita Swan, su familia…»

«Estoy sola esta noche, se han ido a acampar»

«¿Con este tiempo?»

«Están un poco locos. Pero es su costumbre. Si tiene miedo, tengo un sofá y una cama»

Un nuevo relámpago rayó el cielo de un negro tinta y Regina no supo qué hacer. Por un lado, su razón la empuja a huir de esa casa, y nunca más acercarse. Pero por otro, estaban los relámpagos, y los truenos, y Emma. Emma que le proponía ir a su casa. Estarían solas de verdad. Y nadie podría molestarlas.

«¿Entonces? ¡El contador corre, Señorita Mills!» dijo Emma imitando la voz ligeramente altanera de Regina.

Un nuevo trueno se escuchó, y la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus hombros.

«De acuerdo, está bien, pero si molesto…me voy»

Emma hizo lo que puedo para no sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes.

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Regina.

Ella miró a su alrededor.

«Tiene el derecho de pensar que es feo» remarcó Emma «Es una decoración masculina»

«No, es…simpática»

Evidentemente, no se parecía en nada a su casa, pero estaba bien como estaba. Y nunca se hubiera permitido hacer el menor comentario. Regina miró su reloj, casi eran las tres de la mañana y bostezó.

«¿Quiere irse a dormir?»

«¿Dormir, aquí?»

«No le pido que duerma en el sofá» dijo Emma «Yo me encargaré. Pero puedo prestarle mi habitación si quiere. A menos que prefiera esperar a que la tormenta pase»

Regina, como única respuesta, bostezó de nuevo.

«Ok» dijo Emma «Suba conmigo, mi habitación está arriba»

Regina siguió a Emma por las escaleras, a la vez asustada y contenta de pasar un poco más de tiempo con la rubia. Robin estaba esa noche en casa, quizás se inquietaría al no verla llegar, pero le daba igual.

«Es esta»

Regina entonces entró en la intimidad de Emma. La habitación era bastante grande, confortable, y reflejaba bien la personalidad de Emma. Las paredes naranjas estaban decoradas con fotos y posters de series y grupos que ella debía escuchar.

«El cuarto de baño está al lado. Venga a verme si tiene algún problema»

Emma bajó. No lograba creer que Regina dormiría en su cama. Volvía a ver esa mirada tan oscura en la cafetería, y hela aquí, dos meses más tarde, invitando a Regina a dormir en su casa. Emma se acurrucó confortablemente en el sofá. Casi estaba empezando a dormirse cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó fuera. La tormenta se había acentuado. Algunos segundos más tarde, escucho ruidos de pasos, y Regina estaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

«¿Señorita Swan?» susurró «¿Señorita Swan? ¿Duerme?»

«Señora Mills, estamos solas, no hay necesidad de susurrar»

«Yo…yo no consigo dormir. La tormenta…» sus rasgos habían vuelto a adquirir esa expresión asustada que había visto en la casa encantada. Emma tomó de nuevo las riendas de la situación.

«¿Quiere que me quede cerca de usted hasta que se duerma?» preguntó Emma.

Regina gritaba un enorme SÍ silencioso. Esperaba que Emma comprendiera su pánico y su mirada. Emma se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras tras Regina.

Regina se acostó en las sábanas de Emma. Esta contuvo un estremecimiento ante la idea de Regina en su cama. La rubia se colocó al otro lado del lecho, sentada con las piernas cruzadas.

«¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo a las tormentas?»

«Es un miedo del que no puede separarme desde la infancia, supongo. ¿Nunca ha sentido miedo?»

«No lo recuerdo. A mí, al contrario, me hace dormir. La tormenta me acuna»

« A mí me hace sobresaltarme»

«Es lo que había creído comprender…Cierre los ojos ahora, con algo de suerte mañana hará buen tiempo»

Regina obedeció. Transcurrieron unos minutos, pero Regina aún pensaba, no lograba dormir sabiendo que Emma la dejaría tarde o temprano durante la noche para volver al sofá. De nuevo un trueno.

«¿Señorita Swan?» preguntó

«¿Sí?» Regina temblaba bajo las mantas «¿Desea…que me quede?» se atrevió a añadir tímidamente Emma.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. Emma esperaba eso sin atreverse a confesarlo desde el momento en que Regina había dicho que se quedaba.

Sin un ruido, Emma se deslizó en su cama, cálida, y tan confortable, sobre todo, en ese momento. Las dos jóvenes se pusieron cara a cara. Se miraron, se escrutaron, se devoraron con los ojos. Y silenciosamente la mano de Regina, que conocía ahora el camino, retomó la ruta hacia la de Emma, a la que aferró cuando se escuchó el estruendo de un trueno.

«Dese la vuelta» le dijo la rubia dulcemente «Tengo un remedio contra el miedo»

Regina obedeció sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Emma se pegó a la espalda de Regina y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella parecía tan frágil así. Pero era tan bueno. Posó su mano izquierda en el hueco del vientre de Regina, y esta la aferró de nuevo.

«Ahora no tiene por qué tener miedo, vigilo sus espaldas. Buenos sueños, Regina» La besó en el cuello,  como si ese gesto fuera habitual, completamente natural, como si fuera ahí donde tenían que reposar los labios de Emma. Regina se estremeció y Emma se pegó un poco más contra ella.

La rubia se durmió bastante rápido, Regina sintió su respiración ralentizarse en su espalda y en el hueco de su cuello. Emma finalmente tenía razón, pensó, la tormenta no era tan mala cuando se tenía a la persona adecuada para atravesarla. El miedo se había ido, y solo quedaba el placer.

 


	8. Heartbeats

La noche fue corta. Es lo que pensó Emma cuando el irritante ruido de vibración del móvil le llegó a los oídos. Intentó no prestarle atención y volver a dormirse. Su cama era cómoda. El teléfono vibró de nuevo contra la superficie dura de la mesilla de noche. Abrió los ojos, miró alrededor, y se sobresaltó cuando una puerta, sin duda la de la entrada, sonó. Su teléfono vibró otra vez. Salvo que ahora no era el suyo. Todo le vino a la mente. Halloween, la tormenta, la señora Mills en su cama, pegada a ella. Ese teléfono era la única referencia para persuadirse que había sido, no un sueño, sino la bruta realidad, concreta y, dios mío, qué placentera. Había dormido con Regina. Y visiblemente esta se había ido, no había esperado su despertar. Sentada en la cama, tendió la mano para coger el teléfono.

_Tres llamadas perdidas: Robin_

El teléfono vibró de nuevo entre sus manos, y descolgó, sin pensar.

_«¿Diga?»_

_«¿Regina?» dijo la voz masculina «Regina, ¿eres tú?»_

_«No…no lo soy…»_

Y colgó rápidamente. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejó el teléfono en la mesilla de noche, y descubrió una pequeña nota, doblada en cuatro, dejada cerca de la lámpara.

**_“Gracias por esta velada, gracias por esta noche, gracias por ser usted. Hay croissants en la cocina. R. «3”_ **

****

Emma sonrió. Regina y ella se habían acercado, y el mundo sin embargo no había dejado de girar. Se sentía bien, muy bien…

 

Cuando Regina cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa para hacerle comprender a Robin que se había levantado, se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba en pie, y visiblemente, lo vio aliviado al verla entrar.

«¿Dónde estabas?» le preguntó

«¿Y qué te importa?»

«Regina, estaba muy preocupado…Alguien ha respondido a tu teléfono cuando te he llamado»

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella sin comprender. Rebuscó en su bolso. Ninguna señal de su teléfono. Lo había dejado en casa de Emma. «Han debido robármelo»

«¿Dónde has estado esta noche?»

«No te incumbe»

Regina estaba seca. Había pasado una magnífica noche, y no quería romperlo peleando de buena mañana con Robin. Era por eso que se había marchado de casa de Emma antes de que se despertase, no quería sentirse culpable.

«Escucha, Regina, ¿podríamos dejar esta pequeña guerra? ¿No crees que ha durado bastante?»

«¿Por qué?» respondió ella «¿Has elegido?»

Él se calló

«Es lo que me parecía. Y además te recuerdo que esta es mi casa, eres libre de marcharte si lo deseas. Así que déjame en paz»

Subió las escaleras mientras que la puerta de la entrada se cerró violentamente por segunda vez en la mañana. Se dirigió a uno de sus sitios favoritos de la casa en los últimos tiempos: su despacho. Tenía que ver si Emma estaba conectada. Y lo estaba.

**RMills: Buenos días, señorita Swan**

**EmSwan: Buenos días…señora Mills**

**RMills: Creo que tiene en su casa algo que me pertenece**

**EmSwan: ¿Su afección?**

Regina se estremeció, definitivamente, desde hacía un tiempo, a Emma le gustaba jugar con ella.

**RMills: No únicamente…**

**EmSwan: Está bien saberlo….el hecho de que me aprecia**

**RMills: ¿Pensaba que no era así?**

**EmSwan: Se ha ido esta mañana…**

_Tocada_ , pensó Regina

**RMills: Lo sé…**

**EmSwan: No tenía por qué hacerlo. He hemos hecho nada malo, no tiene de qué avergonzarse.**

**RMills: Yo me avergüenzo**

Dejó que pasara un momento antes de continuar

**RMills: Pero de no haber estado con usted. Tengo más vergüenza del comportamiento que he tenido**

**EmSwan: No se avergüence de tener miedo de la tormenta. La he encontrado muy conmovedora…más humana…más cerca de mí**

**RMills: No habríamos podido estar más cerca, eso es verdad.**

Regina vio que Emma borraba y volvía a escribir varias veces su mensaje

**EmSwan: Sí, habríamos podido**

El corazón de la morena comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Qué le sucedía a Emma? Era como si los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado en una sola noche.

**EmSwan: Pero creo que ni usted ni yo lo deseamos. ¿Me equivoco?**

Entonces, ¿ya está? ¿Era hoy que había que hablar de sus sentimientos? ¿Ya?

**RMills: ¿Es lo que espera de mí?**

**EmSwan: ¿Es lo que USTED espera de mí?**

**RMills: ¿No podríamos…solo…disfrutar del hecho de que nos llevamos bien? ¿De que nos apreciamos? ¿Estamos obligadas a poner una etiqueta a lo que nos une?**

**EmSwan: No, por supuesto que no. Pero solo quería que supiera…Me gusta estar cerca de usted. Y me gusta protegerla. Como ayer por la noche, como en el Rabbit Hole. Y que sepa que lo haría otra vez, si me necesita. Estaré ahí. Resguardaré sus espaldas. La protegeré durante las tormentas, y mis brazos estarán siempre ahí para rodearla al más mínimo trueno**

Regina se sentía afortunada en ese momento, más afortunada que nunca. Su vida era un desastre sentimentalmente hablando. Estaba a dos dedos de perder uno de los pilares que la mantenían en pie, y sin embargo, una alegría indescriptible se extendía por todo su cuerpo con el mismo calor que un buen té en pleno invierno podía proporcionarle.

**RMills: Gracias, señorita Swan. Sinceramente**

**EmSwan: A vuestro servicio, Majestad ) Y gracias por los croissants**

**RMills: Una manera de darle las gracias. Ahora lo lamento**

**EmSwan: ¿Haber pasado la noche conmigo? (si puedo decirlo de esa manera…)**

**RMills: No, de no haberme quedado…)**

**EmSwan: ¿Me puede prometer una cosa?**

**RMills: Depende de lo que sea…**

**EmSwan: No se aleje de mí. No por lo de ayer. Porque siempre que nos acercamos, usted me huye por un tiempo. Antes de acercarse de nuevo a mí**

Regina comprendía sus inquietudes, ella tenía las mismas día y noche.

**RMills: Me hago muchas preguntas, señorita Swan.**

**EmSwan: Lo sé. Pero el día en que decida huir de mí por alguna razón, avíseme. ¿Eso me lo puede prometer?**

**RMills: Se lo prometo**

**EmSwan: Gracias…Regina )**

**RMills: Veo que aún tiene las palabras de David en la cabeza…Entonces, ¿mi teléfono?**

**EmSwan: He decidido quedármelo como rehén. Y pido un rescate.**

**RMills: ¿Y cuál sería?**

**EmSwan: Un beso mágico**

**RMills: ¿Para curar qué?**

**EmSwan: Absolutamente nada, pero me gustan sus besos mágicos.**

Regina sonreía, sola ante la pantalla, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

**RMills: Un teléfono por un beso mágico…De acuerdo. Salgo ganando en los dos casos, y eso me gusta…3 Entonces, ¿el martes por la tarde, cuando retomemos el teatro?**

**EmSwan: ¿Va a retomar las clases? ¿A pesar de la falta de alumnos?**

**RMills: No me gustaría decepcionar a las personas que se han inscrito teniendo que suspender…sobre todo a una.**

**EmSwan: Oh…estoy halagada. Creo que voy a hacer caso al señor Nolan, y hacerle un poco de publicidad )**

**RMills: No se sienta obligada…**

**EmSwan: He dicho que aseguraría sus espaldas. Y es lo que pretendo hacer. Entonces, ¿hasta el martes?**

**RMills: Hasta el martes para el beso mágico «3**

**EmSwan: «3 «3 «3**

Emma quería mantener sus promesas ante la bella morena. No quería que se preocupara, solo quería contentarla, agradarle de todas las formas posibles, hacerla feliz. Desde la noche de Halloween, se había dado cuenta hasta qué punto apreciaba el duce contacto de Regina, hasta qué punto se sentía privilegiada por haber podido compartir un momento tan íntimo con ella. Por supuesto fuera de  toda duda hablarle a nadie de eso. Dormir con una profesora, ¿y después qué? ¿Qué pensarían  los otros  si lo supieran? Evidentemente no habían hecho nada reprensible, pero de todas maneras habían compartido una cama. Ella la había tomado en sus brazos, y se había quedado dormida pegada a ella, acunada por su calor. Y desde ese momento, no podía evitar languidecer por ese contacto tan cálido.

Ella quería que todo pasase bien para la morena. Y lo primero que había que hacer era que los alumnos se inscribieran en teatro. Al mediodía en la cafetería, ella hablaba de eso con Ruby.

«Por favor…» suplicó Emma poniendo morritos de cachorro apaleado «Y además no es tan exigente como parece, te lo aseguro…Una vez a la semana, ¡es razonable! Y además piensa en la señora Mills, has visto que es simpática, y le da pena no tener gente, piensa que todo el mundo la detesta»

«¡Oh, está bien!» acabó por decir «Está bien, voy. Pero si es una pesadez, no me quedaré, ¿de acuerdo? Y si lo hago es únicamente por la señora M., porque me hizo reír este fin de semana. Y además….¿cómo sabes todo eso sobre ella?» le preguntó con mirada suspicaz.

«Ella lo conto, ya sabes, durante la cena…»

«¿No será que te lo contó en el cuarto de baño cuando estabais ocupadas en no sé qué cosa?»

«¿Qué? Pero, no…»

«Emma…¿Qué curré con la señora M? ¿Por qué de golpe ella te interesa tanto?»

«No pasa nada con Re…con la señora Mills» se corrigió

«Emma…» dijo Ruby mirándola con esa expresión que ponía cuando sabía que Emma lo ocultaba algo

«¿Qué? Bueno…¿Vas a venir a teatro?»

«Sí…Por la señora M. Pero me debes una explicación. Mira, hablando del rey de Roma…»

Regina pasó justo al lado de su mesa, y se dirigió hacia la destinada a los profesores.

«¿Ruby? Si hago una cosa completamente de locos ahora, ¿estás dispuesta a seguirme?»

«Evidentemente» dijo automáticamente

Entonces, Emma se subió a la silla, y miró a la gente reunida en la cafetería, que miraba en su dirección con una expresión de inquietud. El murmullo de la cafetería se hizo más ruidoso.

«Disculpadme…» dijo Emma con una voz que pretendía ser autoritaria, pero que no funcionaba «¡Perdón! Necesito…»

Ruby, que se había subido a la mesa, exclamó gritando bastante fuerte para apagar el ruido ambiente

«¡Oh! ¡Callaos!»

El silencio se hizo. Entonces Emma dijo con voz un poco más segura por la presencia de Ruby a su lado.

«Tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacer. Mañana por la tarde se retomará el club de teatro. Se ha hecho una segunda vuelta para la inscripción. Y rogaría a los que están interesados que vayan mañana al aula de la señora Mills. Y al contrario de lo que todo el mundo cree, ella no se comerá a nadie»

Se dio la vuelta hacia Regina, que la miraba divertida. Pocos parecían interesados.

«Bien. Entonces, euh…si os tienta, cita en la 131 a las 16:30. ¿Os parece? De esa manera podremos finalmente ver qué obra queremos interpretar…Está guay…¿no?»

«Deja Emma» le dijo Ruby «Y yo…» exclamó ella «¡aviso que me quitaré el top para todos los que se inscriban mañana!»

La muchedumbre estalló en carcajadas, y el interés creció

«¡Y puedo hacerlo mejor! Si os inscribís desde hoy, puedo quitarme mi…»

«Señorita, ¡baje ahora mismo!» dijo una voz áspera y seca detrás de ellas.

Se dieron la vuelta, era el señor Gold, el director del instituto, conocido por su severidad. Entonces ellas bajaron, mientras que las risas de la cafetería habían desaparecido, dejando lugar a un pesado silencio.

«¿Puedo saber que es este escándalo? ¿Qué pasa con vosotras?» Se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia la mesa de los profesores «Señora Mills, ¿es usted la instigadora de esta…aglomeración?»

«Ella no estaba al corriente» dijo Emma

«¿Así que os otorgáis el derecho de montar un número en la cafetería solo por…?»

«Es una especie de publicidad» explico Ruby, con desdén «No hay bastante gente en teatro, solo queríamos incentivar a la gente a inscribirse, eso es todo»

«Como vuelvan a repetir este tipo de absurdo, les aseguró que se llevarán un castigo. ¿Comprendido?»

«Sí, señor» dijeron a la vez

Después Gold se giró hacia la multitud de alumnos sentado en la mesas

«¡Y vosotros continuad comiendo!»

Salió de la cafetería, con expresión enfadada, como de costumbre. Emma y Ruby se miraron, cejas levantas, y se echaron a reír suavemente.

 

20:45: Estado: conectada

**RMills: Gracias por lo que hicieron, Ruby y usted, en la cafetería. Me conmovió mucho**

**EmSwan: Se lo había prometido )**

**RMills: Podría haberse llevado un castigo…no es muy reputado por su sentido del humor**

**EmSwan: No pasa nada, no me hubiera muerto. ¿Tiene nuevos inscritos?**

**RMill: Tres, de momento. ¿Sabe si Ruby va a mantener su palabra con respecto a…en fin…ya sabe?**

**EmSwan: ¿Por qué? ¿Le interesa?**

Regina se preguntaba por qué Emma le había hecho esa pregunta. ¿Estaba celosa? Y además, ¿por qué le interesaría el pecho de Ruby? Sin duda, tenía bonitos pechos, pero los de Emma eran quizás…Stop. Basta de ideas extrañas, pensó la morena

**RMill: Oh…no…**

**EmSwan: ¿La he sorprendido?**

**RMill: No, por supuesto. No, solo me preocupaba por Ruby, no me gustaría que ella “vendiera” su cuerpo por una obra de teatro.**

**EmSwan: No está tan loca hasta ese punto…Aunque…)**

**RMills: Estoy ansiosa porque sea mañana**

**EmSwan: Yo también**

**RMills: ¿Por el teatro?**

**EmSwan: ¡Por supuesto!**

Regina se puso contenta al verla escribir, y aún más cuando Emma añadió

**EmSwan: Y también por la profe**

**RMills: ¿Y por el beso mágico?**

**EmSwan: ¡Lo había completamente olvidado!**

**RMills: ¡Es usted una cabeza loca, señorita Swan!**

**EmSwan: Chut :P Me dará uno más largo por la pena entonces…:D**

**RMills: Ah, la señora ya impone sus condiciones…**

**EmSwan: ¡Evidentemente!**

Regina reía. Emma no sabía hasta qué punto Regina tenia deseos de respetar lo que ella pedía. Así que se lanzó

**RMills: Casi la echo de menos. Nos hemos visto esta tarde, y sin embargo…**

**EmSwan: ¿Solo “casi”? Estoy desilusionada :( ¡Yo pensaba que su noche conmigo había cambiado su vida!**

“Porque ella ha cambiado la mía” pensó la rubia al otro lado de la pantalla. Evidentemente, ella decía eso riendo, pero lo que escribía Regina le gustaba, tenía ganas de que la echara de menos. Todo el tiempo.

**RMills: ¡Ahh! Ya me atrevo a decir que la echo de menos. Creo que es un buen comienzo.**

**EmSwan: Es verdad, es un buen comienzo :D**

**RMills: Entonces…¿hasta mañana?**

**EmSwan: Hasta mañana, 16:30. Y a las 17:30 para el beso mágico.**

**RMills: El LARGO beso mágico ) Que tenga dulces sueños, señorita Swan.**

**EmSwan: Si pienso en el día de mañana, los míos serán obligatoriamente buenos «3**

**RMills: «3**

Al día siguiente, a las 16:30, Regina estaba nerviosa. Había tenido una excelente idea para el teatro y deseaba de verdad que vinieran nuevos alumnos. Se había conmovido con el plan de Emma y Ruby, y le había gustado que alguien se sacrificase finalmente por ella. Había abierto la puerta, y esperaba, en el aula, a que los alumnos aparecieran. Emma y Ruby entraron las primeras, seguidas por no menos de veinte alumnos, todos, aparentemente, contentos de estar ahí, la sonrisa en los labios, y todos saludaron con voz alegre. Todos tomaron asiento, mientras Emma y Ruby se quedaron cerca de su mesa.

«Aquí estamos» le dijo Emma en voz baja con un guiño.

Regina se quedó realmente sorprendida. Los contó. Eran 23. Más Emma y Ruby hacían 25. 25. Y sorprendentemente, había muchos chicos. Una idea de vino de repente a la cabeza.

«Ruby, tranquilízame, ¿tú no has…?»

«¿Yo? Eh, ¡no!» También ella le hizo un guiño, y las dos chicas se sentaron en primera fila.

Regina se alegró. Si conservaba ese número de alumnos, sería perfecto.

«Bien, buenos días, queridos actores debutantes» les dijo «Estoy…simplemente feliz de tener a nuevos matriculados, le doy las gracias a Ruby y…a Emma» miró en su dirección «por su ayuda y por la publicidad que me han hecho. Os preguntareis qué vamos hacer hoy ya que no estamos en la sala de teatro. Quería proponeros algo…» los alumnos la miraron, intrigados «Me ha costado elegir una obra de teatro con la que trabajar, que interpretar. En parte porque no sabía cuántos estaríais hoy. Así que me he dicho…¿Por qué no escribimos la nuestra?»

Un murmullo se escuchó en el aula, cada uno compartía sus ideas, y los alumnos parecían realmente entusiasmados. Emma elevó su pulgar discretamente hacia ella.

«¿Os…os gusta?»

Asentimientos de cabeza de un lado y de otro del aula la tranquilizaron.

«¡Genial! Entonces…¿tenéis ideas?»

Y el resto de la hora pasó muy rápido, todos daban su opinión, sus ideas, y cuando el timbre sonó, habían hecho una lista de temas para la obra.

«Entonces, para la semana que viene…» dijo Regina con voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las sillas «me gustaría que os pusierais de acuerdo sobre un tema, para que podamos comenzar enseguida con el libreto y distribuir los papeles. ¿No será demasiado duro, estará bien? Muy bien, de todas maneras es lo que tendréis que hacer. ¡Buena semana a todos!»

Todo el mundo recogió sus cosas y salieron del aula. Todos, excepto Emma.

«¿Vienes?» le pregunto Ruby

«Vuelvo a pie…»

«Ah, ok» Tenía de nuevo esa mirada sospechosa del día anterior «Bien, vale, ¡hasta mañana!»

«¡Hasta mañana!»

Emma recogió entonces sus cosas lentamente, después se sentó en su mesa y miró a Regina fijamente a los ojos.

Regina sentía su corazón henchirse. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella tan hermosa, por qué sus ojos, posados sobre ella, tan provocativos?

«¿Está esperando algo, señorita Swan?»

«Completamente» respondió la rubia «Y creo que para ese algo, debe acercarse a mí»

«Oh, ¿de verdad?»

«Sí, sí, de verdad»

Entonces, Regina, una vez más, la obedeció en silencio, y se colocó frente a ella. Aún sentada en la mesa, las piernas de Emma estaban ligeramente separadas, y Regina casi se deslizó entre ellas. No era sino un juego, pensó. Esa chica adoraba provocarla. Lentamente, se acercó a la mejilla de la rubia, que rozó con su nariz, después pegó sus labios en ella, cerca, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios de Emma. Se quedaron un momento así, aunque la mano de Emma se deslizó automáticamente hacia los cabellos azabache. Ese contacto, nuevo para ella, la electrizó. Era de locos cómo esa chica podía hacer que se estremeciera en esos últimos meses. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de tener frío, muy al contrario. Con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios aún apoyados en su piel de alabastro, buscó la mano de Emma que se había perdido en sus cabellos, y la retuvo con una caricia. Pero ya que todo tenía que tener un fin, lentamente, muy lentamente, sin ser demasiado brusca, Regina se separó ligeramente del rostro de Emma, sin soltar, sin embargo, su mano, aún aferrada a la de Emma.

«Gracias…» le dijo Emma en voz baja.

Regina escrutaba aún su mejilla, después, sus ojos descendieron hacia un abultamiento a la altura del bolsillo de los vaqueros de Emma. Entonces se acercó al oído de Emma y le susurró

«Usted también me debe algo, señorita Swan»

Sin esperar respuesta, su mano, la que tenía libre, ascendió por el muslo de la rubia-que estaba temblando, Regina podía sentirlo bajo sus dedos-hasta llegar al bolsillo, en el que deslizó su mano para coger lo que allí había.

«¡Aja!» le dijo, sosteniendo su móvil «¡Mi tesoro!»

Ella rio, pero Emma, visiblemente sorprendida de ese contacto tan directo, estaba ida. Ella la miraba, atónita. Entonces, Regina tuvo miedo.

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

Emma, como única respuesta, llevó la mano de Regina hasta su pecho, y la colocó ahí, donde se encontraba su corazón. Regina sintió las rápidas pulsaciones, justo en la palma de su mano. Era una sensación mágica sentir ese corazón, que en ese instante le parecía tan frágil, latir literalmente por ella. Ese gesto lo quería decir todo. Emma soltó su mano, y Regina, dándose cuenta de que ya nada la retenía, la despegó ella también, de mala gana.

«Señora Mills…»

Emma la contemplaba con una mirada que no le conocía, seria, y tan llena de sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Regina se hundía. No sabía lo que ella iba a decir, pero de cierta manera, no sentía deseos de escucharlo.

«Shhhht. No diga nada»

Emma la escrutaba literalmente. Veía cómo sus ojos se desviaban de los suyos hacia sus labios. Ella veía que Emma se contenía.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó de repente, en voz tan baja que solo la morena podía escucharla «¿Usted y yo?»

La pregunta sorprendió a Regina, y ella no sabía qué responderle

«Yo…no lo sé»

Se quedaron algunos segundos mirándose, después Emma la abrazó tiernamente, obligándola a pegarse a ella. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo amaba el aroma que exhalaba la rubia! Era tan suave, tan dulce. Pasó su mano por su espalda, y la acarició lentamente, sentía el sujetador de Emma bajo sus dedos. El abrazo duró bastante tiempo, silencioso, después, como si una se lo hubiera transmitido a la otra, se separaron.

«Me gustaría llevarla a casa, pero no puedo esta tarde. Debo ir a buscar…en fin, no puedo»

«No pasa nada» respondió la rubia «De todas maneras, Marco tiene que venir a buscarme. Así que…¿hasta el próximo martes?»

«Sin duda nos veremos antes, confío en ello»

Emma entonces caminó hacia la puerta.

«¿Señorita Swan?»

Emma se giró

«Me gustaría tener respuesta a las preguntas que me ha hecho, de verdad»

Emma le sonrió, con esa pequeña sonrisa tímida que adoptaba a menudo en presencia de Regina. Le hizo un ligero gesto con la mano y desapareció.

Ese día había sido rico en emociones, y Regina rezaba para que los otros martes también lo fueran.

Emma, por su parte, no encontraba las palabras para describir esos sentimientos hacia la bella morena. Todo lo que sabía era que su corazón  latía increíblemente rápido cuando se encontraba cerca de ella, y aún más cuando esta iniciaba algún acercamiento, como una mano volando sobre su muslo. Entonces, había querido mostrarle a Regina lo que pasaba en ella cada vez que estaba a su lado. ¿Qué mejor manera de mostrarle sus sentimientos que hacérselos sentir?

Ninguna de las dos sabían lo que sentían realmente la una por la otra, pero una cosa era cierta: se sentían irremediable e irrevocablemente atraídas, y nada de lo que hicieran cambiaría eso.

 


	9. Stolen dance

Los días, las semanas, pasaban con una monotonía desconcertante, pero tranquilizadora. En el instituto, las clases de teatro se habían retomado, y todo iba bien. Solo tres alumnos habían abandonado, solo por falta de tiempo, pero Regina estaba contenta. Estaba metida a fondo en su proyecto, y estaba feliz de ver que todo iba tomando forma, y lo mejor de todo, que era interesante. Los alumnos se habían puesto de acuerdo en el tema de la obra: habían decidido reescribir los cuentos de hadas, según su imaginación. Nada de Cenicientas inocentes, príncipes azules y Blancanieves…blancas como la nieve. Regina sentía que sus alumnos necesitaban tener el poder sobre la obra, sentía su necesidad de modificar, crear cosas, y dejaba vía libre a sus deseos, evitando las ideas demasiado malas, o demasiado violentas. El argumento de la obra era bastante simple: un valiente caballero salvaría a la princesa en apuros, integrando en la historia diversas referencias a los cuentos de hadas. Era una idea brillante, y la morena estaba orgullosa de sus alumnos. La cuestión de los papeles había sido más complicada de solucionar, en parte porque la mayoría de las chicas querían interpretar la princesa en apuros, y la mayoría de los chicos, al valiente caballero. Solo Ruby había tenido una idea precisa sobre su papel: ella sería la pequeña caperucita roja, salvo que en esta historia también sería el lobo.

«Tengo un pequeño lado carnívoro» le había dicho a Regina con un guiño

«Y yo tengo una cicatriz que lo prueba» había añadido Emma Swan a su lado.

Regina las había mirado con mirada inquisitiva.

«Se comió mi brazo hace tres años» había respondido Emma a su cuestión silenciosa

«No te comí el brazo, me caí y tu brazo fue lo único a lo que pude agarrarme»

«¡Con los dientes, te agarraste con los dientes! ¡Te recuerdo que me dieron tres puntos de sutura!»

Regina se había echado a reír.

Ella no quería decidir ella misma el casting, así que decidió crear una votación, y si nadie se decidía, se echaría a suerte. La votación había sido útil para la princesa-que sería interpretada por un chico-y para los otros papeles como cenicienta y la bella durmiente, por el contrario, fue necesario tirar a suerte para el héroe de la historia, el caballero. Para sorpresa general, el papel fue dado a una chica. A Emma. Regina reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio el resultado, evidentemente, le iba como un guante, sobre todo después de Halloween, aunque eso, solo ella lo sabía. Todos los papeles finalmente habían sido distribuidos, y la escritura de la obra había sido comenzada, cuando un alumno, a la semana siguiente dijo

«¿No creen que falta algo? Está bien que el caballero salve a la princesa del dragón, pero faltan los malos, ¿no?»

«La Reina Malvada» murmuró Emma «Falta la Reina Malvada»

«Es una idea genial» se entusiasmaron los otros.

«Yo tengo una idea mejor» exclamó Ruby «¿Y si la Reina Malvada…no es tan malvada? Quiero decir, al principio sí, ella es malvada y mira a todo el mundo por encima del hombro…Pero si…no lo sé, ¿si ella se vuelve…buena?»

«¿Y por qué se volvería buena?» preguntó una chica a su lado

«El amor» dijo otra chica, Ashley, que tenía que interpretar a Cenicienta «Es verdad, el amor, eso le da perspectiva a todo. Cuando uno se enamora, nuestro universo se pone patas arriba, y al final, cambiamos un poco por amor al ser amado»

«¿Y de quién se podría enamorar? ¿Del cazador?»

«¿De la princesa?»

«Es una buena idea lo de la princesa» dijo Regina «Completamente acorde con los tiempos. Y además, sorprendería un poco a Gold, no le vendría mal»

Todo el mundo rio.

«Sí, pero olvidáis que la princesa, en nuestra historia, es un hombre»

Ruby entonces se levantó, de manera dramática

«¿Quiere sorprender a Gold?» dijo ella «Haga que el valiente caballero y la Reina Malvada se enamoren. El caballero y la Reina Malvada besándose al caer el telón, es realmente maquiavélico y en contra de las ideas tan cuadriculadas de Gold, que le va a dar un ataque. Y será un buen golpe. ¿No lo crees Emma?»

Emma, que interpretaba al caballero, encontraba la idea excelente. Su papel adquiría más importancia, y sería totalmente anti convencional, y lo adoraba.

«Estoy feliz que os embaléis ante esa idea, mis pequeños actores» dijo Regina con una sonrisa «pero olvidáis que todos los papales ya están adjudicados, a menos que suprimamos uno…»

«Queda alguien sin papel» respondió de repente Ruby

«¿Quién? Preguntó la morena

Emma giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Ruby, después hacia Regina, después dijo, lentamente, mirando a Regina  con expresión de sorpresa

«Usted…»

Un murmullo se escuchó en la sala de teatro. Los alumnos la miraban sonriendo mientras que Emma reflexionaba a la velocidad de la luz sobre las consecuencias del papel de la señora Mills y del suyo. Repentinamente sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

«¿Yo? Pero…yo…» Imágenes venían a la cabeza de Regina. La de un espectáculo a final de curso, con ella, en su papel, y su mirada fija en unos ojos esmeraldas, después un contacto dulce, de un par de labios sobre los suyos «No puedo…» continuó ella en un suspiro, la boca un poco seca «Yo solo estoy aquí para dirigir…»

«¿Está de broma?» dijo Ruby «Ese personaje le va que ni pintado, es usted, no hay que buscar más lejos»

Después, los alumnos encadenaron, al mismo tiempo, como un canto de apoyo

«¡Señora Mills! ¡Señora Mills! ¡Señora Mills!»

Emma aún miraba a Regina, y se preguntó de repente qué estaba haciendo ella ahí. Solo tenía ganas de escapar, de repente todo se volvía demasiado concreto para ella.

Evidentemente, Regina y ella hablaban muy a menudo, a veces hasta muy tarde, cada una delante de su ordenador, y aunque se lanzaban grandes indirectas, nunca se había dicho nada sobre el futuro de esas conversaciones. De momento ellas se entendían bien y era todo. Emma se convencía de ello. No quería montarse películas. Y además ellas eran tan tímidas cuando se encontraban cara a cara…

«Si acepto, ¿dejáis de cantar?» dijo Regina, resignada, con voz alta para cubrir el ruido ambiente.

«¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!»

«¡Va a ser perfecto!» dijo Ruby con una gran sonrisa

 

La obra continuaba su ritmo, así como la relación entre Emma y Regina. No habían hablado de sus papeles respectivos en la obra, porque, visiblemente, las dos sabían que era un tema sensible que podían, en todo caso de momento, evitar.

Lentamente diciembre llegó a Storybrooke, a golpe de fríos vientos y lluvia glacial. Los de segundo se iban de viaje escolar, y Regina se encontró, una vez Robin de viaje, sola en su casa la mayor parte del tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que con la obra no había tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarle a Emma. A veces le hablaba por la noche por Internet, pero eso no le bastaba. Necesitaba de su contacto. Estar sola en su casa la mortificaba bastante, aunque eso le daba un anticipo de lo que la esperaba seguramente pronto, y cada vez que lo pensaba, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla. Necesitaba consuelo. Y de una manera terriblemente egoísta, necesitaba a Emma. En su presencia, ya no pensaba en sus problemas, se sentía bien, en calor, cómoda. Y ya que estaba sola en casa, pensaba invitarla. Y solo la invitaría a ella. Solo la necesitaba a ella. Sin embargo estuvo dudando bastante tiempo. No quería incomodar a la rubia, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado en su aula.

Como si ella esperara sus mensajes sin atreverse a confesarlo, Emma estaba de nuevo conectada.

**RMills: ¡Buenos días, señorita Swan! ¿Cómo está?**

**EmSwan: ¡Muy bien! ¿Y usted?**

**RMill: ¡Igual!**

**EmSwan: ¿No se siente muy sola?**

¡Bingo! Emma se le había adelantado, pero le convenía, por una vez ella no tenía que dar el primer paso.

**RMills: De momento voy bien…tengo compañía ;)**

**EmSwan: ¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?**

Emma aún jugaba con ella, les gustaba bromear de esa forma siempre que hablaban por internet.

**RMills: Oh, una bella rubia de grandes y magníficos  ojos verdes**

**EmSwan: ¿Y esa compañía le agrada?**

**RMills: Por supuesto que sí**

**EmSwan: »3**

Regina no quería parecer demasiado bruta, pero si no  la invitaba ahora, no se atrevería nunca.

**RMills: Sin embargo creo que pasamos poco tiempo juntas, fuera de nuestras conversaciones virtuales**

**EmSwan: ¡Es verdad! Sería mejor si nos pudiéramos ver más a menudo…**

**RMills: ¿Eso de verdad le agradaría?**

El corazón de la morena comenzó a acelerarse dolorosamente

**EmSwan: ¡Sí!**

**RMills: ¿Qué hace este fin de semana?**

**EmSwan: No gran cosa…Tarea, sobre todo…**

**RMills: ¿Qué le parece…venir a mi casa? Nos daría la oportunidad de hablar de la obra. Sé que a menudo evitamos el tema, pero me temo, señorita Swan, que no podremos rehuirlo mucho tiempo**

**EmSwan: ¿Realmente está poniendo como excusa la obra de teatro? ¿No puede decir solo que desea pasar tiempo conmigo…solo por estar conmigo?**

**RMills: Si lo dijera, ¿la haría venir?**

**EmSwan: Pensaba ir sin eso, pero ya que insiste…:P**

**RMills: Sí, la aprecio señorita Swan. Y sí, deseo pasar tiempo con usted.**

**EmSwan: ¡Mucho mejor! :D**

**RMills: Y tendré la oportunidad de darle las gracias. Por la velada de Halloween. De otra manera que con croissants. Procuraré devolvérselo…si me atrevo**

**EmSWan: ¡Dicho así, casi tengo ganas de ir ahora mismo!**

**RMills: ¿Ve cómo logro venderme?**

**EmSwan: ¡Es astuta!**

**RMills: Entonces, ¿le parece mañana? ¿A las seis en mi casa? ¿Sabe dónde es?**

**EmSwan: Ningún problema. Hasta mañana, señora Mills ;) »3**

**RMills: Hasta mañana, mi ricitos de oro. »3**

Al llegar ante el gran portal, al día siguiente, Emma estaba nerviosa, más que nunca. Iba a entrar en la jaula de los leones, y esta vez, sin Ruby, David o Mary Margaret para ayudarla. Evidentemente ella esperaba esto desde hacía tiempo sin atreverse a confesárselo, pero la realidad de la situación, una vez delante de la verja, la abofeteó con tal fuerza que casi sentía sus mejillas enrojecerse. Pasó el portón, sus piernas temblorosas más por los nervios que por el frío viento, y llegó, en un parpadeo, ante la inmensa puerta de la mansión. ¿Se ganaba tan bien la vida uno siendo profesor? Emma no tenía ni idea, pero esa casa parecía inmensa. Con dedos temblorosos, tocó el timbre, y rápidamente, la magnífica morena fue a abrir.

«Señorita Swan…» dijo señalándole que entrara.

Su recibidor era enorme, así como todas las otras estancias de la casa seguramente.

«Estoy contenta de verla» continuó Regina, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies.

Emma se había vestido como de costumbre, sencilla, y Regina había hecho lo mismo. Nada de afectación ese día. Emma había tenido que decirle a Marco y a August que pasaría el fin de semana en casa de Ruby. Ella no había comprendido completamente la invitación de Regina, y no sabía si era invitada a quedarse ahí por la noche, así que de todas maneras había cogido una muda así como su pijama, y espera en su interior poder usarlo.

«Yo también» le respondió Emma, mirando a su alrededor, y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de la insistente mirada de la morena puesta en ella.

La casa estaba decorada con gusto, y transparentaba el gusto de Regina. Penaba encontrar fotos de ella y de Robin, amorosamente abrazados, pero se alegró al constatar que no había ninguna colgada en la pared.

«¿Lo que ve le gusta, señorita Swan?»

«Oh, sí, es muy…bonita su casa»

«Puede dar una vuelta si lo desea…»

«Prefiero mantener el misterio» dijo Emma, desviando los ojos hacia ella y haciéndole un guiño

Regina le respondió con una gran sonrisa

«¿Tiene una bolsa?» preguntó la morena

«Sí, pero no sabía si…en fin… si…»

«Puede guardarla aquí» dijo ella señalándose un pequeño armario cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Emma le obedeció. En esa grande y vasta casa, se sentía minúscula, y la presencia de Regina, por una vez, no la tranquilizaba, no hacía sino agrandar su impresión de ser una liliputiense.

Emma se sentía a la vez tímida e impresionada de estar ahí, mientras que Regina parecía mucho más cómoda, después de todo era su casa. Ella ya no tenía el control como en Halloween, de nuevo la situación se invertía.

«He hecho lasaña para hoy» dijo Regina «¿Le gusta?»

Emma asintió con la cabeza en signo de aprobación.

«Es menos tímida delante de la pantalla, señorita Swan» señaló Regina remarcando las reservas de la rubia

«Sí, lo sé» respondió ella mirándola, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios «Pero todo es tan grande aquí…me da la impresión de ser…tan pequeña»

«Haga como si estuviera en su casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Emma asintió de nuevo

«¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber mientras se gratina la lasaña?

«No, gracias»

Era la primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo que se encontraba sola en compañía de Regina, y tenía deseos de disfrutarlo plenamente. Emma se sentó en el sofá del salón, Regina se le unió. Se produjo un incómodo silencio durante unos minutos, ni una ni otra sabía cómo comenzar. Después Regina tomó la palabra.

«Lejos de mí la idea de incomodarla, pero…creo que es hora de que tengamos esa conversación sobre la obra…»

«No vamos a poder retrasarla indefinidamente, eso está claro»

Emma miraba sus zapatos, y comenzaba a respirar un poco más rápido.

«Aún puedo rechazar el papel si eso la incomoda demasiado. Será suficiente buscar a alguien para…»

«¡No!»

Emma había tenido tiempo en pensar en la obra, y, aunque la idea, al principio, le parecía horrible, al final, le gustaba. Pasaría tiempo con Regina para poder ensayar sus papeles, y al final, ¿no era lo que ellas deseaban?

Regina arqueó una ceja.

«No está obligada. Los alumnos la aprecian, y además, ya les escuchó, ¿quién otra podría interpretar el papel de reina malvada como usted?»

«¡Qué bien…!» murmuró Regina con decepción

«No es lo que quería decir, y lo sabe muy bien. No es malvada, simplemente es…más carismática para interpretar ese papel. Es todo»

«Bien arreglado, señorita Swan» Regina posó instintivamente, sin darse realmente cuenta, su mano en la rodilla de Emma, que acarició tiernamente, antes de volverla a poner sobre al sofá de cuero color crema. «Pero ¿está al corriente de que piensan hacer que…nos enamoremos, y que al final de la obra, tendremos que…?»

«¿Besarnos?» la interrumpió Emma «Sí, estoy al corriente… Pero, siempre podemos fingir, ¿no?»

Regina, por espacio de un segundo, pareció decepcionada, pero se recobró

«Oh, euh…por supuesto, si es lo que quiere»

_No, no es lo que quiero_

«De todas maneras, ya veremos en el momento. Quizás sea más fácil que eso»

«Sí, quizás. Todavía tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, ¿no?»

«Exactamente» respondió Emma con una sonrisa. «Sin querer cambiar de conversación…¡eso huele muy bien!»

«Entonces, eso quiere decir que es hora de ir a la mesa» dijo Regina levantándose «Ya he puesto la mesa, solo necesita sentarse»

«Muy bien»

Y Emma obedeció. Durante la comida, hablaron un poco de Emma, la rubia le contó un poco lo que tuvo que superar cambiando a menudo de familia de acogida, y le explicó lo bien que se sentía desde que vivía con Marco y August.

«¿Y usted?» preguntó Emma tragándose el último bocado de la suculenta lasaña

«¿Yo? No tengo mucho que contar, me temo…en fin, quiero decir que no es nada comparado a lo que usted ha vivido. Perdí a mi padre muy joven, y no me habló con mi madre desde hace lustros»

«Siento oírlo»

«No pasa nada. Hace mucho tiempo que lo dejé atrás»

«¿Y por qué no le habla?»

«Intentaba controlarlo todo. Y a mí me gusta hacer mis propias elecciones. Así que nos alejamos, por costumbre, y además creo que así nos las arreglamos mejor»

«Ya veo…»

Y saber un poco más de la morena le interesaba mucho a Emma. Le daba la impresión de conocerla mejor y eso le hacía bien.

«¿Qué desea hacer esta noche, señorita Swan?» preguntó de repente Regina, que había recobrado su voz grave y sensual.

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido, amaba demasiado esa voz.

«¿Podríamos…salir?»

«¿Al Rabbit Hole?»

«No, pensaba en un sitio algo menos conocido y más alejado de Storybrooke»

«¿Se avergüenza de estar conmigo?»

Emma se echó a reír y golpeó ligeramente a Regina con su codo.

«Por supuesto que no, señora Mills» coqueteó ella «Pero creo que hacernos ver juntas podría interpretarse mal por parte de la gente del instituto…»

«Definitivamente es la más prudente de las dos…» suspiró Regina, con una sonrisa ladeada «Entonces, ¿en qué sitio libertino piensa?»

«No es un sitio libertino, sino una pequeña y coqueta discoteca, donde sirven cocteles muy buenos»

«¿Y cómo sabe que me va a gustar?»

«Allí se baila, y por lo visto en el Rabbit Hole, le gusta eso, así que…»

«¿Me ha visto?» exclamó Regina con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a Emma pasmada

«Evidentemente…y estuvo…¡wow!» Emma levantó una ceja, con una actitud que pretendía ser un poco tendenciosa.

Regina continuaba mirándola con la boca abierta, después se recobró.

«¿Y usted piensa ir…así?» dijo ella con su habitual tono altanero, que había retomado para molestar a Emma.

«¿Qué? ¿Tengo una mancha en la camisa?»

«Oh, no, pero su chaqueta roja…» Regina lanzó una mirada casi de asco posando sus ojos en la chaqueta que estaba colgada en la silla de Emma.

«¡Esta chaqueta está muy muy bien!»

«Si usted lo dice…»

Emma sabía que Regina bromeaba, aunque debía haber una brizna de sinceridad en algún lado. Desde que habían abordado el tema del teatro, Emma se sentía un poco más cómoda, y se permitía algunas frivolidades con la morena. Después de todo, estaba ahí para eso, y si ahora no se atrevía, nunca se atrevería.

«Entonces, ¿qué me propone usted?»

«Sus vaqueros están bien, pero su camisa…su…» Regina se detuvo un momento y se puso a mirar con atención el pecho de Emma, lo que hizo enrojecer a esta última.

La morena se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Emma y se arrodilló  a sus pies, y miró de más cerca su pecho. Emma creyó desmayarse de una crisis cardiaca. _Pero, ¿qué está haciendo?_ Regina elevó su mano, como tocar la camisa, después se paró, rozando imperceptiblemente el pecho izquierdo de Emma.

«¡Realmente tiene una mancha!» exclamó la morena, alzando su cabeza hacia Emma. Esta la miró tomándola por loca, cosa que Regina observó. «Perdón» dijo dándose cuenta de su posición. Se levantó « Pero va a tener que cambiarse de camisa si quiere salir. Tengo una de seda en mi armario, debería irle bien»

«Ya que Madame insiste…»

Entonces Emma se levantó a su vez y la siguió. Subió las grandes escaleras y se encontró, en menos tiempo del necesario para decirlo, en la habitación de Regina. Era espaciosa, de un azul calmo, relajante. Una gran cama ocupaba buena parte del espacio, rodeada de dos mesas de noche de madera oscura. Emma intentaba, en vano, contener todos los pensamientos que la asaltaban. Regina dormía ahí. Robin seguramente también dormiría ahí, cuando estaba en casa. Habían tenido que pasar cosas en esa habitación, en esa cama. El estómago de Emma se retorció dolorosamente y de repente sintió náuseas. Regina encontró rápido lo que estaba buscando, y puso en las manos de Emma una blusa azul oscuro, tan suave que casi se le resbalaba entre los dedos.

«Gracias» le dijo Emma, que casi tenía miedo de abrir la boca

«Puede cambiarse, hay un cuarto de baño ahí» señaló Regina una puerta cercana.

Emma entró. Temblaba. A lo mejor estaba realmente enferma. Quizás estar ahí era demasiado. Al final ese no era su lugar, lo sabía bien. Ese lugar estaba cargado de historia, una historia de la que ella, se suponía, no formaba parte. Pero ahora ya no podía huir, y además era muy débil para resistirse. Así que se puso la blusa, que a pesar de todo llevaba el olor de Regina, se peinó ligeramente y bajó a la planta baja donde la esperaba Regina.

«¿Lista?»

«Lista»

«Está muy guapa con eso puesto» confesó Regina con su voz ligeramente ronca.

«Es muy…Regina Mills. Pero tengo una solución» dijo Emma sonriendo, con la mano tendida hacia su fiel cazadora roja.

«¡Ah no!» exclamó la morena

«¡Ah sí! Necesito ser yo misma. Y además le recuerdo que hace mucho frío ahí fuera, ¡no entrará en calor con un simple blazer!»

«Nananan» dijo Regina tapándose los oídos, como un niño que no quiere escuchar los consejos de los padres.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientas que Regina abría la puerta de entrada.

Era noche cerrada, pero felizmente había algunas farolas para iluminar la calle.

«¿Me indicará el camino?» preguntó la morena tras ella, a pocos centímetros de su oreja. Emma se estremeció

«Ningún problema»

Y subieron en silencio al Mercedes, tan negro como el cielo.

 

Regina, aunque no lo dejaba ver, estaba igual de inquieta. ¿A dónde la llevaría Emma? Quería tanto acercarse a la rubia, pero tenía miedo, miedo de que la mandara a paseo. Sin embargo, le gustaba tanto estar ahí, a su lado, percibir su perfume, que hacía latir demasiado deprisa a su corazón.

Después de unos quince minutos, llegaron finalmente al sitio. Estaba lleno de gente, que entraba y salía. Salieron del coche y entraron. El portero detuvo a Emma con brazo fuerte.

«¿Es mayor de edad?» preguntó a Regina

«Es mi…sobrina»

«Oh. Ok, entonces usted se hace responsable»

Y las dejó entrar. Emma se echó a reír.

«¿Su sobrina? ¿En serio?»

«Es lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, señorita Swan. No le iba a decir  quiénes éramos»

Lo primero que golpeó a Regina al entrar fue la muchedumbre desperdigada por aquí y por allí, por lo recovecos de la discoteca, y la humedad que reinaba en el interior, así como el olor, que, francamente, no apetecía mucho. Una vez pasado el guardarropa, entraron en la pista más grande de la discoteca. La música estaba alta, y Emma y Regina ya no se escuchaban.

«¡Tengo ganas de besarla!» gritó Emma

Regina se quedó asombrada.

«¿Qué?» gritó a su vez, para dejarse oír por encima del ruido de la música, el corazón a mil por hora.

«Hay uno sillones allí» dijo Emma acercándose a la morena, señalando un esquina con mesas y sillones.

Regina estaba soñando. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? Sin embargo, no había bebido

«La sigo…»

Emma tomó la mano de Regina para no perderse, y fueron esquivando a las personas que bailaban.

Regina puso sus cosas y se sentó en uno de los pequeños sillones de terciopelo.

«Ahora vengo» dejo entender Emma a Regina mediante gestos.

Regina la siguió con los ojos hasta una barra un poco más alejada. La rubia estaba de espalda, y Regina se sorprendió devorándola con la mirada. Ella acababa de quitarse la chaqueta, y posó sus ojos en su propia blusa, que brillaba ligeramente bajo el juego de luces de la discoteca. La blusa le llegaba justo hasta encima de las nalgas. Regina las miró un momento, hasta que Emma se dio la vuelta, con un vaso en cada mano.

Emma se dio cuenta de la mirada de Regina sobre ella, pero de nuevo estaba en territorio conocido, y decidió, por una vez, no dejarse arrastrar.

«¿Puedo  ayudarla?» le preguntó, con una sonrisa en los labios mientras dejaba los vasos en la mesa.

Emma veía que las mejillas de Regina se ponían rojas.

«¿Perdón?»

Emma sostuvo su mirada hacia la morena, que hacía lo mismo. Algo vibraba en su pecho, y no tenía nada que ver con el volumen de la música.

«Déjelo»

Y se deslizó en uno de los sillones, frente a Regina

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó esta última mirando los vasos

«Un coctel especial» respondió la rubia a su oído para hacerse entender más fácilmente. La nariz de Emma rozó los cabellos oscuros, y percibió un delicado y deliciosos olor a manzana que la hizo estremecerse.

«¿En qué es especial? ¿Lleva alcohol?»

«Claro, pero es un secreto»

Alzo el vaso, y la invitó a hacer lo mismo

«Por nosotras» dijo Regina mirando a Emma a los ojos «Y por esa noche»

Emma frunció el ceño, y brindó con ella.

«Antes de beber…¿Puedo pedirle una cosa?»

Regina asintió

«Hoy, seamos solo…Emma y Regina. Solo…solo eso. Nada de profesora, nada de alumna…Solo…amigas. Es al menos lo que somos…supongo»

Regina frunció el ceño, y después de un momento de reflexión, dijo

«De acuerdo. Entonces por nosotras, Emma, y por esta noche, que será, así lo espero, memorable»

«Y por nuestra amistad» precisó Emma

Regina bebió un sorbo, e hizo un esfuerzo por no escupirlo.

«Mierda, ¿pero esto qué es?»

«¡Oh, dios mío!» dijo Emma asombrada y divertida al mismo tiempo «¿Ya funciona? ¿Regina diciendo groserías?»

«¡Cállese, señorita…Emma! ¡Esto es inmundo! ¿Qué es?»

«Alcohol y una mezcla de especias. Se supone que nos ayuda a sentirnos bien y abrirnos  los demás»

«¿Habla en serio? Parece que hay…»

«Jengibre» dijo Emma sonriendo, orgullosa de su acción

«La voy a matar»

«Pero, ¿por qué?»

Emma se contenía para no echarse a reír

«Sabe muy bien que el jengibre es un…»

«Oh, sí, lo sé, pero a veces es usted demasiado rígida, así que me he dicho…»

«¿Yo? ¿Rígida?» Emma asintió con una gran sonrisa «¿No fue usted quien puso una cara larguísima cuando mi mano rozó por inadvertencia su muslo al intentar recuperar mi móvil de su bolsillo?»

La sonrisa de Emma se borró de golpe, mientras que una enorme aparecería en los labios de Regina.

«Beba» dijo Emma lo más seriamente del mundo mientras la miraba de nuevo a los ojos «Y además, para su información, su mano se paseaba alegremente por mi muslo, y a mí eso…en fin. Be-ba»

«¿Qué piensa hacer exactamente conmigo, Emma Swan?» preguntó Regina con expresión suspicaz, su voz bajando un tono.

Emma reflexionó un momento.

«Liberarla» Tomó la mano de la morena, que aún sostenía el vaso «Es nuestra noche, ¿verdad? Así que solo vamos a…disfrutar, y que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir»

 _Disfrutar_. Esa palabra resonaba con tanta fuerza en la cabeza de Regina como las palabras pronunciadas por Mary Margaret un mes antes _. Liberarse, con Emma. Disfrutar,  con Emma_. Podía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo. Emma tenía razón, era su noche, después de todo. Quién sabe cuándo tendría otra ocasión de encontrarse con la magnífica rubia que ahora tenía ante sus ojos.

Así que bebió un nuevo sorbo del vaso, que atravesó con dificultad su garganta, y una gota de la bebida se derramó por su mentón. Emma se dio cuenta, y lo secó con su mano.

«Mejor así» susurró acercándose a su oído

«Gracias» respondió Regina en un suspiró.

Emma le hizo un guiño y también bebió un trago, sin ninguna mueca. Después, se levantó de un salto y tendió la mano y Regina  la agarró sin vacilación. A Emma no le gustaba bailar, no delante de todo el mundo, pero ese día, lo deseaba, estaba con Regina y se sentía protegida. Así que comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, bastante alta, y Regina hizo lo mismo.

Emma miraba a la morena sonriendo, era divertido verla así, pero Emma lo apreciaba. De hecho, cuanto más conocía de la morena, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más la apreciaba. No hablaron demasiado, continuaron bailando, descansando cada cierto tiempo para beber algunos tragos de sus bebidas. Habían mantenido durante toda la noche una distancia prudencial entre ellas, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Regina acababa de irse al baño, y Emma sentía una presencia pegada a ella, por detrás, que se frotaba con su trasero. Unas manos rodearon también su vientre, entonces Emma se dio la vuelta. Un hombre, más viejo que ella, oliendo a cerveza a quince kilómetros, estaba justo detrás de ella,  con el salvaje y certero deseo  de querer algo más de la rubia. Ella intentó moverse, separarse, pero el hombre seguía pegado a ella como una lapa a la roca. Entonces, se sintió aliviada al ver regresar a Regina a la pista de baile, pero esta se quedó bloqueada al ver a la pareja, preguntándose si Emma estaba con ese tipo conscientemente, hasta que esta le lanzó  una llamada de socorro con la mirada. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Así que agarró las manos de Emma, y la arrastró un poco más lejos de la pista, a una esquina más discreta, pero el hombre, tomando eso como una invitación, las siguió. Entonces, Regina soltó las manos de Emma, y caminó hacia el tipo en cuestión, y le dijo algo rápido al oído, que Emma no pudo escuchar, y el tipo se quedó con una expresión atónita.

Después Regina volvió a garrar las manos de Emma y se pegó totalmente a ella, sus labios en su oído.

«Poco importa lo que vaya a hacer, finge que te gusta, ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma no comprendió, después Regina volvió a hablar

«Le he dicho a ese tipo que usted era mía, no creo que me haya creído, así que vamos a sacarle provecho a esas clases de teatro, Emma»

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de decir esta boca es mía cuando Regina ya había deslizado una de sus manos en el bolsillo posterior de sus vaqueros, y se había acercado más a ella. Emma, aunque había pretendido tener el control de la situación desde el comienzo de la noche, comenzaba a perder pie. Así que se dejó hacer, no sin apreciar ese acercamiento tan repentino. Comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente, pegadas casi mejilla contra mejilla, después Regina se abrió paso con su rodilla entre sus piernas. Emma ya no podía más, con cada movimiento sentía la pierna de Regina frotarse con sus muslos y cada vez que esto pasaba, una ola de estremecimientos la sacudía entera. Emma miró a su alrededor, el hombre aún estaba ahí y las miraba con mirada torva con un placer no disimulado.

«Pasemos a la etapa superior» susurró Regina.

Entonces Regina hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Emma. Emma se preguntaba qué estaba tramando, hasta que sintió algo cálido y húmedo arrastrarse con delicadeza por su cuello. Emma contuvo con dificultad un gemido de placer, y hundió a su vez sus manos en los cabellos de Regina, justo debajo de su nuca. La morena, por su parte, había escuchado el suspiro de Emma, y eso no había hecho sino envalentonarla. Tenía razón desde el principio, le gustaba a Emma. Y, extrañamente, el hecho de que su lengua estuviera saboreando ligeramente la piel de Emma era muy, demasiado agradable. Le gustaba el sabor que tenía, un poco ácido, y además percibía muy por debajo su perfume tan dulce. Algo se agitó en su bajo vientre, algo que le indicaba que quería más. Habría querido, con un golpe de lengua, saborear por entero el cuerpo de la rubia, y la presión que ella ejercía en su cuello la satisfacía. Así que, sin haberlo premeditado, como si su cuerpo, habituado a ese tipo de danza, conociera de memoria los movimientos, ella se acercó aún más a Emma, y sintió cómo esta temblaba. Estaban en ese momento pecho contra pecho. Se separó del cuello de Emma para mirarla a los ojos, con esa mirada oscura, no de desprecio como era habitual, sino oscura, porque, en algún sitio, muy en su interior, se quemaba de deseo por Emma Swan. Emma la miraba, Emma temblaba, tenía calor, podía sentir las gotas de sudor deslizándose por su espalda. Miró de nuevo a un lado y le hombre, aunque seguía mirándolas, se había alejado. Entonces Emma se acercó a su vez al rostro de Regina, rozó su nariz con la suya, después ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. No estaba sino a un centímetro de los labios de Regina, podía hacerlo, solo quedaba un corto centímetro que recorrer. Sentía su aliento ligeramente agrio y muy picante, debido a la bebida. Regina la miraba, recorría su rostro con los ojos, admiraba el color de su piel, habitualmente tan blanca, que variaba en función de la luz. Después escuchó a Emma murmurar

«Deseo besarte»

Regina pensaba que su mente desvariaba, una vez más, como hacía un momento, Emma seguramente no había dicho eso, Emma no podía decir eso. Así que la morena contestó

«¿Qué?»

Después el ligero espacio que separaba su boca de la de Emma ya no existía. Regina sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, esa presión dulce sobre su boca. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era la bebida? Lo cierto es que su bajo vientre explotaba en una continua emoción. No podía mover ninguno de sus miembros, estaba paralizada, paralizada por ese beso, paralizada por la belleza que tenía delante, y que acababa de unirse a ella, literalmente. Después, quizás de forma muy rápida, Emma se separó, y miró a Regina con los abiertos como platos, también sorprendida por su propio gesto. Regina leyó un «Oh, mierda» volado sobre sus labios, y se giró y desapareció entre la multitud.

Emma tenía que huir de ese sitio, debía huir de Regina, ¿cómo se había atrevido? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué he hecho eso? « _Lo deseabas»_ dijo una ligera voz en su cabeza. No era una razón. Regina era su profesora, ¡por Dios! Era una mujer, no estaba soltera, se llevaban quince años. ¿La bebida? ¡Seguramente fue eso! « _Sabes bien que no_ » continuó la voz « _Lo quieres hacer desde el día en que soñaste con ella, en aquella aula…»_ Ya no podría volverle a hablar con Regina, ni siquiera mirarla…qué vergüenza.

Vio la salida de la discoteca y corrió hacia allí. El aire fresco le mordió las mejillas. Se iría caminando, le daba igual, pero tenía que huir.

«¡Emma!» gritó Regina, que la había seguido.

La rubia no se giró, y continuó de frente.

«¡Emma! ¡Espere!»

La mano de Regina atrapó la suya, y la obligó a girarse.

«Emma…» Regina la miraba, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, inquietándose por la rubia.

Emma sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían, no podría detener sus lágrimas. Así que las dejó caer.

«Lo siento, Regina, no sé lo que me ha ocurrido, no quería, no sé, yo he…la bebida, hacía calor, y después mi cuello…y…»

No lograba articular correctamente bajo los sollozos. Regina la tomó en sus brazos. Había cogido su chaqueta al vuelo de la silla de la sala y no había tenido tiempo de ponérsela. Estrechó a Emma muy fuerte en sus brazos.

«Shhhut» le murmuró «Comprendo…no es nada, ¿de acuerdo? No es grave. »

«Lo siento» volvió a soltar Emma.

«No lo haga. Se ha dejado llevar por el momento. Eso ocurre. Y es mi culpa, fui yo la que tuvo esa idea tonta para alejar a ese tipo»

Regina se lo echaba en cara horriblemente. Emma lloraba en sus brazos y era su culpa, únicamente su culpa, y todavía se culpabilizaba más por haber apreciado saborear la piel de la rubia.

«Pero yo me culpo…» se obstinó Emma

Regina la encontraba tan conmovedora. Le levantó el mentón con su mano.

«No tiene por qué echarse la culpa, es MI culpa. Pero si nada de lo que diga va a hacer que cambie de opinión, considérelo un ensayo para la obra…» le hizo un guiño.

Emma se obligó a sonreír, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos. No era un ensayo para Emma, había querido profundamente ese beso. Y eso la aterrorizaba. No era un juego.

«Nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?» dijo Regina soltando a Emma, temblorosa.

 

Y regresaron a casa de Regina. Le mostró la habitación de invitados. Emma, cansada por los acontecimientos y por los sentimientos que le torturaban el estómago, subió las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que un zapato se le caía, pero no se tomó la molestia de recogerlo. Se cambió rápidamente, se metió en la gran cama que le pareció muy cómoda. Definitivamente Regina no se privaba de nada, ni siquiera para una habitación de invitados. Al estar la puerta entre abierta, Emma vio la sombra de Regina dibujarse en el marco de la misma.

«Ha perdido su zapato, señorita Cenicienta…»

«Gracias…» respondió Emma

Regina se dio la vuelta para irse.

«Regina…¿Querría quedarse?»

«No quiero molestarla»

Daba igual lo perturbada que estuviera, necesitaba a Regina a su lado, al menos por esa noche.

«Por favor…»

Regina le sonrió, y se deslizó bajo las sábanas al lado de Emma.

La morena se había acurrucado en forma de cucharita, detrás de Emma y había apoyado su mano sobre su brazo, al que acariciaba dulcemente con su pulgar.

«¿Regina?»

«¿Hmm?»

«Lo que ha hecho, para alejar a ese tipo, en mi cuello…¿Lo hizo solo para alejarlo o…lo deseaba?»

Regina no se había esperado esa pregunta.

«Un poco las dos cosas…»

Emma se sintió turbada con esa respuesta. ¿Qué significaba?

«Vamos a hacer un pequeño juego, para que se duerma, no será largo…¿Le parece?» preguntó Regina, que cambiaba totalmente de asunto.

«De acuerdo…»

Su corazón se desbocó cuando Regina levantó el top que se había puesto para dormir. Lo levantó casi hasta los omoplatos. No dijo nada, pero las preguntas asaltaban su cabeza. Después sintió algo hacerle cosquillas en la parte alta de su espalda, como si escribiera algo sobre la piel con agua templada.

«¿Ha dibujado algo?» preguntó Emma

«Sí. ¿Ha adivinado qué es?»

Emma dijo que no con la cabeza. Regina entonces se volvió a pasar el dedo por la lengua, y lo posó sobre la espalda de la rubia, y dibujó ese pequeño símbolo tan particular que, al  adivinarlo, le hizo recordar  la primera clase de teatro con Regina, al fondo del aula.

«Un corazón…» suspiró Emma

«Sí, un corazón. La aprecio Emma, de verdad, mucho. Concéntrese en eso para dormir. No se centre en lo que cree haber hecho mal. Nada de lo que usted hace puede estar mal. Es tan…tan conmovedora. Una verdadera niña-mujer. Así que, por esta noche al menos, yo voy a estrecharla fuerte en mis brazos, y usted se dormirá. Mañana todavía no está aquí, ya nos preocuparemos más adelante…»

Entonces Regina se acercó más a Emma, y posó su mano justo en su vientre. Ella parecía tan frágil. Besó su nuca, después aumentó la presión de sus brazos alrededor de Emma, que suspiro débilmente de satisfacción.

El mañana las atraparía, lo sabían. Aunque se escondieran, el tiempo siempre acaba por alcanzarnos, y pronto habría que responder a las preguntas, pronto habría que enfrentarse a la realidad, pero ninguna de las dos estaba aún preparada, en todo caso no ahora, no esa noche.

 


	10. Undisclosed desires

Emma se había quedado dormida casi inmediatamente esa noche. Regina seguía pensando y pensando, se hacía mil y una preguntas. Pensaba en ese beso, en ese beso robado. El momento había sido intenso, Regina sabía en lo más profundo de su interior que había ido demasiado lejos. Había pasado su lengua por su cuello. Su lengua. Era justo que Emma le devolviera lo mismo a través de un beso. Le había gustado, no podía negarlo. Pero, ¿estaba bien? _No. Definitivamente no. Es mi alumna. Mi alumna. Nunca me había pasado esto, en ocho años, jamás. Y aún menos con UNA alumna. Pero qué hermosa es. Siempre que pasa por delante de mí, debo hacer un esfuerzo para no devorarla con los ojos. Tengo tantas ganas de estar a su lado…Es como si lo necesitara…_

 _«Me haces realmente perder la cabeza, Emma Swan»_ murmuró en medio de la noche.

Anidada en el cuello de Emma, sus cabellos rubios cosquilleándole la piel, y era como si recibiera micro descargas eléctricas. La escuchaba respirar, lentamente, era calmante.

Regina sabía que estaba mal. Estaba durmiendo con una alumna. Y le gustaba. Sabía que se estaba exponiendo a muchos problemas, con Emma estaba en peligro, pero paradójicamente se sentía bien. Y poca gente le provocaba ese tipo de sentimiento. Con Emma, eran dos.

La noche dio paso al día, demasiado rápido para la morena, que entonces decidió levantarse, aunque había dormido poco. Procuró no despertar a Emma, después de todo, ella necesitaba descansar. Estaba preparando una cafetera en la cocina cuando tocaron a la puerta. El corazón de Regina se aceleró. ¿Quién podía venir a tocar en su casa un domingo a las ocho y media de la mañana? Abrió la puerta temblando ligeramente

«¡Hola, Regina!»

«¿Mary Margaret? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

Mary Margaret la abrazó y Regina la hizo entrar.

«¡Me he dicho que estarías sola, así que he venido a traerte el desayuno!»

En otro momento, Regina se habría sentido encantada de la delicada atención de su amiga, pero esa mañana era diferente a las demás.

Mary Margaret se sentó en uno de los grandes taburetes de la cocina y dejó la bolsa de papel, que contenía dos cafés y croissants. Regina se sentó con ella.

«Entonces, ¿qué hiciste anoche?» preguntó Mary Margaret «Por tu cara, diría que saliste…»

Regina cogió uno de los cafés de la bolsa, después respondió

«¿Yo? Oh, yo…» Bajo la mirada algo penetrante de la morena, Regina se vio obligada a decirle la verdad «Sí. Salí»

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Mary Margaret.

«¿Y has encontrado a alguien interesante?»

«Sabes bien que con Robin es demasiado complicado para pensar en eso…todavía estoy con él, te recuerdo»

«De momento»

Se escucharon ruidos en la planta de arriba, y Mary Margaret miró el techo con el ceño fruncido.

«No sabía que hoy lo tendrías…»

«No» cortó Regina «Lo tendré a partir de mañana»

«Entonces, ¿qué…? No, espera. ¿Te has traído a alguien?» Su voz se hizo un poco más baja, pero mucho más apremiante «¿Realmente te has traído a alguien?»

«Sí, pero…»

Pero la pequeña enfermera ya no la escuchaba.

«¿Y cómo es?  ¿Es guapo al menos? ¿Has pasado una noche tórrida?»

«¡Mary Margaret, cálmate!» exclamó Regina «¡No es en absoluto lo que piensas!»

Regina habría querido que su amiga dejara de interrogarla, estaba entrando en terreno resbaladizo, y podría llegar a ponerse peligroso.

«Muy bien, muy bien, no quieres decir nada, muy bien…comprendo»

Mary Margaret puso una expresión de desilusión y puso morros. Entonces, miró a su alrededor, y sus ojos se posaron en la chaqueta roja de cuero, colgada en una de las sillas. Después su mirada se desvió hacia Regina y pasó de nuevo alternativamente ente las dos.

«¡Qué raro!, tengo la impresión de haber visto ya esa chaqueta en algún lado…»

Se quedó un instante pensativa, como intentara buscar en sus recuerdos, mientras que el corazón de Regina se dejaba arrastrar por el miedo.

«¿Tú crees?»

«Sí…Bueno, voy a dejarte en encantadora compañía…¡Más tarde me cuentas todo!» Le hizo un guiño y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado, y Regina se sintió aliviada.

En ese instante Emma hizo su aparición a los pies de las escaleras, vestida con su pantalón de pijama, una pequeña sonrisa tímida en sus labios, sus cabellos rubíos aún en desorden por la almohada.

Regina se giró, y le sonrió a su vez. Era extraño ver a su alumna en esa situación, pero por otro lado, era como si siempre hubiera sido así, como si dormir en su casa fuera una costumbre. Todo le parecía tan natural, tan normal, muy reconfortante.

«¿Has dormido bien?» le preguntó

«Como un lirón» respondió Emma bostezando

«Muy bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Hay café, me lo han traído»

«Sí, lo sé, he escuchado a la señora Blanchard…»

Emma se sentó en la silla donde su chaqueta se había quedado colgada, después tomó la taza que Regina le tendió. Esta se sentó a su lado.

«¿Te sientes mejor?»

«Creo que sí…» dijo Emma mirando su café «Quiero excusarme otra vez, por lo de anoche. Se me…se me cruzaron los cables…»

Regina miró a Emma, intentado captar su mirada, pero Emma mantenía la vista fija en su café.

«No pasa nada, de verdad. Soy yo la que…comenzó todo. Así que si hay que buscar una culpable por lo que pasó anoche, soy yo a la que hay que echarle la culpa. No a ti»

Emma giró repentinamente su rostro hacia Regina

«Espere…» murmuró ella, sospechosa «¿Desde cuándo me tutea? ¿Me he perdido algo durante la noche?»

«Oh…euh…» Regina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa proximidad verbal «Lo siento, yo…en fin, si la molesta, yo puedo…»

«No…Hágalo, me gusta» Y fue el turno de Regina de sonreír tímidamente «Con una única condición» continuó Emma

«¿Cuál?»

«Se supone que somos amigas, ¿verdad? Es lo que dijimos anoche, ¿verdad?» Regina asintió con la cabeza «Entonces…déjeme hacer lo mismo. Creo que voy a morir si todavía tengo que llamarla señora Mills cuando estamos la dos solas, como si fuera una solterona burguesa y amargada»

«¡Pero soy una burguesa y amargada!» Emma reía mientras Regina parecía reflexionar sobre la cuestión durante unos instantes, después prosiguió «Tutearme…¿Por qué no?...Después de todo, más  o menos distancia ahora, ¿qué cambiaría?...» Emma exhibió una enorme sonrisa, que hizo aparecer todos sus dientes «Pero solo cuando estemos solas…¿De acuerdo?»

Emma asintió enérgicamente, y se acabó su café de un golpe.

«Entonces…¿puedo usar… TU ducha?»

Regina dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa. Emma era realmente encantadora.

«Sí, Tú puedes usarla. Hay toallas en el segundo cajón de la cómoda»

«Estupendo. Gracias Regina»

«Podría llevarte a casa después, si quieres. A menos que…» su voz se estranguló  en el fondo de su garganta «A menos que quieras quedarte»

«Me encantaría, de verdad. Pero tengo muchos deberes y…»

«Entonces te llevo. Tus deberes son antes que yo»

«Muy bien. Voy a…ducharme»

 

En el cuarto de baño, Emma abrió y dejó correr el agua caliente, mientras se desvestía rápidamente. El agua caliente le hizo bien. Después cogió el gel que estaba en una pequeña balda en una esquina de la ducha. Lo olió, y su corazón de repente se inflamó. Olía a manzana. Olía a Regina. Y tendría ese olor durante todo el día. Era euforizante. Se quedó un rato bajo la ducha, disfrutando del delicado perfume. Mientras se vestía, divisó un pequeño frasco de perfume, también de manzana. Debía ser su perfume. Dejó libre sus muñecas y se echó algunas gotas. Su corazón vibró de nuevo. Estaba totalmente loca por ese aroma, y pensándolo bien, también lo estaba por la que habitualmente lo llevaba.

Regina la condujo a su casa una hora más tarde. La rubia habría adorado pasar más tiempo con la morena, cosa compartida por esta. Lo que se tradujo en que en mitad de la tarde, el ligero ruido reconocible de la mensajería instantánea resonara por los altavoces de su ordenador. Emma se acercó entonces a su pantalla.

**RMills: Ya te he hecho de manos :(**

La rubia sonrió

**EmSwan: Yo también…**

**RMills: Estar contigo es mágico, pero después…**

El corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. ¡Regina encontraba su presencia mágica! ¡Definitivamente, sería un bello día!

**EmSwan: Comprendo. A pesar de todo ha sido un buen fin de semana, y lo único que lo ha estropeado realmente es el haber tenido que dejarte**

**RMills: «3**

**EmSwan: «3**

Emma iba a volver a sus deberes de matemáticas, cuando un nuevo mensaje apareció

**RMills: Ven a verme mañana, tengo algo para ti…**

**EmSwan: ¿Puedo saber qué es?**

**RMills: No, no, señorita Swan, es una sorpresa ;) Es pequeño, pero no puede darse en público…**

**EmSwan: Mejor, me gusta mucho eso…**

**RMills: Entonces, ¿cita en la 131 mañana durante la pausa?**

**EmSwan: ¡Trato hecho! :D**

**RMills: Ahora te voy a dejar trabajar. Hasta mañana, preciosa «3**

**EmSwan: Hasta mañana SEÑORA Mills :D**

El corazón de Emma palpitaba como nunca. Una ola de calor se apoderó de ella, hasta tal punto que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas.

El día siguiente llegó rápido, felizmente. Pero las dos primeras horas de clase le parecieron bien largas, teniendo en cuenta la excitación que le asaltaba el vientre, y su dolor de cabeza, que estaba presente desde el día anterior. Regina tenía que darle algo, y se había pasado la noche y esas últimas horas preguntándose lo que sería. Había visualizado en su cabeza a una Regina con las mejillas sonrosadas por la timidez que quedaba en ella cada vez que se veían, depositándole un dulce beso en sus labios y murmurándole «Este es mi regalo» Sin embargo, sabía muy en el fondo que Regina nunca haría una cosa parecida. Porque no era soltera. Porque estaban en el instituto. Porque quizás no la quería hasta ese extremo.

Sus pasos la llevaron a la 131. La puerta estaba abierta y los alumnos salían justo en ese momento. Emma observaba a Regina y se daba cuenta de lo diferente que se comportaba con ella.

«No olvidéis, quiero vuestras redacciones sobre mi mesa antes del viernes, si no, se va a armar, ¡ya me conocéis!»

Había reobrado su habitual tono frío y su máscara de profesora demasiado autoritaria había vuelto a su rostro. Pero este se iluminó de repente cuando  vio a Emma, y le dedicó su más bella sonrisa.

«¡Vaya! ¡Buenos días señorita!»

«¡Buenos días, señora Mills!» contestó ella

Emma se había quedado en la puerta, y Regina se acercó a ella.

«Lo siento, no tengo demasiado tiempo para charlar» le dijo en voz baja.

Emma sabía que no pasaría nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada.

«Ok, euh, ok, ningún problema…»

«Pero tengo algo para usted» añadió la morena sacando una pequeña bolsa de papel de su propio bolso.

Se la tendió a Emma, que la tomó, rozando con sus dedos la mano de Regina. Emma la vio estremecerse ante ese breve contacto.

«Gracias» murmuró Emma.

Se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla, pero Emma la detuvo poniendo su mano en su hombro.

«Aquí no, señorita Swan…» sin embargo le dio una sonrisa de consuelo «Me tengo que ir. Guárdelo en su bolso» le indicó posando su mirada en el regalo «Tendrá tiempo de ver lo que es más tarde»

«De acuerdo. Ya le diré si me gusta»

«Cuento con ello» le hizo un guiño y cerró la puerta de la clase con llave «Hasta más tarde Emma»

«Hasta más tarde…»

Y Emma se dio la vuelta.

 

Era casi la una cuando Mary Margaret escuchó tocar a la puerta de la enfermería. No había tenido a nadie en toda la mañana, y empezaba a aburrirse, creyendo que nadie quería caer malo ese día. Así que abrió la puerta, con expresión vivaracha, y vio a Emma Swan, aún más blanca de lo normal, frente a ella.

«¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?»

«¿Tendría algo para el dolor de cabeza?»

«Sí, por supuesto, entra»

Mary Margaret la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de delante de su mesa, y sacó una tableta de pastillas de uno de los muchos cajones que había en la gran sala blanca. Le dio un vaso de agua a Emma, así como la pastilla.

«Toma, esto debería aliviarte»

«Gracias…»

Y Emma se tragó la pastilla rápidamente.

«¿Desde cuándo te duele la cabeza, Emma?»

«Creo que desde ayer por la tarde» respondió la rubia

«¿Y no se ha ido desde entonces?»

«No…»

«La pastilla debería hacer efecto rápidamente. Mientras puedes descasar aquí, hay camas al lado…»

«No, gracias, tengo un control, y no me puedo permitir faltar»

«Quédate al menos hasta que suene, no se te molestará»

«De acuerdo, gracias»

«¿Has comido?»

«No mucho, no me entraba»

Mary Margaret rebuscó en la pequeña nevera al lado del armario, y sacó un sándwich.

«Toma. Intenta comer esto al menos, te hará bien»

Emma la miró con expresión interrogativa.

«Todos los días cojo uno de la nevera, por si las moscas. Está muy bueno»

Emma lo miró y comenzó a comerlo con prudencia.

Mientras comía, Mary Margaret la examino, para ver si recobraba el color. Después, rápidamente como un deslumbramiento en plena cara, se dio cuenta de la ropa de Emma. Y sobre todo de su chaqueta de cuero roja. Era exactamente la misma que había visto en casa de Regina. Entonces durante todo ese tiempo había tenido razón. Algo se cocía entre las dos, quizás ni ellas mismas eran conscientes, pero era evidente. Lo había sentido en cuanto las había visto a las dos el día del baile. Se podía ver rápidamente la química entre dos personas, y la de ellas eran tan visible que habría podido verse un halo alrededor de ellas. Ella no había dicho nada, pero de todas maneras había intentado ponerle a Regina la mosca detrás de la oreja en Halloween, susurrándole que disfrutara de la velada. Incluso David se había dado cuenta de que desde hacía algún tiempo, Regina parecía menos sombría, menos sería, más feliz. Emma, entonces, había pasado la noche en casa de Regina. ¿Sería su historia tan seria hasta ese punto?

«¿Emma?»

«¿Hmm?»

«Te voy a hacer una pregunta, y me gustaría que me respondieras lo más sinceramente posible. Debes saber que no voy a juzgarte, ni a darte un sermón. ¿De acuerdo?»

Emma la miró, bastante inquieta, triturando el paquete del sándwich, pero aun así asintió

«¿Qué pasa entre tú y…Regina?»

Emma casi se ahogó con el trozo de sándwich, a continuación, tras un gran vaso de agua, consiguió articular con voz débil.

«¿Qué?  ¿Entre la señora Mills y…yo? Nada…»

«No me mientas, por favor» dijo calmadamente Mary Margaret «Vi tu chaqueta ayer por la mañana en su casa»

«Ah…»

«Te prometo que no hablaré con la dirección, pero si habéis hecho algo reprensible este fin de semana…»

«¡No! ¡No!» replicó Emma «Le juro que no hemos hecho nada…malo»

«¿Pasaste la noche en su casa?»

«Sí. Pero yo…nosotras…solo dormimos. Nunca hemos hecho otra cosa»

«¿Era la primera vez?»

«Sí»

«Ya veo» Dejó pasar un momento, después añadió «Entonces, ¿qué sois?»

«Yo…no lo sé. Solo somos…amigas, creo. ¿Es eso tan malo?»

«Mi conciencia profesional me sopla en la oreja que no es terrible, en efecto. Si por casualidad os hubieran visto…» Emma tragó saliva «Pero mi cariño hacia Regina…me dice que es algo bueno para ella»

«Entonces, ¿cuál es su veredicto? ¿Tengo que dejar de verla?»

«Me llevaré la bronca por haber dicho esto un día si todo sale mal, pero…Regina parece estar bien cuando está contigo. Y creo que cuando algo nos hace estar bien, profundamente, no se debería obligar a dejarlo, no importa las miradas de los otros. Pero todo depende de ti, Emma»

«¿De mí? ¿Por qué?»

«He visto cómo la miras. Y no sé para ti, pero yo nunca he mirado a un amigo de la manera en que tú miras a Regina. Al único que he mirado así es a David»

De repente Emma fijó su mirada en sus zapatos, las mejillas rojas.

_Al menos, recobra el color._

«¿Se nota tanto?»

Mary Margaret le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

«Entonces…¿sientes algo por ella?»

Emma elevó la cabeza hacia la morena

«Yo…no lo sé. Creo que sí. El corazón me late tan fuerte cuando estoy con ella que a veces…a veces no consigo pensar con claridad»

Mary Margaret posó una mano tranquilizadora sobre la de Emma

«¿Sabes?...No querría darte falsas esperanzas, pero…no creo que Regina haya dejado dormir a muchos alumnos en su casa. Y además, dada la manera en que a veces te devora con los ojos, creo que…deberías hablarle de ello. Solo te hará bien. Así, si ella no siente nada por ti, todo se aclarará, y podrás seguir adelante permaneciendo como amigas, si es lo que tú deseas ser, por supuesto»

«¿Y si…» murmuró tímidamente Emma «…y si es un sí? Si ella, en fin…si siente algo, ¿qué pasará?»

«Entonces tendréis que ser pacientes, Regina y tú. Sobre todo tú. Es el único consejo que puedo darte»

El timbre comenzó a tocar en algún lugar del instituto.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» preguntó la morena

«Sí, mejor» respondió Emma levantándose «Gracias por la pastilla. Y por…por todo»

«Es normal. Y si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, estoy aquí. Puedes confiar en mí»

«Gracias»

Emma le sonrió y salió de la enfermería.

_Ahora tengo que hablar con mi querida Regina_

Al volver a casa, por la tarde, Emma saco sus cuadernos de su mochila, y una pequeña bolsa de papel se deslizó. ¡El regalo! Con su dolor de cabeza, se había olvidado. Su corazón comenzó a desbocarse de nuevo, definitivamente, incluso cuando Regina no estaba ahí, el dichoso órgano hacía de las suyas. Febrilmente, abrió la bolsa, y dos vio pequeños paquetes. Uno era minúsculo, recubierto de papel rosado. El otro era un poco más grande, rectangular. Abrió el más pequeño. Desenvolvió cuidadosamente el papel, no quería romperlo. Una pulsera cayó en sus manos. Una fina cadena de plata, a la que estaba engarzado un pequeño colgante redondo, de extraño diseño, estriado, con una pequeña piedra negra en medio de la joya. Una pequeña nota estaba escondida en el papel « _Para alegrar la fina muñeca de Ricitos de Oro_ » A Emma le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Se la colocó corriendo en su muñeca y le encantó cómo quedaba. Era magnifica. Abrió rápidamente el segundo paquete. Era más pesado que el otro. Parecía un frasco de perfume. Emma sospechaba lo que era. Entonces lo abrió y descubrió, bajo el frasco, una corta frase escrita con tinta plateada « _Utilícese con moderación «3_ » Sacó el perfume de la caja, y se echó una gota. Era el de Regina.

Un repentino calor se apoderó de repente de ella. Agradecía tener a esa mujer tan especial en su vida, que sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba, y que estaba llena de atenciones hacia ella. Todo volvía a su cabeza, flashes, imágenes, todo desfilaba a una rapidez asombrosa. Regina que la mira fríamente, Regina que la saca del baile, Regina que le envía el primer mensaje, Regina que le dibuja ese corazón sobre la mano, Regina que tiene miedo, Regina que la toma en sus brazos, Regina que apoya sus labios en su mejilla, _Regina…_

Regina estaría sola esa tarde, Robin aún no había vuelto. Tenía que ir a verla, decírselo. Era ahora, ahora o nunca.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más, bajó volando las escaleras.

«Emma…¿dónde vas?» preguntó Marco, que sacaba algo del horno

«Tengo que salir…a comprobar una cosa»

«Pero la cena está lista…»

«No tardaré mucho, prometido»

Montó en su bicicleta que saco del garaje, y pedaleó en dirección hacia la mansión. De camino, un montón de frases le vinieron a aleatoriamente a la cabeza. Solo esperaba poder expresarse correctamente cuando estuviera delante de la morena.

_Estaré aquí por ti, Regina, siempre estaré aquí. Si un día sufres, si un día te sientes mal, estaré aquí. Sé que has tenido que haberlo pasado mal, pero mis brazos estarán siempre aquí, para ti, si un día hay una tormenta, si un día tienes miedo, estaré aquí. Porque mereces que se ocupen de ti, que se ocupen de verdad de ti. Mírate, eres tan bella…Mereces todo lo mejor. Porque cuando te miro, me digo que tu compañero es un imbécil. Porque eres hermosa todo el tiempo. Porque eres divertida, inteligente. No es una máscara, eres verdaderamente tú, es lo que realmente eres. Me gusta cuando mi mano estrecha la tuya. Me gusta estremecerse cuando me rozas. Y el beso de la otra noche, fue queriendo, lo adoré, lo lamenté, pero se acabó, ya no lo lamento. Y si te digo todo esto es porque…porque yo…_

Con el corazón latiendo con esa esperanza que en ese momento le parecía invencible, dejó caer su bicicleta ante el portón y lo traspaso corriendo. Nada podría detenerla. Era ese día, ese día o nunca. Su dedo tocó el timbre con cierta familiaridad. Esperó un momento, después ruidos de pasos. Sonreía, tenía calor, estaba ansiosa, su corazón resonaba hasta en su cabeza, que de nuevo bullía. Pero ya no le dolía, porque era ahora, ahora o nunca.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y Emma comenzó a hablar, sin darse cuenta de nada.

 _Era ahora_ …

«Regina, tengo que decirte que…»

Pero se interrumpió. No había nadie delante de ella. Entonces bajó la mirada. Un pequeño muchacho de ojos marrones, que debía tener unos cinco años, estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

«¿Es a mama a quien vienes a ver?

_…O nunca_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Hear me

«¿Es a mamá a quien vienes a ver?»

El pequeño la miraba, todo sonriente, en absoluto arisco. Emma no conseguía articular palabra, el mundo acababa de hundirse bajo sus pies.

«Porque puedes entrar si quieres verla, está en su despacho. Puedo ir a buscarla»

Ante el silencio de Emma, que lo miraba con los ojos como platos, completamente perdida, él continuó

«Voy a buscarla…»

Y dejó a Emma plantada ahí, ante la puerta abierta, mientras que corría por las escaleras gritando

«¡Mamá! Hay alguien para ti»

¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ella nunca lo había supuesto? Regina estaría delante de ella de un minuto a otro, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no deseaba decirle nada. Lo único que deseaba era tirarse al suelo y morir en silencio. Contenía las lágrimas, después  escuchó los pasos tan característicos. Así que hizo lo único que le pareció más fácil en el momento, huir. Se dio la vuelta, y corrió hasta la cancela, recogió su bicicleta lo más rápido posible y pedaleó hasta perder el aliento.

 

Al otro lado de la puerta, Regina no vio sino una difusa  silueta pasar la cancela, pero no distinguió nada en concreto.

«Henry, ¿quién era?» dijo ella cerrando la puerta y dándose la vuelta hacia el hijo

«No lo sé, pero era bonita»

«Ya te he dicho que no abras si no estoy abajo contigo…podría ser cualquiera, un ladrón, o algo peor» dijo ella con tono de reproche en su voz

«Pero yo estaba echado a un lado» respondió él lleno de inocencia

«No lo hagas más, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Sí, mamá…»

«Lávate las manos, vamos a cenar»

«¿Has hecho lasaña, eh? Porque Marianne hace de las congeladas y no son muy muy buenas…»

«Espero que no le hayas dicho que son malas»

«No, no…» dijo él moviendo la cabeza «Pero las tuyas son mejores»

«Gracias cariño» Le acarició la cabeza y se dirigió a ver cómo iba la lasaña.

Sin la presencia de Robin, Marianne le había traído a Henry, y ellas habían podido conversar un poco, por primera vez. Y no fue tan terrible como Regina se imaginaba.

Y Marianne finalmente le había dicho

 

«Siento todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sabe?» le había dicho Marianne, mientras que Henry se había marchado a colocar sus cosas. Regina se había mostrado muy fría con ella,  como las pocas veces en que la había visto.

«¿Y por qué exactamente?»

«Por Robin…por…Henry…por haber estropeado todo entre vosotros. Me disculpo, profundamente. Nunca lo he querido así»

«Muy bien» había dicho Regina, sin saber qué otra cosa decir

«Quería solo decirle que he dejado a Robin. Definitivamente»

«Muy bien. ¿Y piensa una vez más abandonar la ciudad dejando a Henry o desea quedarse esta vez?» preguntó Regina toda fría.

«Me quedo. Me he atado mucho a Henry. Es un chico maravilloso. De verdad» Regina la miró de repente, con un poco más de calor en la mirada «Lo ha educado muy bien. Mucho mejor de lo que yo hubiera sido capaz. Estoy contenta de que la encontraran, Robin, pero también Henry»

«Gracias» dijo débilmente Regina, ofreciéndole una ligera sonrisa.

«Sé que he cometido errores, y haber abandonado a Henry es irreparable, pero debe saber que nunca intentaré nada para apartarlo de usted. Es difícil para mí admitirlo, pero es su hijo. Poco importa lo que la biología pueda decir»

Y en ese preciso instante, todo el rencor que había sentido por Marianne, desapareció, todos sus miedos se esfumaron, y lo único que necesitaba era calor humano. Así que hizo el gesto más sencillo del mundo, tomó a la que consideraba como su enemiga en sus brazos.

«Gracias…»repitió

«Ha estado ahí para él» continuó Marianne una vez que se hubieron separado « desde que nació, o casi. He vuelto, y estoy contenta de conocerlo, y de pasar tiempo con él, estoy contenta de que comprenda, a tan tierna edad, que estoy aquí por él. Pero lo más importante de su vida es usted. Usted y Robin. Y él necesita a sus dos padres mucho más de lo que me necesita a mí. El único error reparable que he cometido es juntarme con Robin y creer que funcionaría. Me he equivocado»

«Es lo menos que se puede decir» murmuró la morena para ella misma

«Robin no es tan terrible, ¿sabe? ¿Qué haría usted en su lugar si alguien al que amaba, después de un tiempo desaparecido, volviera a su vida, y lo pusiera todo patas arriba?»

Y de repente ella pensó en alguien en quien no había pensado desde hacía años: Daniel, su primer amor verdadero. Pensaba en cuánto lo había amado, en cuánto había llorado cuando había muerto.

«¿O si, de repente, alguien, salido de la nada, apareciera y cambiara literalmente su manera de ver las cosas?»

El rostro de Daniel desapareció de su cabeza, mientras que un rostro más delicado, más fino hacía su aparición. Largos cabellos rubios, y esos ojos esmeraldas, profundos… _Emma_. Regina sonrió a Marianne.

«Creo comprender, sí» dijo débilmente la morena. Y era sincera.

Las palabras de Marianne la habían emocionado profundamente, finalmente estaba segura de su futuro. Había autorizado a Marianne a visitar a Henry cuando lo deseara, Robin lo había llevado a menudo a su casa cuando él iba, y pasaba también muchas noches a la semana con ella. Después de todo, era su madre biológica, y Henry tenía el derecho de aprender a conocerla, ella no podía negarse a eso.

 

Era más de medianoche y Regina comenzaba a inquietarse. Emma no había respondido a sus mensajes. Por primera vez en tres meses, Emma no había  respondido. Regina se preguntaba por qué. Se esperaba largos mensajes que le inflamaran el corazón, sobre todo después del regalo que le había hecho. Había pensado que le gustaríaa a Emma, pero quizás se había equivocado. Emma, por su parte, había leído los mensajes de Regina.

**RMills: Espero que te hayan gustado los pequeños regalos…«3**

Una hora más tarde

**RMills: O quizás no…**

Después Emma había apagado el ordenador. En un minuto, su día había transitado de la felicidad al horror. Habían hablado de sus respectivas familias, pero Regina nunca había mencionado a su hijo. Ni una sola vez. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para creer que tenía posibilidades con Regina? Ella había construido una familia con Robin, no iba a dejarlo todo de un día para el otro por una pobre muchacha como ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitar estremecerse pensando en la lengua de Regina deslizándose por su cuello, en ese baile, en el fabuloso fin de semana que acababan de pasar. Nada parecía tener sentido. Se quedó un rato en el suelo, tirada en la alfombra de su habitación, secando,  a medida que caían, las lágrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

 

Al día siguiente, Emma hizo todo lo posible para evitar a Regina, no comió en la cafetería. Cuando hubo que ir a clase de teatro, no siguió  a Ruby.

«¿Qué te pasa desde esta mañana?» le preguntó

«Nada» respondió ella bajando la mirada hacia sus zapatos.

«Emma, eres buena, pero a mí no me la das. ¿Por qué no vienes a teatro? Te recuerdo que es por ti si yo voy. ¡Y tienes uno de los papeles principales!»

«No me apetece, es todo»

«¿Es por causa de la señora Mills?» preguntó enseguida Ruby.

Emma giró la cabeza hacia ella y no respondió

«Entonces es eso, ¿eh?» continuó su amiga «Lo sabía, de todas maneras. No he dicho nada porque pensaba que querías guardarlo para ti, pero te aseguro que si te ha hecho daño…»

«¿De qué me estás hablando por Dios?» exclamó Emma, presa de una repentina cólera.

«Emma…¿qué pasa entre la señora Mills y tú?»

«¡Comienzo a hartarme de que me hagan esa pregunta!» replicó secamente

«Emma, intento ayudarte…»

«No necesito ayuda. No me apetece ir a teatro, es todo, así que déjalo ya»

«¿Y qué le digo a la señora Mills? ¿Qué te has ido de vacaciones durante sus clases?»

«No lo tienes que decir nada. Ella no necesita saber nada de mi vida»

Ruby miró a Emma frunciendo el ceño, con una expresión que dejaba claro que no estaba satisfecha.

«Ok, de acuerdo, apáñatelas»

«¡Muy bien!»

«¡Perfecto!»

Y Emma dejó el hall del instituto sin una palabra más.

 

Cuando Regina vio entrar en el aula a Ruby sin Emma, sintió cómo si un trozo de plomo bajara por su garganta. ¿Dónde estaba? Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su alumna, pero esta parecía estar enfadada, por la manera de levantar las cejas cuando ella la miró.

Durante toda la clase, estuvo ida. Aún estaban escribiendo la pieza, y comenzaban a ensayar algunas escenas, para encontrar la inspiración. Pero ella no dejaba de pensar en Emma. Cuando el timbre sonó, retuvo a Ruby.

«¿Sabes por qué Emma no ha venido? Me pareció verla esta mañana…»

«No lo sé, no sé una puta mierda» replicó la alumna retomando su camino

«Ruby, ¡te aseguro que si me vuelves a hablar en ese tono, tendrás una hora de castigo!»

«Escuche» dijo Ruby desafiándola con la mirada y bajando la voz «no ha querido venir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero parecía estar enfadada con usted. Así que no sé lo que le ha hecho, ni lo que hay entre las dos, pero Emma por lo que se ve no quiere que yo me mezcle. Así que arréglelo con ella. No soy consejera matrimonial»

«¡Ruby!»

«¿Qué? ¡Se va a atrever a decir que mantiene una relación completamente normal con ella!»

«Somos…amigas»

«Sí, si usted lo dice…»

Ruby salió del aula y cerró la puerta tras ella, dejando a Regina sola, con sus angustias y sus preguntas. _¿Qué he hecho ahora?_   De repente, la aguda voz de Henry le vino a la cabeza «Era bonita» ¿Acaso era Emma la que le había hecho aquella visita imprevista? Era absolutamente necesario que tuviera una conversación con ella.

Regina dejó que pasara un día antes de hablar. Quería dejarle tiempo a Emma para ver si ella volvía, esperaba recibir un mensaje, pero nada pasó. Silencio por parte de Emma. Y eso la entristecía. No comprendía. ¿Había visto a Henry? ¿Era por eso?

 

A las 21:00 del miércoles, hacía noche cerrada, y el viento era gélido. Emma no había vuelto a hablar con Regina. No podía pensar en ella sin que el estómago le diera vueltas, había girado la cabeza cada vez que se la había cruzado por los pasillos. Solo hacía dos días y ya se aburría. Se culpaba un poco, habría podido enviarle un mensaje, olvidarse del pequeño que había visto, pero era demasiado. Incluso había peleado con Ruby, aunque no se lo había tenido mucho en cuenta durante toda la mañana en que tuvieron clases juntas. Estaba viendo una película de terror en su habitación cuando escuchó un golpe en su ventana. Quito el sonido de la tele. Los golpes se escucharon de nuevo, un poco más fuertes esta vez. Su pulso se aceleró. Miró con prudencia por la ventana. Una silueta se encontraba abajo, una silueta agachada cogiendo piedrecitas del suelo.

Emma abrió entonces su ventana, y la silueta se enderezó, y la miró. _Regina_

Sin pensar, cerró la ventana violentamente y se agachó para no ser vista. Nuevos golpes contra el cristal. _Si continúa así, va a romper el cristal._ Entonces se levantó, e hizo señas a Regina de que iba a bajar, lo que hizo de puntillas y despacio para que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta. Salió afuera y fue hacia Regina.

Se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que la morena tomó la palabra.

«Emma, yo…»

«¿Qué está haciendo aquí?» dijo Emma a la defensiva.

Regina arqueó una ceja

«¿De usted, de verdad?»

Emma la miró sin decir una palabra, pero sus dientes chirriaban. El frío le entraba por todos los poros de la piel, y estaba temblando.

«¿Podemos hablar, al menos? Mi coche está ahí, al lado…» Emma continuaba mirándola sin decir nada «Por favor»

La observó un minutó más, después acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Emma entró en el coche, aún caliente, y Regina subió la calefacción.

«¿Me puedes decir por qué no respondes a mis mensajes desde el lunes?»

«Pensaba que estarías ocupada» respondió fríamente Emma, con los ojos fijos hacia delante.

«¿Y por qué…?»

«¡Tienes un hijo!» gritó de repente «¡Un hijo, Regina! ¡Y nunca me lo has dicho! ¡No lo has mencionado ni una vez!»

«Entonces, ¿es por eso? ¿De verdad es por Henry?»

«¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de él?»

«Nunca me lo preguntaste…»

«¡Eres imposible!» se enfadó Emma «¿Cómo habría podido adivinarlo? Mierda, tienes un hijo, Regina…»

«Emma, escúchame atentamente. No te he hablado porque toda la historia que hay detrás de Henry es muy larga de explicar…»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Sabes? Incluso un “Hola, te presento a mi hijo” habría bastado»

«Emma, déjame explicarte. Henry no es realmente mi hijo»

«Espera…¿qué?» preguntó la rubia sin comprender, girándose hacia Regina «Sin embargo estaba en tu casa. Y te ha llamado mamá»

«Es hijo de Marianne. No el mío. No…biológicamente»

«¿Y crees que eso cambia algo para mí? ¿Crees que me importan los lazos de sangre? Pensaba que me conocías mejor…»

Emma se hundió en el asiento. Su decepción aumentaba, como un agujero negro en su vientre, que aspiraba todo a su paso.

«¿Puedes dejar de interrumpirme cada tres segundos y dejar que me explique?»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco suspirando, pero no dijo nada.

«Bien…» intentó captar la mirada de Emma, pero esta estaba demasiado enfadada para mirarla «Cuando Marianne dejó a Robin, acababa de saber que estaba embarazada. De Robin, evidentemente. Después de un tiempo, yo empecé mi relación con él. Después Marianne dio a luz. Robin fue a verla mientras estuvo en maternidad. Y una vez terminó su convalecencia, dejó a su hijo con Robin y se marchó. Ni siquiera le había puesto nombre. Así que yo le dije a Robin que se mudara conmigo. Y decidimos llamarlo Henry. Ese nombre me gustaba, porque mi padre se llamaba así, lo quería profundamente. Y al momento en que vi por primera vez a Henry, ese pequeño ser, tan bonito, tan débil, tan impotente ante lo que le pasaba, me juré que no le faltaría de nada, ni un hogar, ni amor. Sobre todo amor. Y después, el verano pasado, Marianne regresó. Pidió ver a Henry. Al principio me negué, y después, Robin insistió. Le explicamos todo a Henry. Es un muchacho muy inteligente, enseguida comprendió»

Y el silencio regresó al coche. Emma contenía sus lágrimas. La historia era conmovedora, pero no era eso. Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Regina, desde esa mirada en la cafetería, se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto lo que hacía con ella estaba mal. Hasta qué punto lo que sentía estaba mal.

«Tienes una familia» dijo con voz débil y ligeramente temblorosa «Realmente tienes una familia, con Robin»

«¿Y qué cambia eso?» preguntó dulcemente Regina

«Lo cambia todo…lo cambia todo, porque pasamos tiempo juntas, cuando sabemos, tanto una como la otra, que no debería ser así. Porque has pasado la noche en mi casa, porque yo la he pasado en la tuya, porque me has cogido en tus brazos, porque me dices todas esas cosas, porque me haces todas esas cosas. Porque te he besado…»

La garganta de Emma se estranguló…

«Así que volvemos a eso…a ese beso…»

«¡Evidentemente! ¿Crees de verdad…?»

Después, sin que pudiera hace nada, las manos de Regina le agarraron el rostro y sus labios se estrellaron sobre los suyos por un segundo, después tan rápidamente como empezó, se separaron. Emma miró a Regina con los ojos desorbitados. Pero, _¿por qué ha hecho eso?_

«No es nada, ¿ves?» dijo finalmente Regina, soltando su cara «¡No voy a morir por ese beso, la Tierra no ha dejado de girar, nada nos ha caído encima!»

«No comprendes absolutamente nada…» dijo Emma, mientras una lágrima perlaba su mejilla

«Entonces, ¡explícame! ¿Por qué te sientes tan mal por eso?»

Emma vaciló.

Pero después de todo, no tenía nada que perder, así que se lanzó.

«Me siento mal porque aún estoy preguntándome si lo que hacemos…si está bien, si está mal…y ahora me siento mucho peor porque acabo de saber que tienes una familia. Y yo, yo estoy aquí como una gran idiota, y tengo la impresión de estar destruyendo eso. Cuánto más entro en tu vida, más tengo la impresión de que el señor Hood sale. Y eso, por tu hijo, está mal. ¿Quieres saber porque me siento mal? ¡No fue un simple beso para mí, fue mucho más que eso, absolutamente mucho más…! ¡Pero tú, tú lo ves todo como un juego! ¡Un juego para hacer huir a un tipo, un ensayo para la obra…! ¡Pero no es un ensayo, es la vida real!  ¡Sentí cosas, yo…siento cosas…!»

La voz de Emma se apagó, y un rio de lágrimas bajaba por sus mejillas. Ella agarró la puerta y se preparó para salir, pero la mano de Regina la retuvo por la muñeca, y esta sintió algo frío, metálico bajo los dedos.

«Emma, espera» la susodicha se giró hacia ella «Te pido perdón por el beso que acabo de darte. Fue completamente inapropiado. E idiota. Porque ha tenido el efecto inverso a lo que yo quería hacerte comprender»

Elevó la manga de Emma, y se puso contenta al ver que no se había equivocado, era la pulsera que le había regalado. A pesar de todo el rencor que tenía, Emma se la había puesto. La rubia tenía una expresión intrigada. Regina  acarició entonces su antebrazo con la yema del dedo, y alcanzó la pequeña cadena plateada. Después llevó la parte interna de la muñeca de Emma a sus labios y la besó. Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa cuando reconoció su perfume afrutado. Ella se había echado unas gotas. Olió el perfume por unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que olía diferente en la piel de Emma. Era ligero, pero se apreciaba. Olía mucho mejor. Separó sus labios de la muñeca de Emma, y dijo

«Yo también siento cosas, Emma» entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos, y se aferró a ellos con fuerza, como si de repente necesitara apoyo «No eres la única» Y ella llevó la mano de Emma hasta su corazón, que latía desbocadamente en ese momento «¿Ves?»

Los ojos esmeraldas se encontraron con los chocolate de Regina. Emma ya no lloraba, pero sus mejillas estaban aún húmedas. Sentía bajo sus dedos cada latido del corazón de Regina, era una sensación extraña, pero tan gustosa…

«Nunca he estado tan cerca de alguien como…» susurró la rubia

Regina le sonrió débilmente, después pasó un dedo por sus labios

«Shuuut. Cierra los ojos» Emma obedeció «Haz abstracción de todo, y concéntrate solo en mí, en mi corazón, que sientes bajo tu mano»

Regina sujetaba la mano de Emma contra su pecho, como prisionera de ese melódico palpitar.

Se quedaron largos minutos así, en el silencio, solamente rasgado por sus respiraciones. Regina podía mirar a Emma a su antojo. Su piel habitualmente blanca estaba sembrada de algunas manchas rojas por haber llorado demasiado. Sus mejillas brillaban bajo la luz de las farolas. Su mano, que sentía en su pecho, era suave, pero fría. Después Regina rompió el silencio.

«¿Emma?» la rubia abrió los ojos y la miró «Eres magnífica. Y si te lo digo…es porque…no sé si ya te lo han dicho de esta manera…» Emma no sabía qué decir. Así que respondió lo único de verdad que le venía a la mente.

«Tú también eres magnifica. Pero  creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no?»

Regina le sonrió y Emma le devolvió la sonrisa. Después la morena le dio la libertad a su mano, pero se acercó a ella, y, en la incomodidad del coche, logró tomarla en sus brazos. Le acarició lentamente la espalda y Emma hizo lo mismo. La rubia habría querido quedarse así para la eternidad.

«¿Regina?» le murmuró al oído

«¿Sí?»

«¿Al final qué somos?»

«A simple vista, yo diría que…unas perfectas locas»

Emma se separó dulcemente de los brazos de Regina y clavó sus ojos en los suyos de la forma más seria del mundo.

«No bromeo…»

«Yo tampoco. Escucha, el día en que encuentre las palabras para calificar nuestra relación, te juro que serás la primera en saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?»

Y Regina la besó en la frente, delicadamente.

«Ahora voy a tener que irme…No voy a poder quedarme en el coche eternamente…»

«¡Puedo secuestrarte y meterte en el maletero si quieres!»

Emma dejó escapar una risa

«Vamos a evitarlo…»

Regina se llevó las manos a su cuello, se quitó la bufanda, y se la tendió a Emma.

«Hace frío fuera» le dijo

«Ni siquiera tengo que caminar diez metros…»

«Da igual, me la devolverás más adelante, no quiero que cojas frío por mi culpa»

Y le enrolló su bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Emma la olió, y puedo percibir un aroma divino.

«Estoy contenta de que hayamos hablado» continuó Regina «Buenas noches Emma»

«Buenas noches Regina»

Emma se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Ante de que volviera a cerrar la puerta, Regina la llamó.

«¿Emma?» ella la miró una última vez, Regina la observó durante un momento «Haré todo lo mejor que pueda para ser la que tú quieres que sea»

Emma frunció el ceño, y sin saber qué responderle, le sonrió una última vez, después caminó en sentido contrario para volver a su casa.

 


	12. The Captain

Durante toda la semana que había seguido a la conversación en el coche, Emma había llevado la bufanda de Regina. El tiempo, cada vez más frío,  había servido de excusa para poder rodear su cuello con ella. La morena evidentemente lo había notado en el momento en que sus miradas se perdían en Emma cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Cuando Robin había vuelto, Regina tuvo una seria conversación con él. Era demasiado pronto para plantearse cualquier cosa sobre el futuro juntos. Ella le guardaba mucho rencor, y no sabía si podría perdonarlo un día.

«No quiero que te lo tomes a mal» le dijo ella «Pero me gustaría que no te quedaras aquí. No consigo pensar…y mucho menos cuando estás en eta casa»

«¿Quieres…que me vaya?» él tenía los ojos como platos

«Sí, por favor. No me veas como alguien malvado. Pero me ayudaría si te alquilaras un apartamento»

«Entonces, ¿me dejas?»

«No lo sé. Creo que sí. Necesito tiempo»

Se quedaron un momento mirándose, después Robin declaró

«Comprendo. He cometido muchos errores. Y quiero asumirlos. Espero solo poder repararlos. ¿Y Henry? ¿Cómo hacemos?»

Regina vaciló

«Yo…»

«Haremos lo que tú quieras» cortó Robin

«Podrás verlo cuando quieras, lo sabes. Pero yo…preferiría que se quedara aquí. Marianne ya se lo lleva de vez en cuando, así que tres hogares… Es muy complicado de llevar, incluso para él. Pero si él quiere irse contigo, no lo obligaré a quedarse»

«Lo sé Regina. Todo es mi culpa» Regina se contuvo para no llorar cuando sintió cómo la voz de Robin temblaba, y sus ojos se humedecían «Lo siento tanto…Tanto»

Y de repente tomó a Regina en sus brazos. Ella tuvo la sensación de que hacía años que no había sentido ese calor. Y al cerrar los ojos, se veía unos años antes.

«Todo va a ir bien» susurró ella

«¿Mamá? ¿Papá?»

Henry había bajado discretamente las escaleras y había llegado a la altura de los dos.

«¿Qué os pasa?»

Regina secó rápidamente las lágrimas que, a su pesar, habían caído, se acercó a Henry, así como Robin, que se agachó para hablar con él.

«Escucha, Henry» comenzó Regina «Sé que se te pide mucho en esta familia, pero es preciso que sepas que todo lo hacemos pensando en ti»

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó inquieto

«Me voy a mudar» dijo calmadamente Robin, con una mano en su hombro

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque con mamá…es complicado. He hecho tonterías»

«¿Con Marianne?»

«Creí…tontamente que todo se arreglaría si volvía con ella. Pero me equivoqué. Marianne y yo…es pasado, simplemente estaba muy cegado para haberme dado cuenta a tiempo»

«¿Es por eso que íbamos todo el tiempo a su casa….todavía os queréis mamá y tú?»

«Es complicado, cariño» respondió Regina

«¿Puedo al menos ir a verte?» preguntó Henry a Robin

«Cuando tú quieras. Siempre podremos pasar noches juntos»

Tendió su puño hacia Henry, que lo miró un momento, dudando, después, una sonrisa torpe sobre sus labios, golpeó con su pequeño puño el de Robin.

«De acuerdo»

Así que Robin se había marchado a una habitación de hotel mientras encontraba algo. Regina había tenido problemas para dormir, porque en su cabeza se libraba un combate, que, a pesar de que nunca debió existir, no tenía fin. Veía a Robin y a Henry, y la familia perfecta que siempre se había imaginado. Después veía a Emma, a la que no sabía cómo calificar, y que iba ocupando un lugar en su vida, en su mente. _En mi corazón_. Tenía la impresión de que, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacer una elección. No podría estar en todos los frentes, como si tener a Robin y a Emma al mismo tiempo en su vida fuera algo compatible. ¿Acaso no  había hecho ya esa elección implícitamente? ¿Por la manera en que se estremecía, solo con mirarla, interpretando a la mujer segura de sí misma a su lado cuando le costaba contener el temblor de sus manos?

 

El martes siguiente, ella y sus alumnos pusieron punto y final a la pieza. Regina estaba orgullosa de lo que habían sido capaces  de crear los jóvenes que tenía alrededor. La obra era divertida, magnífica, y tenía unan pizca de sensualidad-en parte gracias a las ideas de Ruby-Regina estaba ansiosa por llevarla a escena. Tenía ganas, pero miedo al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que, tarde o temprano, debía interpretar encima del escenario con Emma, y evidentemente tenía miedo de hacerlo mal, de molestar a la rubia. Pero ella les había reservado una pequeña sorpresa que les mostró al final de clase, cuando ya habían acabado de leer toda la pieza.

«Quiero que sepáis que estoy tremendamente feliz de ver cómo la obra avanza» dijo la morena alegremente «Tenía miedo de que os desmotivarais, que os cansarais de mí, pero parece que todo ha ido bien, ¿verdad?» Varios alumnos asintieron sonriendo «Y ya que habéis sido tan buenos, tengo algo para vosotros…»

«¿Nos va a decir finalmente lo que hay en la caja?» preguntó Ashley

«¡No se os puede ocultar algo por mucho tiempo!»

Acercó entonces la gran caja al centro del aula y la abrió

«Hay algo para cada uno de vosotros, vuestro nombre está puesto»

Los alumnos se movieron para ver lo que contenía la caja, y empujaron a Regina que se sintió echada para atrás. Emma, que acababa de ponerse a su lado, la agarró por la cintura justo antes de que tropezara, y Regina se agarró al suéter gris y cálido que llevaba la rubia.

«Gracias señorita Swan» dijo ella recobrando su aliento

«Debería dejar de ponerse tacones tan altos…» le pinchó Emma

«Lo tendré en cuenta» dijo Regina riendo

«¡Nos ha traído ropa!» se entusiasmó Ruby, que acababa de pasarse por los hombros una capa roja y sostenía en las manos una máscara de lobo.

«Podréis hacer vosotros mismos los ajustes, o añadir otras cosas, si no os gusta…»

«¿Está de broma?» dijo el muchacho que tenía que interpretar a la princesa mientras miraba un magnífico vestido de tul azul «Voy a estar muy guapa con esto» añadió afeminando su voz

«¡Dios mío, realmente estoy ansiosa por verlo con eso, Jefferson!»

«¡Yo también!»

«Ha debido costarle una fortuna» susurró Emma hacia Regina

«Cuando hago algo, me invierto a fondo, señorita Swan» dijo ella con voz ronca, levantando ligeramente una ceja, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Emma entrecerró los ojos

«En lugar de hacer la pelota, Emma, ¿vas a venir a ver tu traje?» exclamó Ruby

Emma se acercó a la caja y miró en el interior. Solo quedaba su traje. Estaba compuesto por un corsé azul marino, un pantalón negro ajustado, y una espada de plástico duro.

«¡Sexy caballero!» le susurró su mejor amiga al oído «Estoy segura que la señora M sueña con verte con eso puesto…»

Emma se atragantó.

«Puede cambiarlo si no le gusta» precisó Regina mirando a Emma que intentaba recobrar una respiración normal.

«Oh, no, no es eso, es solo muy…»

«¡Moderno!» indicó Ruby

«Ya me dirá si le sirve…»

«Claro» dijo Emma

Ariel, una pequeña pelirroja con quien Emma  había salido alguna vez, miró las ropas de cada uno, después miró a Regina, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

«¡A Gold le va a dar un ataque!»

«Ese es el fin, querida» le respondió Regina «Pero sobre todo, ni una palabra antes de la representación, ¿de acuerdo?» insistió ella mirando a sus alumnos… Y el timbre sonó

«Cojan las ropas, pruébensela, y si todo está bien, lo pondremos todo en el almacén para no perder nada…¡Hasta la semana que viene! Ultima clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, nos meteremos con la puesta en escena, así que ¡no faltéis!»

Los alumnos dejaron poco a poco el aula, llevándose y mirando la ropa de unos y de otros.

«¿Vamos al Rabbit Hole esta noche?» preguntó Ruby a Emma en el ruido ambiente «Hace tiempo que no vamos, y quiero saber si el guapo camarero que estaba la última vez, aún sigue allí…»

«¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para el viernes? Podremos quedarnos más tiempo…»

«Vale, de acuerdo. Espera, tengo una idea…Una noche de chicas, ¿te parece?»

«Por supuesto, pero de dos…»

«Espera, ahora vengo» se separó y preguntó «¿Ashley, Ariel? ¿Os apetece ir el viernes a Rabbit Hole?»

Las dos asintieron, y Emma se puso contenta. Hacía una eternidad que las cuatro no salían juntas. Algunas veces se veían durante las fiestas organizadas por una u otra, y Emma las apreciaba mucho.

«¡Problema resuelto!» dijo Ruby guiñándole un ojo mientras regresaba con ella. Tomó su bolso. «Tengo que esperar o…»

«No, está bien, te envío un mensaje cuando llegue»

«¡Ok! ¡Hasta luego, señora M!» dijo ella dirigiéndose a la morena, que había guardado las cosas y comenzaba a ponerse su abrigo.

«¡Hasta la semana que viene Ruby!» respondió Regina riendo «¿Ahora es ese de verdad mi mote?» le preguntó a Emma «¿Es Mills tan largo de pronunciar?» Emma miró a su alrededor para ver si estaba vacía el aula

«Tranquilízate, solo Ruby te llama así…Bueno, eso creo»

Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Tú no?»

«Prefiero llamarte Regina…»

Le hizo un guiño al que la morena respondió con una sonrisa. Después, lentamente, se acercó a Emma. El corazón de esta comenzó a latir rápidamente, mientras que Regina, por su parte, sentía ya el perfume afrutado que Emma llevaba. Quizás le gustaba más que su propio perfume. Después, igual de lentamente, mientras un silencio reinaba en el aula, Regina llevó una de sus manos hacia una de las dos puntas de tela que colgaba a un lado de Emma.

«Te queda bien…mi bufanda…» murmuró ella.

Regina estaba tan cerca de Emma que está podría casi sentir el aliento mentolado de Regina rozarle los labios.

«Me da calor…si no fuera por eso…casi no la necesitaría»

Regina miró a Emma  y le sonrió débilmente. Emma tenía los ojos fijos sobre esos labios carnosos, rojo sangre, casi podía escuchar cómo la llamaban.

_Resiste. Resiste. No tienes el derecho Emma, y lo sabes, tú lo sabes muy bien. No la mires así. “Haré todo lo mejor que pueda para ser la que quieres que sea”. Dios mío…_

«Puedes quedártela si quieres. Tengo otras»

«Oh, no» dijo Emma sorprendida por la atención, recobrándose «Te la voy a devolver, yo también tengo. Ya tengo la pulsera y el perfume, no quiero abusar…» Emma se desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello y se la tendió a Regina «De vuelta a su propietaria»

«¿Estas segura?»

«Completamente» confirmó Emma.

Al ponerse la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, Regina creyó desmayarse. La prenda olía completamente al perfume de Emma. Mejor que eso, olía a Emma, literalmente, y le recordaba el gusto de su piel, ese gusto a la vez afrutado y ácido que había podido saborear. Regina alzó rápidamente los ojos hacia Emma. Esta divisó su turbación.

«¿Algo va mal?» preguntó

_Al contrario, querida, todo va bien. Tan bien. Estoy aquí, a tu lado, y su sublime aroma me sube casi a la cabeza._

«Creo que tengo vértigo» respondió Regina tocándose la frente «Pero no es nada»

Emma la miró con expresión bastante preocupada

«Está bien, Emma. De verdad»

«La señora Blanchard aún no se ha ido, quizás deberías…»

«Estoy bien. Pero si esta tarde me siento mal, prometido, llamaré a Mary Margaret»

«Eso es más razonable…»

Regina le sonrió, después pasó delicadamente una mano por su espalda. Mano que retiró tan rápido como escuchó pasos en el pasillo.

«Vamos a tener que irnos, nos van a ver»

Entonces salieron del aula. Emma comenzó a caminar mientras que Regina cerraba la puerta con llave, y los pasos que había escuchado acabaron por hacer su aparición, en carne y hueso, bajo la forma de una de las vigilantes del instituto, que se detuvo para charlar con Regina. Emma se dio la vuelta. La vigilante le daba la espalda, mientras que tenía el rostro de Regina de frente, que desviaba su mirada hacia ella. Emma, sabiendo que la vigilante no se daría la vuelta, dibujo un corazón con sus dos manos para la morena, que lo vio, y le hizo un discreto guiño, fingiendo que tenía algo en el ojo. Emma se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se contuvo para no echarse a reír.

 

Al volver a casa, Emma se sentía bien. Evidentemente tenía dudas con respecto a Regina, pero no pensaba en ello, y aprovechaba el momento. Y esa dosis de alegría que ella le había proporcionado ese día, junto con esa salida al Rabbit Hole con las chicas, la llenaba de felicidad. Y esa felicidad tuvo que verse reflejada en su rostro, ya que en la mesa, junto a Marco y August, cenando, se lo hicieron notar.

«Me parece que Emma está muy feliz últimamente» dijo Marco

«Sí, yo también lo creo» apoyó Ausgust

Emma frunció el ceño y le tiró un pedazo de pan.

«Quizás esté enamorada…» continuó él devolviéndole el trozo de pan.

«Oh, sí, debe ser eso…Estoy seguro de que un chico hace latir su corazón» añadió Marco

«No dais una» replicó Emma

«Sin embargo, yo creo que sí…¿Sabes, papa, que vi a Emma bailar con un chico en la fiesta de inicio de curso? ¿Es él el que te hace perder la cabeza?»

«¿De verdad Emma?» preguntó Marco sorprendido

«¿De quién hablas, August?»

«¡De Killian!»

«¿Killian Jones? ¿Ese crápula que vemos siempre deambular cerca del puerto?» preguntó de nuevo Marco

«Sí, él…él y Emma estaban muy…cerca ese día»

«¿Qué estás contando? Solo me invitó a bailar, y además ¡hace un millón de años de eso!» dijo Emma que comenzaba a enfadarse ligeramente «¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de mi vida sentimental y concentrarnos en el hecho de que estoy contenta?»

«Me enteraré de quién es…»

«Ninguna posibilidad…»

August sonrió

«¡Así que realmente hay alguien!»

Emma abrió la boca para replicar, pero se contuvo. El terreno era resbaladizo, era necesario que esa conversación se parara ahí.

«Si tú lo dices…»

Se acabó su plato de sopa y subió a su habitación.

 

Al día siguiente por la noche, al volver a casa, Regina se sentía mucho peor que  la víspera. Lo que había tomado como un simple vértigo, se transformó en una verdadera fiebre, tanto que el jueves no había podido ir a trabajar. Era sobre el mediodía, cuando echada en el sofá, escuchó que llamaban y la puerta se abrió.

«¡Vengo al rescate de la enferma!» dijo la voz de Mary Margaret detrás de Regina

Tenía en las manos una bolsa de papel.

Regina se incorporó y se sentó, y Mary Margaret la miró de arriba abajo.

«Estás en un estado lamentable, Regina…»

«Lo sé» gruñó

«¡Pero tu super heroína está aquí!»

Mary Margaret dejó la bolsa de papel en la mesita y puso su mano en la frente de Regina.

«¡Estás ardiendo! ¿Al menos te has tomado un paracetamol?»

«Claro que sí…»

«Ya es algo. Creo que es un enfriamiento, debería pasar en unos días si te tomas los medicamentos que te he traído. Mientras, tomate esto, te hará bien» Sacó de la bolsa una gran bol de sopa caliente.

«He ido a buscarla a Granny’s» indició la pequeña morena.

Regina lo tomó en sus manos y se sintió recalentada enseguida. Además olía riquísimo.

Regina comenzaba a comer, mientras que Mary Margaret le preparaba los medicamentos. La morena se hundió en el sofá y  se colocó la colcha en las rodillas, mientras seguía tomándose la sopa.  Mary Margaret tenía razón, le hacía muy bien.

«Deseo aprovecharme de tu estado de debilidad» dijo de repente su amiga.

«¿Perdón?» exclamó Regina atragantándose con la sopa

«Digamos que tengo…algunas preguntas que hacerte…»

«¿Sobre qué?»

Mary Margaret miró a Regina y se mordió el labio.

«Emma…» dijo en voz baja

«Oh…¿Y por qué?»

«Vino a verme el otro día y pude hablar con ella…Solo he…observado ciertas cosas. Entre ella y tú, quiero decir» Regina frunció el ceño y devolvió su atención al bol de sopa «Puedes hablarme, lo sabes…»

«¿Qué te contó Emma exactamente?»

«Lo siento…Juramento de Hipócrates, no hablo de mis pacientes…»

«Mary…»

«Te aprecia. Mucho» acabó por confesar. Regina, con la cabeza en el bol para acabarlo, se contuvo de sonreír «Y creo que tú también…¿tengo razón?»

«Me gusta mucho, sí»

«¿Hasta el punto de invitarla a dormir en tu casa cuando Robin no está?»

Regina elevó inmediatamente la cabeza hacia su amiga.

«¿Cómo lo sabes?» preguntó precipitadamente.

«Esa no es la cuestión, Regina…Y me la crucé la semana pasada y llevaba tu bufanda. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?»

«Quiere decir que nos llevamos bien, es todo»

«¿Bien hasta qué punto?»

Regina dejó el bol de sopa

«No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, es verdad. ¿Está tan mal encontrar a alguien simpático?»

«Nunca he dicho que esté mal…Tengo la impresión de ser la única que comprende lo que ocurre en vuestras cabezas…»

«¿Y qué es lo que pasa en mi cabeza?» preguntó Regina

«En mi opinión, es un lío monstruoso. Sé que Emma te intriga. Y lo hace desde el principio, y aún más desde que empezaste a conocerla. ¿Me equivoco?»

«No. Es verdad. Ella es…»

Regina buscaba en su cabeza una palabra que pudiera calificar a Emma en su globalidad, pero no encontró ninguna.

«Ella es cautivadora»

«Sí» confesó la morena con una sonrisa

«Escucha, Regina, todo lo que quiero es tu felicidad…»

«¿Por qué me dices eso?»

«Porque, tarde o temprano, deberás hacer una elección. Tengas conciencia o no, Emma cuenta para ti, quizás más de lo puedas imaginarte. En todo caso, lo que espero es que hagas una buena elección para ti, espero que elijas aquello que te haga feliz»

«¿Qué piensas de mí exactamente?»

La enfermera pareció reflexionar un instante, y después declaró

«Lo que creo es que tienes sentimientos por Emma. Y por sentimientos, entiendo…»

«No tengo sentimientos, Mary Margaret. No tengo el derecho de tenerlos, es mi alumna y…»

«No es lo mismo…Deja de reflexionar con la cabeza por una vez» Dio un pequeño golpecito en lo alto del cráneo de Regina, quien hizo una mueca «Escucha a tu corazón…¿Qué te dice?»

«¿Eres tú quien me está diciendo esto? ¿Tú que se supone que eres la vox de la cordura que me llama al orden?»

«No. Soy la voz que quiere tu felicidad. Sé que Emma te ama. Y estoy segura de que…» Mary Margaret agarró la mano fría de Regina en la suya «De cierta manera…tú también la amas. Es tu alumna, lo sé, el mundo está mal hecho, y quizás esté mal. Tienes casi el doble de su edad, eres una mujer y ella casi también lo es, quizás eso te asuste, a mí me asustaría. Pero uno no elige esas cosas, sería demasiado fácil, demasiado sencillo. Pero si escuchas a tu corazón, sabrás qué hacer. Sabrás tomar la decisión acertada, en el momento oportuno»

«Entonces, me empujas hacia ella, ¿es eso?»

«En absoluto» respondió calmadamente Mary Margaret «Solo te digo que te escuches un poco más, y que pienses un poco menos en el resto»

Si ella se escuchara, Regina sabía que no se quedaría en ese sofá. Poco importaba la fiebre, habría ido a buscar a Emma, y habría bailado, bailado como la última vez.

 

El viernes por la noche, el Rabbit Hole estaba a reventar. Había que gritarse para oírse, y el ruido de la lluvia que caía fuera se unía al ruido ambiente. Felizmente Emma solo tenía que andar uno metros para llegar al local. Había tardado mucho en prepararse, y había llegado, por eso, la última.

«¡Bueno, menos mal!» dijo Ruby al verla entrar.

Ella sonrió a las tres chicas de la mesa.

«Te he pedido un coctel» indico Ariel cuyos cabellos resplandecían con las luces de neón.

«¡Gracias!»

Hablaron de esto y de aquello mientras bebían sus copas, Ruby contando sus últimos encuentros con un chico que ya estaba en la facultad. Cuando las cuatro escucharon una canción que les gustaba, se dirigieron a bailar a la pista, en medio de otros jóvenes que ya se meneaban. La noche avanzaba rápido, y Ariel, Ruby y Ashley ya tenían echado el ojo a un chico. Emma se encontró entonces sola, y prefirió sentarse un momento, hasta que el camarero se acercó a ella, con una copa en la mano.

«No he pedido nada» precisó Emma

«Un ofrecimiento de aquel joven de allí»

Señaló con el dedo a un muchacho moreno, que la miró elevando su copa. De lejos, Emma no pudo reconocerlo, pero este se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

«¿Te acuerdas de mí?» preguntó él en su oído.

Emma lo reconoció entonces. Killian.

«¡Eres el chico del baile» dijo Emma

«Pensaba que nos veríamos antes…»

«El instituto es grande…»

«Sí, seguramente es eso» él bebió de su vaso de ron «Eres muy bonita»

Emma le sonrió tímidamente

«Gracias»

«¿No quieres bailar? Pareces muy sola…»

Emma no tenía realmente ganas de bailar con él, solo que tenía razón, estaba sola, y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que…

«¿Por qué no?»

Él la condujo hasta la pista de baile, y se pegó instantáneamente a ella. Bailaron algunas canciones, después Killian se acercó a su oído.

«Sabía que aún tenía oportunidad…»

«¿Perdón?»

«Contigo, sabía que todavía tenía alguna oportunidad»

Emma no comprendía a dónde quería llegar. Se pegó un poco más a ella, y sus labios se acercaron a los suyos. Intentó besarla, pero Emma retrocedió.

«¿Qué haces?» preguntó ella atónita

«¡Creía que era lo que querías!»

«¿Estás loco o qué? ¿Cuándo te he hecho creer una cosa parecida?»

La agarró violentamente por la nuca y la obligó a acercarse a él.

«Ven conmigo, vamos a hablar fuera…» le susurró en la oreja.

Agarró a Emma con fuerza por las muñecas y la arrastró al exterior del bar, por la puerta de atrás. La rubia comenzaba a enfadarse. ¿Con qué razón ese tipo se permitía comportarse de esa forma con ella?

«¿Tienes algún problema?» preguntó ella rabiosa

«Sí, ¡tú eres mi problema! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No soy tu tipo, es eso?»

«¿Qué? ¿Estás ofendido porque no he querido besarte?»

«No, creo comprender lo que te pasa. Prefieres a la gente con…más clase…¿Verdad?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» Aprisionó a Emma contra la pared y la agarró de nuevo por los cabellos «¡Me estás haciendo daño!»

Emma intentaba defenderse, pero no lograba soltarse de su agarre.

«Te he visto con ella» le dijo al oído «He visto la manera en que bailasteis…Son las mujeres las que te excitan, ¿es eso querida?»

El susurró en su oído actuó en sus venas como una inyección de veneno, que le recorría el cuerpo provocándole sudores fríos.

«¿De qué…?»

Él le dio una bofetada.

«¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ! No está aquí esta noche para salvarte, tu preciosa profesora…»

Emma sentía el aliento alcoholizado de Killian en su mejilla, y eso la asqueaba. Él lo sabía…las había visto.

«Será mejor que me sueltes. Si no, te juro que…» La abofeteó de nuevo, y una punzada de dolor le atravesó la mandíbula. Emma se contuvo de gritar.

«¿Ah sí? ¿Si no qué? ¡Dime que me equivoco! Os vi en ese bar, os vi besaros, formáis una linda parejita, fue muy caliente…¿Qué te hacía?» Fingió pensar «Ah sí, hacía algo como esto…»

Killian lamió el cuello de Emma que se quedó petrificada un momento, sus uñas arañando la superficie de ladrillo  de la pared a la que se agarraba desesperadamente para no caer.

«No pareces muy contenta…Pobre Emma…¿Prefieres cuando es ella quien te lo hace, verdad?» Le tiro de los pelos «Me das asco…»

Le dio un puñetazo en el vientre, que hizo que Emma se doblase  en dos.

«Tienes suerte de que no haya dicho nada…No puedo imaginarme la cara de Gold cuando se entere de que Regina Mills se acuesta con Emma Swan. Va a ser un tremendo bombazo, exactamente lo que le faltaba a Storybrooke. Pero aún puede arreglarse…Te doy una última oportunidad…Si me ofreces tus…servicios…yo puedo de momento guardar esa información para mí»

«¡Prefiero morir antes que hacer nada contigo!» respondió Emma, casi sin aliento

«Mala respuesta, Swan»

Killian la abofeteó otra vez más violentamente, y Emma cayó en el frio asfalto, y sintió un líquido viscoso deslizarse por su mejilla. Killian se arrodilló ante ella.

«Voy a dejar que le des una vuelta a mi pedido, querida. La noche es buena consejera. Y la próxima vez que nos veamos, porque nos veremos, espero obtener lo que quiero. Elegirás correctamente, estoy seguro»

Se inclinó y la besó en su mejilla dolorida.

«Hasta pronto, mi amor»

Se levantó y el ruido de sus pasos se alejó. Emma se quedó unos minutos echada en el suelo, tenía miedo de que no se hubiera ido realmente. Pensó que si se levantaba, Killian estaría aún ahí, esperándola pacientemente. Pero la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo y le ardía la mejilla. Decidió levantarse. No podía regresar al bar en ese estado, estaba empapada, le dolía todo, no quería preocupar a sus amigas, que aún disfrutaban de su noche, lejos de todo problema, sin haberse dado cuenta seguramente de que Emma se había marchado. Tampoco podía regresar a casa.  A esa hora  Marco y  August ya estarían acostados, y era inimaginable que regresara  de esa manera. La lluvía caía con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, y ya no tenía elección, se puso a correr hacia el único sitio que le parecía seguro, y lejos de esa rata.

 _Regina_. En casa de Regina, todo iría bien.

Corrió tanto como pudo, tan rápido como pudo, y se encontró ante la puerta de casa de Regina, con el rostro hinchado por el dolor y el frío. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Regina sorprendida por encontrársela allí a esa hora.

«¿Emma? ¿Qué….?»

Después la mirada de Regina se detuvo en el rostro de Emma, su mejilla cortada y su labio hinchado.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma!»

Se quedó un momento atónita contemplando su rostro, mientras que Emma temblaba. Emma no podría contenerse de llorar por más tiempo, no, sosteniendo esa mirada, así que preguntó, al borde del llanto.

«¿Puedo entrar?»

 

 


	13. Superheroes

_«¿Puedo entrar?»_

«¡Por supuesto! Entra…

Apenas traspasada la puerta, Emma se derrumbó en los brazos de Regina. Esta hizo lo que pudo para aferrar a la rubia en sus brazos sin hacerle daño. Estaba empapada y temblando. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado para que estuviera en ese estado…? Regina se esperaba lo peor. Sentía las manos temblorosas de Emma en su espalda, y las gotas que caían de sus cabellos le mojaban los hombros, pero le daba igual. Todo lo que contaba era que Emma se sintiera segura, resguardada, el resto no tenía ninguna importancia.

«Todo va bien…» murmuró Regina «Aquí estás a salvo» depositó un beso en lo alto de su frente. Emma relajó un poco la presión de sus brazos

«No, precisamente, nada va bien Regina»

Regina le acarició los cabellos e intentó tranquilizarla, después, Emma soltó sus brazos presa de los últimos sollozos.

«Lo siento…» dijo ella «Pero no sabía a dónde ir, no podía volver a casa así…sé que te debo explicaciones, pero…» Contuvo un nuevo sollozo

«Shhht…No estás obligada a nada. Solo necesitas entrar en calor. Voy a coger tu chaqueta, ¿de acuerdo?»

Delicadamente, Regina le quitó la chaqueta y la colgó del perchero tras ellas.

«Muy bien» continuó ella «Ahora, vas a subir conmigo, y te voy a llenar la bañera. ¿Te parece?»

Emma asintió en silencio. Regina tendió su mano hacia la rubia que la cogió, y subieron juntas las escaleras. Una de las puertas del pasillo se volvió a cerrar discretamente, pero no lo suficiente para que pasara desapercibido por los ojos de Regina.

La morena abrió la puerta del baño, y dejó correr el agua.

«Espérame aquí, voy a buscarte ropa limpia»

Regina rebuscó rápidamente en su armario buscando prendas sencillas que le fueran a la rubia, y se las llevó. Emma no se había movido un centímetro, aún temblaba mucho, hasta el punto de que no lograba desabotonarse su camisa, sembrada de manchas de suciedad, y comenzaba a enervarse.

«Cálmate Emma» dijo tranquilamente Regina «No es nada, te voy ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?»

Emma frunció el ceño, pero la dejó hacer. Regina desabotonó lentamente y concienzudamente la blusa de Emma, y esta última se estremeció cuando sintió los cálidos dedos de Regina rozar su vientre al sacar el último botón. No se escuchaba ningún ruido, sino el de la tela, y el de sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Regina sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar mirarla, toda entera. Sus ojos exploraron sus hombros desnudos, blancos, marcados por las asillas de su sujetador, descendieron por su caja torácica y se detuvieron encima del ombligo. Una pequeña mancha oscura comenzaba a formarse.

«Emma…»

Esta última sintió cómo de nuevo las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar, y desvió la mirada insistente de Regina. La morena se agachó, y depositó un beso sobre el hematoma de su vientre. Emma se estremeció una vez más, pero ese escalofrío que sintió no fue doloroso, todo lo contrario. Esbozó una sonrisa y finalmente susurró.

«¿Beso mágico?»

«Beso mágico» respondió Regina

«Gracias…»

«¿Te las apañas con el resto?»

«Sí…»

Regina hundió su mano en el agua para verificar la temperatura. Estaba caliente, pero no hirviendo.

«Puedes meterte. Vuelvo a verte dentro de media hora»

Regina le sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

 

Atravesó el pasillo y entró en la habitación de su hijo, que, echado en la cama, fingía dormir.

«Sé que estás despierto Henry»

Henry suspiró y se incorporó en la cama, los cabellos despeinados, mientras que Regina se sentaba despacio en el borde de la cama y encendíala lámpara de la mesilla de noche.

«Imagino que te preguntarás qué está pasando»

«Sí…¿Es una de tus alumnas?»

Regina decidió que era mejor no mentirle.

«Sí»

«Es la que vino el otro día y tocó en la puerta. Es la que yo dije que era bonita» Regina le sonrió «¿Qué le ha pasado?»

«No lo sé»

«¿Y por qué está en casa?»

«No sabía dónde ir, supongo»

«Pero, tú no sueles hacer esto con los otros alumnos…» declaro el pequeño, con una expresión circunspecta en el rostro

«No, es verdad»

«Entonces, ¿por qué ella?»

La pregunta era inocente, y sin embargo removía un montón de cosas en Regina. ¿Por qué ella? Buena pregunta a la que le gustaría poder contestar.

«Es mi alumna, pero también mi amiga. ¿Comprendes? Y aquí se siente segura, creo. Si no fuera su profesora, seríamos de todas maneras amigas. Es un poco como tú y Grace»

«¡O como tú y Blancanieves!»

Regina se echó a reír

«Con Mary Margaret, quieres decir…»

«¡Blancanieves le pega más!» la morena acarició la mejilla de sus hijo «Entonces…» continuó Henry «¿qué va a pasar? ¿Vas a llamar a sus padres o…?»

«Es complicado…aún no lo sé, va a depender de Emma, y de cómo se sienta»

«¡Podría dormir aquí!» sus ojos avellana brillaban de excitación «Hay una habitación de invitados, ¡hay sitio!»

«¿No te molestaría?» preguntó Regina interesada

«¡Mientras no se beba toda la leche mañana por la mañana!»

Regina dejó escapar otra carcajada y su hijo se le unió.

«Primero me tienes que prometer una cosa, Henry, antes de decidir lo que sea con Emma…»

Los ojos de Henry se tiñeron de inquietud, y Regina se acercó a su carita.

«Ok»

«Prométeme que no se lo dirás a papá»

«¿Por qué? ¿No es amigo de Emma?»

«No, realmente no. Pero eso no es lo más importante. Yo no tengo el derecho de hacer esto, traer alumnos a casa. Ni siquiera puedo ser amiga de ellos, porque no es mi papel en el instituto…¿Comprendes?»

«Sí, pero…» él frunce el ceño «Estamos en casa, no en tu cole…»

«Lo sé, pero de cara a la ley, instituto o no,  sigo siendo su profesora. Así que nadie debe saberlo, ninguno de tus compañeros, ni papá, ni Marianne. Nadie. ¿Me lo juras?»

Ella tendió su dedo meñique hacia Henry que él cruzó con el suyo sin pensarlo más.

«Prometido y jurado» declaró él «Emma ahora es nuestro secreto»

Regina le sonrió despeinándole los cabellos. Se sentía tan afortunada en ese momento. Tenía el hijo más adorable, y él comprendía muchas cosas…No podría estar más orgullosa de él.

«Es tarde» dijo ella empujándolo dulcemente contra la almohada y subiéndole las mantas «Deberías dormir» Lo besó en la frente, apagó la luz y caminó hacia la puerta.

«¿Mamá?»

Regina se dio la vuelta. Henry la miraba con expresión extraña, la que ponía cuando sabía que le ocultaban algo.

«No, nada» y se acostó sonriendo.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y cerró despacio la puerta.

 

Bajó a la cocina y preparó una taza de chocolate caliente. No tenía nata, pero espolvoreó la taza con canela, se acordó de que a Emma le gustaba así. Un poco más de calor no le haría mal. También echó otro tronco a la chimenea.

 

Emma, por su parte, había disfrutado del agua caliente. Había frotado el más mínimo centímetro de la piel de su cuello, a pesar de que le ardía. Detestaba a Killian con todo su ser, quería que muriera instantáneamente. El baño olía bien y ella se sentía bien. Hundió su cabeza en el agua y se acordó del corte en la mejilla, que le ardió inmediatamente. Había tomado la decisión correcta al venir a casa de Regina, se sentía un poco mejor.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.

«Si me tapo los ojos, ¿puedo entrar? Traigo una toalla calentita conmigo…»

Emma se alzó de la bañera de un salto. Estaría desnuda, desnuda ante Regina. Una Regina que cerraría los ojos, pero estaría desnuda y mojada, a pocos centímetros de Regina. Y no era un sueño.

«¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?»

«Sí…Euh…entra. Pero cierra los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Prometido!»

Sentada en la bañera, cubriéndose el pecho con las manos de todas maneras, Emma vio a Regina entrar a tientas en el cuarto de baño, la cabeza escondida con la toalla que mantenía delante de la cara.

Emma se levantó mientras Regina se acercaba. Una ligera voz en su cabeza le suplicaba que abriera los ojos, pero ella  lo había prometido, así que se contuvo. Emma cogió la toalla de las manos, y le dijo que ya podía abrir los ojos cuando se hubo enrollado la toalla en el cuerpo.

Fue necesario unos instantes para que los ojos de Regina se acostumbrasen. Emma estaba mojada, su maquillaje se había corrido por sus mejillas, y sin embargo era sorprendente hasta qué punto estaba hermosa en ese momento. Siempre había pensado que Emma era bonita, pero, desnuda, tanto psicológica como físicamente, estaba magnifica. Regina se abofeteó mentalmente por tener tales pensamientos al mirar a su alumna y se recobró.

«Dejo que te cambies, únete conmigo abajo cuando acabes, te he preparado un chocolate»

«Gracias Regina»

Emma bajó unos minutos después y se sentó en el sofá, con su taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

«¿Te sientes mejor?» preguntó Regina cuando se sentó a su lado

«Un poco…»

«Bien…Ya sabes, puedes contarme lo que quieras, pero no te obligo…»

«El problema» dijo Emma en voz baja «es que si te digo la verdad, tengo miedo de que cometas una tontería»

«¿Porque me incumbe a mí? ¿Es por mi culpa que te han hecho eso?»

La voz de Regina tembló ligeramente y se podía vislumbrar un ligero pánico. Emma la miró, los ojos húmedos. Ella no tuvo necesidad de hablar, al mirarla a los ojos, había comprendido.

«Entonces es mi culpa…»

«No» rectificó Emma con voz temblorosa «Es sobre todo la mía…»

«Ahora necesito realmente saber…»

«Primero prométeme que no intentarás nada que pueda hacer peligrar tu honor o tu carrera…»

Regina suspiró.

«De acuerdo. Te lo prometo»

«Ok. Bien» Emma tomó una gran bocanada de aire «¿Te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos juntas en esa discoteca? ¿Con los cócteles?» Regina asintió con la cabeza «Alguien  nos vio esa noche. Alguien del instituto»

Regina soltó un taco y se llevó la mano a la boca.

«No es todo» continuó la rubia «Él me vio besarte. Y por eso cree que estamos…juntas…que…en fin…ya sabes…Me estuvo acosando en el Rabbit Hole esta noche, y como lo rechacé, entonces él…» pasó una mano por su mejilla «me hizo esto, y me dijo que si seguía rechazándolo, le diría todo a Gold…Regina, lo siento…»

Y se puso a llorar.

Algo hervía dentro de Regina. Una parte de ella estaba en cólera, realmente enfadada, y la otra, estaba asustada. Si alguien se enteraba, aunque realmente no había hecho nada de reprensible, sería el fin para ella. Y ¿cómo probar nada si las habían visto besarse? Regina debía mantener la calma, por Emma, y para no asustarla.

«¿Quién ha sido?»

Emma vaciló

«K…Killian. Killian Jones»

«Ese mal nac…»

Era aún más idiota de lo que parecía, ese Jones. Si solo era él, quizás podría solucionarlo antes de que aconteciera una catástrofe.

«Si no hubiera sido una idiota, si no te hubiera besado, nada de esto pasaría…»

Regina debía decirle que dejara de preocuparse, que todo podría arreglarse, pero de sus labios salieron otras palabras, palabras en las que ni siquiera había pensado.

«Hubiera pasado de todas maneras» dijo Regina

«¿Qué?»

«Hubiera pasado de todas maneras» repitió

Y sin poder controlar sus movimientos, su rostro de acercó al de Emma, y sus dulces labios, pero firmes se posaron sobre los suyos.

Emma tuvo la sensación de que le daba un ataque al corazón. Con lo que llevaba soñando desde hacía meses estaba ocurriendo. En el momento en que se sentía peor, su corazón se hinchó de repente con una esperanza que pensaba que no iba a conocer en ese instante. Los labios de Regina bailaron sobre los suyos con dulzura. El ataque había sido salvaje, pero el beso era dulce, Regina no se precipitó. La lengua de Regina se deslizó por las comisuras de su boca, lo que hizo sobresaltarse a la rubia. Después, como al despertar de un sueño, la morena abrió los ojos y se separó de la rubia.

Emma tragó saliva y miró a Regina con sus grandes ojos verdes.

«Perdóname» dijo la morena

Emma parpadeó varias veces ante la incomodidad de la situación, después respondió

«No pasa nada…¿Has hecho esto porque…tenías ganas o solo para consolarme?»

Regina acarició el rostro de Emma, después le besó la frente.

«Si acaso yo lo supiera…»

Regina frunció ligeramente el ceño y después dijo.

«Arreglaremos todo esto…»

 

Emma acabó su chocolate, después, se recostó sobre Regina  mientras veían la tele. Regina le acariciaba los cabellos, y se durmió en ese improbable estado de quietud.

 

Al día siguiente, Emma, aún dormida en el sofá donde las dos habían pasado la noche, respiraba calmadamente bajo la gruesa mantra bajo la que se había enrollado.

Regina había dormido muy poco. Había pensado mucho, sobre todo en cómo solucionar el asunto “Jones” sin montar un gran escándalo, y sobre todo sin comprometer nada, sin ponerse en peligro. Así que hizo lo más tranquilizador que se le ocurrió. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina, tecleó el número de David, que contestó bastante rápido.

_«¿Diga? ¿Regina?»_

_«Hola David. ¿Cómo estás?»_

_«¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú?»_

_«Pues mal, si te soy sincera»_

El tono de David cambió, y Regina creyó sentir la inquietud cuando dijo

« _¿Por qué?»_

_«Escucha, tengo…tengo un favor que pedirte. Un favor que implica que no me hagas ninguna pregunta»_

Regina y David tenían la costumbre de este tipo de cosas. Cuando una situación era delicada, uno siempre estaba ahí para el otro, sin preguntas, sin querer saber el porqué. Se ayudaban, y si uno estaba preparado, entonces a su debido tiempo se lo explicaba. Es de esa forma como siempre habían funcionado.

_«Te escucho»_

_«¿Sabes quién es Killian Jones?»_

_«¿Ese idiota que se pone lápiz de ojo, que siempre está por el puerto y se cree Jack Sparrow?»_

Regina contuvo una carcajada.

« _Ese mismo»_

_«¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?»_

_«Es complicado. Y bastante grave, en todo caso, lo es para que te pida ayuda»_

_«¿Qué quieres que haga?»_

_«Que le digas que se mantenga alejado de Emma Swan. He sabido que…que la ha amenazado, y que la ha golpeado, porque ella no quiso besarlo»_

_«¿Que ha hecho qué?»_

_«No quiero que lo haga otra vez. Así que he pensado que si podrías darle un susto…»_

_«¡Le voy a partir la cara, sí! Pero, ¿quién se cree que es? ¿Y cómo has sabido todo eso?»_

_«Hemos dicho nada de preguntas…»_

_«De acuerdo, ok. Voy a darme una vuelta por el puerto, y si le encuentro, puedo asegúrate que voy a romperle la cara…»_

_«De todas maneras, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?»_

_«Prometido. ¿Quieres que me acerque a tu casa después?»_

_«Como quieras. Pero, ¿podrías decirle a Mary Margaret que se pase esta mañana? Necesito verla…»_

_«Ningún problema. Te mantengo al corriente»_

_«Gracias David, de todo corazón»_

_«Para eso estoy…Besos»_

_«Besos»_

David colgó, y en ese momento apareció Henry.

«Buenos días mamá» dijo con voz aún adormilada

«Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Sí, muy bien. ¿Por qué hablas bajito?»

«Porque Emma aún duerme»

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del muchacho.

«Entonces, ¿realmente se quedó a dormir aquí? ¿Dónde está?»

«En el sofá. Pero no te atrevas a…»

Pero Henry ya se había marchado en dirección del salón como un cohete.

Emma, con los ojos aún cerrados, escuchó voces. Pero no conseguía distinguir si eran parte de su sueño o si realmente estaba despierta. Notó una presencia sobre ella, pero sin embargo, no abrió los ojos. Quería aprovechar ese estado de quietud unos instantes más.

«Henry, no te inclines de esa forma, no es un espectáculo de feria» dijo una voz femenina y ligeramente grave a la vez.

«Sí, pero parece la Bella durmiente» respondió con voz infantil «¿Qué le ha pasado en la cara? Parece que está herida…»

«Alguien muy malo se lo ha hecho…»

«¿Por qué fue malo con ella?»

«Porque los malos son malos, sin razón particular»

«Eso no está bien…»

«Y qué lo digas»

«¡De todas maneras sigue siendo bonita!»

«Oh…Es verdad que es bonita…»

 

A primera hora de la tarde, el aire marino golpeó el rostro de David. Ese tal Killian Jones no podría estar en otro sitio un sábado por la tarde. Se sentó en uno de los bancos que rodeaban el puerto, y miró a su alrededor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a golpear a una alumna? David comprendía a Regina, y él tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a Emma, ni a nadie. Desde Halloween, tenía la impresión de que Emma formaba parte de su círculo de amigos, como si siempre hubiera sido así, así que, evidentemente, no podía evitar querer protegerla, al menos un poco. Le recordaba a él, cuando era más joven, un poco tímida, pero a veces intrépida, y segura de sus ideas. Quizás Regina pensaba lo mismo con respecto a Emma, quizás era por eso que parecían estar tan cerca la una de la otra cuando estaban juntas.

Un joven vestido con un gran abrigo de cuerpo negro salió de repente de uno de los barcos amarrados en el muelle, y David caminó a su encuentro. Se miraron de arriba abajo, después Killian habló  primero.

«¿Señor Nolan? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?»

«Tú» dijo en un tono glacial

Killian frunció el ceño

«¿Y por qué?»

«Creo que sabes muy bien por qué»

David, aún de mármol, se acercó un poco más a él con expresión amenazadora.

«No sé de lo que…»

«¿Golpeas a menudo a las chicas que te rechazan?» le cortó

Killian entre cerró los ojos, pero no retrocedió ante el avance de David.

«¿Quién le ha dicho eso? ¿Fue Emma, no? No sabía que se entendía con todo el profesorado…»

 _Pero, ¿de qué habla?_ Ante la mirada de incomprensión de David, Killian prosiguió

«No…No ha sido Emma quien se lo ha dicho…Ha sido la señora Mills…Son uña y carne, los dos…Así que esa puta se lo ha dicho a ella…y la señora Mills le ha dicho a usted que venga a verme…¡qué mono!...»

David no sabía en absoluto a dónde quería ir a parar, pero no dejó ver su desconcierto, no se iba a dejar ganar por un muchacho que llevaba rímel.

«No sé en absoluto de lo que hablas, y me da igual, todo lo que sé es que si te acercas a Emma una vez más, te arriesgas a serios problemas»

«Esa rubita y la señora Mills se acuestan juntas, se besaron, yo las vi» dijo Killian de la forma más calmada del mundo, con un expresión provocadora en el rostro «Se lo dijo antes de hacerlo venir o…»

David tuvo la sensación de que le golpeaban en el estómago. En su cabeza desfilaban las imágenes de Regina con Emma, pensaba en el momento en que ellas se habían quedado solas en el baño, solas cuando desaparecieron en la casa encantada, solas. ¿Estaría Killian en posesión de información que él ignoraba? Rápidamente decidió que más tarde lo aclararía todo, pero de momento, había que cerrarle el pico a este granuja.

«Me importan poco los rumores que intentas hacer correr. No tienes que golpear a nadie, y te puedo jurar que si la tocas otra vez, te haré otra cara, y lo mismo si te diviertes contándole no sé qué cosas a todo el mundo…»

«Usted es profesor, si me toca, haré una denuncia» Acercó el rostro de Killian al suyo tirando violentamente de su cuello.

«¿Ah sí?» Puso la voz más fría y autoritaria que tenía «Creo que eres mayor. Y no estamos en el instituto. Somos solo dos adultos que tienen cuentas que arreglar. Si te acercas a Emma o a Regina, si las miras, o incluso si hablas de ellas, te encontraré y te hundiré ese rímel tan profundamente en los ojos que te quedarás ciego. ¿He sido bastante claro?»

Killian lo miró enfadado. Tenía la expresión menos segura que algunos minutos antes. David estrechó el agarre en su cuello y le gritó.

«¿He sido BASTANTE claro?»

Killian tragó saliva.

«¡Suélteme, mierda! ¡Está bien, he entendido!»

David lo soltó y se alejó, soltándole por última vez.

«¡Te estoy vigilando!»

 

Mientras tanto, Mary Margaret había pasado por casa de Regina y había visto a Emma-no se asombró, ahora que sabía-así como sus heridas. David la había prevenido y había llevado la pomada, que había aplicado sobre la mejilla de la rubia.

«Esto debería aliviarte un poco, y hacer que desaparezcan los morados más rápidamente» dijo ella cerrando el tubo de pomada.

«Gracias, señorita Blanchard» respondió Emma

«Oh, por favor, te lo ruego, llámame Mary Margaret, en el momento en que estamos…»

Emma sonrió

«De acuerdo…»

«¿Has pasado la noche aquí?»

«Euh…»

Emma no sabía qué responder, no sabía si debía decirle la verdad a Mary Margaret, pero Regina, de pie al lado de ellas, se encargó.

«Sí. No podía dejar que volviera a casa de esa forma…»

En ese preciso instante, tocaron a la puerta, y David entró sin miramientos, sorprendiendo a Emma, a Mary Margaret y a Regina que se sobresaltaron.

Él las miró un momento a las tres, y su mirada se detuvo en Emma, vestida con la ropa de Regina, sentada al lado de Mary Margaret en el sofá. Las palabras de Killian « _Ellas se acuestan juntas_ » volvieron a su mente. Abrió la boca para lanzar un improperio, pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Henry en una esquina de la sala.

«Ah, ¡estás aquí!» dijo Mary Margaret feliz

Él se acercó a Emma y la examinó

«¿Cómo te sientes?» le preguntó

«Euh…Yo…Mejor, gracias» respondió ella, aún bajo el impacto de la sorpresa.

«Bien…He ido a ver a Killian» continuó él hablando a toda la asamblea reunida «Creo que he logrado poner las cosas en claro» Regina pareció aliviada «Pero me ha dicho…» frunció el ceño «Regina, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?»

Regina se quedó un poco sorprendida, pero asintió y lo llevó a su despacho.

«Regina» comenzó él «Sé que habíamos dicho nada de preguntas, pero…¿qué pasa con Emma?» Dejó un tiempo a que Regina contestara y continuó «Porque Killian me ha dicho que…me ha dicho una cosa, y si es verdad, tengo miedo por ti, realmente tengo miedo por ti, Regina»

«Te ha dicho que Emma y yo nos acostamos juntas, ¿es eso?» sacó en conclusión Regina

«Entonces, es verdad…» suspiró David

«¡Por supuesto que no!»

«Entonces, ¿nunca os habéis besado?»

Regina abrió ligeramente la boca y miró a David fijamente. No podía mentirle, a él no, no a uno de sus únicos amigos.

«Regina…Te lo suplico, dime al menos que fue ella la que te besó» dijo David en voz baja.

«Esa noche, la noche en que Killian Jones nos vio, sí, fue ella»

«¿Es que ha habido más noches?»

Pensó en el beso que le había dado la noche anterior, y en cuánto lo había querido, en cuánto quería que fuese más, y cómo habrían podido ir más lejos si su razón no la hubiese interrumpido. Vio su vientre golpeado y sus curvas perfectas, el nacimientos de sus pechos, y se sintió invadida por la emoción.

«David, yo…»

«Regina, pero ¿en qué te estás metiendo…?»

«No lo sé…» Se tomó el rostro entre las manos, y enjugó una lágrima que se había escapado por descuido. David apoyó una mano, tranquilizadora en su hombro y la acarició con el pulgar.

«Pensaba que quizás era una manera para vengarte de Robin, pero por la manera en que reaccionas…es otra cosa…¿Tengo razón?»

Regina asintió.

«¿La amas? Y por eso quiero decir…¿Estás enamorada?»

«No lo sé» respondió la morena, la voz ahogada por sus manos que aún ocultaban su rostro «Creo…creo que sí…Oh, David, ¿qué voy a hacer…? ¿Qué voy a hacer…?»

David le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la atrajo dulcemente hacia él.

«Todo va a ir bien, Regina, todo va a ir bien…Te lo prometo»

 

 


	14. The Never-Ending why

Durante la última semana de clase antes de Navidad, Emma se había cruzado con Killian un par de veces, pero este siempre apartaba la vista. Por lo que se veía, el método de David había sido eficaz. Evidentemente ella aún tenía miedo de que fuera a contarle todo a Gold en un arranque, pero Regina lograba tranquilizarla. Como había dicho Mary Margaret, los hematomas de su mejilla habían desaparecido rápido. La última sesión de teatro había ido bien, y los ensayos llevaban buen ritmo. A decir verdad, todo iba tan bien que no se hubiera dicho que la semana anterior había sido un infierno tanto para Emma, como para Regina.

Regina, por su lado, pasaba mucho tiempo con Mary Margaret y David, que le daban bastantes consejos. Finalmente había conseguido confesarse a sí misma los sentimientos que tenía por Emma.

«Tienes que decírselo, Regina» dijo Mary Margaret, durante una cena en casa de Regina a la que asistían ella y David, dos días antes de Navidad «No puedes guardar toda esa presión para ti sola. Sobre todo cuando ella siente lo mismo por ti»

«¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? Quiero decir, aún es una adolescente, quizás esté perdida, y no sepa dónde se mete…»

«Regina…» dijo calmadamente Mary Margaret «las únicas que no sabéis que Emma está locamente enamorada de ti sois Emma y tú»

«¿Has sacado eso de Anatomía de Grey?» preguntó la morena, suspicaz

«¡Evidentemente!»

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír. David, sin embargo, estaba un poco más serio.

«Comprendo tus sentimientos, Regina, y los acepto,  pero de todas maneras ten cuidado. Arriesgas mucho con esta historia. Si Gold o los padres de los alumnos se enteran, puedes despedirte de tu puesto, y también puedes decirle adiós a Henry…»

«¿Te crees que no lo sé? Hace días que no duermo porque no hago sino preguntarme qué debo hacer, si estoy realmente enamorada de Emma, si debo decírselo, si debo intentar algo…»

«Creo que Emma es lo suficientemente madura para comprender todo eso…Para comprender que no podrá pasar nada entre las dos hasta que ella no deje el instituto»

«No es por Emma por quién estoy inquieta» replicó Regina dulcemente «No estoy segura de que logre contenerme. ¿Hace qué? ¿Cuatro meses que llevo conociéndola? Y creo que no ha pasado un solo día sin que esté en mi cabeza, sin que me la imagine en mis brazos…»

«Escucha, el 31 por la noche, vamos a ir a ese pub irlandés que hay a unos kilómetros de Storybrooke, sabes, el Leprechaun. Se supone que vamos a quedar con Kathryn, Archie y Graham allí, solo tienes que venir con nosotros. Al menos no estarás sola, y eso evitará que le estés dando vueltas a la cabeza»

«¿Alguna vez quedáis con alguien de fuera del instituto?» preguntó Regina riendo

«Graham es de fuera, te recuerdo que es el sheriff de Storybrooke, y de paso mi mejor amigo» dijo David.

«¡Qué dices! ¡Siempre está metido en el instituto, cuando no es para vigilar la entrada, es para dar clases de educación vial!»

«¡Chut! Es todo lo que tenemos para ofrecerte. Así que, ¿aceptas?»

Regina suspiró y miró alternativamente a la pareja.

«De acuerdo, pero ¡si comenzáis a hablar de trabajo, os destripo!»

«¡Síiiiiii!» exclamó Mary Margaret, por lo que se vía muy feliz.

 

_22:50 EmSwan acaba de conectarse_

**RMills: ¡Hola!**

**EmSwan: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás aprovechando las vacaciones?**

**RMills: Mmm…Déjame ver…sin trabajos que corregir, sin tarea que revisar, y tiempo para mí…¡SÍ! El único punto negro eres tú….**

**EmSwan: ¿Yo?**

**RMills: Voy a echar de menos el no verte…**

**EmSwan: No vivo tan lejos, sabes…Solo tienes que invitarme, y correré a socorrer el aburrimiento de mi Reina…**

**RMills: Ah, ah, muy divertida, señorita Swan, ¡había olvidado que eras mi valiente caballero!**

**EmSwan: Yo no )**

**RMills: Por cierto, sobre eso, ¿te has probado tu ropa?**

Efectivamente Emma se había probado sus ropas, y no podría estar más ajustada y sexy al mismo tiempo, se le pegaba como una segunda piel, resaltando sus atributos, en particular su trasero y sus pechos, elevados gracias o por culpa (Emma no lograba decidirlo) del corsé.

**EmSwan: Sí, me las he probado. Y me va bien. Demasiado, creo.**

**RMill: Tengo ganas de vértela puesta…**

**EmSwan: Oh…¡Ya veo que ahora haces un ataque directo! No debes decirme eso, porque podría muy bien aparecerme en tu casa vestida así.**

Al otro lado de la pantalla, Regina sintió su corazón encabritarse por las palabras de la rubia. Si solo la escuchara a ella, habría gritado «SÍ, SÍ, ven» Pero no era juicioso. Era evidente que cada vez sentía más cosas por ella, pero no lograba decidirse sobre la mejor manera para revelarle sus sentimientos.

**RMills: No tienes idea de cuántas ganas tengo Emma Swan**

**EmSwan: Entonces, ¿por qué no sigues tus deseos?**

**RMills: Porque te aprecio, y lo que te ha pasado…Nunca me permitiría que algo parecido te suceda de nuevo. Y si para evitarlo debemos dejar de vernos por un tiempo, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.**

**EmSwan: ¿Y si hago lo que me da la gana y decido ir a verte?**

Regina no supo qué contestar. La parte más egoísta de ella hubiera querido que Emma siguiera sus instintos primarios y apareciera en su casa, y la besara salvajemente sin decir una palabra. Era eso con lo que soñaba Regina Mills esos últimos días, con besar a Emma, tocar a Emma. Solo con pensarlo, un dulce calor le invadió el bajo vientre.

**EmSwan: ¿Y si decido besarte?**

Regina tragó saliva, pero dejó sus palabras detrás del teclado.

**EmSwan: De la misma manera en que tú me besaste. Porque no hemos hablado de lo que pasó, pero…lo quisiste, ¿verdad? Lo sentí**

Regina respiró profundamente antes de responder

**RMills: Quizás**

**EmSwan: ¿Quizás?**

**RMills: Ok, actué en el momento. Y te pido disculpas si te molestó**

**EmSwan: No me molestó en absoluto. Al contrario**

**RMills: Emma…**

**EmSwan: ¿Qué?**

**RMills: No deberíamos…**

**EmSwan: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazas siempre que me acercó a ti? Fuiste tú quien comenzaste todo, y ahora parece que te echas para atrás y te cierras. ¿Por qué?**

**RMills: ¡Porque tengo miedo, Emma!**

**EmSwan: Pero ¿de qué?**

_De mis sentimientos por ti_ , pensó Regina

**RMills: Déjalo**

**EmSwan: ¡NO! ¡Necesito respuestas, Regina! ¡No puedo pasarme el tiempo preguntándome por qué estamos viviendo lo que vivimos, preguntándome por qué eres así conmigo, en qué piensas cuando estoy a tu lado, preguntándome si te burlas de mí! ¡Porque tú me gustas! ¡Muchísimo! Y me han pegado por eso, por lo que siento por ti. ¡Y sé que tú también sientes cosas, sé que te gusto, no actuarías así conmigo si fuera de otra manera! Así que, dilo, te lo ruego, dime que no estoy sola en este barco, dime que te gusto, dime lo que quieras, pero dime la verdad…**

Las lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de Regina. No podía hacer eso. Era demasiado, demasiado.

**RMills: No puedo…**

**EmSwan: Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Solo necesito saber por qué!**

**RMills: Lo siento Emma**

_RMills se ha desconectado_

Echada en su cama, Emma cerró violentamente la tapa de su ordenador. Regina tenía sentimientos por ella, estaba segura de eso. Pero de momento ella se lo reprochaba. Se lo reprochaba porque ahora la mantenía en una confusión, le reprochaba que se complicara tanto la vida, y que se la complicara a Emma al mismo tiempo.

Navidad pasó en la más completa de las calmas para Emma, una sencilla velada entre Marco, August y ella, en familia. Sabía que la semana siguiente sería mucho más interesante. Ruby la había invitado a salir, con August y su mejor amigo, Neal, Ariel y Ashley. Conociendo a Ruby, la noche prometía ser movidita. Después de haberse intercambiado los regalos, Marco, August y ella charlaron un poco ante la chimenea, con una taza de chocolate a la canela humeante en las manos.

«¿No estás muy nervioso por estar con las chicas?» preguntó Emma a August

«Sabes bien que las chicas son lo mío» respondió él con un guiño

«¿Desde cuándo?» lo pichó la rubia

«Ja, ja. ¡Muy graciosa, Swan!»

«Por cierto August…» dijo Marco girándose después de haber atizado el fuego «¿tú no estabas algo encaprichado de la morena alta, de mechas rojas que está siempre con Emma?»

«¿Ruby? Bah, ni en sueños» dijo August fingiendo una expresión de asco.

«Sin embargo, yo sé una cosa» canturreó Emma.

August y Marco se giraron hacia ella

«¡Ruby me ha dicho que habéis salido juntos!»

«Pero eso no cuenta» dijo August «¡estábamos en el  colegio!»

«También me dijo» continuó Emma sin escucharlo «que te vomitó encima cuando intentaste besarla»

Marco se echó a reír a carcajadas, tirando un poco de chocolate de la taza que acaba de coger entre sus manos.

«¡Y que su abuela te había echado la bronca porque creyó que habías sido tú el que había vomitado y manchado el parqué!»

Marco soltó una gran carcajada y dejó la taza para mayor seguridad y cambió una cómplice mirada con Emma.

«Es lo más gracioso que nunca he escuchado» dijo él riendo a mandíbula batiente.

Y Emma también reía a carcajadas, mientras que August se hundía un poco más en el sillón.

«Voy a matarla, voy a matar a Ruby, voy a estrangularla»

«No te preocupes, yo lo haré por ti si se pone muy pesada»

«Así lo espero»

 

El 31 por la noche, Emma y August se preparaban tranquilamente en el baño. Era August quien debía llevarla esa noche.

Llegaron al bar, que más bien parecía un pub, y estaba abarrotado. La gente entraba y salía con vasos  en la mano. Sus cuatro amigos los esperaban delante de la puerta.

«Casi no esperamos» exclamó Ruby, ya con una cerveza en la mano

Emma le hizo señas de que se callara, después dijo

«Fue August que tardó un siglo en arreglarse…»

«No me digas» dijo Neal, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

«¡Cierra el pico!» dijo August a su mejor amigo

«Presiento que nos vamos a divertir…» dijo Ariel con un tono tan exasperada que provocó la hilaridad general.

«Hey, la alcohólica…» lanzó August a Ruby «¿cómo has hecho para que te atiendan en la barra con toda la gente que hay?»

«Tengo mis armas» respondió ella echando un vistazo a su escote.

Emma se echó a reír, agarró a August por el brazo y dijo

«Venga, ven, hermanito, vamos a jugar nuestras armas también»

«Sin Ruby, estamos perdidos» ironizó él

«De todas maneras, también vamos» dijo Ruby «¿Crees que nos vamos a quedar aquí fuera pelándonos de frío?»

Y el pequeño grupo entró en la humedad casi sofocante del pub. Era bastante grande y sin embargo, estaba a reventar, los camareros ya no sabían a dónde mirar. Por suerte, una gran mesa rodeada de banquetas de cuero se quedó libre, y corrieron hacia ella.

«Bien, ¿qué os traigo?» preguntó Ruby a los recién llegados

«Cerveza» exclamaron Emma y August a la vez.

«¡Ok, en menos de diez minutos estarán aquí!»

Y en efecto, menos de diez minutos más tarde, cada uno tenía una gran jarra de cerveza delante de sus narices.

«Eres mágica» le dijo Emma a Ruby «¿Te lo han dicho ya?»

«Sí, muchas veces» respondió ella con su gran sonrisa roja carmín.

«Y pensar que ya estamos a 31 de diciembre…» dijo Ariel en un tono reflexivo

«Por cierto, Emma» comenzó Ruby «¿has tenido noticias de Reg…»

Emma le propinó una fuerte patada por debajo de la mesa y le abrió mucho los ojos.

«¿De quién?» preguntó interesada Ashley

«Regis» acabó Ruby, corrigiéndose como pudo

«¿Regis?» dijo Neal con una sonrisa «¿Y quién es? ¿El mecánico de la esquina?»

«¡No es de tu incumbencia!» lanzó Emma determinada a esconder el sonrojo que le había subido a las mejillas, bebiendo un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

August le lanzó una mirada suspicaz, pero ella fingió que no se había dado cuenta.

El tiempo pasaba a pasos rápidos. Ya hacía más de una hora que habían llegado, y sin embargo Emma tenía la impresión de que acababan de llegar. Estaban pasando su tiempo riendo y bebiendo, sin preocuparse de nada. Hasta que Ashley exclamó de repente.

«¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Mirad quiénes acaban de entrar!»

Emma dio la vuelta, y creyó desmayarse. No había tenido ninguna notica de Regina desde hacía más de una semana, y hela ahí, justo detrás de ella acompañada de Mary Margaret,  David, una profesora de la que no se acordaba el nombre, el psicólogo del instituto, y…

«¿El sheriff?» preguntó Ruby, pasándose la lengua por los labios «Siempre lo he encontrado tan sex…»

El grupo de profes miraba un poco hacia todos los lados, buscando una mesa en la que ponerse, cuando Ruby los llamó

«¡Ehh!» Ella movió la mano ante ella para captar su atención y gritó «¡Pueden sentarse con nosotros si lo desean!»

Emma le propinó otra patada a Ruby, que se giró repentinamente hacia ella

«¿Por qué has hecho eso?»

«Si vienen hacia aquí, YO-TE-DETESTARÉ» dijo Emma entre dientes.

El grupo de adultos se dirigió hacia ellos, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Regina, visiblemente sorprendida, posó los ojos sobre Emma, que desvió la mirada hacia Ruby.

«Es oficial, te odio»

«¿De verdad podemos sentarnos con ustedes?» peguntó David «Porque no hay sitio en ninguna parte y empezamos a desesperarnos un poco»

«Mientras esto no afecte a mi media, por mí no hay ningún problema» explicó Neal

«Por mí tampoco»

Las otras dos chicas asintieron.

«¿Señorita Swan?» preguntó Regina mirándola.

Emma suspiró

«Está bien…»

Graham miró a los alumnos y a sus vasos de alcohol, después Ruby le dijo

«Siéntese a mi lado, sheriff…»

«No estoy de servicio esta noche, así que no me llames sheriff…» respondió él a la morena mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El pequeño grupo de adolescentes se dispersó un poco para dejar sitio a los nuevos llegados. Regina se sentó justo en frente de Emma, y no habían dejado de mirarse mientras sorbían sus copas.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó August «¿Se puede saber lo que unos profes y un sheriff vienen a hacer a un pub abarrotado la noche de fin de año?»

«Divertirse» dijo Kathryn, «como vosotros. ¿Está prohibido para los profesores divertirse?»

«En absoluto» dijo Ashley «Pero hay que confesar que es sorprendente. No estoy acostumbrada a ver a mis profes fuera del instituto»

Emma se atragantó con su cerveza y Ruby le dio una gran palmada en la espalda.

«No somos tan diferentes de vosotros» indicó Mary Margaret «También somos jóvenes…y también nos gusta beber de vez en cuando y disfrutar la vida, como vosotros»

«Es más, si estuviera de servicio, esto…» dijo Graham, cogiendo con la punta de los dedos el vaso de Ruby «os estaría prohibido» él cogió el vaso y bebió un sorbo. Ruby estaba en el cielo.

 

Todos participaban de la fiesta a su manera, todos hablaban con todos, profes, enfermera, sheriff y alumnos aprendían poco a poco a conocerse, a apreciarse. Solo Emma y Regina evitaban cuidadosamente dirigirse la palabra, sobre todo Emma, que intentaba probar su orgullo no mirando a su morena preferida.

Cuando Regina se fue a bailar con Mary Margaret, esta le preguntó

«Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?» le susurró a la oreja

Regina, sintiendo los primeros efectos del alcohol, la miró frunciendo el ceño.

«Regina…»

«¿Qué?»

«Tienes una ocasión inesperada para estar con Emma delante de todo el mundo, sin que pueda parecer turbio, y ¡no lo aprovechas! ¡Ni siquiera os habéis dirigido la palabra! ¿Por qué?»

«Nos peleamos un poco por Internet»

«Sois de lo que no hay» suspiró Mary Margaret.

«Bueno, más bien fui yo quien cortó en seco la conversación…»

«Me cuesta seguirte, Regina…»

«A mí también…»

La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa compasiva.

«Voy a repetirme, pero…disfruta de la noche»

Regina dirigió una mirada hacia Emma, sentada un poco más lejos.

 

A pocos minutos de la hora fatídica que marca el comienzo de un nuevo año, Ruby soltó

«Bien…¿Tenéis todo pareja?»

«¿Pareja?» preguntó Ashley intrigada

«Con la última campanada de medianoche, tenéis que besar a alguien, parece que eso da suerte»

Los ojos de Emma se giraron directamente hacia Regina, pero giró la cabeza hacia Ruby antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran.

«Yo tengo la mía» dijo Mary Margaret cogiendo la mano de David.

«Evidentemente…» suspiró Ruby «Bueno, en cuanto a los demás, pensad en vuestra persona, y cuando den las doce…¡besadla!»

Ruby miró fogosamente a Graham, mientras que Ariel y Ashley se susurraban al oído mirando a los otros dos chicos.

_No mires a Regina, no mires a Regina, mira cualquier cosa menos a Regina._

_10…9…8…Venga, mira a tu vaso de cerveza, 7…6…está muy bien la cerveza…5…4…Y después de todo, todo el mundo ha bebido…3…qué pierdo…2…¡Está tan guapa!...1…Venga, lo voy a hacer…_

**¡FELIZ AÑO!**

Emma miró a Regina, intentando acercarse. Pero Ruby, que se había acercado lentamente a Graham hasta casi rozarle los labios, giró rápidamente la cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus manos y aplastó sus labios sobre los suyos con tal brutalidad que se hizo daño en los dientes.

Después, como si nada, Ruby se giró de nuevo hacia Graham, y dijo

«No soy tan fácil de obtener»

Regina había presenciado la escena, atónita, y fusiló a Ruby con la mirada. Con mirada oscura, se acercó entonces a Graham y lo besó súbitamente, casi salvajemente. Emma sintió su estómago retorcerse, algo le gritaba profundamente desde su interior, como una bestia feroz, que quería arañar la cara de ese estúpido sheriff, mientras que Kathryn se inclinaba hacia Archie tímidamente. Ruby se echó a reír, así como todos los demás.

«¡Veo que algunos no se andan con chiquitas!» comentó Neal, que acababa de besar a Ashley

«¡Una palabra de todo esto fuera de este pub y le tengo chupando horas de castigo para el resto de sus días, Cassidy!» gruñó Regina.

David alargó un brazo y le acarició los cabellos.

«Calma, Regina, calma…»

«Para con eso…»

Pero todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo-menos Emma-y Regina se sorprendió riendo. Después su mirada se posó de nuevo en Emma. Después en Ruby. Después de nuevo en Emma. En ese momento, estaba celosa de Ruby, porque le había robado su beso. Y pensaba recuperarlo. Emma miraba a su alrededor, cuando David le dirigió la palabra.

«¿Y el teatro, Emma, va bien?»

«¿Eh? Oh, sí, sí…Regina es…» sintió que algo le rozaba el tobillo «Regina es una buena profesora»

«Eso es verdad» reafirmó Ariel

«Gracias» dijo Regina feliz

«¿Y qué papel interpretas?» preguntó David de nuevo a Emma

«El ca…»esa cosa se hizo sentir de nuevo en su pantorrilla «El caballero»

Emma dejó caer su pajita y se agacho para recogerla. Vio bajo la mesa que Regina se había quitado un zapato. Entonces era eso. El pie de Regina.

Emma se enderezó y lanzó una furiosa mirada a Regina, que le traía sin cuidado.

Mientras seguían haciéndole preguntas sobre la obra, el pie de Regina continuaba su travesía, haciendo estremecerse a Emma a cada contacto.

_Pero, ¿qué está tramando?_

«Estoy contenta de ver que todos los morados han desaparecido» dijo Mary Margaret

«Sí, yo…» el pie giraba en ese momento sobre su rodilla «yo también»

Regina hablaba con Kathryn, riendo, como si no pasara nada, mientras que Emma debía luchar como una loca para intentar mantener la normalidad.

«¿Cómo dijiste que te habías hecho eso?» preguntó August

«Yo…» el pie se deslizó delicadamente por su muslo «yo me caí por…» después se deslizó entre sus muslos, que Emma, sin tomar conciencia, separó ligeramente para dejar más espacio a Regina «por las escaleras» Después el pie chocó contra su intimidad, e incluso a través de los vaqueros, las sensaciones que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo la hicieron sobresaltarse repentinamente.

«¿Estás segura de que estás bien?» preguntó Ruby frunciendo el ceño

«Muy bien» respondió ella «Solo necesito…» Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Apoyando sus palmas en uno de los lavabos, Emma se miraba en el espejo. Pero, ¿a qué estaba jugando Regina?

Mientras tanto, Regina se levantó también y dijo

«Voy a ver qué le pasa»

David y Mary Margaret se miraron, mientras que los otros pasaban completamente a otra cosa. Regina abrió la puerta del baño y la trancó rápidamente. Emma se giró hacia ella y exclamó en voz alta y furiosa.

«¿Cuál es tu problema Regina?»

«¡Más bajo, señorita Swan!» dijo Regina acercándose a Emma «Sin embargo creo que te ha gustado…»

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Estás loca, ¿lo sabes?»

«Solo porque tenía ganas. Y porque también estaba un poco celosa»

«¿De quién?» pregunto Emma «¿De Ruby? ¿En serio? Solo me ha besado para calentar al sheriff. Y además, ¿desde cuándo te puedes permitir estar celosa? ¡Te recuerdo que te pasas la mitad del tiempo rechazándome! Por tanto, ¿qué? ¿Quieres algo de mí o no?»

Regina se acercó lentamente a Emma, y recolocó un mechón rubio de sus cabellos, que esa noche había alisado.

«No quiero sino esto» respondió la morena con voz grave.

Después, sin que Emma tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Regina la elevó y la empujó contra el lavabo, contra la pared, metiendo su propio cuerpo entre los muslos de la rubia, y la besó como nunca la había besado. Sus besos, al principio, dulces, se hicieron fogosos, después casi violentos, animalescos, a medida que la respiración de Emma se hacía cada vez más ruidosa, como una sinfonía perfecta.

Regina mordió el labio inferior de Emma, cuidando sin embargo de no hacerle daño, mientras que las manos de Emma se perdieron en sus cabellos. Con su lengua, la morena pidió acceso a la de la rubia, que le fue ofrecido sin protesta ninguna. Las dos jugaban con sus lenguas, se burlaban, a veces ofreciéndose, otras rechazándose, y Regina notó que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios mientras que todavía danzaban con los de Emma. Después besó sus mejillas, su cuello, sus hombros, después sus labios se perdieron en sus muñecas, besó su pulsera. Después paro en secó los besos, pero no dejó de mirar a Emma, pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa azul marino. El cuerpo de Emma estaba ardiendo. Su mano se aventuró cada vez más hacia arriba, hasta tocar su sujetador. Miró a Emma intensamente, que, para incentivarla  un poco más, cruzó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo más hacia ella. Regina tomó eso como una invitación y pasó su mano bajo el sujetador. Los pechos de Emma eran suaves, firmes, sin duda serían más hermosos sin esa tela que los ocultaba. Con la punta del dedo, y a pesar de la dificultad ofrecida por la prenda, Regina acarició su pezón ya endurecido de excitación. Emma se estremecía de placer. Besó de nuevo a Emma en el cuello, pasó su lengua por su piel y ascendió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja,  que mordisqueó, mientras seguía jugueteando con su pecho.

La respiración de Emma se hizo aún más ruidosa. Con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor de todas esas sensaciones, dejó deslizar sus dedos por la espalda de Regina, y apretó más el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Quería sentirla más cerca. Bajo las caricias de Regina, se arqueó ligeramente, nunca había conocido ese tipo de sensaciones tan intentas, pero bajo los dedos de Regina, tuvo la impresión de que era algo natural. Sin embargo, ella no se atrevía a aventurarse por el cuerpo de Regina, la besaba, saboreaba sus labios, su cuello, sus manos recorrían su espalda, sus caderas, descendieron por sus musculosos muslos, pero nada más.

Regina, por el contrario, estaba más cómoda, tenía tantas ganas de ella, que casi olvidaba que estaban en el baño de un bar. Una de sus manos, aquella hundida en sus cabellos se soltó, y descendió mucho más, y desabotonó con mano experta el botón de los vaqueros de la rubia. Su mano ejerció una presión en la intimidad de la rubia y Emma gimió.

Después, tan rápidamente como una bofetada, Emma fue presa del pánico. Se dio cuenta de en qué zona de su cuerpo estaban las manos de la morena, y los latidos del corazón se aceleraron.

«Regina…» dijo ella entre beso y beso.

Regina se detuvo, y la miró profundamente con sus ojos casi negros por el deseo que la corroía por dentro.

«Nunca he hecho esto» suspiró la rubia…

La mirada de Regina pasó de un ojo al otro.

«¿Con una mujer o…?» preguntó ella calmadamente, el resto de su frase ahogándose en el fondo de su garganta

«A secas» respondió Emma «Nunca lo hecho, a secas, ni con un mujer ni…con un hombre…Y…» miró a su alrededor «mucho menos en el baño de un pub»

Regina la seguía mirando, pero su expresión cambió, paso del deseo al pánico.

«Emma, lo siento, creía que…si no, nunca me hubiera permitido…En fin, lo siento…»

Retiró rápidamente su mano de la bragueta de Emma y la otra de su sujetador.

«No pasa nada, tú…no podías saberlo» Emma bajó la mirada, de repente tímida e incómoda «Soy yo la que te pide perdón…debería habértelo dicho…»

Con un dedo, Regina cerró la boca de Emma

«En ningún caso tienes que pedir disculpas por ser virgen. Nunca. Y comprendo que no quieras hacerlo aquí, o incluso…» Regina parpadeó varias veces…«conmigo»

Emma tomó la mano de Regina.

«¿Estás de broma? Lo deseo, de verdad, más que nunca, pero yo…me ha entrado miedo…estoy…»

«No lo sientas, no estás preparada, es todo. Lo entiendo. Y además…no vamos a hacerlo de todas maneras en un baño…No tiene clase»

Regina se echaba en cara haberse precipitado sobre Emma. Sin duda, pensaría que era una “asaltacunas” ninfómana.

Emma sonrió ante el comentario de Regina, y la besó rápidamente pasando una mano por sus negros cabellos.

«Esto no borra todo lo que puedo sentir por ti, Regina, nada más lejos»

«Entonces…¿solo es un retraso? Porque cuando estés preparada, te juro que será maravilloso, te prometo que haré bien las cosas»

Emma asintió.

«Así que, ¿eso quiere decir…que de verdad deseas…hacer eso conmigo, Regina? ¿No es solo…un deseo repentino? ¿De verdad lo quieres? ¿Realmente ME quieres?»

«¿Tú qué crees?»

Regina le sonrió, acarició su rostro y la besó en la mejilla. Se alejó, Emma aún sentada en el borde del lavabo. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando la rubia habló.

«¿Regina?»

La morena se dio la vuelta

«¿Mmh?»

Emma la miró de arriba abajo, después, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, declaró de la forma más natural del mundo

«Te amo»

 


	15. Lose control

«Te amo» Lo había dicho. Finalmente. Lo había dicho porque lo pensaba, porque ese momento era tan perfecto que no habría podido hacer otra cosa.  Y sin embargo. Regina la había mirado, le había sonreído, y después se había ido. ¿Qué se había esperado ella? ¿Un «Yo también te amo»? Sí. Seguramente. Si era honesta con ella misma, era eso lo que hubiera querido. Pero Regina no había dicho nada. Como de costumbre. Ella no quería forzarla a nada, pero simplemente le gustaría comprender a esa mujer de la que estaba enganchada desde hacía varios meses ya.

 

«Ha dicho que me amaba»

Mary Margaret, David y Regina comían en Granny’s para celebrar el último domingo antes de la vuelta a las clases.

«¿Que ha hecho qué?» exclamó Mary Margaret, tan sorprendida que su tenedor cayó sobre la lasaña con un golpe seco.

«Yo estaba saliendo del baño, después de haber ido a ver lo que le pasaba, y me ha dicho «Te amo». Así como así»

«¿Y tú qué hiciste?» preguntó a su vez David.

«¿Qué querías que hiciese?»

«¡Cualquier cosa!» exclamó Mary Margaret «¿De verdad te marchaste sin decir nada?»

«Le sonreí…» dijo tímidamente Regina, menos segura de ella en ese momento.

Mary Margaret puso los ojos en blanco.

«Una sonrisa ya no es suficiente en ese momento de la situación…¿Le enviaste un mensaje después al menos?»

«No»

«¡Regina!»

«¿Qué? ¡Quise hacerlo! Pero yo…no sabía qué decirle, así que, he preferido no decirle nada en absoluto»

«Es el razonamiento más idiota que nunca he escuchado»

Mary Margaret giró la cabeza e hizo una mueca. David contuvo una sonrisa tras escuchar el tono de su compañera.

«Lo que ella quiere decir» dijo él poniéndose serio «es que tendrás que hacer una elección, Regina. No digo esto para atosigarte, pero…piensa en Emma. ¿Crees que ella puede quedarse así como así? ¿Manteniendo todas sus esperanzas puestas en ti durante todo ese tiempo? No la puedes dejar prisionera de esos sentimientos. Sería injusto, y sería faltarle el respeto»

«Lo sé, y me lo reprocho bastante» admitió la morena. Se quedó un momento contemplando el campo de batalla en que se había convertido la lasaña en su plato «¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si todo se sabe? Lo que ha pasado con aquel idiota no es nada tranquilizador…Y Henry…Y Robin…Es como si el universo hiciera de todo para que no estemos juntas, ¡porque se supone que no debemos estar juntas! ¿Tú nos ves, en serio, dadas de la mano, en plena calle, ante todo el mundo?»

«Por normal general, haces que la gente se trague sus palabras con tu mirada. ¿Me vas a decir que la mirada de los demás te asusta?»

«Cuando estoy con Emma…sí»

Y ella no lo podía soportar.

 

Eran las dos de la tarde de ese domingo cuando Robin giró la llave en la cerradura de la casa de Regina. Henry había pasado el fin de semana con él, y tenía que dejarlo en casa, pero Regina aún no había vuelto. Al entrar, Henry subió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo para dejar sus cosas. Robin decidió dar una vuelta por la casa, para ver lo que había cambiado en su ausencia. Subió al despacho de Regina, al que él había entrado poco, incluso cuando estaban juntos. Su ordenador se había quedado encendido. Él ya no tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse en la intimidad de Regina, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte, y así lo hizo. Se acercó lentamente al ordenador, como si tuviera miedo de que le tendiesen una trampa. Al tocar una tecla, el ordenador salió del estado de suspensión, y se abrió en el chat del instituto. _¿Qué hace Regina aquí dentro?_

Robin ya había hablado con algunos alumnos por ahí, pero era sobre todo conversaciones tipo «¿Debemos llevar nuestras zapatillas mañana para la clase de deporte?», y ya está. Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido al ver que Regina había usado mucho ese medio. Clicó sobre los mensajes, y se encontró con el nombre de EmSwan muchas veces. Hojeó un poco por encima y  vio que la mayoría de los mensajes tenía ese destinatario. ¿ _EmSwan_? ¿ _Emma Swan_? ¿Por qué Regina hablaría tanto con la alumna que le había golpeado algunos meses antes? ¡Era totalmente absurdo! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Su nombre aparecía en la totalidad de la pantalla, pixel tras pixel. Robin, de repente, sintió una curiosidad malsana que le era extraña. Regina había comenzado el intercambio. No era Emma quien la había importunado, sino Regina quien lo había hecho de plena voluntad.

 _«De hecho, usted no es un monstruo»_ ¿Qué quería decir eso?

Entonces comenzó a leer todos los mensajes, uno por uno, el corazón a galope, y tuvo todas las respuestas a sus preguntas. Era por eso que le había pedido que se fuera. Él había cometido errores, muy graves, era consciente de ello, pero en otro momento, podrían haber solucionado las cosas. Pero Regina había querido que él se fuese. Y acababa de comprender por qué. Regina se deleitaba flirteando con su alumna por mensajes. _Y quizás algo más._ De repente sintió ganas de vomitar. La puerta de entrada se oyó, pero no prestó atención, demasiado absorto en los mensajes.

«¿Henry?» llamó Regina desde la planta de abajo «¿Has vuelto?»

Él tampoco escuchó el sonido característico de los tacones de Regina por los escalones de las escaleras. Había dejado la puerta del despacho entre abierta, y Regina entró, desconfiada.

«¿Robin? ¿Qué…?»

Regina vio a Robin inclinado sobre la pantalla, después él se giró hacia ella, la tez pálida, verdosa, una capa de sudor en la frente.

«¿Qué haces en mi ordenador?»

Al ver la expresión de Robin, Regina se asustó. Lo había dejado abierto en la página de los mensajes, porque quería enviarle uno a Emma antes de marcharse a Granny’s, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

«Regina, ¿qué has hecho?» preguntó Robin con la voz temblorosa

«No tienes ningún derecho a estar en esta habitación, y mucho menos a hurgar en mis cosas»

«¿Qué has hecho?» repitió él

«¿Has leído mis mensajes? ¿De verdad has leído mis mensajes?»

«¡Sí! ¡Vaya si lo he hecho! ¡Entonces me has dejado por esto…por ella!» Él se había levantado, apuntado con el dedo el ordenador.

«¡No!» gritó Regina «Te he dejado porque…» al darse cuenta de que Henry estaba en su habitación, cerró la puerta del despacho «¡Te he dejado…» continuó ella «porque me has engañado, me has engañado tantas veces que ya no podía mirarte a la cara sin tener ganas de partírtela!»

«¡Lo sé, fue un error muy bajo, y horrible! Lo he comprendido, y te he pedido perdón. Pero, ¿Emma Swan? ¿En serio? ¿Una alumna? ¡Te tiras a una alumna para vengarte!»

«¡Primero no me estoy tirando a nadie, y en ningún caso Emma es una excusa para vengarme de ti!»

«Entonces, ¿qué son estos mensajes? ¿Simple cortesía? ¡Es una adolescente! ¡No te rías de mí, Regina, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas ligando con ella a través de estos mensajes! ¿Entonces qué? ¿La amas, es eso? ¿Y solo estás esperando el momento oportuno para acostarte con ella?»

_Sí_

_«_ Yo _…»_

Tocaron a la puerta del despacho.

Regina abrió la puerta y vio a un Henry tembloroso y con lágrimas en los ojos.

«No quiero que os peleéis…» dijo él con voz aguda por el llanto que intentaba contener.

«No te metas en esto Henry, por favor» dijo Robin

«Pero…» protestó él

«Henry, ¡he dicho que NO!»

«Pero, ¡no tenéis que discutir por Emma, porque ella es buena!» exclamó con voz fuerte para hacerse oír sobre la voz de su padre.

«¿Conoce a Emma Swan?» preguntó Robin a Regina frunciendo el ceño

«A mí me gustó mucho que ella viniera a dormir a la ca…» se calló de repente llevándose una mano a la boca, los ojos abiertos de par en par, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata

«Henry…» suspiró su madre

«¿Ella ha hecho QUÉ?»

Robin estaba casi gritando.

«Mamá, perdona, lo siento» se excusó Henry

«Henry, no pasa nada, vuelve a tu habitación. Papá y yo tenemos que hablar. Calmadamente» añadió ella mirando a Robin.

Ella obligó a Henry a volver a su habitación y bajó las escaleras en compañía de Robin, y salieron fuera.

«¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Henry?» exclamó Robin una vez fuera «Pero, ¡estás completamente loca! ¡Ya no te reconozco! ¿Cuántas veces ha venido ella aquí?»

«¡Alguna que otra vez, no a menudo, te lo juro!»

«Ya es demasiado…¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si alguien aparte de mí se llegara a enterar? ¡Podrían despedirte, ir a la cárcel o algo peor!»

«¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¿Te crees que no sé todo eso? ¿Te crees que eso me deja dormir tranquilamente?»

«Entonces, ¿por qué estás con ella si eso te causa tantos problemas? ¿De verdad vale la pena dejar tu familia, tu carrera, tu credibilidad por una alumna que solo conoces desde hace unos meses? ¿En serio?»

Regina no sabía responder a esas preguntas. Ha estado mucho tiempo buscando las respuestas sin nunca encontrarlas.

«¿Y te das cuenta de hasta qué punto podría afectar a Henry si todo llegar a saberse? No envidio tu puesto, Regina. Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. No puedo dejar que destruyas la vida de nuestro hijo»

«Robin, no…»

Regina sabía lo que él iba a hacer, y ella no quería, por nada del mundo.

«Te doy a elegir» continuó él con voz calma «O dejas inmediatamente a Emma, o pongo en manos de un juez la custodia de Henry, y vemos que piensa él de todo esto»

«Robin, habías prometido que nunca me quitarías a Henry…»

«Y tú habías prometido que todo acabaría por arreglarse. Lo que prueba que, hoy, las promesas han dejado de valer»

Entró en la casa dejándola allí plantada.

Se despidió rápidamente de Henry, lanzó una mirada de enfado a Regina, y se marchó.

 

El martes siguiente comenzó a llover torrencialmente en Storybrooke, y las gotas martilleaban en todas las ventanas del instituto, tanto que apenas se podían escuchar las clases. Emma había esperado toda la semana un mensaje de Regina, pero no había recibido ninguno. Ella le había dicho «Te amo», y Regina aún no había respondido. Peor, no le había hablado para nada, es más ni se la había cruzado el día anterior por el instituto. Emma estaba un poco nerviosa al entrar en el aula de teatro ese martes, y sus nervios se redoblaron cuando vio que Regina tenía una expresión de tristeza y de cólera a la vez. ¿Qué podría haber pasado?

«Buenos días a todos» comenzó ella un poco fría «Espero que hayáis tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Bien, vamos a retomarlo donde lo dejamos la última vez, en la escena entre Cenicienta y su madrinas. Venga, ¡rápido!»

Ashley se levantó, poco segura, con su texto en las manos, y subió a escena junto con otra alumna.

Regina se sentó en unos de los asientos que había frente al escenario, y Emma se cambió de sitio para sentarse a su lado, dejando a Ruby jugando con su máscara de lobo.

«¿Todo bien?» susurró prudentemente Emma

«Muy bien señorita Swan» respondió la morena fríamente

«¿Estás…está segura?»

«Absolutamente, señorita Swan. Debería concentrarse en su texto, pronto le toca»

Emma la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero Regina permaneció concentrada en la escena.

Fue la hora más larga que había vivido en una clase con Regina. No tuvo derecho ni a una sola sonrisa, solo reprimendas sobre su entonación que no fueron muy amables.

 

Cuando el timbre tocó, Regina fue la primera en salir. Emma no la iba a dejar huir así como así. Recogió rápidamente sus cosas, y consiguió alcanzarla en el parking, mientras Regina entraba en su coche. La lluvia aún caía fuertemente, y comenzaba hacerse de noche.

«¡Regina!» gritó Emma para hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido de las gotas.

Regina la miró y arrancó el motor. Emma golpeó el capó, pero Regina lo ignoró. Entonces, se colocó delante del coche para que Regina no pudiera avanzar, la lluvia golpeándole en los ojos. Regina salió del coche y el viento despeinó su cabellera habitualmente impecable.

«¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?» preguntó la morena

«No, tú, ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan fría conmigo?»

«Creo que aún tengo el derecho de hacer lo que me parezca. Así que ahora, me gustaría volver a casa»

El tono que empleó Regina dio miedo a Emma. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba?

«No, ¡no te dejaré marchar hasta que no me des una explicación de lo que te pasa! ¿Es por qué te dije que te amaba? ¿Es por eso por lo que ya no quieres hablarme?»

Regina hubiera querido decirle todo, hubiera querido decirle que era por culpa de Robin, y que no podía estar con ella, porque si no perdería a Henry, pero que eso no impedía que la amara profundamente. Pero no fue lo que dijo. Las palabras salieron de su boca, sin embargo parecía que no se daba cuenta de que era ella quien las estaba pronunciando.

«¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa? ¡Muy bien! Sí, me dijiste «Te amo», y eso me asustó, porque yo no puedo aceptarlo. Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que fue un terrible error»

«¿Qué es lo que fue un error?» preguntó Emma prudentemente, con el corazón a cien por hora

«Todo lo que ha tenido que ver contigo» soltó Regina fríamente después de haber pensado un momento.

«¿Y qué entiendes tú por eso exactamente?»

«No hace falta ser un genio para entenderlo, Emma. He querido jugar contigo, y me he dado cuenta de que he ido demasiado lejos. No creía que te apegarías tanto a mí. Pero me gustó, así que quise ver hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar. Y además, eras una excusa perfecta para vengarme de Robin»

Emma tenía la impresión de que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo había llegado ella a eso?

«No piensas lo que dices…»

«Oh, sí»

«Entonces, ¿todo lo que me has dicho, todas esas palabras, todos esos…gestos…no los pensabas? ¿Solo lo has hecho para…divertirte?» su voz temblaba

«Exactamente. ¿Contenta? ¿Puedo marcharme ahora?»

«No te creo…Es imposible, no podrías hacerme eso. Porque te amo. Yo te amo, Regina, ¿entiendes? Te amo, y sé que tú también me amas»

«Pero es lo que he hecho»

La lluvia caía aún muy fuerte, y Emma y Regina estaban empapadas, pero Emma se negaba a dejarla marchar.

«Entonces, ¡mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes nada por mí!»

Regina no quería decirle eso, porque era falso, pero no tenía elección. Tenía que hacerlo. Así que clavó su mirada, que se había teñido de negro, en la suya, y le dijo separando bien las palabras.

«No-Te-Amo. Y nunca te amaré. Todo lo que quería era acostarme contigo para enfadar a Robin»

«Entonces, en ese caso, ¡eres una hija de puta!»

Las palabras llegaron tan rápido a su boca que no pudo frenarlas. E igualmente de rápido, Regina levantó su mano y la hizo golpear violentamente contra la mejilla de Emma. Regina se arrepintió en el mismo momento. La bofetada había salido sola, porque estaba en cólera contra Robin, no contra ella. Se acercó a su alumna para disculparse cuando Emma alzó los ojos hacia ella, y entonces leyó en su mirada algo que no había percibido antes, y eso le revolvió el estómago.

Una decepción inmensa, así como un profundo asco. He ahí lo que expresaban los ojos de Emma cuando la miró.

Emma pareció rascarse la muñeca, y la vio con una pulsera en la mano. Su pulsera. Se la tiró a la cara, y la joya cayó con un ruido seco al asfalto.

«Qué te jodan» exclamó la rubia «Que te jodan, Regina»

Y se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Había sido una ingenua, ¡una idiota ingenua! Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero correr bajo la lluvia le impedía llorar. No quería llorar, esa mujer no merecía esas lágrimas, no después de todo eso, no después de haber soplado tan violentamente sobre el castillo de naipes que había tardado tanto tiempo en construir. Era una pesadilla, una verdadera pesadilla. Al entrar en casa, Emma se metió corriendo en la cama, esperando que al despertar por la mañana, el día que acababa de vivir no hubiera tenido lugar.

 

Regina se había quedado un momento, derecha como un palo, bajo la lluvia, después se había agachado para recoger la pulsera, y meterla en su bolsillo. Había entrado en su coche y se había derrumbado. La lluvia que goteaba de sus cabellos se mezclaba con las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, dejando en sus pómulos huellas brillantes, húmedas y saladas. Decirse que había hecho eso por el bien de Henry, pero también por el de Emma, no bastaba para calmarla. La última vez que había llorado de esa manera fue cuando Daniel murió, y acordarse aún era doloroso, aunque ya hacía más de diez años. Y en cierto sentido, hoy, acababa de perder a Emma, y sabía que el duelo de esa relación que la hacía tan feliz sería difícil.

La verdad es que no siempre se puede elegir. Y el que diga lo contrario es un gran hipócrita.

 


	16. You could be happy

Enero

Febrero

Marzo

La primavera finalmente había llegado, trayendo con ella su cota de lluvia, y cosa extraña, también de nieve. Ese año había empezado tarde. Las carreteras estaban resbaladizas, fangosas, el aire era fresco.

Desde hacía tres meses, el tiempo era malo, ventoso, lluvioso, así como el corazón de Emma. Iba al instituto con un gran peso en el corazón. Caminaba mirando sus pies, a menudo se peleaba con cualquiera que se atreviera acercársele un poco demás, y faltaba bastante a menudo a clase. Sobre todo a una clase en particular donde no había puesto el pie desde comienzos de enero. Lo que le valía constantes reprimendas por parte de Marco con quien estaba muy irritable.

En ese día de marzo, comenzó a nevar débilmente, una nieve pegajosa y mezclada con la lluvia que no había dejado de caer. La tormenta también hacía aparición, pero no en el cielo, solo en casa de Marco. Él y Emma acababan de tener otra pelea y Emma acababa de cerrarle la puerta de la habitación en las narices.

«¡Emma! ¡Abre esta puerta inmediatamente!»

«¡NO!» grito Emma «¿No puedes dejarme tranquila?»

Emma no podía más. Tenía que irse de ahí, abandonar esa horrible ciudad y toda la horrible gente que en ella vivía.

«¡Necesito comprender qué te pasa!» dijo Marco, la voz ahogada por la puerta que los separaba

«¡No me pasa nada, solo que eres un pesado!»

Emma abrió su armario, cogió un bolso, y metió dentro las primeras prendas de ropa que encontró

«Deja de mentir Emma. ¡Es la primera vez que te veo así! ¡Mientes, te saltas las clases,  vuelves tarde, en un estado lamentable, y te paseas con este tipo que creía que detestabas!»

«Nos equivocamos sobre las personas.  Es más, sin duda también te has equivocado conmigo»

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo

_Killian: «Estoy delante de su casa»_

Una vez listo su bolso, abrió violentamente la puerta, y se encontró con Marco enfrente que no se había movido un milímetro. Ella lo apartó para pasar.

«¿Dónde vas?» preguntó él secamente

«¿Eso te importa? ¡No eres mi padre que yo sepa!»

«Emma…»

Ella lo miró un momento, lamentando sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para disculparse, así que bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Marco la siguió. Cogió sus llaves del mueble de la entrada, y se disponía a salir.

«¡Emma, si sales por esa puerta, no te tomes la molestia en volver!»

Emma lo miró de nuevo, sus ojos esmeraldas inundados de cólera, y lo tiró las llaves a la cara.

«¡Muy bien, entonces, adiós!»

Y cerró la puerta dando un portazo.

 

Dio algunos pasos y se cruzó con Killian en la esquina de la calle.

«Has ido más deprisa de lo que pensaba, querida»

«Sí…» respondió ella.

Él le tomó la mochila y la metió en el maletero de su coche rojo sangre.

«¿Dónde vamos?» preguntó Emma

«He pensado que podríamos primero ir a un bar, parece que necesitas levantar ese ánimo»

«¿Puedo dormir en tu casa esta noche?»

Killian la miró con una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios

«Creía que nunca me lo pedirías»

Abrió la puerta de Emma

«Las damas primero»

Emma subió en el coche de Killian, realmente no muy tranquila por lo que acababa de pasar, ni por lo que pasaría.

Desde hacía algunas semanas, Emma, por despecho y por cólera, tenía en mente la idea de vengarse de Regina. Quería hacerle daño, como ella se lo había hecho. Y la única arma de la que disponía era Killian. Y si había que darse entera para ello, entonces lo haría. Un día, de repente, se había puesto a hablar con él, al girar un pasillo, cuando Regina pasaba por delante. Y después una idea condujo a la otra, contra todo pronóstico, había encontrado en él a alguien con quien podía ser diferente, con quien podía dar rienda suelta a su lado malvado. A partir de ese momento, pasaba todas las tardes en su compañía, en su barco, bebiendo ron con otros amigos de él. Volvía a casa completamente borracha y eso le valía. Era su único modo de escapar a esa realidad brutal y lacerante como un cristal que había hecho de su vida un infierno esos últimos meses.

En el bar, y con el alcohol por medio, Killian se mostró más íntimo con Emma. Comenzó a besarla y ella respondió al beso, quizás un poco más apasionadamente de lo que ella quería. Pero ya no controlaba nada. Él la llevó a los baños y cerró la puerta con fechillo. La pegó al lavabo y le quitó la camiseta. La besó de nuevo, después posó sus labios en el nacimiento de sus pechos, sobre su vientre. Emma tuvo una sensación de _deja vu_. Ya se había encontrado en esa posición, y le había gustado. Pero en aquel momento era diferente. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos no eran los mismos.

«Killian…Espera…» murmuró ella

Killian no la escuchaba y pasaba sus manos por su espalda para desabrochar su sujetador.

«Killian…» repitió ella «¡Killian, suéltame!»

Ella lo empujó violentamente contra una de las puertas de los retretes, se volvió a poner su camisa y salió corriendo del baño.

«¿Qué pasa contigo, Emma?»

Atravesó el bar casi corriendo, salió afuera, poco segura de adonde ir, encontró el coche de Killian y se metió en el lado del conductor. Emma habitualmente no conducía. Pero hoy ella podía, era capaz, lo sabía. Las llaves estaban aún puestas. Ella había cometido un error. Quería volver a casa, a casa de Marco, a casa de su padre. Arrancó, dio marcha a atrás, condujo unos metros, después de repente, con un gran choque, todo se oscureció.

 

Las sirenas de las ambulancias resonaron dos veces esa noche en Storybrooke, con pocos minutos de intervalo. La primera a las 22:12, precisamente, cuando un coche  se salió de la carretera y chocó contra un poste eléctrico. Algunos minutos antes, Marco había salido de su casa con la firme intención de hacer volver a Emma, aunque tuviera que pelearse con el muchacho que la acompañaba. La segunda ambulancia, a las 22:16, una camioneta embistió un coche rojo que salía de su aparcamiento cerca de un bar en los límites de la ciudad, de forma tan violenta que la joven conductora del coche rojo perdió el conocimiento.

 

« _¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí? Quizás estés durmiendo. Hum…Soy Mary Margaret. Heu…no sé muy bien cómo decirte esto. Pero creo…que sería mejor que…en fin…estoy haciendo voluntariado en el hospital esta noche y…ha habido un accidente. ¿Podrías acercarte hasta aquí? Creo…creo que es urgente. Lla…llámame si oyes el mensaje, ¿de acuerdo? Un beso»_

A las dos de la mañana, Regina se despertó, sola en su casa, sedienta. Bajó a la cocina, y vio que su móvil se había quedado en la mesa. Encendió la pantalla por reflejo, y vio tres llamadas perdidas, y un nuevo mensaje de Mary Margaret. Su corazón comenzó rápidamente a latir desbocadamente. ¿Qué habría podido pasar para que ella la llamara tan tarde? Escuchó el mensaje, el corazón al galope, sin realmente comprender, las piernas temblorosas.

Subió todo lo rápido que pudo, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y se encaminó hacia el hospital.

«¡Regina!» gritó Mary Margaret una vez que la vio vagar por un pasillo

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó Regina, con el ceño fruncido «Tu mensaje me ha dejado preocupada…¿Es David?»

Mary Margaret le tomo la mano, y la miró profundamente

«No, no es David. Deberías…deberías venir a verlo por ti misma»

Con sus manos aferradas a las de Mary Margaret, Regina se dejó llevar hasta una de las puertas del pasillo, habitación 112.

«Quizás vayas a tener un shock» precisó Mary Margaret dulcemente.

La pequeña morena entre abrió la puerta, y Regina entró en la habitación.

Inmediatamente, creyó ver su mundo hundirse. Emma Swan estaba allí, echada en una cama, cables por todos lados, algunos cortes por la cara, todavía dormida.

«¡Emma!»

Regina se precipitó a la cabecera de la paciente, y le tomó la mano. Estaba fría como el hielo.

«¿Qué…qué ha pasado?» preguntó Regina

«No se conocen todavía todas las circunstancias del accidente» respondió su amiga «Todo lo que sabemos es que estaba conduciendo el coche de Killian Jones, y una camioneta la embistió. El conductor de la camioneta no tiene nada, es Emma quien se  ha llevado la peor parte. Su cabeza por lo que se ve chocó contra el volante demasiado fuerte, y perdió el conocimiento»

Killian Jones…Tenía unas ganas tremendas de matarlo. Regina se había dado cuenta de que Emma y él se habían acercado mucho esas últimas semanas, y no le había gustado un pelo, había presentido que no pasaría nada bueno. Y ella no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

«¿Va a…?» continuó Regina, sin acabar su frase

«Está estable» la tranquilizó Mary Margaret «Pero no podremos conocer la gravedad de la situación hasta que no se despierte»

«¿Y cuánto tiempo podría llevar eso?»

«No se sabe. Ahora todo depende de ella»

Regina giró su cabeza hacia la rubia. Ella respiraba lentamente, apaciblemente.

«¿Por qué su familia no está aquí? ¿Por qué me has llamado a mí?»

«Su hermano August está de momento ilocalizable, aparentemente hace unos días que se habría marchado, David me dijo que había encontrado a su familia biológica»

«¿Y su padre?»

Mary Margaret la miró suspirando

«Esta noche salió. Llamé a Ruby para saber y…me dijo que Emma y él discutían a menudo, que Marco la había llamado para saber si Emma estaba con ella. Pensamos que comenzó a buscarla por Storybrooke… Y…él perdió el control del coche y chocó contra un poste eléctrico»

Regina, bajo la sorpresa, se llevó una mano a la boca.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!»

«Tenía un pulmón perforado, costillas rotas y una hemorragia interna importante cuando la ambulancia lo ha traído. Los cirujanos han hecho todo lo que han podido, pero…aún está en cuidados intensivos, su estado no se ha estabilizado»

«No puede ser verdad, no puede ser verdad, es una pesadilla…» murmuró ella.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se inclinó sobre Emma y le besó en la frente, después, un médico entró en la habitación.

«¿Es usted de la familia?» preguntó el médico a Regina.

«No» respondió ella «Soy…» Regina buscaba cómo definirse

«Es una amiga» respondió Mary Margaret en su lugar

«Entonces le pediría que saliera, solo la familia de la paciente está autorizada a verla de momento»

«Pero ella no tiene familia» exclamó Regina furiosa

«Podrá volver mañana» la tranquilizó el médico «Pero por esta noche, la visita ha acabado»

«Venga, ven, Regina» le dijo Mary Margaret dulcemente

Ella la tomó de la mano y la hizo salir despacio de la habitación.

En el pasillo blanco, neutro, Regina se sentó en una de las sillas puestas a disposición, y se rompió.

«Regina…todo va a ir bien, ella va a salir de esta» intentó tranquilizarla Mary Margaret, una mano en su espalda.

«Es mi culpa» dijo débilmente Regina

«No digas tonterías…»

«Sí, es mi culpa, si no le hubiera roto el corazón, si no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas, no habría sentido la necesidad de arrastrarse con ese imbécil de Jones, y esto nunca le hubiera pasado ni a Emma, ni a su padre…Es mi culpa…¡Dos personas están en coma por mi culpa y mi estupidez!»

«Regina…» dijo Mary Margaret con voz más elevada tomando el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos «Nada de esto es tu culpa. ¿De acuerdo? Pensabas que estabas haciendo lo mejor para Emma, para ti y tu familia. Nadie hubiera podido prever lo que iba a pasar, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie. ¡No hay estupidez en haber hecho una elección!»

«Si supieras cómo lamento esa elección…Si Emma se despierta y su padre no…me va a odiar hasta el fin de sus días…Y yo la entendería…»

Mary Margaret tomó a Regina en sus brazos, y la dejó llorar hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas en su cuerpo, después unas horas más tarde, dijo

«Deberías descansar, Regina, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana también estaré aquí de servicio. Te tendré al corriente si hay novedades»

Regina asintió, aunque sabía perfectamente que no lograría dormir.

Al marchar, su amiga le dijo.

«Ten esperanza. Cree y todo irá bien. Te lo prometo»

«Gracias Mary»

 

En los días que siguieron, Regina fue numerosas veces al hospital, incluso varias veces al día, y a menudo, se encontraba allí a Ruby, que le contaba sus días a Emma, como si ella estuviera perfectamente despierta, cuando la verdad es que estaba apaciblemente dormida.

«Buenos días Ruby» dijo ella dulcemente al entrar en la habitación de Emma un mediodía, en un descanso de las clases, ahora decorada con flores, casi todas traídas por Regina.

Ruby se giró y le sonrió

«¿Cómo está?» continuó Regina

«Igual que siempre…dormida» respondió ella.

Regina esbozó una torpe sonrisa, y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

«Te he traído algo de comer» precisó la morena a su alumna

«Gracias»

«Está bien venir a comer con ella. Eso le hace compañía. Y además, lo he comprado donde tu abuela, debería gustarte, creo»

«Gracias…» repitió Ruby «No me gusta mucho la comida del hospital. Es un poco…»

«¿Aséptica?»

«Sí»

Intercambiaron de nuevo un sonrisa.

«¿Cree que se despertara pronto?»

«Así lo espero»

«La echo de menos. Echo de menos su manera de rascarse la cabeza cuando está incómoda, esa pequeña sonrisa torpe que a veces tiene me hace falta»

«Ah, ¿también te has dado cuenta?»

«Sí, esa sonrisa la representan completamente…»

«Sí, es verdad» Regina posó sus ojos en el rostro de Emma «Yo también la echo de menos» añadió ella

«Debería realmente decírselo» declaró Ruby, hurgando en la bolsa que había traído Regina «Cuando se despierte, debería decirle que ha venido a verla casi todos los días. Lo encuentro realmente tonto que le esconda una cosa como esa, le gustaría»

Cuando Ruby había sorprendido a Regina por primera vez en la habitación de Emma, ella estaba llorando, con la mano posada en la de Emma, y se estaba excusando. Regina le había pedido entonces con una mirada amenazadora que nunca le contara  a Emma que ella había venido.

«No creo» suspiró Regina «Ella me detesta»

«Es divertido…» comentó Ruby

«¿De verdad?» Regina arqueó una ceja en dirección su alumna.

«No, lo que quiero decir es que es divertido ver cómo a veces la situaciones se pueden invertir. A principios de curso, Emma pensaba que usted la detestaba. Y ahora, es usted quien lo cree. Ella no la detesta. Simplemente está enfadada. ¿Es comprensible no? Literalmente le ha roto el corazón, hasta tal punto que le pinché las ruedas del Mercedes»

«Espera…¿fuiste tú?»

A finales del mes de enero, Regina se había encontrado sus ruedas pinchadas, y había acusado a un gamberro que pasaba por ahí insultándolo de todas las maneras y amenazándolo con denunciarlo, a lo que él le había respondido que era una “solterona mal follada”

«Sí» dijo simplemente Ruby «Se lo merecía, ¿no?»

«Es verdad…»

«Bueno, todo esto para decir que Emma solo está muy enfadada con usted, no es para menos, pero no la detesta, la ama, es por eso que está enfadada, es por eso que se dejaba ver con Killian, buscaba llamar su atención. Ella la necesita, lo único es que no se da cuenta. Y por las numerosas veces que ha venido a verla esta semana, creo que es recíproco. ¿Me equivoco?»

Evidentemente que necesitaba a Emma, ahora mucho más que nunca. Pero había hecho una elección. Y no podía dar marcha atrás. No inmediatamente. No ahora. Y además, ¿cómo Emma iba a volver con ella después de todo lo que le había hecho sufrir?

«No, tú…tienes razón» admitió Regina «Pero prefiero que mis visitas sean un secreto entre tú y yo. Es más fácil para todo el mundo, de momento»

«De acuerdo. Muy bien. Pero creo que está haciendo una tontería»

«Soy consciente de ello»

«Entonces. ¿por qué…?»

«Escucha, Ruby, no tengo elección, ¿de acuerdo? No lo puedes comprender» replicó Regina con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería seguir con aquella conversación.

Y así fue, le rompía el corazón pensar en el daño que le había hecho a Emma, en todo el daño que aún le haría. Quizás era mejor para Emma continuar creyendo que Regina ya no quería nada de ella.

 

Dos días más tarde, una mañana, Emma abrió los ojos sobre una habitación de paredes demasiado blancas para poder ser las de su cuarto. Intentó levantar su brazo, y se dio cuenta que tenía puesta una vía. Sintió un ligero olor a limón. Un olor de hospital. Su corazón comenzó a latir peligrosamente rápido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? De repente, se acordó. Su pelea con Marco, Killian, el bar, el beso, el coche y después nada más.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y reconoció a Mary Margaret con el uniforme del hospital.

«¡Emma!» exclamó ella

Y corrió hacia la rubia

«¡Emma! ¿Cómo te sientes?» preguntó precipitadamente

«B…bien, creo» respondió Emma con voz algo débil. «Solo tengo…sed»

«Ahora mismo te traigo agua…»

«No, espere» la interrumpió ella «¿Puedo saber…lo que me ha pasado? ¿Y por qué Marco no está aquí? ¿Mi…padre adoptivo?»

Entonces Mary Margaret se lo dijo. El accidente de coche, el de Marco, y la tomó en sus brazos cuando le dijo que el estado de su padre adoptivo era grave, que no era seguro que saliera de esas.

«¿Y August no ha vuelto?» preguntó Emma débilmente

«No. Le hemos avisado de lo tuyo y de lo de tu padre, pero…»

«Prefiere quedarse en casa de sus verdaderos padres…» suspiró la rubia  «Sí. Comprendo»

Emma miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba llena de flores. Rosas, lilas, tulipanes, camelias…

«¿Ha sido usted la de las flores?»

«Oh no, en fin…hemos…sido todos un poco» Casi dijo Regina, menos mal que se había contenido.

«¿Han venido a verme?» preguntó Emma sorprendida

«¡Sí! Algunas amigas. Ruby, sobre todo. Ha venido todos los días»

«¿Y nadie más?»

Mary Margaret movió la cabeza.

En cierto modo, a pesar de todo el rencor que sentía hacia Regina, hubiera esperado que fuera a verla. Pero por lo que se ve, no había sido así. Era extraño, pensaba, que todavía se inquietase por todo lo que concernía a Regina mientras Marco estaba entre la vida y la muerte. Ese pensamiento la entristeció de nuevo.

«¿Qué voy a hacer?» se inquietó, aún en los brazos de Mary Margaret «Si Marco…»

«No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Debe ser la última de tus preocupaciones, de verdad»

Durante el día, después de la visita de todos los médicos y otras enfermeras, pudo de nuevo recibir visitas, y Ruby fue a verla, y lo siguió haciendo durante los dos días siguientes hasta que le dieron el alta.

 

Regina estuvo triste durante todo el tiempo en que Emma estuvo en el hospital, y Henry se dio cuenta, preguntándole a menudo el motivo de su tristeza.

«¿Es por Emma?»

«No deberías hablar de Emma…Nunca se sabe, las paredes tienes oídos aquí…»

«¿Oídos? Pero, nunca he visto…» frunció el ceño mirando a su alrededor.

«Es una expresión, Henry…» corrigió Regina riendo.

«Oh…Pero, ¿es por Emma? Porque si es por mi culpa, yo también me pondré triste»

«Nunca ha sido tu culpa, mi ángel»

«Pero tú ya no hablas con ella…»

«En efecto…»

«¿Por qué? Tú estabas sin embargo contenta de estar con ella…»

«Mucho. Pero los adultos no pueden hacer todo lo que quieren. Deben hacer elecciones, sacrificios…»

«Es un asco ser grande….Yo más adelante quiero ser como Peter Pan»

«Yo también espero que no crezcas  nunca»

«En los cuentos, al final, las personas acaban felices. Ellos pasan muchas aventuras, pero al final, todo va bien. Y tú tienes el derecho de estar como en los cuentos»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«Tienes el derecho de tener tu final feliz. Tú y Emma estáis en plena aventura, pero después, os encontrareis, y seréis felices. En los cuentos siempre se dice que hay que creer que todo va a ir bien. Y al final así es. Para mejor. Siempre. Así que tú y Emma, las dos iréis mejor. Porque tú eres como una princesa, y las princesas son siempre felices al final de las historias»

Regina contuvo las lágrimas. Las palabras de su hijo la conmovían. Y sería terriblemente cruel decirle que en la vida no todo acaba siempre bien. Que no siempre le pasaban cosas buenas a la gente buena. Pero sus palabras, sin embargo,  la hicieron reflexionar. Quizás no todo estaba perdido con Emma.

 

El primer día en que se encontró sola en casa de Marco, Emma se rompió, pero no llamó a nadie. No quería exponer su debilidad a los ojos del mundo. Había ido a ver a Marco, y verlo en ese estado le fue insoportable. Y evidentemente pensaba que todo era su culpa. Si ella no hubiera actuado tan inconscientemente, él no estaría en esa situación. Si no sobrevivía, Emma nunca se lo perdonaría.

Acababa de echarse en el sofá y de encender la tele cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Ella la abrió

«¿Mary Margaret? ¿Señor Nolan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?» preguntó Emma, a la vez sorprendida y suspicaz.

«Queríamos proponerte una cosa» anunció Mary Margaret precipitadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que si ralentizaba las palabras, Emma se negara.

Emma frunció el ceño, y a pesar de toda la tristeza de la situación, contuvo una sonrisa, la primera desde hacía días. Ver ahí, excitados y ligeramente inquietos, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, a la princesa y al príncipe de los cuentos, le abrigó el corazón.

«Entonces, ¿qué?» preguntó ella

Mary Margaret miró a David, un poco incómoda, y este último habló en su lugar.

«Escucha…hummm…Todavía no se sabe cómo está tu padre, así que…en lugar de que te quedes sola…Mary Margaret quería saber si querrías ir a vivir con ella, ya sabes, mientras…»

¿Vivir con Mary Margaret? ¿Vivir con la enfermera del instituto? ¿Con el señor Nolan que estaba todo el tiempo con ella? Un parte de Emma, la que no quería encontrase sola, estaba tentada de aceptar. Pero la otra, la parte independiente, no quería abusar de la situación.

«Yo…» comenzó Emma «no lo sé. Yo…no querría…»

«Sabemos que vas a decir que no quieres abusar, que no quieres crearme problemas, que no deseas imponer tu presencia, y otras cosas totalmente estrafalarias, pero si te lo propongo es porque lo deseo» dijo Mary Margaret de un tirón sin respirar «Tu hermano ya no está, y mientras no sepamos nada de tu padre, ¿no crees que moral y físicamente vas a necesitar apoyo? Necesitas a gente a tu alrededor, Emma, no estar sola en esa casa vacía, que no hará sino que pienses en cosas tristes. Y no deseamos que estés triste, te mereces al menos tener un hogar. Tener a alguien que te espere en casa cuando vuelvas por las tardes. Pon tus miedos, tu carácter ariscamente independiente de lado un minuto, y piensa en que es  lo mejor para ti»

«No deseo pasar por una egoísta» dijo Emma con lágrimas en los ojos.

«No es ser egoísta. Y aunque lo fuera, tienes el derecho de serlo, al menos un  poco, dado todo lo que te ha pasado, ¿no crees?» indicó David con voz calmada «No conozco a tu padre, pero creo que te quiere lo suficiente para comprender que prefieras estar rodeada que sola en eta casa…»

Estaba en lo cierto. Y muy en el fondo, Emma no tenía ganas de estar sola, en todo caso no ahí. Inspiró profundamente y los miró a los dos. Y les ofreció una débil sonrisa y acabó aceptando, cosa que hizo que ellos también le sonrieran.

«Pasad, voy a preparar mis cosas»

Emma subió los escalones de cuatro en cuatro (lo que le hizo algo de daño, su cuerpo todavía estaba dolorido), cogió su mochila del armario y metió dentro algunas cosas, lo más importante. Cogió su ordenador portátil, y su teléfono y bajó. Veinte minutos más tarde, estaban en casa de Mary Margaret.

El apartamento de la morena era espacioso, aunque un poco tosco, pero Emma no era del tipo de comentar nada. Sonrió al pensar que Regina no debía sentirse muy cómoda cuando estaba ahí. _Regina_. Una vez más se le había metido en la cabeza sin avisar.

Mary Margaret le mostró su habitación, sencilla, pero lo suficientemente amplia.

«Gracias…»

Bajó a la planta baja, y pasó la primera noche en casa de la enfermera, en compañía de David, que se quedaría esa noche.

«¿Quieres un chocolate?» preguntó Mary Margaret

«Oh, euh, de acuerdo, gracias» dijo Emma, sentándose en el sofá.

«¿Quieres canela por encima? Porque para mí es mi pequeño placer, pero comprendo que para los otros sea algo…»

«Me encanta» exclamó Emma

«Ah, ¿ves? ¡Vamos a llevarnos bien!»

 

Según iban transcurriendo los días, Emma se empezó a sentir cómoda y relajada en casa de Mary Margaret. Retomó el instituto, y sintió las miradas de los otros clavadas en ella, se había convertido en la atracción de la escuela, y realmente no le agradaba. Se cruzó con Regina, que hacía lo que podía para evitarla, y captó una de sus miradas un martes, cuando fue a buscar a Ruby a la clase de teatro que de nuevo ella se había saltado. Ella se acercó a Emma, con paso poco firme, y preguntó con voz débil

«¿Cómo te encuentras?»

Emma la miró de arriba abajo, con unas tremendas ganas de no responderle, de darse la vuelta y alejarse lo máximo posible. Pero en lugar de eso, desembucha unas palabras que realmente no eran suyas.

«¿Por qué le interesa, Señora Mills?»

«Me preocupo por ti, es todo»

«No parece  inquietarse mucho como dice, en ese caso hubiera ido a verme…He estado algunos días en el hospital…»

Ruby lanzó una mirada a Regina.

«Muy bien, señorita Swan. A partir de ahora no le haré ninguna afrenta preguntándole nada más»

Regina entró de nuevo en el aula y cerró la puerta. Lo que Emma no sabía es que detrás de esa puerta, exactamente pegada a esa puerta, se encontraba una Regina, sentada, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, conteniéndose para no llorar.

Emma había invitado a Ruby a casa de Mary Margaret, para celebrar el hecho de que Marco se había estabilizado, no estaba aún fuera de peligro, pero según los médicos iba por buen camino. Mientras caminaban, no hablaron de Regina, pero esta vino a la conversación en medio de la comida que compartían con Mary Margaret.

«Podrías haberle hablado de forma más amable hace un momento» dijo Ruby

«¿Has hablado con ella?» preguntó Mary Margaret «Es un señal esperanzadora, ¿no?»

«Seguramente…pero, me da igual»

«Pensaba que te gustaría ver que ella se preocupa por ti…ella te ha sonreí…»

«Ni siquiera era una sonrisa, era la comisura de la boca que se elevó…Y me importa un comino…»

«¿Es verdad esa mentira?» preguntó al enfermera

«Pero, ¿qué queréis que haga? Me tiró como una bayeta vieja, se ha estado riendo de mí desde el comienzo, y ¿se supone que debo preocuparme por ella? ¿En serio?»

Mary Margaret, que conocía muy bien toda la verdad de la manera en que Regina había actuado con Emma, tosió, y Emma y Ruby se giraron hacia ella.

«¿No crees que podría haber razones detrás de todo?»

«Si las hubiera, ¿por qué no me las habría dicho? Creo que estábamos bastante íntimas para eso»

«Quizás no quería…meterte en esos problemas» supuso Mary Margaret

«¿Y en lugar de eso ha preferido romperme el corazón? Oh, sí, genial como técnica» ironizó la rubia levantando un pulgar «De todas maneras, ¿qué se puede hacer? Si hubiera sido sincera conmigo, si realmente me quisiera, hubiera ido a verme al hospital. ¿Lo hizo? No. Así que, ya está» concluyó ella encogiéndose de hombros

Mary Margaret y Ruby se miraron, incómodas. _Si ella supiera_. Ruby había prometido no decir nada, y quería mantener su promesa, pero si hubiera un modo de que Emma se sintiera más feliz…

Por su lado, Mary Margaret también había hecho esa promesa a Regina, pero ¿por qué mentir si eso podía acercarlas de nuevo? Después de todo, es lo que esperaba Regina, si no, ¿por qué le habría sonreído en el instituto?

«Y además, que se vaya a la mierda» continuó Emma contra todo pronóstico «No la necesito. No la necesito. No, en realidad no. No necesito sus estúpidos trajes, su estúpido corte de pelo, y mucho menos su estúpida manera de caminar, con sus tacones de diez centímetros. La detesto. La detesto tan…»

«Ella fue» gritaron Mary Margaret y Ruby a la vez, rompiendo el flujo de palabras de Emma.

«¿Qué?»

Ruby suspiró, después dijo, mirando a Emma a los ojos.

«Regina. Fue a verte al hospital. Muy a menudo»

«De hecho todos los días» recalcó Mary Margaret «Y las flores…eran de ella. Se preocupaba por ti. De verdad. Y no solo porque seas su alumna. Se ha preocupado porque, a pesar de todo lo que haya podido decirte, te ama…Si supieras cómo te ama…a veces hasta un punto que le es insoportablemente doloroso»

Emma escuchaba las palabras de aquella que la albergaba, pero le costaba cogerle el sentido.

«¿Ella qué?» repitió «¿Fue al hospital?»

«Te ha sostenido la mano muchas veces…»

«¿Fue a verme?»

«Sí» murmuró Ruby «Sí, Emma, fue a verte»

Miró alternativamente a su amiga y a Mary Margaret, saltó de su silla y salió.

 

Corrió sin parar, casi no sentía el dolor, porque en ese momento preciso, solo deseaba una cosa, ver a Regina. Al llegar a la mansión, comenzó a golpear la puerta.

«¡Regina! ¡Regina!»

La puerta se abrió, y una Regina bastante sorprendida la miró con sus ojos marrones. Y Emma no supo qué decir.

«Mi puerta está casi blindada» dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa «Corres el riesgo de hacerte más daño tú que a la puerta si continuas golpeando de esa manera»

Emma la escrutaba con la mirada, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía, que se tomó su tiempo para verla en detalle. Sus ojos, su nariz, su cicatriz encima del labio, su boca, su mentón, su cuello bordeado de sus cabellos negros.

«Regina…»

Ella arqueño una ceja

«¿Sí?»

Era ahora o nunca para tener una explicación.

«Mary Margaret y Ruby me han dicho que has ido a verme al hospital. ¿Es verdad?»

«¿Ellas te ha dicho eso?»

«¿Es verdad?» repitió Emma

Regina suspiró

«Sí» respondió ella «Es verdad»

El corazón de Emma dio un brinco, pero se mantuvo fría ante la morena, no quería que la viera turbada

«¿Por qué fuiste a verme? Creía que yo y lo que pudiera sentir te importaba poco. Creía que lo único que te importa de mí era tu pequeña venganza personal»

«No hay que creer todo lo que dicen los adultos bajo coerción» dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa

Emma frunció el ceño

«¿Qué?»

«No tuve elección Emma…»

«¿Fue por culpa de Robin que me dijiste todo aquello? ¿Descubrió que tú y yo nos hablábamos?»

Regina asintió y Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

«¿Qué hubieras querido que te dijera exactamente?» replicó la morena

«¡La verdad hubiera sido ampliamente suficiente! ¡Solo esperaba eso! ¡No he esperado sino eso!»

«¡Pero yo no sabía qué verdad era la que nos concernía, no tenía nada a lo que agarrarme!»

«Pero ¡podrías haberme dicho todo eso! ¡Habría comprendido! ¡No te habría acosado!»

«Hice lo que creí mejor para las dos…»

«Sí, pues bien, te equivocaste» soltó Emma, con una chispa de rencor en la voz

Emma ya no sabía a qué atenerse, ya no sabía lo que quería, lo que esperaba de Regina. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había venido. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero Regina la retuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

«¿Crees que serás capaz de perdonarme?» preguntó Regina ¿Algún día?»

«No lo sé» respondió ella girándose hacia la morena «Yo…»

Regina la abrazó. Dulcemente, tiernamente, con precaución, para no hacerle daño, pero sobre todo para no asustarla. Emma sentía sus manos en su espalda, pero dejó las suyas pegadas a su cuerpo. Con la nariz en el cuello de Regina, inspiró profundamente. El aroma de Regina le traía a la memoria tantos recuerdos preciosos, que había guardado en un rincón de su cabeza y que hoy afloraban de nuevo. Por primera vez desde hacía  mucho tiempo, Emma Swan se sintió bien. Hasta que notó su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Regina soltó su agarre, y Emma miró su teléfono. El nombre de Mary Margaret aparecía y Emma descolgó rápidamente.

_«¿Diga?»_

_«¿Emma? Soy Mary…Acabo de recibir  una llamada del hospital_

Emma comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

_¿Y?_

_«Deberías venir lo más rápido posible…Tu padre se ha despertado_

 


	17. Overjoyed

Los días que siguieron al despertar de Marco fueron de verdadero alivio. Evidentemente estaba lejos de estar repuesto, pero iba por buen camino. Emma fue a verlo a menudo, y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a August que también fue a verlo de vez en cuando.

Mary Margaret cuidaba a Emma, y le habían dicho que podía quedarse tanto tiempo como hiciera falta. La salida de Marco del hospital no estaba todavía prevista, además debía tomarse tiempo para él, y sin duda el hospital le ordenaría acabar su convalecencia en una clínica de reposo.

Emma aprendía a conocer a Mary Margaret, pero también a David, que se revelaron encantadores. Realmente tenía la impresión de contaba para ellos, como si fuera de su familia, y eso le agradaba. Se sentía como en su casa.

También había tenido cuidado de evitar lo máximo posible a Regina. Quería tener las ideas claras, hacerse las buenas preguntas, y siempre se las arreglaba para no estar ahí cuando ella pasaba por casa de Mary Margaret. No detestaba a Regina, nada más lejos, pero si quería arreglar las cosas, necesitaba guardar las distancias, lo que hizo hasta que Regina le envió un mensaje una noche durante ese mes de abril mientras Emma estaba conectada.

**RMills: Hola…**

Emma se tomó algunos minutos en responder. Dudaba.

**EmSwan: Hola**

**RMills: ¿Cómo estás?**

**EmSwan: Ahí va…**

**RMill: Entonces estoy contenta. Te escribo para saber una cosa….Sé que ahora esto te queda lejos, y es uno de tus últimos problemas, pero ¿aún estás interesada en la obra? Porque la representación es en apenas unas semanas, así que si no quieres hacerla…**

¡El teatro! Emma lo había olvidado completamente. Ruby le había hablado muy poco, porque no quería molestarla mencionando de Regina.

**EmSwan: No lo sé…No sé si podría**

**RMills: ¿No querrías al menos intentarlo? Hemos guardado tu papel, ¿sabes?**

**EMSwan: ¿No es un modo retorcido para decir que deseas verme? Porque si no recuerdo mal, ese papel implica que tú y yo…**

**RMills: Quizás…Te echo de menos. Mucho realmente.**

Emma inspiró profundamente

**EmSwan: Y tú me rompiste el corazón. En  miles de pedacitos**

La respuesta de Regina se hizo esperar

**RMills: Lo sé. Y mi vida entera no será suficiente para disculparme. Pero si vuelves a incorporarte a la obra, podré demostrarte que no miento.**

**EmSwan: Que ya no me mientes, querrás decir.**

Emma no sabía muy bien por qué reaccionaba así. En su interior, necesitaba que Regina supiera hasta qué punto estaba herida.

**RMills: Comprendo si no quieres. Era una mala idea. Siento haberte importunado.**

_RMills se ha desconectado_

Ya Emma se arrepentía.

 

El martes siguiente, Regina entró en el aula de teatro. Ese día sería uno de los últimos ensayos antes del gran espectáculo, y todos sus alumnos estaban ahí. Todos. Incluso Emma.

Regina no se lo creía. Definitivamente esta chica era una caja de sorpresas. Riendo con Ruby, ella se había puesto, como los demás, sus ropas, que, como Regina lo había esperado meses atrás, le iban a la perfección. ¡Qué hermosa estaba así! Con esa risa que daba a su cara un color completamente diferente, un matiz que Regina no había percibido desde hacía tiempo.

Regina dejó su bolso, y la rubia giró la cabeza hacia ella, y sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos. Ella le sonreía. Ella le sonreía de verdad. A pesar de todo lo que habían sufrido, a pesar de todo el daño que Regina le había hecho, a pesar del hecho de que pocas semanas atrás ella estaba en el hospital, a pesar de todo eso, ella la miraba con esos ojos brillantes, y ella le sonreía, con esa sonrisa tímida que a veces tenía. Regina tragó saliva, y como en cámara lenta, también le sonrió a su vez. Emma, ataviada con las ropas de su personaje, bajó del escenario y se acercó a ella.

«Estoy contenta de que nos otorgue el honor de su presencia, señorita Swan» declaró Regina mirando a Emma de la cabeza a los pies.

«He pensado que no me haría mal volver, y lo he reflexionado mucho»

«Me hace muy feliz…»

Regina se aceró a ella, y comenzó a susúrrale en la oreja

«Escucha, yo…»

«No» la interrumpió Emma poniendo una mano sobre su hombro «Ahora no»

Regina la miró mordiéndose el labio y asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta hacia sus alumnos, encima del escenario.

«Bien…Ya que la señorita Swan está de regreso, creo que estaría bien comenzar a hacer un ensayo general, no tenemos mucho tiempo hasta la representación, esta es una de las últimas clases que tenemos, así que a aprovecharla»

Emma tuvo que interpretar sus escenas con el guion en mano, ya que la obra había cambiado un poco durante su ausencia, pero le prometió a Regina que trabajaría en ello para aprendérselo, cosa que Regina apreció.

Trabajaron toda la hora, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer la última escena, la escena que asustaba tanto a Emma como a Regina.

La próxima clase estaba fijada para dentro de 15 días, después vendría la representación.

Emma volvió a casa de Mary Margaret ese día con el corazón más ligero, y esta, con la sonrisa en los labios, se lo hizo notar.

«Pareces que estás bien» precisó «Es un placer verte así. ¿Alguna razón en particular?»

«No…en realidad no»

«¿Estás segura?»

Emma la miró frunciendo el ceño

«¿Por qué me haces todas esas preguntas?»

«¿Yo? Oh, yo…solo me intereso por tu felicidad…Eso es todo»

«Sí, pero…Es extraño porque…hoy tienes esa expresión especialmente feliz tú también»

Emma la observó atentamente, después divisó algo en su dedo. Una alianza. En el anular.

«Mary Margaret, no tenías ese anillo esta mañana…¿Me equivoco?» preguntó Emma

Mary Margaret la miró con una gran sonrisa, las mejillas sonrojadas.

«Espera…» continuó ella pensando, cuando una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios «¿No me digas que tú y David…?»

«¡Nos hemos comprometido!» exclamó la pequeña morena

«¡Pero eso es genial!»

Tomó en sus brazos a su coinquilina y continuó

«Pero, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! ¡Con todo el mundo! ¡Y mucha comida! ¡Y bebida!»

«¡No tan deprisa! David y yo hemos dicho que lo celebraríamos, pero no tan rápido. Todo está demasiado fresco todavía, necesitamos tiempo para digerirlo»

«¿Entonces cuándo?»

«Todavía no sabemos. Pero digamos…¿después de la representación teatral? En esa semana serán los fuegos artificiales anuales en Storybrooke. Sería el momento perfecto, ¿no crees?»

«De acuerdo. Lo voy a apuntar enseguida en mi calendario, y créeme te lo voy a recordar todos los días hasta que llegue el momento»

 

Los rumores del compromiso entre Mary Margaret Blanchard y David Nolan se extendieron tan rápido como un  reguero de pólvora, tanto que todo el instituto estuvo al corriente, lo que les valió calurosas felicitaciones durante algunos días.

Se lo habían dicho pronto a Regina, que de igual manera los había felicitado, pero ella estaba tan ocupada con el teatro que no había tenido ocasión de verlos de verdad para hablar.

 

El día de la representación ella estaba de los nervios. Y había varias razones para ello. Sin embargo, su grupo parecían más que preparados, y a decir verdad la única duda que tenía era sobre el beso que debía darse con Emma. Desde el comienzo le había parecido una mala idea, y aunque durante un tiempo se había sentido feliz, ahora, en esa sala que comenzaba a llenarse, con el director Gold en primera fila, no las tenía todas consigo. Además, nunca lo habían ensayado en clase, por miedo a impactar a los alumnos, pero también a causa de sus diferencias. Durante esos últimos días se habían acercado poco a poco, pero Regina sentía que Emma la mantenía a distancia.

En los camerinos, cada uno se preparaba, y Regina iba a comprobar  a cada camerino que todo estuviera en orden, que todos tuvieran bien sus ropas, y sobre todo, que nadie hubiera huido, como ella deseaba hacer en ese momento. Empujó la puerta de unos de los camerinos en los que Emma se había instalado. Ella estaba sola,  e intentaba en vano abrocharse los lazos de su corpiño. Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, Emma elevó la cabeza hacia ella.

«¿Puedes ayudarme?» preguntó «Ruby y Ariel se han ido no sé a dónde y me he enredado con esto…»

«Ningún problema»

Regina se acercó a Emma. Ella llevaba su perfume habitual, y el corazón de Regina se saltó un latido. A su espalda, tomó la cinta del corpiño entre sus manos y la estrechó.

«Dime si aprieto demasiado» le dijo a su oído

«No, está bien»

Regina hizo el nudo, después Emma se giró

«Gracias» dijo ella

«¿Estás lista?»

«Creo que sí. Tú pareces más nerviosa que yo…»

«No te imaginas hasta qué punto»

Se miraron ligeramente turbadas  durante unos instantes.

«¿Nos vemos en el escenario?» dijo Regina

«Sí. Hasta ahora, entonces…Voy a maquillarme»

«Hasta ahora»

 

Regina entró en su propio camerino para ponerse sus ropas de Reina Malvada. Al mirarse al espejo, tuvo la verdadera impresión de encarnar a ese personaje, sus alumnos habían tenido razón, quizás era ella la persona perfecta para interpretar ese papel. Una vez maquillada, se colocó detrás del telón y lo abrió ligeramente. La sala estaba a reventar. Algunos minutos más tarde, sus alumnos se unieron a ella y se pusieron en círculo al lado de Regina, que les dio sus últimos consejos.

«Bien…Pronto nos toca a nosotros. ¿Todo bien? ¿Estáis todos preparados?»

Sus alumnos asintieron.

«Vale. Entonces procurad concentraos. Parece que todo el instituto está aquí…Si alguien olvida el texto, no importa, improvisad. De todas maneras, esta obra sorprenderá a más de uno, nadie se dará cuenta de nada. Pero confío en vosotros. Vamos a romperlo. ¿En marcha?»

Tendió la mano hacia el centro del círculo, y Ruby poso la suya enseguida.

«¡En marcha!» repitió ella

Después Emma la imitó, y el resto del grupo siguió el movimiento.

«En marcha»

Las luces de la sala se apagaron y se hizo el silencio. Los ruidos característicos del comienzo de una obra de teatro resonaron en la silenciosa sala.

**_Narrador: Érase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, en un reino lejano, se encontraban  todos los personajes de cuentos que conocéis. Una Blancanieves no tan blanca, una Cenicienta embarazada, una princesa bastante…sorprendente, sin olvidar un caballero, que no se salvará sino a él, y una Reina malvada, que no es tan terrible como parece. He aquí lo que os espera hoy, y creedme, esta historia, nunca la habéis leído en ningún lado._ **

****

De esa forma dio comienzo la obra. Emma y Regina tenían las dos el corazón a mil, casi saliéndoseles del pecho. Cada una hizo sus entradas y salidas como se había convenido, ningún  alumno olvidaba sus líneas, y los alumnos reían con cada elemento que se salía del tópico de los cuentos de hadas, y el hecho de que la princesa fuera un príncipe hizo estallar de risa a toda la sala. Regina estaba contentísima cada vez que volvía del escenario. Y la primera escena entre Emma y Regina tuvo lugar, justo después de que Emma hubiera salvado a la “princesa” Regina hizo su aparición, en cólera.

**_La Reina Malvada: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?_ **

Regina miró a su alrededor, posó sus ojos en Emma, y se acercó a ella rápidamente

**_La Reina Malvada: ¿Quién sois vos?_ **

**_El Caballero: ¿Yo? Yo soy aquel que salva a la gente._ **

**_La Reina Malvada: Disculpadme, pero vos no vais a salvar a nadie esta noche. Ella-_** Regina señaló con el dedo a la “princesa”- **_merece morir. Así como vos si os entrometéis en mi camino_**

****

Emma se acercó a Regina, su pecho, alzado por el corpiño, rozó el de Regina.

**_El Caballero: ¿Ah sí? Muero de ganas por ver eso._ **

Regina tomó el rostro de Emma entre sus dedos y lo apretó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan cerca de Emma.

**_La Reina Malvada, enfadada: ¡NO ME PROVOQUEIS!_ **

**_EL Caballero: Parece que consigo sacaros de quicio. Muy bien. Esta noche me voy con esta princesa, lo queráis o no, y si tanto queréis tenerme cerca de vos, entonces venid a buscarme, a no ser que sea yo quien os encuentre antes, junto con los buenos, y haga que os encarcelen_ **

Emma se soltó del agarre de Regina, tomo a la “princesa” por los brazos y salió de escena.

Todo se encadenaba a la perfección, las escenas de seducción implícitas entre en Caballero y la Reina Malvada hicieron extasiarse al público hasta la última escena, la escena final, el cierre del espectáculo. Emma y Regina entraron en escena, acompañadas de otras princesas que se habían rebelado contra la Reina Malvada, y que se disponían a conducirla a un calabozo para que se pudriera de por vida. Estaba previsto que, en el último momento, Emma interrumpiera todo, y declarase su amor a la Reina Malvada, creyéndola dispuesta a cambiar. Pero eso no fue lo que pasó de verdad. Cuando las princesas  trajeron a Regina, fue ella la que exclamó

**« _¡Esperad!»_**

Emma la miro frunciendo el ceño. Regina no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero si había una ocasión para intentar disculparse con Emma, era ahora o nunca. Era necesario que lo hiciera.

 ** _«Esperad…»_** continuó ella soltándose de las princesas **_«Caballero, escuchadme. Escuchadme»_**

Regina se acercó a Emma, que parecía completamente perdida, así como el resto de la gente encima del escenario, que se preguntaba lo que la señora Mills estaría tramando.

 ** _«Sé que he actuado mal, que siempre he hecho malas elecciones»_** dijo mirando a la rubia a los ojos **_«Y sé que es mi culpa si hoy estamos así. He cometido errores a lo largo de mi vida, y hacer lo que hice fue uno de ellos. Pero lo más grave, fue creer que podría vivir sin vos. Que podría hacer como si vos nunca hubieseis existido, como si vuestros magníficos ojos y vuestra sonrisa nunca hubiesen entrado en mi vida. Ha sido duro fingir. Pero si lo he hecho, fue sobre todo porque tenía miedo. Miedo de la mirada de los demás, miedo de haceros daño, miedo de hacérmelo a mí y a la gente que amo»_**

Giro la cabeza y captó la mirada de Robin y de Henry en la platea.

Emma miró a su alrededor, en toda la sala, y se cruzó con la mirada de incomprensión manifiesta que se podía leer en el rostro de Gold.

 ** _«Reg…Mi reina»_** se corrigió la rubia

 ** _«No, ¡dejadme acabar! Tenía miedo de afrontar la verdad si me quedaba cerca de vos. Porque la verdad es que os amo. De una maneras extraña, única, pero os amo, os amo de una manera intensa. No puedo decir que ya no tenga miedo, porque seamos realistas, estoy muy asustada. Pero ahora sé que  eso forma parte del proceso, lo acepto, y sé que podré vencer este miedo si estoy con vos. Porque os amo, y sé que vale la pena. Quizás lo que os diga no hará que me perdonéis, tengo consciencia de ello, pero quizás, al menos, os dará otra perspectiva. Ya está, ahora podéis llevarme»_** añadió ella dándose la vuelta hacia las princesas, que necesitaron unos segundos para volver a meterse en sus papeles. Se acercaron a Regina, pero Emma les cortó el paso y retuvo a Regina por el brazo.

 ** _«¿Dónde creéis que vais así como así?»_** preguntó ella contemplándola con esos ojos verdes.

 ** _«Yo…_** »

Y de repente, los labios de Emma se pegaron a los de Regina. ¡Qué sensación más dulce, y sobre todo tanto tiempo esperada! Emma ya no sentía su estómago, solamente sentía esos labios que se deslizaban por los suyos, y pasaba lo mismo con Regina, que de repente se sintió ligera. Estaban fuera del tiempo, fuera del mundo, pero los aplausos que provenían de la multitud en delirio las hicieron volver a la Tierra.

Miraron a  su alrededor, las manos aún unidas, toda la sala se había levantado. Ellas saludaron entonces al público, y los otros miembros del grupo se unieron para los últimos saludos. Después, Ruby tomó la palabra y los aplausos cesaron.

«Solo querría agradecer a la señora Mills, sin la cual nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Hemos pasado momentos increíbles con ella, así que pediría un aplauso para Regina Mills»

Y la sala aplaudió, y gritó «¡Señora Mills! ¡Señora Mills!» Regina estaba en el cielo, lágrimas de alegría perlaban sus mejillas, y Emma estrechó su mano alrededor de la suya. Después, la mirada de Emma se desvió hacia Gold, que tenía una rara expresión y sus ojos iban de la cara de Emma y Regina a sus manos. Entonces Emma soltó el agarre y comenzó a aplaudir.

El grupo volvió a los camerinos. Emma, después de haberse cambiado, se dirigió rápidamente al de Regina. La puerta estaba entre abierta, y Emma vio que Robin estaba con ella.

«Entonces, ¿la amas de verdad?» le preguntó él «Todo ese parlamento, no era de la obra, ¿me equivoco?»

«No, en efecto» respondió Regina, que lo miraba «Sé que dijiste que me quitarías a Henry si me acercaba a Emma de nuevo, pero la amo de verdad, ¿de acuerdo? Y creo, creo que ella también me ama. Pero eso no cambia nada el hecho de que quiero a Henry profundamente, y que haré lo mejor para él, pero no quiero privarme nunca más de vivir mi vida. Amo a Emma, y no deseo tener que elegir. Así que te suplico, compréndeme»

«No lo apruebo» declaró él «Pero lo comprendo. Yo estaba celoso del amor que le tenías. Cuando comprendí que la amabas, me volví loco. Porque apenas la conocías y yo tenía la impresión de que la amabas más de lo que me habías amado en seis años. Este tipo de cosas no se controla…Pero después de todo, ¿qué sé yo del amor, verdad? Lo estropeé todo contigo, y te pido perdón, no era una razón para poner tal peso en tus hombros. No es tu culpa si estamos aquí tú y yo, ni de Emma por supuesto. Es la mía. No diré nada a Gold, ni a nadie. Mereces ser feliz Regina. Y mala suerte que no haya sido conmigo»

«Espero de verdad que encuentres a alguien, te mereces más que nadie ser también feliz»

Regina lo abrazó

«¿Amigos?» preguntó ella

«Amigos» respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

 

De repente Emma se sobresaltó cuando sintió a alguien golpearle el brazo. Henry. Pero, ¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?

«Sabía que pasaría así» dijo él mirando a su padre y a su madre deshacer el abrazo «Las princesas siempre tienen un final feliz»

«Tú eres un pequeño pilluelo, ¿verdad?» preguntó Emma sonriéndole al chico.

«¡Sí! Y siempre tengo razón. Y yo sabía que mi mamá y tú estaríais al final juntas, y que todo iría bien. Porque mi mamá nunca ha sonreído tanto como cuando tú estabas con ella. Y cuando se peleó contigo, ella estaba super triste, de esa tristeza que no se pasa con un helado o chocolate»

«Amo a tu mamá, sabes…»

«Lo sé» exclamó él

Y aunque Regina y él no tenían genes en común, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento le recordó a Emma la de Regina con tanta fuerza que no sabría explicarlo.

Y como Emma no deseaba perturbar ese momento  familiar, se dijo que ya vería a Regina más tarde.

Salió del instituto, aún era de día fuera. Había sido un día movidito. Pero ahora ella sabía, sabía que amaba a Regina con todo su corazón, y sobre todo, sabía que ese sentimiento era recíproco. Se sentía bien.

Pero de repente, Gold llegó a su altura.

«Señorita Swan» dijo sin aviso «me gustaría verla en mi despacho por favor. La señora Mills está allí también»

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir frenéticamente. _Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Lo siguió hasta el despacho, y allí encontró a una Regina nerviosa.

«Siéntese, señorita Swan»

Emma le obedeció y se sentó al lado de Regina. Ella la miró con el ceño fruncido.

«Desearía algunas explicaciones» dijo Gold con voz calmada

«¿Sobre qué exactamente?» preguntó Regina

«Ustedes me dirán…»

Regina arqueó una ceja mirándolo

«¿Qué ha pasado sobre ese escenario?» continuó él «Porque ha sido muy fuerte esa última escena…»

«Eso se llama teatro» ladró Regina «Se supone que tiene que ser fuerte para conmover al público. Es el principio»

«¿Me toma por un idiota, señora Mills? ¿De verdad piensa que voy a creerme que esa última escena, su monologo dirigido a la señorita Swan, aquí presente, formaba parte de la obra? Sin hablar de ese beso…¿Cómo se ha atrevido? ¡Es realmente asqueroso! ¿Qué van a pensar los padres de los alumnos?»

«Sin embargo, me parece que toda la sala ha aplaudido»

«¡No se burle de mí! ¡Quiero saber lo que pasa entre las dos, y quiero saberlo ahora!»

«No pasa nada» dijo Emma en voz baja

«Va a tener que ser más convincente, señorita Swan»

«No pasa nada» dijo de forma más clara «Todo forma parte de la obra»

«¿Ah sí? Sin embargo es extraño, porque sus compañeros y usted misma parecían muy sorprendidos cuando la señora Mills comenzó a declararle su amor»

Emma tragó saliva. No sabía qué decir. Con las manos juntas, sentía una gota de sudor bajarle por la espalda.

Pero de repente, la puerta del despacho de Gold se abrió estrepitosamente y varias personas entraron una detrás de la otra. Ruby, Ariel, Ashley, todo el grupo estaba ahí, así como David y Mary Margaret y, para sorpresa de Emma, Robin.

«¿Qué…» comenzó Gold

«Hemos venido a defender a Emma y a Regina» dijo David

«Exactamente» declaró Mary Margaret con firmeza

«Sabemos lo que piensa» dijo Ruby  a su vez «Piensa sin duda que ese beso está mal, porque ha sido entre dos mujeres, porque va en contra de sus esquemas tradicionales y antiguos, y sobre todo porque ha sido entre un profesor y una alumna. Pero eso es el teatro. Y es lo que he aprendido con la señora Mills. A veces el teatro, como la vida, tiene cosas sorprendentes. Hay que tener la mente bastante abierta para reconocerlo»

«He visto en vuestras miradas esa incomprensión cuando ella comenzó a hablar» exclamo Gold con cólera señalando a Regina con el dedo

«¿Y?» dijo Ariel «¿No conoce el teatro del absurdo? ¿Ha presenciado usted la misma obra que nosotros? Le recuerdo que la princesa era un chico. Esa obra no tenia, en el fondo, ningún sentido. Ese era el fin, y nuestras reacciones en escena han ido por ese camino»

«¿Entonces me estáis diciendo que todo estaba previsto?»

«Exactamente»

El resto del grupo asintió

«Es extraño porque no os creo ni por un segundo»

«¿Y entonces qué piensa hacer?» preguntó Robin desde una esquina del despacho, con los brazos cruzados «¿Despedirnos a todos? Sabe tan bien como yo que es imposible. No tiene ninguna prueba de lo que está presuponiendo»

Gold parecía agitado, ya no sabía qué hacer. Reflexionó algunos instantes, y después gritó con rabia

«¡SALID DE MI DESPACHO! ¡TODOS! Y les aviso» añadió dirigiéndose a Regina y a Emma «si veo la más mínima cosa fuera de la normalidad, les puedo asegurar que otro gallo cantará»

No se hicieron de rogar para escapar del despacho tan rápido como pudieron.

Una vez fuera, Emma y Regina les dieron las gracias. Robin incluso sonrió a Emma, que le dirigió una torpe sonrisa, poco acostumbrada.

«Esperad antes de marchaos» dijo Mary Margaret al grupo «David y yo tenemos una anuncio que hacer»

«Os invitamos a todos a una fiesta el fin de semana que viene. Mary Margaret y yo vamos a celebrar nuestro compromiso, y estáis todos invitados, hemos reservado  una sala. E iremos juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales si os apetece»

El grupo aplaudió, y entre la muchedumbre y los aplausos, las sonrisas y los gritos de alegría, las miradas de Emma de y de Regina se encontraron. Se acercaron la una a la otra. Regina tendió su mano y Emma la cogió.

Se alejaron de grupo y caminaron sin decir una palabra hasta la playa sentándose directamente en la arena.

«¿Podemos hablar o…» preguntó Emma prudentemente

«Sí, por supuesto, ya es hora» dijo Regina, un poco tensa

«Escucha, euh…todo lo que has dicho sobre el escenario…¿de verdad…lo piensas?»

«¿Cómo puedes creer que no he sido sincera? Casi me expulsan por lo que he dicho…»

«Me rompiste el corazón. Creí que nunca me iba a recuperar. Pero te amo, sabes. Desde hace tiempo. Y tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo…»

Regina giró la cabeza hacia Emma y le sonrió colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja

«Y sé que lo nuestro va a ser complicado de llevar, ¿verdad?» continuó Emma

«Digamos que no hemos elegido lo fácil, eso seguro…»

«Quizás deberíamos intentar ser discretas, no me queda mucho en el instituto, después, estaremos tranquilas…»

«Siempre tan inteligente, señorita Swan» bromeó Regina

Emma rio.

«Pero ahora en serio. Va a ser muy difícil resistirme. Mírate»

Emma tragó saliva, y su corazón volvió a latir desbocadamente

«Tú, mírate tú» respondió ella

«Mmmh…» el sonido que salió de la boca de Regina hizo que un deseo enfebrecido se apoderara del cuerpo de Emma «Sabiendo que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, ¿tendría el derecho de hacer una excepción a nuestro nuevo código de conducta? » preguntó Regina, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios

«¿Ya?»

Regina asintió, y Emma se acostó en la arena cerrando los ojos.

«Ok. Soy toda tuya»

Regina rio y se colocó encima de Emma. Le tomó las muñecas, que levantó y puso sobre su cabeza, después Regina la besó tiernamente, plenamente enamorada. Ella acarició el rostro de Emma al mismo tiempo. Esta última, con los ojos cerrados, estaba en el paraíso. De repente, las dudas, el desespero desaparecieron  para dejar paso a esa sensación nueva a la que aún  no lograba ponerle un nombre.

Así que, cuando Regina liberó, muy pronto para su gusto, su boca, murmuró.

«Te amo Regina»

«Yo también te amo, Emma Swan» respondió ella

Después ella se acercó a su cuello y lo acarició con la punta de la lengua.

Regina no sabía si, como Henry lo había dicho, Emma era su final feliz. Pero en todo caso, era el comienzo de algo que la llenaba de alegría, y quizás sería algo mucho mejor.

 

 


	18. Let me in

El tiempo pasaba con una velocidad fulgurante, casi no creería que hubiera pasado ya una semana desde la representación de la obra. Desde hacía una semana, Emma estaba en el cielo, y Regina igual. No habían podido realmente pasar tiempo juntas, a causa de la decisión que habían tomado, la de permanecer discretas hasta el fin del instituto. Pero desde hacía una semana, era difícil para Regina contenerse para no estrechar a la rubia contra ella cuando se la cruzaba por un pasillo, cuando sus ojos chocolate se cruzaban un momento con los ojos verdes de Emma. Pero estaban bajo la vigilancia de Gold, que no perdía ocasión de meterse entre las dos. Ellas hacían lo posible por ignorarse, pero incluso para Emma la tarea se revelaba difícil: habían pasado tanto tiempo alejadas una de la otra que ahora que finalmente habían llegado a comprenderse, a comunicarse, a confesarse sus sentimientos, era difícil fingir. De igual manera evitaban mandarse mensajes por Internet, así que se llamaban todos los días, y Emma tenía que hablar en voz baja para que Mary Margaret, que se precipitaba a la puerta cuando sonaba el móvil de Emma, no escuchara su conversación. Mary Margaret, por su lado, había estado ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta. David y ella habían alquilado la sala de recepción de la alcaldía, que habían conseguido gracias a la influencia de Regina.

La fiesta tendría lugar esa misma noche, y Mary Margaret estaba nerviosa, tenía miedo de que nada estuviera a tiempo.

«Imagina lo que será su boda» ironizó Emma al teléfono con Ruby

«No se me ha invitado a esa boda…» respondió su amiga con voz lenta

«¡Sabes muy bien que estás invitada, es obligado!»

«¡Más le vale, sí!»

Emma escuchó como un ruido de fricción al otro lado del teléfono.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» preguntó

«Busco un vestido para esta noche» respondió Ruby

«No busques mucho, vas a llegar tarde a clase»

«Me da igual» exclamó Ruby «No conocemos ni a la familia de Mary Margaret ni a la de David, y si un miembro de su familia es tan guapo como David, ¡tengo que estar perfecta!»

«Ya eres perfecta…» dijo Emma «¿Es lo que querías oír antes de ir a clase?»

«¡SÍ! Bien, ¡te veo ahora! ¡Ciao!»

Emma puso los ojos en blanco mientras colgaba. Esa noche prometía ser memorable…

En la cafetería, al mediodía, sentada frente a Robin, Regina se sentía bien. El fin de curso de aproximaba rápidamente. Todo iría bien. Ella pensaba en Henry y en su carita de alegría cuando le anunció que iba a ver a Emma más a menudo.

La mano de Robin pasó por delante de sus ojos.

«¿Sueñas?» preguntó él.

«No…estaba…pensando»

«Ni me atrevo a imaginar en qué pensabas…» añadió en voz baja.

Regina le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

«¿Qué?» dijo él con asombro «Está bien, Gold no está aquí…Así que, yo tenía razón…»

Una sonrisa pícara decoró su rostro.

«No» declaró Regina «Pensaba en qué me iba a poner esta noche»

«Sé más convincente Regina…Mira…»

Él movió la cabeza en dirección a un pequeño grupo de alumnos que acababa de sentarse a algunas mesas de ellos. Regina vio una cabellera rubia sentarse y darle la espalda.

En ese instante, David se sentó en la mesa, y cuando él hablaba con ella, le era más fácil no pensar y mirar a Emma.

«Vaya, ya no hay agua» señaló él al cabo de un momento

«No te muevas, yo voy» dijo Regina

Perdida en sus pensamientos, mientras llenaba la jarra, sintió que alguien le daba un codazo. Regina se giró repentinamente y vio la misma cabellera rubia girarse hacia ella pidiendo perdón. Los ojos de Emma se iluminaron cuando vio que se trataba de Regina, y pasó lo mismo con esta última. Se quedó mirando a Emma que le sonreía, su jarra de agua en la mano, y ella le sonrió a su vez, después dijo de repente

«Soy Regina Mills» ella tendió su mano para que se la estrechara

«¿Qué?» preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño, pero de todas maneras estrechándole la mano

«Es así como tenía que haber pasado…» Emma la miraba aún, desconcertada «Es así como tenía que haber pasado» repitió ella «Tú habrías llenado tu jarra como acabas de hacer» continuo ella «me habrías mirado, yo te habría mirado, y yo te habría sonreído. Te habría hecho un comentario sobre lo guapa que eres. Y entonces tú habrías elevado tus encantadoras cejas con una mirada de incomprensión, te habrías rascado la parte de atrás de la cabeza, porque estarías incómoda, me habrías sonreído tímidamente, y te habrías ido. Y entonces nos habríamos cruzado de nuevo en el baile, y te habría invitado a bailar. Es así como habría debido comenzar todo entre nosotras. Y no con una mirada glacial y mortificante»

«¿Estás segura de que estás bien?» preguntó Emma en voz baja antes de mirar alrededor para ver si Gold estaba por ahí

«Estoy perfectamente bien»

Con una ceja levantada, Emma sonreía

«¿Nos vemos esta noche, señorita Swan?»

«Por descontado»

«Bien» Regina sonreía de nuevo «Muy bien. Entonces…hasta esta noche, me imagino»

Emma asintió y se marchó en sentido contrario, con su jarra en la mano, sin comprender demasiado lo que acababa de pasar.

 

La noche llegó rápido. Emma se había pasado por el hospital para contarle a Marco lo de esa noche, y decirle lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que él pudiera haber ido, después volvió a casa de Mary Margaret y se puso el vestido que había comprado en secreto. Un vestido ligero, color melocotón, que encajaba perfectamente con el color leche de su piel. Ató sus cabellos en una alta cola de caballo, se maquilló un poco más de lo normal, pintó sus labios de un color ligeramente anaranjado y resaltó sus pómulos con un poco de colorete. Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación y Mary Margaret entró, con una cesta de ropa en la mano, ella también maquillada y preparada para su velada.

«Wow…» dijo ella con un silbido cuando la miró de la cabeza a los pies «Emma, estás…esplendida, de verdad»

Emma sonrió turbada y respondió

«Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal»

«Seremos las más guapas de la fiesta…aunque sé que alguien que las dos conocemos muy bien estará también magnífica»

Emma levantó una ceja

«Entonces, no te incomoda de verdad que Regina y yo…en fin…que estemos…bueno no sé muy bien lo que somos, pero…»

«Poco importa lo que seáis» la interrumpió Mary Margaret «no me incomoda. Al contrario. Veo dos personas que aprecio mucho ser felices. Y si lo sois juntas entonces ya no hay más que decir» ella se sentó en la cama de Emma y tomó su mano «¿Sabes? No se manda en estas cosas. A tu edad, a veces se puede estar confuso, hacerse preguntas, principalmente sobre uno mismo, pero también sobre los otros, y todo es normal. No sé si tu atracción o debería más bien decir tu amor por ella » Emma le sonrió «es pasajero o si durará, nadie puede predecir esa clase de cosas, pero eres tú la que tienes que cometer tus propios errores. No pienso que Regina sea uno, pero si al crecer, por desgracia, te das cuenta de que esa relación, tan extraña como es, no te satisface, o ya no lo hace, al menos no tendrás remordimientos, y no habrás tenido a nadie que te hubiera impedido vivir esos sentimientos plenamente. El amor es amor, y es el poder más grande que hay sobre la Tierra, créeme. Nacemos de eso, vivimos de eso, y a veces, morimos de eso. Es lo más increíble que existe, y sin duda también lo más misterioso. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?»

Mary Margaret le sonrió y acarició la punta de su nariz. Emma estrechó sus manos, una lágrima en sus ojos.

«Me hubiera gustado tanto tener una madre como tú…Cuando David y tú decidáis tener hijos, estoy segura de que serás una super mamá»

«Gracias Emma…en cuanto a mí, tengo la suerte de ensayar mi papel de madre con una joven hija formidable…» ella se levantó «Bien…¿Vienes conmigo o vas a ir con Ruby? Tengo que acabar dos o tres cosas, pero la gente no debe tardar en llegar…»

«Voy a ir contigo, prefiero llegar antes que todo el mundo…»

«Ok, entonces sígueme, querida, ¡lo vamos a pasar muy bien!»

 

Regina llegaba con retraso. Había dejado a Henry en casa de Marianne, ya que Robin, contra todo pronóstico, había sido invitado también a la fiesta que organizaban David y Mary Margaret. Ella se había relajado en su baño perfumado a la manzana más tiempo del necesario. Había pasado tiempo eligiendo su ropa y su maquillaje. El vestido rojo que llevaba con elegancia la hacía sentirse sexy, así como su escote, que hacía honor a su pecho ya de por sí generoso. Subida en sus tacones, caminaba a paso apresado hacia la entrada de la sala desde la que ya se escuchaba mucho ruido. Estaba nerviosa, pero también estaba ansiosa, porque por primera desde hacía tiempo, ellas se podrían ver sin una espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas, no había Gold esa noche y aunque tenían que prestar atención a los otros, ya era un peso menos. Mary Margaret la había prevenido, no sería una velada íntima, había invitado a mucha gente, su familia, la de David, amigos lejanos, y por supuesto algunos conocidos del instituto. Pero al entrar en la sala, Regina tuvo un shock. La sala estaba llena, parecía un baile de promoción, y Regina se dio cuenta de que había cierta cantidad de alumnos del instituto. Divisó rápidamente a Mary Margaret colgada del brazo de David. Estaban muy guapos los dos, una verdadera pareja que podrían hacer empalidecer a las estrellas de la alfombra roja.

«¿Qué tal los enamorados?» dijo ella haciéndoles una seña.

Ellos le sonrieron

«¿Cómo va todo Regina?»

«¡Es más bien a vosotros que hay que preguntar eso! ¿Habéis visto toda la gente que hay?»

«Para ser sinceros» indicó Mary Margaret «algunos alumnos se auto invitaron…»

«Al principio no lo vimos bien» completó David «y después, hemos dicho ¿por qué no? Es una fiesta, después de todo…»

Regina miró a su alrededor. La música aún no estaba muy alta, y sin embargo, algunos, con una copa en la mano, ya bailaban.

David cruzó su brazo al suyo de repente.

«¿Te doy una vuelta por la sala?» preguntó él

«Euh… de acuerdo»

Y los dos caminaron hacia el buffet que él y su prometida habían instalado. Dieron una vuelta rápida por la sala, después se pararon, cerca del bar, donde estaban Ruby, Ashley, Ariel y…Emma.

Regina la observo detalladamente, y se le cortó la respiración ante tanta perfección. Emma estaba realmente magnífica. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente en su pecho.

«¿Sabes que si la devoras con los ojos todos se van a dar cuenta?» dijo David en su oído

«¡Oh, cállate!

En ese momento, Emma se dio la vuelta y enrojeció ante la belleza y el carisma de Regina. Con ese vestido estaba realmente tan sexy que Emma de repente sintió calor. Cuando Regina percibió su mirada en ella, le guiñó un ojo, y Emma creyó desmayarse ante la idea de que esa mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, no solo era magnífica, sino que la quería a ella, estaba enamorada. Por espacio de un momento, toda la pena y el dolor que pudo sentir en esos últimos meses cuando pensaba en Regina se esfumó, y se sintió feliz por haber reanudado las cosas con ella, y mejor que eso, saber que podría tenerla solo para ella.

Emma le hizo un pequeño saludo con la mano, al que Regina respondió con una sonrisa devastadora. Acodada en el bar, Ruby escrutaba la sala buscando a alguien a quien hincarle el diente, después, de repente, se incorporó.

«¿Emma?»

«¿Sí?» respondió la susodicha girándose hacia ella y desviando la mirada de su bien amada.

«Mira delante de ti y sácame de dudas…yo veo doble o…»

David caminó hacia ellas acompañado de Regina y de un joven, que se le parecía mucho. Ruby comenzó a enrojecerse, con la boca abierta.

«Buenas tardes, chicas» dijo David «¿Todo bien hasta ahora?

«Muy bien» respondió Emma que se contenía para no desviar su mirada hacia la morena cañón que se había acercado a ella.

«Quería presentaros a James» con un ligero empujón en la espalda hizo avanzar al susodicho James hacia las chicas, que reían «Es mi hermano pequeño» explicó él «no conoce a mucha gente por aquí, así que os lo confío» Ruby se acercó rápidamente a él, con la mirada ardiente.

Emma sintió de repente un aliento ligero cerca de su oreja, y la voz ronca de Regina que le pidió

«¿Quieres bailar?»

Emma adoptó una expresión suspicaz durante unos segundos, después asintió, tomó la mano de Regina y se encaminaron hacia la muchedumbre que estaba bailando a ritmo lento. Regina se pegó a Emma, puso una de sus manos en sus caderas y la otra sobre unos de sus hombros.

El corazón de Emma comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Ella podía oler el perfume embriagador de Regina, que  la hacía enrojecer de deseo, así como su mano que notaba ejerciendo cierta presión en su cadera. Cuando la música paró, Emma estaba muy acalorada, todo ese deseo la enfebrecía. Regina se daba cuenta y disfrutaba de eso. Tuvo que recurrir a un  auto control considerable para despegarse de Regina y decirle que iba a tomar a algo. No se hablaron sino poco, sin embargo, tanto una como la otra temblaban ante la presencia de la otra. Regina se alejó entonces para hablar con Mary Margaret.

Emma recobró fuerzas en el bar, donde aún se encontraban James y Ruby que charlaban animadamente. Por lo que se veía el deseo de Ruby había sido complacido, y Emma, con su vaso en la mano, se sintió feliz ante ese pensamiento. Apenas había acabado su bebida cuando alguien a sus espaldas le preguntó

«¿Me concedería este baile?» Emma se dio la vuelta y vio a Robin Hood tendiendo la mano hacia ella. Emma lo miro, ligeramente inquieta «Te prometo que no te voy a comer, es más ni a hacerte ningún daño» precisó él en un tono tranquilizador.

«Oh…en ese caso…de acuerdo»

La música cambió de repente y Emma reconoció Blue Moon de Beck. Como la música comenzaba lento, Emma puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro, mientras que la otra se unía a la mano de Robin. ¡Qué extraño era estar en esa posición! Giraban lentamente, y llamaron la atención de Regina que se quedó mirándoles medio inquieta, medio asombrada.

«Debes encontrar raro que yo te invite a bailar, supongo» acabó por soltar Robin

«Un poco sí, está claro…»

«Solo quería que hablásemos un poco. ¿No me lo echas en cara?»

«No. Imagino que si David y Mary Margaret lo han invitado es porque todo va bien entre ustedes»

«En efecto.  Creo que no tendrás que estamparme tu puño en mi cara para calmarme esta noche» añadió él mirando a Emma, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

«Me disculpo por eso…No sé lo que se me pasó por la cabeza ese día…» se excusó Emma, de repente algo avergonzada

«No tienes que culparte por eso» la tranquilizó Robin «Ella estaba un poco rara esa noche, y yo prefiero que evitemos extendernos sobre eso. No, lo que quiero decirte es que…escucha» se puso él un poco más serio, lo que inquietó a Emma «Sé lo que pasa entre las dos, de algún modo, creo que siempre lo supe. Solo que era más fácil para mí taparme con un velo que reconocer la verdad que tenía delante. Y sé que tú piensas que ella es la adulta de las dos, porque es así. Ella es más sabia. Pero…» se puso incómodo «Pero quiero que me prometas que la cuidarás…mejor que yo. A veces puede ser frágil,  sabes, y necesita a la gente, y te necesitará, porque con todo lo independiente que puede ser Regina, necesita terriblemente tener gente a su alrededor. Así que cumple ese papel por mí, y te prometo que nunca te guardaré rencor por el amor que sientes por ella»

Pasó un tiempo para que Emma digiriera todo lo que Robin le acababa de decir.

«De acuerdo» respondió ella al cabo de un momento «Se lo prometo»

«No lo dudaba, pero…necesitaba confirmarlo»

«¿Sabe? No he hecho todo este camino con ella para abandonarla»

«Lo sé. Y es lo que me asombra»

La canción terminó y Robin la besó en la mejilla rápidamente y la dejó.

Regina, que bailaba con Mary Margaret, la miraba frunciendo el ceño, y Emma le hizo comprender que todo estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse.

La noche avanzaba y pronto se hicieron las doce. David pidió un poco de atención.

«Para lo que quieran…» declaró con voz fuerte «…los fuegos artificiales no tardarán en comenzar. Así que invito a los que deseen verlos a que me sigan, vamos a ir hasta el puerto, se van a tirar no lejos de ahí»

Emma había previsto ir con Ruby, y la encontró pegada a los brazos de James.

«¿No te molesta si viene con nosotras?» preguntó ella

«En absoluto» respondió Emma feliz.

Los tres caminaron hasta el puerto, seguidos de cerca por casi todos los invitados. Una vez llegados al puerto, Emma buscó con la mirada a Regina, pero no la encontró alrededor de ella, tampoco estaba con David y Mary Margaret, los cuales no estaban lejos de ella. No se inquietó mucho, se decía que ya tendría ocasión de buscarla más tarde, aunque le hubiera gustado compartir ese momento con ella.

Emma adoraba los fuegos artificiales. Y los que Storybroke lanzaba esa noche en su cielo iluminado de estrellas eran magníficos. El cielo crepitaba de rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, la luz que emanaba de los cohetes se reflejaba en el agua, como estrellas fugaces de colores que explotaban en la noche. Miró hacia delante y vio a David y a Mary Margaret, amorosamente enlazados, giró la cabeza y vio que Ruby le había dado la mano a James, como si en ese instante preciso, en la noche coloreada, todos se encontraran en armonía. Elevó de nuevos los ojos al cielo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Después notó una presencia a su lado y una mano se unió a la suya. Emma sabía a quién pertenecía esa mano, pero no podía despegar la vista del cielo. Después los fuegos acabaron, entre el barullo, la muchedumbre y los aplausos, la mano que se había aferrado firmemente a la de ella la arrastró un poco más lejos, y una voz grave, ligeramente ronca, murmuró en su oído

«Estás demasiado bella esta noche para que te deje escapar»

Después, la mano siempre tan dulce y que debía contrastar con la humedad de la suya, la arrastró hacia un coche y la soltó para que pudiera entrar, y sintió ese olor familiar a cuero. Durante el trayecto, solo hubo silencio. Emma pensaba en los fuegos artificiales. No se atrevía a pensar en lo que sin duda le iba a pasar esa noche. Miro la carretera, recta a su frente, y  la persona que, sentada a su lado, conducía hizo lo mismo. Al cabo de un tiempo, el coche se detuvo, Emma salió y la mano se aferró de nuevo a ella. Rápidamente se sintió tranquilizada. Caminaron por el sendero, aún sin una palabra, solo el ruido de sus tacones turbaba el silencio. Escuchó el tintineo de llaves, y el ruido característico que hizo al entrar en contacto con la cerradura. Después se abrió la puerta, y la mano cálida aún aferrada a la suya la atrajo al interior. Hacía calor.

Y sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, sintió su cuerpo empujado contra la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. La mano soltó la suya para acariciar su nuca. Ascendió lentamente por sus cabellos y tiró con un golpe seco del elástico que los retenía. Una cascada rubia cayó sobre sus hombros y la mano se enredó en su interior. Después, Emma sintió un par de labios acercarse a ella, se posaron en los suyos con una brutalidad nueva. Emma respondía a ello con una pasión que no conocía, mientras que la mano recorría su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, y descendió cerca de sus caderas. Emma se dejaba hacer, pero sus propias manos no se movían. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y los abrió cuando los labios se separaron de los suyos. Entonces se encontró frente a sus ojos, cerca, la mirada oscura de Regina, oscura de deseo, que sin duda debía arder en ella con tanta fuerza como ardía en su propio cuerpo. Regina le sonrió con esa sonrisa depredadora y provocadora que Emma conocía muy bien.

«¿No vas a protestar si te llevo arriba?»

«No» respondió Emma en un suspiro

«Muy bien…»

La mano de Regina cogió la de Emma y subieron a la habitación de la morena. Una vez en la misma, Regina cerró lentamente la puerta y fue esta vez Emma quien se tiró sobre Regina. Quería besar cada centímetro cuadrado de esa piel. El sabor que esta tenía la volvía loca, ¿cómo una mujer podría ponerla en ese estado? Sus manos acariciaron sus mejillas, su cuello, cosquillearon por su espalda. Ella besó a Regina, después separo lentamente su cabeza y la hundió en su cuello, que lamió con un rápido golpe de lengua. Por el ruido que hizo Regina, ella lo apreciaba.

«Oh, Emma, Emma, Emma…No crea que se va a salir con la suya tan fácilmente, señorita Swan»

Bruscamente, las manos de Regina agarraron el brazo de Emma e hizo que esta retrocediera, y tropezara con la cama. Regina dejó caer sus zapatos y le quitó los de Emma jugando con sus pies. Entonces con Emma echada en la cama, Regina aprovechó para ponerse a horcajadas sobre ella.

«Eres hermosa, Emma Swan»

«No tanto como t…»

Regina la hizo callar con un beso, y su mano comenzó a palparla, a explorarla. Durante la fiesta había divisado la delgada cremallera de su vestido melocotón que se encontraba en un lateral, y Regina la bajó. Ese lado de Emma estaba ahora descubierto. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel que se veía a través de la abertura del vestido, y volvió a subir hasta su cuello.

«Puedes quitármelo si te molesta» murmuró la rubia.

Regina no se hizo de rogar y le quitó lentamente el vestido. Lo que tenía delante de sus ojos era maravilloso. Emma estaba así, en ropa interior, echada bajo ella, y en ese instante, nada más tenía importancia sino esa criatura magnífica. Ella quería darle placer. Se acostó completamente sobre Emma, y la presión que su cuerpo ejercía sobre ella le hizo soltar un gruñido de placer.

«Quítame el mío» murmuró a su vez Regina

Sintió las manos de Emma en su espalda, buscando la cremallera, que encontró fácilmente. La hizo deslizar lentamente, y una de sus manos se paseó por su espalda, y aprovechó para desabrochar su sujetador. Sorprendida por la habilidad, Regina levantó una ceja sonriendo.

«Veo que la señorita toma la iniciativa, y que además es una experta…»

«Cállate y bésame»

Una vez más, Regina obedeció

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre los de Emma con dulzura. Regina se enderezó ligeramente y la parte de arriba del vestido así como su sujetador cayeron, dejando a la vista su pecho.

Emma se sintió de repente menos cómoda, y apenas se atrevía a mirar lo que tenía delante.

«Ya no es tan lanzada, señorita Swan…»

«Yo…»

Emma parecía bloqueada, pero Regina tomó sus manos y las posó en su pecho.

«No tengas miedo, ¿de acuerdo? No te van a comer…»

Emma estalló en carcajadas y se relajó. Entonces comenzó acariciar dulcemente los pechos que tenía entre sus manos. Regina frunció el ceño

«¿Lo estoy haciendo tan mal?» preguntó Emma inquieta de repente

«¿Bromeas? No…Yo…Solo me preguntaba…desde la última vez que me dijiste…en fin…¿aún lo eres?»

Le fueron necesarios unos segundos a Emma para comprender de qué estaba hablando, pero rápidamente esclareció la situación.

«Si hablas del hecho de que nunca he hecho esto con nadie…sí, aún es así»

«Oh…» Regina estaba aliviada «Pensaba que con ese falso pirata habrías podido…»

«No. Yo espetaba a la persona correcta. Y esa está delante de mí. Y tengo muchas ganas de ella» Miro el cuerpo de Regina, después volvió a sus ojos «Ya no tengo miedo»

«Muy bien…en ese caso…»

Regina sacó el sujetador de Emma y besó sus dulces pechos, uno después el otro. Iba suavemente, pero con seguridad, bastante para que Emma sintiera placer, pero no demasiado rápido para hacerla huir. Era progresivo, cada una descubría el cuerpo de la otra a golpes de besos y caricias. Cuando Regina pasó a la etapa siguiente, hizo lo mejor que supo para ser dulce, pero ante los gemidos que intentaba contener Emma, se dio cuenta de que  iba muy bien. Acariciaba su intimidad con sus expertos dedos, mientras que las manos de Emma recorrían sus cabellos negros, su espalda bronceada, sus torneadas nalgas, arqueándose  siempre un poco más bajo Regina. Sus pieles se encontraban siempre en contacto, necesitaban sentirse, tocarse, saber que una estaba debajo de la otra, y viceversa.

Emma estaba en el paraíso. Sentía a Regina en ella, y no hubiera podido sentirse mejor. Sentía a Regina a través de todos los poros de su piel, y de repente, fue como una descarga eléctrica, y tuvo que estrechar los dientes para no gritar de placer. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía no poder parar. Regina la miraba sonriendo, dispuesta a pararse, pero Emma no quería parar, quería que Regina se subiera a ese ascensor, quería hacer lo que pudiera para que ella se sintiera bien. Todavía jadeando, trepó por la espalda de Regina, y con un golpe medido, se encontró encima de la morena, que colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Emma no sabía muy bien cómo, y entonces decidió coger el mismo camino que había tomado Regina con ella. Y devoró su cuerpo con sus labios, descubrió con cierto miedo su intimidad cálida, pero al final confortadora. Se dejó guiar por los gemidos de Regina que sonaban como palabras de ánimo, incluso más, como pequeñas victorias.

Por su lado, Regina pensaba que la rubia se las apañaba magníficamente bien. Había querido ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo sin atreverse a confesárselo, y finalmente ahí estaba, y solo de pensarlo su placer se multiplicaba. Amaba a esa rubia, hoy más que nunca, y sentirla moverse por su cuerpo era una sensación mágica, fuegos artificiales en todos las etapas, mucho más hermosos que aquellos a los que acababan de asistir.

Una vez recuperadas de sus emociones, desnudas bajo el calor de las sábanas y pegadas la una a la otra, ligeramente perladas de sudor, las dos se sintieron extrañamente bien. Hubieran querido que el tiempo se detuviese.

«¿Crees que alguien se habrá dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia?» preguntó Emma, con la cabeza en el hombro de Regina, sus piernas rodeando las suyas

«Seguramente» suspiró Regina «Pero me da igual. Este momento solo nos pertenece a nosotras, nada más que a nosotras, y nadie podrá ya quitárnoslo»

 


	19. You and Me

Emma Swan no preparaba nunca sus cosas. De hecho ella nunca preparaba nada, contentándose siempre con lo que tenía a mano. Excepción hecha la mañana en que se acaba esta historia. Bien despierta a pesar de la corta, pero oh cuán resplandeciente, magnífica noche que había pasado, había bajado sin hacer ruido a la cocina, cosa sorprendente cuando se conoce su grado de torpeza. Esa cocina no le era tan familiar, tardó un poco en encontrar todo lo que necesitaba para preparar el mejor desayuno del mundo. Deseaba que todo fuera perfecto. Rebuscando en la nevera, encontró todo lo que le hacía falta para preparar tortitas. Cuando las hubo preparado y probó la masa, se lanzó a los fogones y se puso a cocinarlas, rezando para que ni el ruido ni los tentadores aromas despertara a la que quería sorprender. Dio vuelta a las tortitas, y una vez estas bien hechas, las colocó todas en un plato y las espolvoreó con un poco de canela. Colocó el plato en una bandeja, junto con un vaso de jugo de naranja y una manzana bien roja, y subió las escaleras con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación y lo que vio la fascinó hasta tal punto que casi se le cae la bandeja. Regina estaba aún dormida. La morena con la que había pasado la noche respiraba lenta, profundamente. La luz que se filtraba por las rendijas de las persianas la volvía aún más deseable, bronceando su satinada piel con una perfección sin igual. Emma se quedó un momento en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Era por esa clase de mañanas que estaba feliz de haber pasado todos esos obstáculos. Hoy ya nada la retenía.

Decidió moverse, y dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche, al lado de Regina. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y acarició con la punta de sus dedos la parte baja de la mejilla de Regina, siguiendo el contorno de su mandíbula. Regina se despertó y miró intensamente  a Emma con esos ojos chocolate aún hinchados por el sueño.

 _¡Qué hermosa es!_ Pensó Regina hundiendo su mirada en los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha. La luz se reflejaba en sus rizos rubios, estaba como rodeada de un halo de luz.

«Pareces un ángel…» murmuró Regina con su voz aún más ronca de lo normal

Emma arqueó una ceja y se acercó un poco más al rostro de Regina, y depositó un beso rápido en su boca

«¿Ah sí?»

«¿Acaso me he muerto esta noche?» preguntó ella de repente inquieta

Emma estalló en una risa cristalina, y le respondió

«Muerta de placer, quizás, pero…» depositó un beso en su cuello, y Regina emitió un pequeño gemido de placer «Créeme, estás bien viva. Además yo no soy necrófila»

Regina rio y separó su rostro lentamente para poder depositar un beso en los dulces labios de Emma.

«Entonces, ¿eres Reginafila?»

«Oh, sí, eso sí» respondió la rubia besando a su vez a Regina «y lo soy tanto que…» se levantó de la cama para dejar el campo de visión libre a Regina, que se sorprendió al descubrir la bandeja del desayuno

«¿Es para mí?»

«Evidentemente…»

Regina se sentó en la cama, y Emma le puso la bandeja sobre los muslos.

La morena olió el plato y sonrió.

«Huele extraordinariamente bien…Oh, y mira esto…» añadió mirando la canela sobre las tortitas «la señorita Swan ha añadido su ingrediente personal. ¿Y tú no comes o qué?»

Miró a Emma que se golpeó la frente con la mano

«Oh, mierda, me he olvidado de preparar para mí…»

Regina puso los ojos en blanco.

«Puedo por hoy compartir…Además puedes probarlas en primer lugar»

Emma frunció el ceño y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro

«¿Crees que intento envenenarte? ¿Realmente crees que tengo ganas de que mueras? ¿Después de esta noche de verdad crees que deseo una vida sin ti?»

Regina miró a Emma amorosamente y un inmenso calor invadió el pecho de la rubia. Ella le sonrió, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, y le dijo

«Entonces vamos a comer estas tortitas porque tengo mucha hambre, y después…»

Dejó la frase en suspense, frase que dijo de la forma más sugestiva posible.

«¿Y después?» preguntó Emma que sonreía ella también.

Regina se metió un trozo de tortita en la boca, se lo tragó y respondió con un guiño provocativo.

«Están muy buenas estas tortitas. Bravo, señorita Swan»

«¿Y después?» repitió Emma que no se daba por vencida, y que en ese momento se había sentado en el borde de la cama.

Regina, lentamente, se comió una segunda tortita, y vació de un trago el vaso de jugo de naranja, tan rápido que algunas gotas se deslizaron por su mentón, pero no las limpió. En vez de eso, dejó de nuevo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y, sin que Emma se lo esperase, agarró fuertemente su muñeca y la hizo caer sobre ella. Ahora Emma, cerca de su bello rostro, lamió con la punta de la lengua los restos de jugo que habían seguido su camino por su mentón. Elevó su rostro para mirar a Regina, que se había puesto a acariciar sus enredados rizos rubios. Emma todavía no se creía la suerte que tenía.

«Eres tan bella» dijo Emma escrutando su rostro «Es de locos…»

«¿Y qué más» preguntó Regina a su vez, dedicándole una magnífica sonrisa

«Eres divertida, pero de forma sutil, delicada, eso conforma tu humor y es lo que hace que yo lo aprecie»

Las manos de Regina acariciaron su cuello

«¿Y qué más?»

«Eres atenta, apasionada, alegre, autoritaria, a veces…»

A cada palabra que Emma pronunciaba, las manos de Regina descendían un poco más, por sus hombros, por sus omoplatos, se deslizaban por su columna vertebral, y ante la palabra autoritaria, hundió ligeramente sus uñas en la blanca y nacarada piel de la rubia, que suspiró de satisfacción.

«¿Y qué más?» Se podía notar la ansiedad  en la voz de Regina, y el deseo también. Una ola de calor la rodeó bajo las sábanas cuando, bajo sus caricias, Emma, a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente.

«Sensible, atractiva…» las manos de Regina se desplazaron hacia su vientre, rodearon su ombligo, y Emma tuvo dificultades para continuar con la lista «dulce…pero no siempre»

En ese momento preciso, Regina la atrajo hacia ella triando de su camisa y la besó. La presión sobre sus labios se hizo dulce, después más fuerte.

Regina comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de su amante, que suspiraba de placer. Cuando se detuvieron para poder respirar con libertad, Regina preguntó de nuevo

«¿Y qué más?»

«¿Qué más? Bien…¡voy a tomar una ducha!»

Emma se levantó, con una risa de satisfacción en el rostro.

«Espera, ¿qué?»

Emma arqueó una ceja, y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño

«¡No puedes dejarme así!» exclamó Regina, divertida y frustrada al mismo tiempo, porque su deseo se había apoderado rápido de ella.

«Por supuesto que sí» dijo Emma dándose la vuelta. Se quitó su camiseta cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta del baño que quedaba frente a la gran cama de Regina, que vio esa espalda tan perfecta entrar en el cuarto de baño

«¡Señorita Swan!»

Emma bajó ligeramente la última prenda que le quedaba, lo suficiente para que Regina se pasara la lengua por los labios.

«¡Su turno de juego, Majestad!»

Y Emma cerró la puerta. Regina se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella. _Se le daba bien esto, muy bien_ , pensó. Regina golpeó fuertemente la puerta.

«¡Emma! ¡Emma, abre esta puerta ahora mismo o te juro que la tiro abajo!»

Escuchó a Emma reír en el cuarto de baño

«¿Y qué más?» preguntó ella con voz elevada  para hacerse oír sobre el ruido del agua que comenzaba a caer de la ducha.

«¡Te lo haré pagar amargamente!»

«¿Y después?»

«Pero, ¿dónde está la Emma Swan un poco tímida y frágil que yo creía conocer?»

El cerrojo entonces se oyó, y Emma, desnuda, con los cabellos brillantes, abrió la puerta, tomó a Regina por las caderas y la estrechó contra ella arrastrándola al interior del baño.

«Ella está aquí. Y se quedará todo el tiempo que su Majestad quiera»

«Entonces corres el peligro de quedarte a mi lado un buen tiempo. ¿Eres consciente de eso?»

«¡Perfectamente, Madame!»

Se miraron las dos, ninguna se creía la suerte que tenía. Se sentían bien, felices como nunca. Les había costado todo ese tiempo para aprender a conocerse, a apreciarse, a amarse, y a desvelarse la una a la otra. Ninguna de las dos sabía si esa historia duraría, aunque evidentemente, lo querían más que nada. ¿Cómo sería posible ahora pasar un solo día la una sin la otra? Aún tendrían que vencer obstáculos, era un hecho constatado, pero estaban juntas, y en ese cuarto de baño, abrazadas la una a la otra, para ellas, era lo único que contaba.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
